The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora
by kaykyaka
Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected. Author's Note of Thanks included.
1. Sunday Morning

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

One - Sunday Morning

HBK household, 6:45am:

The alarm goes off and wakes Hunter who pulls the sheets back over his head and ignores it wondering who the Hell set his alarm for 6:45am. What he couldn't ignore was the smiling Texan looking at him from the other side of the bed.

"ARGHHH!" he screamed and pulled the covers up to his neck like he was a naked woman in the shower.

"Time for church!" HBK shouted ecstatically.

"ARGHHH!" Triple H screamed again and Shawn looked at him blankly.

"I'm serious get up," he said.

"You have got to be kidding?" he said humorlessly then his eye caught sight of one of his suits laid out on the chair by what was now his dresser. He'd just moved in with HBK this week and had grown accustomed to sleeping in late with the curtains drawn but not this morning nah-uh: it was Sunday morning and he was going to church with his best friend, his wife, their children and his little Aurora Rose.

"Shawn I'm not a Christian," Hunter protested and noticed that the TV had been switched to TBN and all the adult channels had been blocked out, "Wait-a-minute where's my adult entertianment?" he asked flicking through again.

"I can't believe you called the cable company and told them to unblock those channels. There's no way you're watching that stuff in my house especially since Aurora's sleeping in here you sick freak!" HBK said indignantly.

"I'll have you know I have a medical condition called Constantli Horni and if I don't have at least 2 hours of adult mvoies a day I could die Shawn, is that something you want on your conscience, huh?" Hunter said.

"Um, yeah," Shawn said opening the curtains and Hunter put his hands up to block the sunlight from hitting his eyes.

"Did I tell you that my condition is also aggrevated by sunlight?" Hunter added.

"Will you shut up about your condition?" Shawn implored him.

"Obviously you don't care about my condition but I do now unblock these channels!" Hunter demanded.

"You're gonna be having so much fun with me you ain't ever gonna have time to watch TV, come on breakfast is ready," Shawn said but Hunter had crawled back under the sheets. Shawn smiled and went to the door and stuck his head out of it.

"Kids?" he called, "Uncle Hunter needs a wake-up call!"

Trips peered one eye through the sheet and saw two children one boy and one girl racing over to him and before he could get up Cameron and Cheyenne were jumping on top of him repeatedly.

"Wake up, wake up!" they yelled and Hunter tried to protect himself but to no avail.

"Okay okay I'm up, knock it off!" he said but they wouldn't stop until he got out from underneath the covers and showed his face.

"Uncle Hunter!" they cried and hugged him.

"I don't like that name, it sounds a little too close to mutha-"

"Hunter!" Shawn said sternly before Hunter had a chance to complete his sentence.

"Oh right I must protect the children from the terror of bad language," he said and kissed both Cheyenne and Cameron on the side of the head and hugged them lovingly.

"Okay guys let your Uncle Hunter breathe," Shawn said taking Cheyenne off the bed while Cameron pulled himself off on his own accord. Hunter smiled he liked Cameron's independence.

"Like father like son," he said to himself.

"Coming Champ?" Shawn asked rallying his children around him.

Hunter nodded, "I'm right behind you," he said admiring the man with the two children waving frantically for him to follow them.

Hunter turned off the TV and walked over to his baby girl's crib.

"I know this hasn't been the ideal situation Aurora," he said, "I mean you not having your Mom around, but I gotta be honest with you, I'm liking it here with Shawnie and his family and I hope you do too,"

"Church starts at 8:30!" Shawn shouted up the stairs.

"What!" Hunter shouted back incredulously. He kissed his baby girl on the head and hoped in the shower which went from hot to cold and when Hunter turned the hot water knob the water turned to ice. _What's the deal with that?_ he wondered looking at the icicles that had formed around the shower head.

Cornerstone Church, San Antonio, TX:

The Sunday school teacher came in to greet her class for this morning with a big smile on her face before quieting the chatty children.

"Good morning everybody," she said to them.

"Good morning Miss. Taylor," the children replied. One voice seemed louder than all the others and Miss. Taylor turned her attention to the back of the class and saw a man in his mid-thirties sitting cross-legged with Cheyenne on his lap and Cameron trying not to laugh by his knee.

"Excuse me I don't believe I've ever met you before, what's your name, um, young man?" she said curiously.

"Triple H ma'am," Hunter replied.

"Wow The Game!" a boy said turning to face him and all the other children followed suit.

"That's an interesting name," Miss. Taylor said taking off her glasses.

"And that's a nice skirt," Hunter said causing the Sunday school teacher to blush.

"Anyway welcome to Sunday school, this morning we will be discussing the story of David and Goliath," Miss. Taylor said putting back on her glasses and pulling down her skirt, "Now David was a young sheep tender chosen by God to defeat the giant Goliath but he wasn't considered someone who could take Goliath on. Why do you think we judge people by their size rather than the strength of their character?" she asked.

Uncle Hunter put his hand up, "Yes Triple H?" Miss. Taylor said.

"Because size matters," he said and Miss. Taylor frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Would you like me to show you what I mean?" Hunter asked and Cameron put his face in his hands.

"I certainly would," Miss. Taylor said.

"Okay meet me after class out by that tree and I'll give you a sneak preview," Hunter said and the children burst out laughing while Miss. Taylor looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Just when she was about to retort Shawn came into the room and dragged Hunter out by his suit jacket.

"My apologies Miss. Taylor," Shawn said stepping out the door.

"Is that man a friend of yours?" Miss. Taylor asked Shawn surprised.

"I ask myself that same question every single day," Shawn said.

"Bye kids!" Hunter said poking his head back around the door frame and giving the children a wave.

"Goodbye Uncle Hunter!" the children said energetically while Miss. Taylor pulled a strand of hair behind her ear thoughtfully.

"Cameron is that man seeing anyone?" she asked HBK's son.

"Not anymore," Cameron replied.

Hunter started to drag his feet and Shawn felt this huge weight pulling him down in the parking lot and he saw Hunter almost scraping the floor not walking at all.

"Get up Hunter," he said trying to pull the big man to his feet, "hitting on Miss. Taylor, I was wrong you really do have a medical condition don't you?"

"I don't wanna go to church!" Hunter complained and people started to stop and stare at the two men pulling back and forth in the church parking lot.

"I can't believe you tried to pass yourself off as a kid so you could go to Sunday school instead of the main service with all the other adults." Shawn said pulling him to his feet.

"It was worth a shot!" Hunter argued back and he looked around at the huge building and noticed all the people clamoring to get inside.

"Whoa, the church Aurora was Christened in could fit in the bathroom of this place," he said.

"Rebecca smiled, "He obviously hasn't seen the bathroom," she said to her husband, "So you have been to church at least once?" she joked and Shawn poked her in the arm.

"Well there was my wedding, the next time I guess will be Vince's funeral," he answered back humorously and Shawn couldn't help but smile even though his wife was now poking him in the arm.

"I think I'm gonna have to sit between you two, I'm sure Pastor Hagee wouldn't appreciate any DX antics during Morning Glory," she said and ushered Hunter into the fifth pew from the front.

"What is with all the people is God showing up today?" Hunter asked amazed.

"Any day now," Shawn replied with a huge smile and Hunter wondered what he was smiling at then he looked to his right and saw Kevin Nash, XPac and Scott Hall winking at him.

"Hey yo!" Scott said getting up to welcome The Game whose eyes grew wider by the second.

"Praise the Lord!" Hunter shouted and the whole congregation said, "Amen!"

"Shawnie you little bastard!" Hunter said taking HBK by the neck and roughing up his hair then Rebecca hit him upside the head and told him to watch his language, he looked down sheepishly and said sorry.

"Shawnie told us he was gonna drag you to church with him so we thought we'd come along and give you a little support," Kevin said with a big smile.

"Yeah sorry about Stephanie big guy," XPac said and Hunter shook it off.

"Hey don't worry about it, I was just a guy that fell in love with a girl who was already in love with her Daddy," Hunter replied and Shawn shifted uncomfortably scratching his head.

"You wanna do this now?" Kevin said and Shawn looked up noticing that Kevin had picked up on his musings and nodded.

"Do what?" Hunter asked still buzzing from having all his friends around.

"Do this," Kevin said and slapped him around the head.

"Ow!" Hunter said.

"Shawn not now!" Rebecca said pulling her husband's arm and Shawn relented.

"Okay guys maybe we should wait until later," he said weary of his wife's discontent.

"Hey man this is church if you can't be honest with your friends here where can you be honest with them?" Scott Hall said.

"Honest about what?" Hunter asked confused.

"Your wife man your wife!" XPac answered.

"She's like Rapunzel trapped in Titan Towers!" Kevin said.

"Yeah how you gonna get her back?" XPac asked.

Hunter turned to Shawn and looked a little hurt causing Shawn to look down at his church shoes.

"Is this why you brought them here?" he asked irritated. "We've been through this I thought you agreed that I should go it alone, just me and Aurora?"

"I do but they don't," Shawn said pointing to the other three members of the Kliq. Hunter turned back to look at his buddies.

"You think I should go back to Stephanie? Did he tell you that she walked out on me and didn't even say goodbye? Did you tell 'em that Shawnie huh?" Hunter said turning back around to the Heartbreak Kid who nodded yes.

"We see things just a little bit differently," Scott said calmly and coolly sitting down on the pew next to Hunter and Rebecca thanked God that people weren't looking at them anymore.

"It's not so much about being with Stephanie as it is getting back at Vince," he explained, "at this point in time Vince sees no value in his precious baby girl being married to you,"

"But that could all change if you do something that we've all done," Kevin said throwing his arm over Scott.

"And what's that?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Leave the WWE," Scott said.

"And go to TNA," XPac added and Hunter laughed.

"You guys can't be serious?" he said.

"We're dead serious. Hunter you've spent your entire career pissing Vince off, except during the McMahon-Helmsley era and that's over now," Kevin said then added, "for the time being," and Hunter rolled his eyes not completely sold on the idea of getting back together with Stephanie. "What better way to get back at Vince than to re-unite the Kliq on his rival company's show?" Kevin continued, "It would be WCW vs. WWE all over again, only it will be TNA and it won't be me and Scotty jumping ship, it'll be you and The Heartbreak Kid," Kevin said.

"Yeah!" Scott said excitedly and Rebecca raised her hand at him and he lowered his voice, "I mean yeah," he said in a lower voice.

Hunter thought about it and looked over at Shawn who smirked at the idea having heard it several times already.

"You know you guys, this could bring Vince to his knees. To lose The Game to TNA? Vince would be pulling his fastidiously well kept hair out!" Hunter said liking the idea the more he thought about it.

"Yeah and you might even get your wife back, chicks dig stuff like that!" XPac added excitedly but Hunter seemed less enthused about that prospect.

"I don't know about that but I know how to turn Vince into a desperate man - take some of that doe out of his rae-mi!" he said conspiratorially and they all laughed.

"Now I know why people come to church, thank you Shawn!" Hunter said and gave HBK a big kiss on the lips.

"Yuck!" Shawn shouted wiping off his mouth, "You sure know how to make a guy feel nauseous,"

"Hey look guys today's sermon is about friendship," XPac pointed out looking at the order of service sheet.

"We could preach this service ourselves," Scott bragged and Pastor Hagee walked up to him.

"Do you mind putting your money where your mouth is son?" the Pastor said and Scott Hall beamed.

"You mean I get to stand up there?" Scott asked excitedly pointing to the pulpit.

"Why you nervous?" the Pastor asked and Scott laughed.

"I suggest you sit down and take notes Preacher," Scott said and strolled up to the pulpit as the Kliq tried fervently to muffle their laughter.

"Hey yo," he started and the Kliq were almost falling out of the pew with laughter and the congregation looked very confused except for a few wrestling fans who recognized Scott Hall, "Nah I'm just kidding everybody. Good morning, my name is Scott Hall and Pastor Hagee has kindly stepped aside and given me the opportunity to speak about friendship, as he should,"

Pastor Hagee raised his eyebrow at the arrogant comment and Rebecca lowered her head into her hands wondering if she'd ever be allowed back at Cornerstone after this Sunday morning.

Meanwhile over in Georgia:

"Trish the Kliq are at Cornerstone Church!" Lita said staring at her TV while putting her shoes on getting ready to go to church herself.

"I know," Trish said as Carlito combed out his afro also getting ready to go to church, "they managed to talk Hunter into signing with TNA to get back at Vince,"

"No way! why?" Lita said dropping her shoe.

"He thinks Vince will change his mind about the divorce and let Stephanie get back with him, well at least that's what his buddies are hoping," Trish answered fluffing out her hair.

Lita picked up on Trish's demure tone and figured something wasn't alright with that plan.

"It's not gonna work is it?" she said running her fingers through Edge's hair.

"Work? It's not even gonna happen, he's gonna be too sick to go anywhere," Trish said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Sick? What do you mean?" Lita asked worried.

"I mean sick, you know, cough-cough? And then he's gonna pass it onto Shawn and his family, then Shawn's gonna insist on coming into work and he's gonna pass it on to the male locker room, then the whole locker room's gonna get sick and we're gonna have to cancel a whole lotta dates and pull out of our international tours and stuff,"

"By we you mean me right?" Carlito said and Trish flicked him on the ear.

"Uh-huh," she said smiling and Carlito clapped his hand in celebration.

"Yes chicken noodle soup, hot baths and long days home with my girl," he said wrapping his arms around Trish's waist, "now that's cool!"

"Hey Trish could you fill me in on the WWE going under real quick?" Lita said sarcastically.

"Sorry that was just Carlito telling me how much he loves me," she said and kissed him on the nose, "Well Vince has to learn his lesson for what he did to Hunter,"

"So this is about Vince?" Lita asked.

"Oh you betcha," Trish replied adamantly, "he's gonna realize how important Hunter is to the company and allow him and Stephanie to get back together. So you see, things are gonna work out, God's got it all under control,"

"Is everyone gonna get better afterwards?" Lita asked and Trish went quiet.

"Hey we've gotta do some of the work as well you know!" she said defending God's plan to Lita, "Enjoy church,"

"See ya," Lita said smiling and hung up the phone.

Edge looked up at her from the space he was occupying on the floor and his eyes were full of questions.

"You okay babe?" he asked and Lita came and sat next to him as the camera man zoomed in for a close up on the Kliq.

"I was just thinking about Stephanie," she said, "what must have been going through her mind when she walked out on Hunter and her first born child to appease her father,"

Edge shrugged, "She's a daddy's girl," he said, "unlike you who's a total rebel,"

"I don't rebel against my real Father Edge," Lita corrected him.

"You see that's what I mean; you see your biological father as inferior to God whereas Stephanie worships her father like he was God," Edge explained.

"Well which one of us is right?" Lita asked frowning and Edge looked at her surprised.

"You know the answer to that Li," he said.

"Yeah the Bible says you shall worship no other God but me but it also says "Honor thy father and thy mother" which I don't," she said honestly, "I haven't spoken to my father in years, or more specifically he hasn't spoken to me,"

"But you don't dishonor him, you don't speak badly of him and you don't hate him," Edge said and Lita nodded uncertain of how exactly she felt about her father, she hadn't thought about him until now.

"But Vince could have died if he didn't confess to Trish or if he lied to her, I don't know what my father has to say but I certainly wouldn't mind hearing from him now and again," Lita said reflectively and Edge put his hand on her shoulder.

"You talk to him everyday," he said warmly.

"I don't mean God I mean my real . . . " but she trailed off and realized she couldn't finish what she was saying.

"Be careful Lita, you're more closer to breaking your covenant with God than you realize," he said then got up and put on his jacket leaving Lita alone with her thoughts.

On their way out the door Lita confronted Edge about their conversation.

"How do you do that?" she asked and he frowned.

"Do what?" he asked closing the door.

"Get into my spirit and talk to me like that?" she said, "It's almost like . . . " but she couldn't finish that thought either and Edge smiled and kissed her hand.

"We're gonna be married soon Amy, you didn't expect God to hook you up with the old Edge did you?" he said simply and Lita smiled broadly wanting to talk to the only person who would understand how she felt right now.

L.A:

"Melina please don't touch me!" Nitro demanded backing away from his girlfriend standing on top of the toilet.

"Honey I have to heal you," she said stepping forward slowly.

"No!" he shouted and he held the toilet brush out in self-defense and Melina scrunched up her nose in disgust, "I'm infected there's something wrong with me and I don't want you to get it,"

"But honey I won't get it," she said and pounced on him but he side-stepped her and ran back into the bedroom.

Melina ran out after him as he flew on the bed and wrapped himself up in the covers. She went to take the covers down but he pulled back from her. She knew what was going on; ever since Randy Orton stole her healing power Nitro had been overprotective of her where his own sickness was concerned, he was afraid that what he had caught from Randy Orton would infect her since he didn't trust anything that came from Randy, it was impossible for her to get near him right now. Melina hated to see Nitro suffer it seemed unfair that she healed people and could not do the same for someone she loved so much.

"It's 9 o'clock," Nitro said still wrapped up in the covers, "why don't you go downstairs, people will be arriving soon, I'll stay up here and watch TBN," he said and flicked the TV over to the Christian station where Pastor Hagee was laughing for some reason. Nitro's eyes narrowed on what appeared to be Hunter, Shawn and the nWo sitting near the front, "Look honey it's the Kliq! I better call Shelton and make sure he's watching this," he said looking around for the phone and was distracted long enough for Melina to sneak up on him and jump on him from behind. She forgot however that Nitro was the IC Champion for a reason and she ended up sliding onto the floor when Nitro jumped out of the way. The doorbell rang and she got upset pulling herself to her feet and declaring war on Nitro.

"This isn't' over, I am not gonna heal those people until I heal you first!" she said adamantly.

"You can't do that God says you can't choose who you heal," Nitro reminded her.

"I'm not choosing I'm postponing, I can't let you go to RAW sick," she insisted stamping her foot.

"And I can't run the risk of you getting sick and not being able to heal all those people!" Nitro said.

"But I'm not gonna get sick!" she insisted for the hundredth time but Nitro wouldn't hear it.

"You better go they'll wear that doorbell out if you don't answer," he said cozying up under the covers looking at the TV.

As the doorbell rang again Melina pulled back her hair and left Nitro alone in bed singing the Breakthrough theme tune which was on right after John Hagee as Melina stormed down the stairs.

The one thing Melina could not do was heal angry because her emotions would create chaos in the body she was healing, so she took a deep breath put on a smile and opened the door to hundreds of eager people who God brought to her house every Sunday morning. It wasn't safe for Melina to heal in a church, because of who she was there would be the wrong kind of interest generated so it was safer to do her healing sessions at home.

"Come in everybody, it's time to get better," she said warmly as the diverse crowd of people ushered into her house.

"Who could that be?" she wondered as her house phone rang, "I've put tea and coffee in the kitchen people help yourselves!" she said to her guests like the perfect hostess, "Hello?"

"Hey Mel its Amy," Lita said on the other end of the phone, "I know you're about to start your healing session I just wanted to ask you how you felt about March," she said and Melina frowned.

"What you mean in general?" she asked confused.

"No I mean for a wedding," Lita answered excitedly.

"Well I don't know it might rain and stuff, where's is it gonna be?" Melina answered not catching on.

"In Georgia," Lita said getting more and more excited as the conversation went on.

"You don't know anyone in Georgia apart from - wait-a-minute . . . Li!" Melina yelled excited.

"Yep I'm getting married in three weeks!" Lita cried jumping up and down in the church parking lot while Edge played the role of Mr. Cool with his sunglasses on.

"Oh man I can't wait to tell Nitro, have you told Trish?" Melina asked.

"Please she told me!" Lita replied, "But the reason I'm so excited is because I know now without a shadow of a doubt that Edge is the man God wants me to marry just like you did,"

"Well shouldn't you at least call him by his real name then?" Melina quipped and Lita stuck her tongue out at her over her cell.

"I'm so happy Lina, being around you and Nitro has really shown me how important love is," Lita said emotionally.

"Yeah I've been hearing that a lot recently," Melina said and Lita furrowed her brow.

"You don't sound too happy about that," she observed.

"Oh Lita it's not all strawberry cheesecake," Melina answered looking up the stairs to her bedroom wishing her boyfriend would let her work her God-given power on him, "But really I admire you guys, I've seen you climb incredible hurdles to be together and now you're getting married! Sometimes I have to ask myself if you share the Anointing because Edge is as wise as you most of the time,"

"You noticed that too huh?" Lita said.

"I think everybody has. Then it occurred to me if love enabled my powers to be transferred from me to Randy then back to me again through Nitro, surely the love you and Edge share is strong enough for you to share your powers as well, which would make you an Anointed couple, isn't that cool?" Melina said enthusiastically.

Lita nodded thinking about what she was saying, "So that means there can be no secrets between Edge and me," she said thoughtfully, "if we share the Anointing I mean,"

"Well of course not, the Anointing can't be made on uneven yoke, you two have to become one, otherwise you're just two people with wedding bands on your middle fingers," Melina answered matter-of-factly.

"And that would make for a terrible marriage right?" Lita said stoically.

"Oh yeah awful, awful marriage, but you don't have to worry about that you don't have any secrets from Edge do you?" Melina asked.

"Oh my I've been talking to you for ages this was supposed to be a quick call, I better go now," Lita said quickly.

"Okay," Melina shrugged, "congratulations honey!" Melina said beaming and hung up the phone and got back to her people.

"You all ready to praise the Lord?" she asked them spiritedly.

"Yes!" they all proclaimed raising their Bibles in the air.

"The Lord is good!" Melina cried.

"All the time!" her guests cried back.

"And all the time . . ." Melina cried again.

"The Lord is good!" came the refrain.

"Okay I wanna tell you guys that God is good one more time and they we're gonna praise Him likes there's no tomorrow and welcome Him into this place now say it again!" Melina ordered.

"The Lord is good!" they cried.

"All the time!" Melina cried.

"And all the time . . . " they said back.

"The Lord is good!" Melina shouted and began to clap her hands excitedly and cried "Halleluiah!" at the top of her lungs and the congregation praised the Lord along with her thinking that her apartment was better than any church they'd ever been to.

"Now who wants to get healed?" she asked and nearly everybody's hand shot up, then one hand in particular stayed up while everybody else's went down and Melina focused on them, "Well you seem the most eager to be restored to your God given splendor, come forward my friend," she said and the unmistakable form of Randy Orton began to walk towards her.

"Nitro!" she cried her eyes wide with fear and she ran upstairs as fast as her legs would carry her causing the people to wonder who this man was.

Back at Cornerstone Church the Morning Glory service was almost over and Scott Hall was rounding up his sermon about friendship.

"Thanks for listening to my testimony," he said, "I know in your programme you're supposed to be talking about David and Jonathan but his morning you allowed me to talk about Shawn, Hunter, Kevin and another friend by the name of Sean. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be standing in front of you people this morning and I guarantee you, if Cain had brothers like these guys, he never would have killed Abel,"

Scott Hall got a standing ovation and a big hug from Pastor Hagee.

"I applaud you for coming up here and having the guts to talk about your friends and your life in such an open way. May the Lord bless you and keep you and I pray that Jesus Christ will become the leader of your clique," Pastor Hagee said passionately.

"He would be welcome, he likes wine right?" Scott Hall said and the congregation laughed and he rejoined his friends who were sitting down and pretending not to see him but as he looked closer he could see tears in all their eyes. He thought he'd have some fun and sauntered over to Rebecca who was on her feet applauding him with the rest of the congregation.

"Hey Whisper," he said calling her by her stage name as a WCW Nitro girl and went to put his arm around her when Shawn shot up as Scott knew he would.

"Back off Chico," he said and Scott pulled him into a hug and Hunter, Sean and Kevin joined in.

Rebecca shook her head in amazement, "I guess Pastor Hagee can appreciate DX antics," she said and looked over as Cameron and Cheyenne came back from Sunday school and was approaching them, "Hey guys how was Sunday school?" she asked.

"Funny," Cameron said, "all we did was talk about Hunter,"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and then she saw that Cameron was holding something, "What's that you got there?"

"Oh it's Miss. Taylor's phone number, she wants Hunter to call her," Cameron said and Rebecca held her chest in shock.

"Miss. Taylor, your Sunday school teacher?" she asked and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah did you know that her first name was Annabel?" he asked looking at the piece of paper.

Rebecca contemplated the situation carefully; if Hunter called Annabel and started seeing her he would move on and forget about Stephanie which was something she didn't want. Unlike Shawn she actually wanted a reconciliation.

"Give me that," Rebecca said snatching the piece of paper away from her son.

"Hey Mom don't snatch!" he complained and she apologized.

"It's their fault I'm starting to lose my manners already," she said pointing at the four men still hugging it out in front of the church, they even brought Pastor Hagee in for a hug. If they hung around much longer she might lose everything she instilled into her family for the past seven years and Stephanie might lose her shot at getting back with her husband. She tore up the piece of paper, _not if I can help it_ she said and looked over at Aurora who she bet had the same idea.

"Mom look!" Cameron said and Rebecca turned to see what her son was pointing at, "It's snowing!"

_Cameron was right it was snowing, __what's up with that?_ Rebecca thought rubbing her chin thoughtfully.


	2. You Think You Know Me

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Two - You Think You Know Me

Faith and Prayer Pentecostal Church, Atlanta, GA:

"Lita you okay?" Edge asked as Lita chewed on the edge of her cell-phone.

"Yeah sure why?" she asked defensively.

"Well it's just that usually we stick around after the service, is there something you wanna tell me?" Edge asked and Lita put her hands on her hips stubbornly.

"No, not really," she said and Edge crossed his arms just as stubbornly.

"Then we got a problem," he said and there was a long pause between them then Lita finally decided to break the stalemate.

"Hunter and Shawn are gonna get real sick and I think we should warn them," she said and Edge looked at her totally caught off guard.

"How come?" he asked concerned.

"Well truth be told honey, you're all gonna get sick; all the WWE is gonna get infected with some sort of flu virus," Lita explained.

"Oh man, and three weeks before the wedding," Edge complained pulling his hair out of his face.

"Yeah and what a tragedy that is," Lita said sarcastically and Edge turned to look at her with a frown.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked offended.

"Look I better go if I'm gonna get to Texas before the sun goes down," Lita said walking up the road and Edge held his hands out in confusion.

"Why do we have to go to Shawn's house why can't we just tell them over the phone?" he said.

"We? What do you mean we? I'm going, by myself, we don't have to do everything together you know," Lita snapped.

"What?" Edge asked reaching out to her and Lita struggled to suppress her anger.

"I'm the Anointed one, let me take care of this," she said turning away but Edge pulled her back.

"Lita what's up?" he asked not wanting to go home until he talked to her, "Whatever it is we should talk about it," he said and Lita began to shake the anger finally over-taking her.

"We?" she said aloud her fists clenched with rage, "We?" she screamed and Edge looked down and the concrete cracking beneath his feet, "What do you mean by all this "we" stuff?" she cried.

Edge was nervous but he wasn't scared he knew Lita too well to back away from her because she was angry.

"I mean you and me," he said calmly and she turned to face him her eyes ablaze and now he was scared. She realized this and calmed down.

"You don't know everything about me Edge," Lita said softening a little and Edge looked deep into her eyes.

"I know the real reason you wanna go see Shawn and Hunter, or should I say Shawn," he answered and Lita smiled sarcastically.

"And what reason would that be?" she asked.

"To remind yourself what you're giving up," he answered and Lita clapped her hands mockingly.

"Well, well, well, you really do know me," she said and Edge shook his head coolly.

"It doesn't bother me," he said, "it's natural for you to be scared, you've never been married before and you can walk away from me anytime rather than let us become a real couple. Hell in the next three weeks you could see other people if you want, whatever makes you feel better because I know we're gonna be together and that is worth the indignity of seeing you with another man, even if it's only for one night,"

Lita gasped, "Edge I don't want to sleep with Shawn," she said adamantly and Edge lowered his head not saying anything. She put her hands on his face and lifted his head up to her, "I love you I do, just not the way you love me,"

Edge shrugged and reached out his hand for Lita to take and she looked at it suspiciously, "Then love me the way you want to love me and we'll turn this relationship into some kind of a love story," he said.

Lita took his hand and walked with him up the road wondering if Edge really understood what he was getting himself into by marrying her. It was becoming clear that she had deep issues that needed to be resolved before she could say "I do."

From a house of praise in Georgia to a house of chaos in San Antonio, Rebecca was trying to get her husband's attention with no luck whatsoever. The freak snow had stopped and Shawn decided to go and play football with his Kliq buddies then come back and help her with the dinner, then he decided to play basketball with them after that and said he would be home a little later on. It was almost three, dinner was almost ready and the man was nowhere to be seen. As much as she tried to tell herself that the Kliq weren't a bad influence on her husband she knew she was lying to herself. She pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face as she cut up the carrots and looked over at Aurora.

"Never get married to a member of the Kliq," she said as Aurora lay soundly in her bassinette.

Rebecca put down the knife and went over to her. There was something so mysterious about Aurora Rose, she was so quiet and slept so soundly. She gave her a fright earlier, Aurora's skin was ice cold so she called her doctor immediately but Dr. Abrahams said that even though she was very cold there was nothing wrong with her. Aurora Rose was a perfectly healthy baby.

Rebecca rubbed her nose against Aurora's playfully and Aurora breathed out very cold air causing Rebecca to pull back. As healthy as she was there was something very peculiar about this child and she would have to talk to Hunter about it when he got back, if he ever got back. The doorbell rang and Rebecca stormed over to it ready to berate her husband who was over an hour late.

"Now you listen to me Mr. Heartbreak Kid," she started then she stopped when she realized the person at the door wasn't her husband but a young lady with a friendly countenance and big blue eyes to go with it, "Miss. Taylor," Rebecca said realizing who it was, "I'm sorry I thought you were somebody else, how are you?"

"I'm fine Rebecca, I was wondering if Triple H was home," Miss. Taylor said.

"Oh," Rebecca said remembering the phone number she had torn up at church, "you want to see Hunter," she said unenthusiastically.

"Yep, is he in?" Miss. Taylor asked keenly and Rebecca took a deep breath.

"No he's not, he's out with Shawn and the guys," she said.

"Oh, well could you tell him I came around? Here's my number just in case Cameron forgot to give it to him before," she said handing Rebecca yet another piece of paper with her phone number on it.

"Great," Rebecca said about to close the door when she heard Aurora crying and ran back into the kitchen. Miss. Taylor decided to follow her in and came into the kitchen to see Rebecca holding the most beautiful baby girl she'd ever seen.

"Oh look at the little angel!" she said coming closer to Aurora.

"Yes she is," Rebecca agreed looking down at her, "this isn't like her she never cries,"

"What's her name?" Miss. Taylor asked her also looking down at Aurora.

Rebecca wasn't sure how much Hunter wanted people to know about his situation so she didn't mention whose baby Aurora was.

"This is little Aurora Rose, my god daughter," she said and Miss. Taylor made a cute face.

"Aw, she's adorable, may I hold her?" she asked holding her hands out and Rebecca hesitated.

"You know she isn't really that comfortable around new people," she said turning away from Miss. Taylor.

"Oh I won't hurt her," Miss. Taylor said coming closer and forcing Rebecca to turn back to her. She slowly let Aurora out of her grip and Miss. Taylor held her warmly, "She's adorable!" she said and Rebecca nodded, there was no disagreeing with that.

Rebecca started to rub her arms, "It's kind of cold in here," she said and went to turn on the heating. When she came back Miss. Taylor looked a little different from how she looked when she came over, in fact she was completely frozen, a human ice sculpture with a giggling Aurora in her frozen hands.

"What is this!" Rebecca said alarmed by what she was seeing, "Miss. Taylor!" she said and ran over to the frozen woman and removed Aurora from her icy grip. She was solid ice from head to toe and Rebecca looked around for something to defrost her with. She ran upstairs and got her hairdryer but that didn't work. She moved Miss. Taylor closer to the oven and left her there for awhile pacing back and forth nervously but that didn't work either. Rebecca pulled her hands through her head nervously.

"What am I going to do?" she said frantically then she panicked and started to drag the frozen Sunday school teacher to her basement with her oven mits because she was too cold to touch. When she came back upstairs she grabbed her phone and called the one person who could help her with something like this.

From the house of chaos to the house of healing, Melina had locked herself in the bedroom and had been in there for sometime now. She told Nitro Randy Orton was downstairs and he was fine with her staying in the room but he was aware that there were still people downstairs who needed healing and why should they suffer because of one man?

"I'm going down there," he said and Melina looked at him frightened.

"No, you're not well, I can't let you go down there by yourself," Melina said.

"I can't let those people suffer because of him, if he tries anything I'm sure one of those people will break up the fight, now wait up here while I get rid of him," he said and left the room with Melina pulling at her hair nervously.

"Be careful!" she called out as he went downstairs.

Nitro tied his robe tighter and stepped towards the hallway carefully looking left and right staggering his journey towards the living room, or as Melina liked to call it, the Healing Room. He turned his head round the side of the door and saw hundreds of people sitting and waiting for Melina to return, the Word God had given them was strong enough for them to wait around, it was only fair that they get what the came for. He stepped into the room and called out for Randy Orton.

"Come out here Randy," he said firmly, "I know we've got unfinished business so let's finish it now, I ain't going nowhere,"

One of the people stepped forward, "You talking about that guy that scared Melina?" he asked Nitro.

"Yeah where is he?" Nitro asked.

"He left," the man replied, "we told him to go,"

Nitro breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you guys, okay Melina will be down in a second," he said and turned to go back upstairs and tell Melina the good news.

"He was in pretty bad shape," the man continued and Nitro stopped to hear what he was saying, "He smelt terrible and he looked like he hadn't slept in days,"

Nitro huffed, "Well if you knew what he tried to do to my wife you wouldn't be so sympathetic," he said and went back upstairs to get Melina.

A few hours later Melina had healed everybody in the Healing Room and there was only one person left to go, but he insisted on running away from her.

"Nitro!" Melina complained, "Please don't worry I'll be fine," she said.

"No way honey, I want this thing from Orton to come out of my system naturally, now go upstairs and relax," he said lying on the couch.

Melina sighed, "Fine," she said and leaned over to kiss him but he pulled back and she snapped her fingers in irritation.

"Nice try," Nitro said, "now get some rest," he said and Melina dragged herself upstairs exhausted by her husband's quickness.

The doorbell rang and Nitro went to answer it and was greeted by the most unwelcome of guests.

"You've got some nerve coming back over here," he said to Randy Orton who really did look as bad as that man said he did. He smelt and looked like he'd been living on the street for several days; he hadn't shaved and his hair had grown to at least six inches long, the guy was in bad shape there was no doubt about that, "You are aware that we have a show to do tomorrow right?" Nitro said unsympathetically.

Randy coughed harshly and Nitro turned up his nose in disgust, "Johnny I know your friend was in rehab for awhile because he had a drug problem. I need help man, I think I might have the same problem, I think that's why I've been acting so crazy,"

Nitro frowned in confusion at the way Randy was talking, it was like he couldn't hear himself, "Randy have you lost your hearing?" he asked through sign language and Randy signed back that he had and Nitro gasped in amazement as Randy communicated that he had also lost his sense of taste, smell, touch and speech.

It occurred to Nitro that he may have accidentally extracted four of Randy's five senses when he was getting Melina's healing power back and now the guy had turned to drugs to deal with his problem. Randy said that he went to the hospital but they couldn't help him and he went crazy and started destroying stuff so his family kicked him out of the house. He tried to go home but he couldn't book a plane ticket, so he hitch-hiked to L.A. because Melina was the only person who could help him. Nitro shook his head.

"No way Randy," he communicated, "I'm not letting you anywhere near her,"

Randy begged him please but Nitro insisted that it wasn't going to happen, "Randy I don't think you want those senses back," he signed to him and Randy looked at him in confusion, "Seriously Randy I think that's why I'm sick. I think the Devil put a curse on your body and all your senses,"

Randy looked at Nitro in shock, what he said made perfect sense. The Devil took away his senses to punish him for not giving that demon Melina's healing powers. Randy signed asking what he could do about it.

Nitro signed that there was only one thing he could do, "You have to be born again," he signed and Randy looked down, "You have to give your life to Christ so that he can give you a whole new body,"

That sounded good to Randy but Nitro didn't want to mislead him so he explained further, "Randy, that means that you have to live your life for Christ, you can't go back to your old ways, you have to change your life forever so that when you die you will be accountable to God for the life you have lived and be rewarded with eternal life in Heaven,"

Randy started to cry and Nitro felt his distrust give way to his natural compassion and he hugged the Legend Killer warmly. After awhile he pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you gonna do?" he signed to him and Randy nodded and pointed up to the sky. Nitro smiled but then he told Randy that this wasn't a decision to be taken lightly and maybe he should think about it some more, "I'll give you some reading material if you want," Nitro signed to him and Randy nodded, "Okay wait here," Nitro signed but then he saw how destitute Randy looked and yielded himself to him, "Come in brother, let me draw you a bath and get you something to eat," he said putting his arm around Randy who signed thank you, "No problem," Nitro signed back hoping that he wasn't going to regret helping Randy Orton out.

Melina came downstairs an hour later well rested but ready to fly out of the house.

"Nitro I gotta go to Texas," she said locking her handbag and walking into the kitchen where she thought she heard Nitro making himself something to eat then she looked up and saw Randy Orton eating a roast beef sandwich at her kitchen table and paused in fright.

"It's alright," Nitro said emerging from behind the refrigerator door, "He promised me he wouldn't come anywhere near you,"

"And you believed him?" Melina asked incredulously and Nitro ushered her out of the kitchen and spoke quietly.

"He's lost four of his five senses, he can't hear, talk, taste or smell," Nitro explained and Melina raised her eyebrow in surprise, "I think it was Satan,"

"You mean because he didn't give that demon my healing powers?" Melina asked and Nitro nodded.

"Man that sucks," Melina said feeling bad for Randy Orton, "So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna take him to church and he's gonna get baptized, hopefully he'll get a whole new body and a whole new spirit. Who knows, this could be the birth of a different human being," Nitro said hopefully.

"That is so beautiful," Melina said, "but are you sure he's ready for that?"

"That's what I'm talking to him about now," Nitro said and Melina shook her head amazed.

"Isn't it funny how I thought I was the one who was supposed to help Randy and it was you all along?" Melina said with a smile.

"Yep, the Lord works in mysterious ways, so you're off to Texas, what's going on down there that's so important?" Nitro asked her.

"Crisis at the Michaels' household, something about a human ice sculpture, Rebecca is really panicking, I'm gonna go down and give her some help," Melina said.

"How X Files," Nitro thought and Melina laughed, "So I'll see you later, maybe when you come back you'll see a whole new Randy Orton,"

Melina poked her head around the kitchen door and watched as the Legend Killer tried to smell the copious horseradish that Nitro had put on his beef sandwich.

"I sure hope so," Melina said and gave Nitro a kiss before heading out to the South.

Nitro came back into the kitchen and stuck his head back in the refrigerator and took out some more food. He poured Orton some more orange juice and noticed he had a very pensive look on his face.

"What's up?" Nitro signed to him and Randy signed that he needed a girl like Melina and that Nitro was a very lucky man. He also told Nitro that he never meant to hurt her he just needed love so bad he went crazy from it. Nitro shook his head and sat down opposite the Legend Killer, "I believe there's someone out there for all of us Randy," he signed.

"Can you help me find love?" Randy signed to him hopefully and Nitro leaned over to him with a warm smile and said,

"When you're in your right mind, love will find you,"

Randy smiled, "I sure hope so," he signed and looked at the pamphlet Nitro had gotten him from the den: "Do you want to be saved?" it said.

He turned the pamphlet around and pointed to the title so Nitro could see it and said, "I want to be saved,"

Nitro nodded, "I know just the man for the job," he said and went after Melina and told her to wait up.

From the house of healing to the house that was no more, Stephanie McMahon wrapped her arms around herself as the last remnants of her home lay barren at her feet. Her father had come over to tell Triple H that he still expected him to show up for work when he saw that the house was completely destroyed. Stephanie had to see for herself and came down and confirmed what her father had told her. It was all gone, there was nothing left to indicate that a family of three had ever shared living space there. She panicked wondering what happened to Hunter and Aurora when her father assured her that they were fine and were with Shawn and Rebecca. Against all her better judgment she called the Michaels' residence and HBK answered. The conversation went something like this:

HBK: Yeah he's here, where else would he be?

Stephanie: Okay I just wanted to make sure they were alright, the house is totally destroyed.

HBK: I know, I pulled them out of it before it collapsed.

Stephanie: (pause) Thank you, Shawn. You're a good friend.

HBK: Thank you? Are you kidding me? They could have died Stephanie do you realize your decision to stick with your father rather than your husband nearly cost Hunter his life, not to mention your daughter's?

Stephanie: (pause) I know.

HBK: Okay I assume you're calling to attempt a reconciliation, I'll get Hunter wait one sec.

Stephanie: No Shawn, actually, I just wanted to make sure they were okay.

HBK: What?

Stephanie: I don't wanna talk to Hunter.

HBK: (in disbelief) Alright fine, abandon your family, I guess for richer or for poorer meant until my Daddy decided to screw my husband didn't it? Well let this be a warning to you Stephanie McMahon, if you ever try to call this house again, there will be no one to take the call. And don't worry about Hunter and Aurora, they're with their real family now.

HBK hangs up.

Stephanie still woke up in the middle of the night thinking about that conversation. Shawn was really mad and rightfully so; he was fiercely protective of Hunter and loyalty meant everything to him. Unable to sleep she found herself coming back to the wreckage over and over again, hoping that Hunter might show up too, talking to him over the phone just seemed too asinine, she had to explain to him to his face why she chose her father over him. He never showed though, and if she was ever going to go over to the Michaels' household she would need an iron clad excuse and then like a sign from God her iron clad excuse manifested itself. From amongst the rubble she noticed the light reflecting off something silver and she cleared away the bits of dirt to reveal the sterling silver rattle she and Hunter had bought for Aurora before she was born. She picked it up and held it to her chest, deciding to drop in on the Michaels' to return to her baby girl her favorite rattle and say hello while she was at it.


	3. Cold Day At The Ranch

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Three - A Cold Day at the Ranch

Melina arrived at the Michaels' household with her husband and Randy Orton around four and Rebecca let her in animatedly. Melina told her to calm down and show her this alleged human ice sculpture so Rebecca took her down to the basement and there she was; Annabel Taylor, Sunday school teacher and now ice woman.

"Whoa," Melina said looking the statue up and down, "Okay," she said rubbing her hands together, "let's take care of this, hold on Miss. Taylor Melina the Miraculous is gonna take care of you,"

She put her hands on the icy figure and pulled back in pain. The ice was deftly cold and impossible for her to touch.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," she said looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked her, "Can't you defrost her with your healing powers?"

Melina turned to face her, "That would be a no," she said and Rebecca pulled at her hair again.

"What am I gonna do I can't leave her down here, people are gonna think I did this?" she panicked and ran back upstairs and Melina, Nitro and Randy followed her.

"I have to fix this," she said marching towards the living room towards Aurora's bassinette when she saw Trish Stratus talking to Aurora holding her up in the air making her laugh, "Trish, how did you get in here?" she asked.

"You left the door open when you were running down to the basement to show Melina the ice princess," Trish answered.

"You knew about that?" Rebecca asked.

"I know everything, I'm-"

"The Truth: Trish Stratus, right," everyone replied.

"That's right, I thought you'd call Melina over to do a little healing, unfortunately defrosting the little Sunday school teacher is a little bit more detailed than that," Trish said.

"Please fill us in on those details, I'm freaking out over here!" Rebecca said.

"Okay," Trish said standing to her feet with Aurora in her arms, "This is what we have to do,"

An hour later Chris Jericho pulled up in HBK's driveway and knocked on the door.

Melina opened it, "Hey Chris," she said.

"This better be good Melina, I've got a video to shoot in San Fernando I can't be popping in for social visits because Shawn can't provide the entertainment that his wife needs so badly," Chris said arrogantly taking off his sunglasses.

"We appreciate you dropping by Chris, please come this way," Melina said ushering Jericho to the basement.

"What is the party down here?" he asked confused.

"No but our guest of honor is," Trish said and Jericho came more into the basement and saw Randy Orton, Nitro and Rebecca standing around this ice sculpture.

He frowned, "What is that?" he asked impressed, "It's beautiful,"

"She is Annabel Taylor and she is frozen solid," Trish replied still holding Aurora and Chris pointed at the statue in amazement.

"This is a real person? You guys found a cave girl from the ice age?" he said in disbelief.

Melina and Nitro exchanged glances, "Um no Chris, she's a woman in her mid twenties born around 1979," Nitro answered.

Chris scratched his head, "Okay you guys is this some kind of novelty act because if it is, a) it's not my birthday and b) it's not even slightly entertaining," he said.

"We agree, now sing!" Rebecca said impatiently.

"What?" Chris said.

"Sing one of your songs to her!" Rebecca said again.

"Yeah I heard you the first time but I'm still not getting it," Chris said.

"Annabel Taylor is one of your biggest fans," Trish said.

"Yeah she was one of the ten people that bought your All That Remains album," Nitro said and Melina nudged him telling him to be quiet.

"If you sing to her, she'll defrost," Trish said and Chris stared at her like she was crazy.

"Why is it everytime you guys are around something crazy happens?" he complained, "Either Hunter's trying to kill me or I'm trying to kill Hunter,"

"Weren't you trying to kill Hunter before the demon possessed you?" Melina asked.

"Oh yeah," Chris realized, "Anyway all that aside, this is crazy,"

"What's the big deal just sing!" Trish said.

"We'll be your audience!" Melina said.

"Yeah isn't this what your gigs are usually like, one or two people, maybe three at best?" Nitro said and Melina poked him again.

"Actually assclown, over 50,000 people turned up to the last festival Fozzy and I rocked, that's more than ever turned up to one of your precious RAW pay-per-views," Chris answered sarcastically.

"So you must be a good singer," Rebecca said and Chris brushed his hand over his head confidently,

"Of course I am," he said arrogantly and Rebecca leapt over to him and pulled on his shirt aggressively.

"Well sing, for the love of God man sing!" she demanded and Chris pulled her away from him

"Okay you got it groupie, man Shawn really needs to spend more time at home with the wife eh?" he said and Rebecca rolled her eyes looking at her watch.

"Tell me about it," she said wondering when her husband was gonna get home.

Chris stood before the frozen Sunday school teacher and began to sing:

_"Looking over my shoulder _

_At the road I followed, _

_What once seemed to matter _

_Now dust at my feet. _

_Memories whisper at the edge _

_Of perception, _

_Silent reminders of a life _

_Incomplete," _

Suddenly the ice began to melt and Annabel's lips began to move and she sang the chorus

_"And all that remains _

_Are the scars to remind me _

_You're the lies I've thrown away. _

_And all that remains _

_Are the bars that confine me _

_To a past I can't escape," _

The ice dissolved into water on the basement floor and Annabel's icy exterior soon turned to an ecstatic grin as she set her eyes on Chris Jericho. She suddenly realized she was soaking wet and covered herself up lest anyone see through her shirt.

"Um, does anyone have a towel?" she asked sheepishly and Rebecca came over to her to take her back upstairs. She turned to Chris Jericho as she went up with Rebecca, "I'd hug you but you know," she said, "I wouldn't want to get you all wet,"

Jericho smirked, "I on the other hand-" he started but Trish kicked him on the leg.

"Watch your mouth there are children present," she said kissing Aurora's head and following Rebecca up the stairs along with everybody else.

Awhile later Miss. Taylor was dried and back to her perky self.

"Wow I can't believe I'm in the same room as Chris Jericho!" she beamed ecstatically.

"That's great honey," Trish said, "Chris why don't you take Miss. Taylor out for a walk and tell her all about yourself?"

Chris frowned, "I'm a married man Trish, you know that," he answered.

"Just be friendly, it doesn't have to go anywhere," Trish said.

"Wait-a-second, are you trying to get rid of me?" Jericho asked offended.

"Yes," Trish answered and Jericho looked at her angrily.

"You call me all the way down here knowing full well I have a busy weekend. I help you out and now you want me to leave without even offering me a drink or something to eat?" he said indignantly.

"Chris will you stop being such a Prima Dona? She can't stay here," Trish whispered to him, "I need to get her mind off Hunter and being in this house with Aurora isn't helping,"

Chris looked at her suspiciously, "What are you talking about Stratus?"

"There's no time to explain, just go," she said firmly then put a little sugar on it for Chris' ego's sake, "Please?"

"Okay fine," Chris said and turned to Annabel, "You wanna go grab something to eat, apparently there's nothing to eat or drink here," he said bitterly.

"That would be awesome!" Miss. Taylor said, "Goodbye everybody!" she said to Rebecca, Randy Orton, Carlito, Melina and Nitro. She went to kiss Aurora but she pulled back getting a chill all of a sudden.

"Cute kid," she said nervously and left with Chris who mumbled something about Aurora looking a lot like him. As Jericho opened the door a big chunk of ice fell on his head out of nowhere.

"What the Hell?" he said holding his head and looking at the smashed ice on the doorstep and Rebecca rubbed her temples in confusion.

"Now where did that come from?" she said remembering the snow from this morning but that had long since melted, "There's something weird going on here," she said and looked at the clock, "Oh you are pushing it pal!" she said in reference to her husband who was due home hours ago, "That's it! No dinner for the Kliq, they can feed themselves from a trough on a farm with all the other animals. Randy you hungry?" she asked the Legend Killer as everyone followed her into the kitchen. She looked back at him and noticed he was just staring blankly around, "Randy did you hear me?" she asked again waiting for a response but still none came, "Hey, I already got one man ignoring me I don't need another!" she yelled aggravated.

"Rebecca he can't hear you!" Nitro said and came over to the woman of the house, "He's lost four of his five senses; he can't hear, speak, smell or feel,"

Rebecca nodded, "Oh my goodness I've never heard of that, what happened to him?" she asked concerned.

"Melina and I think that Satan put a curse on him as punishment for not giving him Melina's healing powers," Nitro said, "We brought him here so Shawn could baptize him,"

"A baptism?" Rebecca asked intrigued, "So that he would get a new body? What a glorious idea! Okay um, Melina would you mind dishing out the dinner I'm gonna go and get my husband, this is way too important to wait," she asked.

"Sure," Melina said.

"I won't be long," Rebecca said running out of the house.

"Alright let Carlito do some cooking!" Carlito said rubbing his hands together.

"What are you doing?" Nitro asked the former IC Champ who was putting on and apron and washing his hands.

"He's adding his own personal touch to Rebecca's cooking," Trish answered.

"Oh good, I love Carlito's cooking," Melina said sitting by the kitchen table.

"Don't you think Rebecca will be offended?" Nitro asked.

"She won't," Trish nodded.

"Oh," Nitro said assured, "Well if food be the music of life, play on Carlito," he said sitting next to Melina.

"Okay Shakespeare," Carlito said reaching up to Rebecca's spice rack when Randy Orton put his hand over his.

"What?" Carlito asked eyeballing the Legend Killer suspiciously.

"Make it hot," Randy signed to him but Carlito couldn't understand sign language.

"What did he say?" he asked Nitro.

"He said make it hot," Nitro replied and Carlito nodded.

"Tell him he can count on it, in fact I'll make it _muy picante_ (very spicy)," Carlito s_aid and Nitro told Randy who nodded in approval._

"Why does he want it so hot?" Melina asked Trish.

"So he can set his senses on fire," Trish replied as Randy watched Carlito add pepper after pepper; if he was gonna say goodbye to his old body he was gonna do it in a blaze of spicy Caribbean cooking.

Flores Park, 803 Southcross, San Antonio:

Rebecca pulled up angrily outside the park and recreation center and stormed over to the basketball court her husband and his buddies were playing on.

"Shawn!" she yelled out stomping over to him, "Shawn Michaels!"

Kevin Nash looked up, "Oh boy, looks like Shawnie's going home with a note," he said pushing some sweat off his forehead.

"Wait-a-minute guys, I'll try to calm her down so we can finish the game," Shawn said turning towards his wife with his trademark smile, "Hey baby," he said merrily but Rebecca walked straight passed him and snatched the basketball away from Kevin Nash.

"Hey!" Scott Hall complained, "We didn't do anything,"

"Yeah Shawnie was the one who forgot to bring his watch," Hunter said panting heavily.

"And what is that leather strap attached to around your wrist?" Rebecca asked Hunter as Shawn tried to get to the ball without her detecting it.

"Ow!" he cried out as she stomped on his foot and he hopped around in pain.

"You guys are a bad influence!" Rebecca said, "Shawn was supposed to be home three hours ago!"

"Sorry we had to extend our game time," XPac said.

"Yeah we got an unexpected visit from our Kliq candidates," Kevin Nash said and Rebecca noticed Lita, Shelton Benjamin, AJ Styles and Austin Starr coming over.

"Lita?" Rebecca said surprised, "What are you doing out here with these monkeys?"

The Kliq started to make monkey noises causing which AJ, Austin and Shelton quickly imitated. Rebecca rolled her eyes and shoved Shawnie in the ribs as he tried to get the ball away from her one more time.

Lita was about to explain when Shawn mouthed something to her from behind his wife and Lita peered at him to read his lips a little better. It looked like "Get her to play" but Rebecca chased him away before she could get a good look.

"Get Becky to play she's good," Kevin whispered in Lita's ear and the red-head nodded.

"Okay," she said and made her eyes go all wide and doey, "Rebecca," she said in an innocent way, "These guys say I can't play,"

"Why not?" Rebecca asked her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Because I'm just a girl," she said twirling her hair around her fingers quoting Gwen Stefani's famous line, "And I've had it up to here!" she said stamping her feet childishly and the Kliq started to taunt her causing Rebecca to get indignant.

"Girls can't play huh?" she said belligerently, "Maybe you forgot how badly I used to whoop your butt back at the old WCW Big Kev,"

Shawn and Hunter looked at Kevin Nash in shock, "Are you telling me you lost to one of those?" Hunter asked Kevin pointing at Rebecca and Lita the former of which was way past offended by his words.

"Yeah and I'd wipe the floor with you," she said getting into The Game's face.

"Oh that sounds like a challenge," Shelton said and AJ and Austin nodded.

"You bet your sweet behinds it's a challenge, in fact, we'll take you all on two-on-two come on!" Rebecca said getting really riled up now.

"You know in the right context that sentence would be hot but in this instance girl you need to check your hair in the mirror because you ain't nice enough to test us at b-ball," Hunter said and Rebecca threw the ball at him and it hit him hard in the chest.

"Let's get it on!" she said slapping Lita on the butt in typical jock fashion causing the guys to make wolf whistles.

"Again something that in the right context would seem hot but you ladies are just gonna go home crying," Hunter said bouncing the ball on the court. Rebecca snatched the ball away from him.

"Just for that you get to have your butt kicked first," she said.

"Oooh!" the guys went titillated by Rebecca's moxie as she bounced the ball around the court.

"What are you waiting for Shawnie get your sexy ass over here!" Rebecca said to her husband and Lita giggled.

"Oh you think that's funny Lita?" Shawn said challenging the red-head.

"Oh yeah it was hilarious, like your fashion sense," Lita replied.

"Oooh!" the guys went again.

"Okay big mouth if you beat us we go home, deal?" Shawn said looking at his wife who nodded confidently.

"I can taste the gravy already," she said leaning forward her eyes fixed on the ball that Kevin Nash was holding up and he blew the whistle and it was on.

The men watched in awe as Rebecca weaved the ball in and out of her legs and passed it to Lita who quickly got rid of it when she saw Hunter coming.

"Lita pretend Hunter's coming on to you!" Rebecca called to her from down the court.

"Hey!" Hunter called offended as Lita ran away from him bouncing the ball rapidly down court throwing it finally to Rebecca who dunked it into the net.

People started cheering from outside and come over from other parts of the center to watch the women take on the men, or more accurate, take down the men.

"I don't believe it, Rebecca's amazing," Shelton said as HBK's other half jumped up and scored another 2 points.

"How many times did she beat you at WCW?" AJ asked Kevin Nash.

"Not everytime!" said the former San Antonio Spurs enforcer, "Shawnie who's the Showstoppa?" he called out to spur his friend along. Suddenly HBK shot his arm up and blocked his wife's attempt at a score and passed the ball to Hunter who was head-to-head with Lita.

"Lita pass it!" Rebecca said waving her hands in the air but Hunter knocked Lita down and she scraped her knee on the concrete.

"Shit!" Hunter said coming over to her, "Are you okay?" he said kneeling down to her and Lita feigned injury.

"I think you broke my leg!" she said acting her heart out holding her knee.

"Oh no I'll help you up," Hunter said putting her arm around his shoulder letting the ball drop, "Wait-a-minute, you can't get hurt you're Anointed!" he realized and the red-head smiled at him deviously.

"She's faking!" Shawn cried out as his wife approached the ball.

"Yep once again a girl faked it for you Hunter," Lita said sarcastically, "Run Becky run!" she called out and Hunter and Shawn ran down the court after the Showstoppa's wife but not before she slammed the ball into the net winning the game for her, Lita and women everywhere.

"Yeah!" women cheered outside watching Rebecca score and some men joined in as well.

"That was awesome!" AJ said earning dirty looks from Shawn and Hunter, "Well it was," he said defensively, "You should be proud to be married to a woman like that,"

"A woman who doesn't know when to stay home you mean?" Shawn said and Lita stared at him in disbelief.

"Tell me you did not just say that?" she said amazed, "Not the man who had Sherri Martel one of the greatest female managers of all time as his right-hand when he became the Heartbreak Kid?"

"Whoa Lita you know your stuff," Kevin said, "you really are Kliq material,"

"You should also know that Shawn Michaels hates to lose," Rebecca added, "But he's gonna lose more than a game if he doesn't get his ass in that car right now," she said turning to her husband firmly, "Come on Shawn no fooling there's people waiting on you,"

"Who?" Shawn asked curiously.

"Randy Orton, he needs to be baptized and you're the one Nitro wants to perform it," Rebecca said and Hunter looked at her in disbelief.

"Orton's getting baptized?" he asked incredulously.

"Not if we hang around here any longer, come on its still light we can make it to the lake before sunset," Rebecca said pulling Shawn towards the car but he pulled his arm away. Rebecca turned to him with a dead serious look in her eye and Lita put her hand on hers gently.

"You gotta give him a little encouragement," she said, "You know to make him forget he lost a game in front of all his boys to his wife. I've spent a lot of my career working with guys, I know what I'm talking about,"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and kissed HBK passionately in front of everyone causing several Flairesque whoooos to rebound around the court. Lita went to walk over to AJ who had accompanied her on the flight over from Georgia but something was holding her back. That something was The Game.

"What about my encouragement?" Hunter said pulling her over to him.

"No LC would never forgive me," Lita panicked as Hunter pulled her closer to him, "Plus I'm getting married in 3 weeks!" she exclaimed beating on Hunter's chest.

"Three weeks!" Rebecca said spinning around suddenly, "What are you doing out here getting yourself all hot and sweaty you should be getting your beauty sleep!" she said pulling Lita over towards her.

Shawn watched as Hunter's face fell like he'd just seen a car accident. The Kliq gathered around him as thoughts of Stephanie flooded back to him at the very mention of marriage. Lita noticed as well and excused herself from Rebecca to go and comfort him.

"I'm sorry Hunter, that was insensitive of me," she said and he smiled at her gently.

"No it's alright, it's just I won't be able to come onto you without a restraining order getting slapped on me," Hunter joked and Lita felt that she had to do something to cheer him up and make him feel wanted. So she whispered in his ear something only phone sex gals would understand and Hunter's face brightened instantly.

"Yeah really with no straps and leather boots?" he said and Shawn pulled Lita away from him.

"That's enough Big Red," he said, "now go hit the showers before you lose your Anointing,"

He patted her on the butt in friendly jock fashion and Lita turned to shoot him an irritated look but she couldn't hold it, he was just too darn cute. _I'm really gonna like being in the Kliq_ she thought not thinking of Edge the whole time she was there.

"You okay there buddy?" Shawn asked Hunter putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," The Game said with a heavy sigh, "It's just that so much is changing; me and Steph are broken up, Randy's getting baptized and Lita's getting married. You know what that means? No more McMahon-Helmsley, no more Evolution, no more Team Extreme. It really is the end of an era,"

Shawn nodded, "Yeah," and Hunter stopped to ponder the situation carefully.

"But the one constant in all of this is the Kliq," he added and Shawn smiled.

"Yeah," he said again, he had felt the same thing since driving away from Hunter and Steph's old home. Hunter was coming home to his buddies like an ode to days gone by, only he was moving forward with his life and his friendship with Shawn was a big part of that. So was it over for him and Steph? Shawn didn't know but he'd certainly do what was right by his long time friend. Something was changing in the atmosphere and it wasn't a change that usually accompanied the seasons. No, this change was a little supernatural and it was taking everyone by surprise.


	4. Flaming Tables and Icy Lakes

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Four - Flaming Tables and Icy Lakes

Back at the ranch Carlito was putting the finishing touches to Rebecca's dinner much to the distaste of everyone around the table. The food was so hot Melina, Trish and Nitro had to squint to see properly.

"Carlito how much pepper did you put on that chicken?" Melina asked him.

"What's the problem?" Carlito said coolly licking his fingers.

"I guess your hot and my hot are a little different," Melina said getting up from the table to get some air.

"I think it smells lovely darling," Trish said sweetly and Carlito blew a kiss at her and as it came over the air got a little wavy.

"Did you see that?" Carlito asked Randy who shrugged that he didn't understand what he was saying, "Ask Randy if he saw what happened just then," Carlito asked Nitro who was wiping the tears caused by the spice from his eyes.

"Did he see what?" Nitro asked with sore eyes.

"See the air go kind of wavy like when there's an open flame," Carlito explained.

"No he didn't see it," Nitro said wiping his eyes.

"But you didn't ask him," Carlito protested.

"I know he didn't see it because I didn't see it, it's all the heat coming from that food you're massacring," Nitro said.

"Hey Nitro trust me, this is going to be the best meal you ever had," Carlito reassured him but anyone judging by appearance would say that it was going to be Nitro's last meal for awhile.

Melina stood outside breathing in the crisp air to let her mouth and eyes cool down. It was so cold inside but what was weird was that it was warmer outside. She looked up and saw where the ice had fallen on Chris Jericho's head, there was nothing there now, no trace of ice or even water. _Something weird is going on here_ she thought as the man and woman of the house arrived with many guests accompanying them in their vehicles.

"Hey mi hermana!" Melina said to Lita who came out of a car with AJ and Austin Starr holding her hands out to greet her. She hugged Lita warmly and gave her a kiss and a pinch on the cheek.

"You didn't tell me you were gonna be here?" Melina said pleasantly surprised.

"And miss Orton's baptism are you crazy chica?" Lita said.

"No but I am happy to see you. 3 weeks mami 3 weeks and you'll be Mrs. Amy Copeland!" Melina said buzzing while Lita pulled a loose strand behind her ear nervously and gave Melina a half-hearted nod, "Where is Edge anyway? I don't see him here amongst all these chicos,"

"He's um, not actually here," Lita said.

"Oh really? Why did he go see his Mom?" Melina asked.

"Actually no, he's at home," Lita answered.

"You left him with the dogs?" Melina said confused.

"No he left her with the dogs, those mutts she owns have got more class than the whole lotta these guys," Rebecca said indignantly while the Kliq and Kliq candidates barked like dogs making Melina laugh.

"So you came alone?" Melina asked Lita getting back on subject.

"Let's talk later okay hermana?" Lita said putting her arm around her little sister in Christ.

"Okay," Melina said leaning on her shoulder.

"Ey yo," Scott Hall said and leaned over to Shelton Benjamin, "Who is that?" he asked regarding Melina.

"That's Mrs. Hennigan," Shelton replied making sure Razor knew Melina's exact marital status.

"Oh really," Scott Hall said his confidence unfettered by the new information, "I think I need to get to know the bride a little better," he said with a smirk causing Shelton to scratch his head.

"But aren't you married Scott?" he asked the former WWF Superstar.

"You just gave me a line to open with, thanks man you're that much closer to getting in the Kliq," Razor said slapping Shelton on the back. The former IC Champ walked over to Shawn and pulled him over for a quiet word.

"Your boy's about to hit on my boy's wife," Shelton said to the Showstoppa.

"Who Razor?" Shawn said, "Shelton relax, he hits on everybody's wife, its part of his shtick it doesn't mean anything,"

"Okay," Shelton said watching as Scott Hall looked Melina up and down. "I better go warn Nitro," he said running into the house.

"Hey no running in the house!" Rebecca admonished Shelton who apologized and turned his sprint into a regular stroll slowing down long enough to smell something.

Kevin Nash sniffed the air as they walked in, "What is that incredible smell?" he asked his mouth watering.

"Yeah it sure wasn't here when I left," Rebecca said smelling several different spices all at once.

Soon everyone was enjoying the smell and made a beeline for the kitchen only to cover their eyes upon coming into the room.

"Whoa that's muy picante!" Hunter said rubbing his eyes.

"Carlito what are you doing in that apron?" Shawn asked the cool cook smiling back at him.

"Cooking up some Caribbean cuisine a la your wife's already prepared food," he answered.

"Well it's a little peppery don't you think?" AJ said wiping the water from his eyes.

"It's just perfect," Rebecca said kissing Carlito on the cheek, "Hot and spicy is just what I had in mind when can we eat?" she said sitting down putting a napkin across her lap.

"It's ready, Randy get the plates," Carlito said to the Legend Killer who was rubbing his hands in anticipation, "Randy?" Carlito said again and then remembered he couldn't hear him, so he took a plate from Rebecca's cupboard, held it out to him and said loudly, "Get the plates!" causing Randy to look at him darkly and Melina to shake her head at her fellow Puerto Rican.

"That's real nice Carlito," she said with disapproval hitting Carlito upside the head and Randy smiled surprised that she actually stuck up for him after everything he'd put her through.

"Lita look at Aurora isn't she tough? The spice isn't bothering her at all, that's my baby girl!" Hunter said coming over to Trish to claim his child, "Hey Trish," he said to the Women's Champion kissing her on the head.

"My-my, aren't we in a cheery mood, would it have something to do with the obscenities Lita whispered in your ear awhile ago?" Trish said and the red-head looked down at her boots sheepishly.

"How did she know about that?" Austin Starr asked taking off his sunglasses and hat. Hunter and Shawn exchanged glances.

"She has a gift," Hunter said and Austin looked at the Canadian intrigued.

"You're so stylish Austin," Trish said looking at Starr's hat and sunglasses, "Can I see those?" she said holding out her hand. Starr took it as a compliment and handed her his apparel which she promptly put on.

"Trish no hats inside," Rebecca said.

"Chill out Mommy," Trish said putting her hair behind her ears and the sunglasses on.

"I've done enough of that for one day thank you," Rebecca replied picking up her knife and fork as Hunter sat down next to her with Aurora. She thought this was as good a time as any to talk to Hunter about his daughter, "Hunt do you mind if I ask you something?" she said curling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Yes I would like you to fix me up with the hottest chica you can find and soon I'm horny!" Hunter said and Rebecca gasped, "I mean hungry I'm hungry come on Carlito serve your ridiculously over-spiced food," Hunter said banging on the table.

"That's not what I wanted to ask," Rebecca said, "Wait-a-minute what do you mean you want to be fixed up? What about Stephanie?"

"What about Stephanie?" Hunter asked inertly and Rebecca frowned realizing she had more to talk to Hunter about than she realized but it would have to wait because he was already clapping his mouth together like a famished hyena.

"Everyone in the dining room there's more space there," Shawn said and everyone followed the Kliq who seemed to know their way around the house pretty well. Shawn waited until everyone left and pulled Randy Orton to one side and waved Nitro over.

"So you wanna get baptized?" he asked Randy and Nitro translated for him.

Randy nodded, "I think I've danced with the Devil long enough," he signed, "I'm ready to give my life to Jesus now,"

Shawn touched his heart, "That's beautiful Randy that really is but are you sure? I've been watching you for a long time kid, from Evolution to your first title run as World Champion 'til now,"

"I know and you've been kind of like the opposite of Hunter, a guide, a spiritual mentor, you've been trying to bring me to Jesus for awhile now Shawn. You got close in Jamaica but what I did to Melina was the last straw. I just couldn't let the Devil have his way with me anymore. I need Jesus in my corner because I can't fight these battles on my own,"

Shawn wiped a tear away from his eye and kissed Randy on the forehead, "I've waited so long to hear you say that Randy,"

"I know that's why it would be my honor to be baptized by you right here in San Antonio," Randy said and Shawn broke into tears and gave him a big hug.

Carlito watched them while removing his apron thinking Randy was either growing up and becoming a man or he really needed a girlfriend.

"Dinner's on the table when you guys are ready," he said and they nodded spending just a little more time talking about the baptism preparing Randy for the ritual that symbolized the birth of a new life and the death of an old one.

In the dining room:

Dinner was served and everyone was tucking in at different levels of tolerance for hot and spicy cooking. Melina although struggling at first managed to get through just fine along with Trish, Rebecca and Nitro. Randy insisted on adding more pepper to his portion causing everyone to stare at him like smoke should have been coming out his ears but the Legend Killer was getting a kick out of doing something he would never be able to do normally, in fact, he was pretty sure he was allergic to most of what he was eating but he was now immune because so many of his senses were defunct. _So much the better_ he thought to himself adding even more pepper to his rice. Lita was going so red it was hard to distinguish her face from her hair and Shelton, AJ and Austin Starr weren't doing so good either. The Kliq on the other hand chewed through the food like it was dessert not even breaking a sweat. Lita could feel the tears pouring from her eyes and started to slow down. AJ, Shelton and Austin followed suit and took smaller bites and longer pauses reaching for water several times in under a minute. Lita braved her meat once more and went for the subsequent chugging of more water when Kevin Nash waved his fork at her. Scott Hall took her glass away and XPac put more spicy meat on her plate and she looked up at him like he had just given her mangled zebra carcas.

"Eat it," Kevin Nash said and Lita made a pathetic face but the big man wasn't buying her refusal, "No Kliq member can turn down food, especially food as hot as this. You wanna be a member of the Kliq you polish off that plate now,"

"Shawn!" Lita pleaded to the Showstoppa who was piling on even more meat onto his plate.

"Do as the man says Lita," he answered.

"Okay one more sip," she said reaching for her water which Razor took over to Shawn who drank it down and made a satisfactory sound afterwards.

"Man that was refreshing," he said and Lita shot him a dirty look.

She looked down at her task; the meat seemed to be taunting her all hot and succulent on her plate. She swallowed hard and looked at her fellow candidates who were looking back at her: it was clear who the leader around here was.

"I'm taking one for the team," she said and devoured the meat mercilessly even Carlito had to stop and look at her in amazement. Within seconds her plate was empty and she put down her knife and fork and made a face like it was no big deal. The Kliq looked at each other with a smile and waited, suddenly Lita's face went scarlet and she started puffing out short breaths in quick succession.

"My mouth is on fire!" she cried and reached for the water but Scott Hall removed the pitcher from the table and passed it around to everyone so Lita couldn't get it. It finally ended up with Hunter who Lita ran over to.

"Give it to me!" she demanded not able to talk properly because her mouth was so hot.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that," he said and told her to put her head back so he could pour it down her throat and she was so desperate to be quenched that she actually did and Hunter poured the whole pitcher down her top.

"Hunter!" Rebecca said as Lita looked at her drenched clothes and scowled at Hunter but her mouth was still hot as an oven so she reached for the nearest glass she could find and picked up the one nearest Shawn and gulped it down only to realize seconds later that it wasn't a glass but a jar of jalapeño peppers.

"Oh no!" she cried and ran out to the kitchen to put her head under the tap leaving a room full of laughing dinner guests.

"Oh man that was great," Kevin Nash said, "I love initiations, we'll do you guys tomorrow," he said to Shelton, AJ and Austin who gulped still trying to swallow their hot food wondering if their initiations were better or worse than what they had just seen.

"Wasn't that funny Aurora?" Hunter said to his baby girl, "Did you see Lita fly out of here like her pants were on fire? Which would make sense since she's got a hot-"

"Hunter!" Shawn said with a warning tone.

"Ooops I forgot not in front of the children," Hunter said and looked around for Cameron and Cheyenne, "Hey were are those two anyway?"

"They're staying at Carla's for a week," Shawn replied.

"Trying to keep them pure and innocent eh?" Hunter asked Rebecca who nodded adamantly.

"After what you pulled at church this morning I can't risk my children being exposed to you guys any longer," she said.

"Wait you went to church?" Melina asked Hunter.

"He tried to pass himself off as a kid so he could go to Sunday school and skip the service," Shawn said and everyone started to laugh.

"It was worth it man, there was this totally hot Sunday school teacher there man she was smokin'" Hunter said amorously, "I wonder if I should ask her out?"

Rebecca coughed harshly and took a large drink of water to calm herself down as this line of conversation made her very nervous.

"Okay, I think I got some of my taste buds back," Lita said coming back into the dining room, "What was that about a hot Sunday school teacher?" she asked coming over to Hunter with one hand behind her back.

"Yeah she was nice, I think I should have poured some of that water on myself to cool down," he said thinking about Miss. Taylor.

"Well let me save you the trouble," Lita said and poured a whole pitcher of water on Hunter's head causing him to get up and hold Aurora at arms length so none of it got on her.

"Quick take her so I can find something to kill you with," Hunter said and Lita took Aurora while Hunter went to get a towel and a weapon of some sort.

"Take your time," Lita said and turned Aurora to face her, "Your father's a joker you know that?" she said with a smile, "I can still taste the pepper on my tongue," she complained and leaned over to get some more water when Aurora sneezed and a massive fireball rolled over the table setting it and the food on fire. Everyone jumped up and Shawn went to get a fire extinguisher from the garage.

"What the Hell?" Hunter said coming back into the room and watched as the flames rose like a Dudley Boyz flaming tables match. Shawn came back inside with the extinguisher and shot foam all over the table putting out the fire quickly. After the flames disappeared everyone looked at each other wondering what happened and Lita looked down at Aurora who was laughing while Trish straightened Austin Starr's hat and blew the smoke off his sunglasses and handed them both back to him.

"Thanks," she said and he took them back bemused while the Diva felt her hair to make sure not a strand was singed, "My compliments to the chef," she said and raised a foam covered glass to her boyfriend who frowned at her thinking she was way to calm given that the whole table just spontaneously combusted right in front of her, but then knowing the truth before it even happens will affect your outlook on such things.

Awhile later the perplexed gang of Randy Orton, Melina, Nitro, Lita, Shawn, Rebecca, Hunter, Carlito, Shelton and a very tranquil Trish Stratus headed down to the lake for the baptism of the Legend Killer. The others decided to stay behind and throw out the table thinking the baptism should be reserved for those who knew Orton best.

"So you're saying she sneezed and a fireball came out?" Hunter asked Lita who was as confused by the whole thing as he was.

"I'm telling you that's what happened," Lita said.

"You mean it's not possible that Carlito's food simply tried to destroy itself because it was too hot?" Hunter said and Carlito frowned looking at Trish who seemed to think the whole thing was funny.

"It happened right after the sneeze," Lita said, "I think you need to watch your daughter Trips, she might be under a spell or something,"

"Not my baby!" Hunter said holding Aurora to his chest protectively.

"It's not a spell," Trish said and everyone looked at her.

"Then what is it?" Nitro asked her.

"Look where here," Trish said ignoring him as they came upon the lake.

Randy was dressed in a white gown and looked very serene. Shawn too was wearing a white gown and put his hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he asked and Trips was about to make a joke about the DX reference when Shawn shushed him and she looked away sheepishly.

Randy looked back at Shawn, "I'm ready," he said.

Shawn smiled and motioned him towards the water when Aurora started to cry loudly and they both turned back to look at her.

"Gees Hunter maybe it's too cold out here for her," Shawn said but Hunter wasn't interested in what he had to say right now, he was too busy looking over at a figure standing a little down by the lake. Rebecca looked closer at the person and saw that it was Stephanie McMahon. Shawn's eyes grew wide then instinctively went to Hunter who was visibly shaken by her appearance so he took the initiative and went over to Stephanie quickly.

"Tell me you came down to take your family home?" Shawn asked her and she looked away from him.

"Shawn I just want to see how my family is doing," she said defensively.

"Which family would that be?" Shawn asked sarcastically.

"I should have known you'd make this difficult for me," she said shaking her head.

"I can't believe you Stephanie; you leave your husband and daughter without so much as a goodbye and you're playing the role of victim? Now unless you're gonna make amends by coming back to Hunter I can't let you anywhere near him," Shawn said firmly.

"I want to explain myself," Stephanie said.

"And then what? Will you go back to Vince and tell him the deal's off and you want Hunter back?" Shawn asked and Stephanie rubbed her forehead.

"It's not as simple as that Shawn," she pleaded and Shawn shook his head.

"Then I'm sorry I can't let you see him, you're only gonna make him mad and he's gonna work himself up into a state," Shawn said and Stephanie tried to get passed him but Shawn held her back.

"What do you want Steph?" Hunter said coming over to her and Shawn looked up at him and decided to step back not liking where this was going at all.

Stephanie sighed and started to talk, "Hey baby," she said to Aurora who reached out to her and Hunter let Stephanie take her.

"You didn't answer my question," Hunter said as his wife fawned over her first born child.

"I love my father Hunter," she said not looking up at him, "seeing him on that bed, watching him waste away to nothing, it scared me," she looked up at him, "I wouldn't know what to do if he died or if I had been the cause of it,"

Shawn shook his head and turned away in disbelief at how Stephanie had been totally manipulated by her father.

"Oh I'm sorry Shawn but we don't all kick our father's asses when they get out of line," she said fed up with Shawn's attitude.

"Don't you yell at him!" Hunter roared, "Don't you dare yell at him! This man right here saved your daughter's life while you were busy doing the same thing to her that your father did to you!"

Stephanie looked down and shook her head, "That's not true Daddy would never abandon me he was bluffing,"

"I was there he told you right to your face to get out of his house. The man's psychotic he'd go as far as to manipulate his family to get back at me, I think he should be hospitalized and studied by med students," Hunter said.

"Don't talk about my father like that Hunter, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't even have a job, there would be no DX there wouldn't even be a Kliq!" Stephanie shouted and Shelton gasped.

"Tell me she didn't just say that?" he asked Lita who looked on concerned.

"I think she just did," she replied.

Stephanie shook her head, "Look forget I said that, just let Daddy cool off he'll come around,"

"And what am I supposed to do until then?" Hunter said bitterly, "Wait don't answer that," he said and took Aurora back from Stephanie, "Just look here baby because you're looking at the Kliq in 2007, that's Shawnie, Aurora and me. And if you're not down with that we've got two words for ya!" Hunter said and came closer to her, "Goodbye," he said and Stephanie lowered her head defeated and reached into her purse and pulled out Aurora's sterling silver rattle.

"Here you go baby," she said handing the rattle to Aurora, "Something for you to remember me by,"

She turned away and Hunter couldn't believe what had just happened: it was really over. At the end of her rope Rebecca couldn't take it anymore and yelled out at Stephanie:

"Stand up to him, for God's sake Stephanie don't let him tear your family apart!" Rebecca cried out and Hunter looked back at her in shock, his bravado melting away and leaving him raw and unrefined before his wife. Stephanie turned to face him with tears coming down her eyes; Rebecca basically said what he really felt.

"Hunter you're so much better at pissing off Daddy then I am, you think of something and when you do, you know where to find me," Stephanie said and walked away from her friends and family who watched her go feeling like they had lost someone very special to the evil McMahon empire but HBK and Hunter knew that the ball was now firmly in their court.

"So it's TNA?" Shawn asked Hunter who nodded.

"I guess so," he replied thinking it was the only way to get back at Vince for corrupting his family life.

"So we stick to the plan, tomorrow night on RAW we don't show up, instead we go to Orlando and interrupt an Impact taping and Kev, Scotty and XPac will do the rest," Shawn said and Hunter nodded, "Great now that we've got that sorted, Randy let's get born again!" Shawn said walking over to the Legend Killer while everyone refocused themselves on him rather than Stephanie McMahon who drove away.

Randy took his first step and already felt like he was changing, he took another and before he knew it he was waist high in water with Shawn standing right behind him. Randy closed his eyes breathing in the crisp air, he was so ready for this to happen. He put his hands on HBK's then he noticed that they were shaking and turned around to Shawn to see that he was trembling. The air was getting colder, freezing to be exact and Shawn looked up and saw snow starting to come down. Randy looked down and saw the water starting to freeze rapidly and he looked at Shawn who couldn't believe it either. Randy pulled Shawn back to the bank while everybody watched the water freeze over and the snow got really heavy causing them all to sneeze except for ATM of course who were warned by the Truth earlier today that something like this was going to happen they just didn't know how. _Here we go_ Trish said to herself and scurried along with them all towards the house to watch the manifestation of God's proclaimation to her begin.


	5. Indecent Proposals

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Five - Indecent Proposals

The next morning, Orlando, Florida:

A pair of white cowboy boots sat atop an office desk at the top of Universal Studios in an empty room with the door closed. The owner tapped his foot gently while sitting comfortably in his leather chair talking on the telephone although he was doing more listening than talking.

"So there's no way of them getting out?" he asked the unidentified person on the other end of the line, "And how many WWE Superstars did you say were in there? Eight. Big names? Shawn, Hunter, Carlito, Randy Orton, who else? Shelton Benjamin, Johnny Nitro, Lita and Melina?"

The man gave a hearty laugh, "That's the cream of the RAW roster! All we need now is Edge to turn up and we're golden! How confident are you that they'll come aboard? Extremely confident. Well as long as we've got those two that's all that matters, if history is any indication where a few go, many will follow. Okay well you know where to reach me. Bye,"

The man put the phone down and stretched his hands behind his head and smiled like a Texas oil tycoon when somebody knocked at the door.

"Come in," he called and Eric Young poked his head around the door.

"Any news?" he asked nervously.

"It's a good as done," the man replied and Eric gave him the thumbs up.

"You the man Jeff Jarrett," he said and closed the door leaving Jeff Jarrett alone to marvel at what he was able to pull off.

"I know," he said to himself smiling from ear-to-ear.

Georgia:

Edge sat alone in Lita's living room letting his eyes glaze over the TV, he wasn't watching anything in fact he'd stayed up all night thinking about his conversation with Lita in the church parking lot. Sure he told her he was alright with her seeing other people until they got married but in the early morning light that idea just seemed crazy. He couldn't let another man touch her, put his hands on her, finding areas only meant for his hands to touch. She was his fiancée dammit!

"Edge what are you doing?" he said to himself pulling at his hair then he looked up at the sky outside and remembered how awesome it was to wake up next to Lita and watch the sunrise.

"That's it!" he said jumping out of the chair and falling over one of Lita's favorite dogs currently chewing Edge's boot, "That's not cool I need those!" he complained pulling the leather article out of the dog's mouth. When he successfully retrieved it he looked at the drool and made a face, "Urgh!" he said and headed to the kitchen to wash it off.

As he wiped his shoe down he heard the TV make an emergency weather report.

"A freak storm cycle has emerged over a house in San Antonio, TX without touching any other surrounding area, it is the most bizarre record of weather ever made," the reporter said.

Edge furrowed his brow and came back into the living room to see what the man was talking about but all he could see was a large ranch covered in snow it could have been anyone's house.

"Better call Lita to make sure it's not Shawn's house," he said getting his cell-phone but when he dialed Lita's cell there was no ring tone just a lady saying there is a fault and to please try again later. Then Edge remembered about the cold the locker room was supposed to get, "Oh no," he said and pulled on his boots, "Bye guys," he said to the dogs and left the house heading for the airport.

At the airport:

Edge was in the ticket purchasing line when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said hoping it was Lita.

"Honey it's me,"

It was his Mom.

"Mom Lita's trapped in a snow storm in San Antonio I have to go to her," Edge said hurriedly.

"So am I!" she said and Edge furrowed his brow.

"What!"

"I'm snowed in I can't get out of my car!" his mother explained from inside her hatch back.

"Okay Mom I'll be right there," he said and hung up the phone.

"Can I help you sir?" said the ticket lady at the counter.

"Yes I'd like a ticket to Toronto on the next available flight," he said.

As the woman arranged his flight he thought about Lita in that house with Shawn trapped with nowhere to go. _I've gotta get someone to go over there to keep an eye on them_ he said and thought of just the person, or rather persons.

_A_n hour later near Shawn's house five trembling women trudged through the snow.

"Okay so what are we doing here again?" Torrie Wilson asked Victoria pulling her arms even tighter around herself as the snow continued to fall.

"Edge said there's some kind of meeting going on and we need to be there. Oh and to keep DX away from Lita in case they try anything like they did in England," Victoria said pulling her chin deeper in to her faux fur coat.

"Oh that was so embarrassing!" Candice Michelle squeaked clinging to her real fur coat.

"I thought it was pretty cool," Mickie James said rubbing her hands together.

"You would you won the match," Victoria said.

"I wonder what meeting it is about? I never heard of a meeting being scheduled at a wrestler's house before," Maria said shivering.

"It's probably a secret meeting that they don't want us to know about," Victoria said, "You know what DX are like, selfish bastards,"

"Um Victoria, if we're going to get into Shawn's house I suggest you turn on the sugar and take off the sour okay?" Torrie Wilson said, "In fact let me ring the bell, sweet and perky is what I do best,"

"Sure all you have to do is find it," Victoria said as they came upon a house completely snowed in.

"Man you can't even see the door!" Maria said her eyes widening at the sight.

"That explains why the meetings at Shawn's house," Mickie James said.

"What are we gonna do?" Candice Michelle asked.

"There must be another way in," Victoria said looking around. She looked up at the roof and told the girls to follow her.

"Man I really wish I wasn't wearing heels," Torrie said stepping tentatively through the snow in her stilettos.

Inside:

Hunter was looking outside at the five women as they ploughed through the snow to the side of Shawn's house. When they were out of sight he clapped his hands excitedly not seeing the stern face of Rebecca standing behind him wondering what had him so perky at 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Rebecca I didn't see you there!" he said feigning innocence and she put her hands on her hips suspiciously and went over to the bedroom window and looked outside but she saw nothing. She turned back to look at Hunter questioningly and The Game shrugged.

"Just checking out the snow," he said and she locked her arm in his and smiled.

"Come and join us, that snow ain't going nowhere," she said and looked over at Aurora who was asleep in her crib, "And neither are you sweetie," she said and they both left the sleeping beauty to herself.

Downstairs everyone was gathered in the living room while a massive fire burnt in the fireplace to keep them warm. Rebecca had made breakfast, Carlito attempted to help but Lita, Shelton, AJ and Austin held him back insisting that he let the woman of the house do the cooking. Now they were all drinking hot chocolate and letting the warmth distract them from the continuing snow that was still falling outside.

"Man Vince is going to be pissed if we don't turn up for RAW tonight," Carlito said looking at his marshmallow while Trish put her face in his hair.

"Good," Shawn said stretching out on the rug in front of the fireplace, "He's going to be even more pissed when he realizes that me and Hunter aren't going to be there,"

"I can't believe you guys are actually going to TNA," Shelton said leaning back on his arms in a pair of Shawn's PJs.

"I think its genius," Nitro said while Melina combed his hair, "Talk about light a fire under Vince McMahon's butt,"

"DX on Impact, that's one Hell of a statement," Carlito said.

"It's all anyone gonna be watching from now on," Kevin Nash said wearing one of Shawn's robes that was way too small for him.

"Hey," Carlito said offended, "The fans still want to see Carlito,"

"Why don't you come over too?" XPac said his hair tied back neatly in a ponytail.

"You mean join the Kliq?" Carlito asked.

"Sure we are recruiting new members," Kevin Nash said.

"No offence guys, but I've got my own clique right here," he said leaning back into Trish's arms.

"Aw!" Rebecca said clasping her hands together and bringing them up to her cheek.

"That is the gayest thing I've ever heard," Hunter said crossing his arms unimpressed.

"Yeah but a group of men crotch-chopping each other, that's the straightest thing ever!" Carlito said sarcastically.

"Hey we don't crotch-chop each other, we crotch chop other people," XPac said.

"And I don't crotch-chop anyone, my hands cross right at my waist," Shawn said.

"Okay that's the gayest thing I've ever heard," Hunter said pointing at Shawn who threw his hot chocolate at Hunter.

"Shawn!" his wife admonished him.

"Ah it burns!" Hunter complained holding his face even though Shawn had thrown the hot chocolate at his shirt.

"Go upstairs and get Hunter a clean t shirt," Rebecca demanded and Shawn frowned at her. Lita cleared her throat indicating for Rebecca to look her way.

"How about some more sugar?" she said implicitly and Rebecca let out a deep sigh.

"Honey, could you please go upstairs and get Hunter one of your shirts?" Rebecca asked him with artificial sweetness.

"No he'll stretch it out," Shawn replied.

"Then get him one of your sweaters," Rebecca said clenching her jaw, "You know the one you wear after Thanksgiving when your stomach knocks the turkey off the table?"

Everyone chuckled and Shawn felt embarrassed.

"I've got a better idea why don't you get him a sweater while I stay down here and keep the floor warm?" Shawn answered.

"Shawn just go and get the sweater," Lita said rolling her eyes.

"Great now I got two wives," Shawn complained.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Hunter said taking off his wet t shirt, "Watch and learn,"

Hunter turned to Rebecca, "Wife number one, will you please dispose of this?" he said handing Rebecca his wet t-shirt which she took reluctantly then he turned to Lita, "Wife number two, would you please drop down and put your face on my crotch?"

The guys burst out laughing except Randy who wondered why Hunter was pointing at his crotch.

"Hey how come I have to do that while Rebecca gets to clean your clothes?" Lita complained.

"Um Lita, kinda not a good idea to get caught up in Hunter's fantasy world," Shawn said.

"Is that a Care Bears t-shirt?" Lita asked looking closely at Shawn's apparel.

"It was all I could find, you guys took all my pyjamas!" he said to the Kliq and Kliq candidates defensively.

"Okay now_ that_ is the gayest thing I've ever seen," Hunter said pointing at Shawn's t-shirt.

"I agree let's get him," Kevin said motioning towards Shawn then he looked up at Lita, "Where are my manners, ladies first," he said to her.

"Lita!" Shawn pleaded looking at her with his big blue-grey eyes and she shook her head pitifully.

"Didn't you drink my water when my mouth was on fire yesterday?" she said stepping over to him playfully.

"I was only following orders!" Shawn protested and Lita leaned over to him.

"Well now so am I," she said and started to tickle Shawn ferociously.

"Oh the humanity!" Hunter said and looked away as Shawn rolled around the floor laughing uncontrollably with Lita not letting up for a minute.

"Okay who's next?" Lita said eventually stepping away.

"No, no, I can't - I can't take it anymore!" said HBK laughing his face a bright red.

The only thing saving HBK from a Kliq-sized mass tickling this time was the chuckling coming from above the fire place.

"What was that?" Rebecca said.

"I love Care Bears too!" came the unmistakable voice of Maria.

"Maria?" Nitro said confused then scuffling could clearly be heard from the top of the fireplace.

"No guys I don't wanna, there could be spiders in there!" Maria argued and then a loud shriek resounded throughout the house and Maria crashed onto the burning fireplace.

"Ah my butt is on fire!" Maria said scurrying out of the fireplace holding her backside. She was shortly followed by Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, Mickie James and Victoria all whom were clutching their butts after landing in a heap on the fireplace.

"So Santa was keeping you all to himself huh?" Scott Hall said looking at the glamorous RAW Divas.

"With that beard are you kidding?" Candice said indignantly brushing the snow off her real fur coat.

"Um Candice? Your fur's on fire," Trish said and Candice looked around and saw that the Truth was telling the truth, "Quick put it out put it out!" she cried hitting the flame wildly and Hunter decided to give her a hand, "The flame's a little lower than that Hunter," she said as The Game put his hand a little north of where the flame actually was.

"I've got a better idea," Rebecca said taking the coat off of Candice Michelle and tossing it into the fireplace.

"AHHHH!" Candice cried, "What have you done?"

"The right thing you mink hating freak!" Rebecca said indignantly.

"Come on now Rebecca that's not fair," Hunter said admonishing HBK's wife, "She's a _super_ freak,"

Everybody laughed and Lita got up to address the Divas but Victoria stopped her in her tracks.

"So hanging out with DX huh?" she said, "What are you nuts? You can't trust these guys!"

"She sure can, she's gonna be in the Kliq," XPac said.

"What's a Kliq?" Mickie James asked, "An escort service?"

"That's it out!" Shawn said gettng to his feet while Scott, Kevin and Sean laughed thinking what Mickie James said was pretty funny.

Mickie looked at Shawn surprised, "Wait-a-minute, you're defending Lita?"

"Yeah is that a problem?" Shawn replied.

"But I thought you hated her?" Mickie said confused.

"I never hated her, that thing in England was what we professionals like to call 'acting'. If I had things my way, she would have won that match not you," Shawn said and Mickie James stood back in shock.

"Edge was right to send us over here for this meeting," Victoria said to her.

"Edge?" Lita said confused.

"Meeting?" Melina said equally confused.

"Well why else would you all be here? You guys are up to something we can tell!" Victoria said.

"Okay why are you still here?" Shawn said.

"Because they're very attractive women and they can go anywhere they want," Hunter replied and Shawn narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hunter-"

"Anywhere!" Hunter repeated adamantly and Rebecca shook her head.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get horny Helmsley here a clean shirt when I come back you women better be gone!" she said firmly.

"But what about the meeting?" Maria asked confused.

"What meeting?" Melina asked bewildered.

"And even if we were having a meeting you wouldn't be invited," Rebecca said adamantly and Shawn looked at her strangely.

"Honey you don't even work for the WWE," he reminded her.

"Tell me that next time you need someone to sew your pants for you okay wide load?" Rebecca said.

"Mrs. Michaels!" Maria said in shock, "Your husband has a fantastic butt! You should be more appreciative of it,"

"See honey, now you know why I'm so popular," Shawn bragged and Rebecca rolled her eyes and disappeared up the stairs.

"Hey wait-a-minute how's my butt?" Shelton said turning his backside to face the ladies.

"Good very good," Torrie Wilson said nodding her approval.

"It's not as good as Nitro's though," Candice said in disagreement.

"Hey keep your eyes of my man's ass!" Melina said indignantly.

"I'll put them wherever I want, what are you married?" Candice asked indignantly.

"Uh-huh!" Melina said showing her the rock on her finger and Candice ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh congratulations!" she said squeezing Melina tightly taking the Latina by surprise.

"You guys got married?" Mickie James asked in shock.

"When were you gonna tell us?" Torrie asked surprised.

"Wait isn't anyone gonna tell me what a great ass I've got?" Hunter said pulling down his pants and turning his butt out for all to see. They guys all turned away and Carlito shook his head and looked at Shelton.

"And this is the kind of people you want to hang around with?" he asked him in disbelief.

"I guess it happened so fast we never got a chance to announce it properly," Melina said holding her husband's hand, "Besides what do you guys care you don't even like me?"

"Who cares you're married, no beef can get in the way of celebrating that!" Torrie said enthusiastically.

"I don't get women you guys are obsessed with all things marriage related," Hunter said, "Imagine how they'd react if they found out Edge and Lita were getting married?"

"OH MY GOD!" Maria cried jumping up and down with the rest of the women, "You're getting married too? Oh man that is unreal!"

"So that's why Edge wanted us to spy on you," Victoria said, "To make sure you weren't going back to your old ways," she looked around at all the men including some she didn't recognize, "Judging by those in attendance I can't really blame him,"

Lita's face went serious and she walked over to Victoria slowly while the other women interrogated Trish and Melina about the wedding.

"Vicki I know you're rolling with a different crowd these days and that's fine but I really need you to meet me half way and tell me why you're here," Lita said tactfully and Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said with a deep sigh, "Edge called the hotel and said he needed a favor from me and asked if I wouldn't mind going over to Shawn Michaels house to check up on you and to take the girls with me and say there was a meeting going on,"

"You mean there is no meeting?" Candice said.

"NO!" everyone replied in unison.

"Then why did you tell us there was?" Maria asked scratching her head.

"How else was I gonna get you outta bed at 7:30 in the morning?" Victoria replied and the Divas nodded.

"She's got us there," Torrie said, "we need our beauty sleep,"

"Not now Torrie," Trish said firmly looking over at Lita who wasn't finished talking to Victoria.

"So let me get this straight," the red-head said pushing her hair out of her face, "my boyfriend Edge, asked you to come here and spy on me?" she asked clearly and Victoria nodded. "That's the only reason you're here?" Lita said raising her voice causing the room to shake.

"Great that's all we need, an earthquake," Hunter said but Trish and Melina didn't think it was so funny.

"That's the only reason," Victoria said and Lita ripped her hand through her hair aggressively and thumped her fist into her palm.

"That sonofabitch!" Lita roared and the flames rose high causing everyone to move away from the fireplace.

"I told him that I wasn't interested in sleeping with anyone else!" Lita barked and the room started to shake violently causing everyone to look around to see what was going on.

"We better go," Victoria said motioning towards the door when Trish pulled her back.

"You can't leave," she said and looked at all the Divas, "nobody can leave," and they all looked at her in confusion.

"Lita what's wrong?" Shawn said concerned coming over to the fuming former Women's Champion.

"What's wrong? I told Edge that I needed some space and he sends the female locker room to spy on me!" Lita said in disbelief, "What does he think I'm gonna do? Sleep my way back to singlehood? I cannot believe him!"

The madder Lita got the more the house shook; pictures started to fall off the walls and the chandelier started to rock back and forth unsteadily. Melina covered her mouth, she'd never seen anything like it before, Lita was volcanic.

"Oh my God look!" Hunter said pointing to the living room window and everyone gasped.

"The snow is melting!" Shelton said in shock.

"Whoa!" everyone said as before their very eyes the snow that had buried them in overnight melted away.

Shawn put his hands on Lita's shoulder and instantly her anger subsided.

"It's gonna be alright okay?" he told her and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Shawn," she said gratefully hugging him back the heat from her body taking Shawn by surprise. The Legend Killer quietly looked on observing the obvious chemistry Shawn and Lita had with each other and rubbed his chin thoughtfully while Hunter looked over at Trish and Melina who nodded at him confirming that what he thought had just happened did happen: Lita's anger had melted all the snow.

"What's going on down here?" Rebecca said coming downstairs with a clean shirt for Hunter.

"Nothing," Shawn said lying back down on the ground.

"Oh there's something going on and we're gonna give Edge a full report," Victoria said to Torrie who nodded in agreement while removing her coat; they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Later in Jeff Jarrett's office:

"So all the Divas are there now as well? My oh my that's too bad. Alright keep me posted okay buddy? See you later,"

He hung up the phone and looked at an old picture of him and Vince McMahon, "Well Vinnie Mac if you think some bad weather is the worst of your problems, guess again my friend, guess again!"

Jarrett threw his head back and let a throaty laugh rip from his mouth and echo down the halls of Universal Studios.


	6. Superstars Roasting On An Open Fire

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys I was experiencing problems getting this chapter to upload, please accept my apology!**

Six - Superstars Roasting on an Open Fire

Monday Night RAW:

Four hours before Showtime the RAW roster was spread out between the hotel and the arena. Some were in the ring getting ready for their matches while others were at the gym getting in shape, included in that group were John Cena, Cryme Tyme and Jeff Hardy although the latter was there purely for observational purposes only.

"You know Jeff the point of being in the gym is to workout, what are you doing with that candy bar?" Shad said lifting weights while JTG spotted him.

"I'm watching you guys make total asses of yourselves," Jeff said munching down on his Twix.

"Keep it up Jeff and you're gonna be able to rest those ladders you love so much on your stomach," John Cena said dialing his cell-phone.

"That's fine by me, as long as the woman I marry doesn't demand I keep in shape the way your wives will," Jeff said taking another bite.

"Wives?" Cryme Tyme and John Cena said at the same time.

"I guess it hasn't occurred to you guys that half the roster is married, it's gonna happen, don't fight it. Sooner or later you're gonna have to start getting used to calling women back," Jeff said and Cryme Tyme looked at each other nervously.

"Why don't we invite Jeff Hardy to the gym?" JTG mocked Shad, "We'll get more chicks Jay? Couple more hours with this fool and I'm gonna end up with a wife and two kids!"

"Will you guys keep it down?" Cena said on his cell, "Why are you over there? What meeting? Wait Maria how many people are there? The Kliq? What about the Kliq? They're there too? Whoa how come I didn't know about this, I'm the freakin' Champ? Hold tight I'm coming over, peace,"

Cena hung up the phone and Cryme Tyme and Jeff noticed the bemused look on his face.

"Found your girlfriend yet?" Jeff asked.

"Oh yeah I found her," Cena replied.

"She's not with some other dude is she?" Shad asked.

"Actually she's with several other dudes," Cena replied.

"She's what?" JTG said dropping the dumbbell on his partner's chest.

"ARGHHH!" Shad cried and JTG quickly pulled the heavy iron off of him.

"Oh I'm sorry bruh my bad my bad!" he apologized and Shad tried to regain his composure.

"What do you mean several dudes? That doesn't sound like Maria," Jeff said.

"Well she did cheat on CM Punk with The Champ," Shad said rubbing his chest.

"Hey don't hate on a girl because she can't get enough thug lovin' but that's not what I'm talking about," Cena said and came closer to the guys, "Maria said there's some kind of meeting going on over at HBK's house. Everybody's there; Randy Orton, Shelton Benjamin, Carlito, Nitro, Mickie James, Victoria, Lita, Melina, Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle, even Trish is there,"

"Wait-a-minute hold up, did you say Lita, Melina and Trish Stratus?" JTG asked.

"And several others why?" Cena asked.

"Oh snap!" Shad said and looked away.

"What what?" Cena asked confused.

"Look man, wherever those three are you know trouble ain't too far behind," Shad said.

"Yeah trouble and fun!" JTG said getting excited, "Plus DX is there, you know something's gonna happen!"

John crossed his arms, "Well whatever it is I don't wanna be the last to know so I'm going over,"

"Oh you can count us in," JTG said and Shad agreed with him.

"I guess I ain't got nuthin' better to do," Jeff said with a casual shrug.

"No playa, you stay here and burn off those calories," Cena said and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Give it up man, if you spent as much time in the ring putting on great matches as you do in here then maybe you wouldn't be such lousy Champion," Jeff said and Cryme Tyme looked back at Cena's stunned face.

"Oh snap!" they said and started laughing, "Jeff you gotta come with us to the gym more often," Shad said throwing his arm around the IC Champ while John Cena shot the rainbow haired daredevil an intrigued look.

"He really does have more guts than brains," he said following the men out of the gym.

Back at the ranch Shawn was upstairs in Hunter's room singing the Care Bears theme song to Aurora who just stared at him blankly.

"Come on Aurora, you gotta give me something I've been in here for ages!" he complained.

He didn't quite know what to do; he came up to check on Aurora while Hunter spent more time with the Divas and when he turned to leave she started crying. He'd spent the best part of 30 minutes trying to figure out what she wanted so he sang her every song he could think of to try and get her to sleep but nothing seemed to work. He looked over at the stereo and noticed that it was on.

"Let's see what Uncle Hunter's got in here," he said going over to it and looking in the CD player, "Mariah Carey's Music Box? Oh man I gotta go rub this in his face," Shawn said taking the CD out.

As he turned around Aurora started moving around excitedly and he looked at the disc and then back at her, "You like this?" he asked her and she continued to move around enthusiastically, "I guess this must be for you then," he said and put the CD on. The first track played and Aurora complained with her little baby voice, "Alright so you don't like that one," Shawn said and went to the next track but Aurora didn't like that one either. Finally by the 5th track Aurora was sated and she slowly drifted to sleep. Shawn nodded, it was a nice track he had to admit and pressed 'repeat' then quietly left the room.

As he came back downstairs he saw everyone slumped over asleep except for Trish, Melina and Randy Orton.

"What's going on why's everyone asleep?" he said stepping into the room and suddenly he realized why. The room was really warm and cozy, it felt like being wrapped up in a blanket during the winter time and it felt really nice.

"No Shawn don't sleep!" Trish said, "You have to go talk to her,"

"Talk to who?" Shawn said closing his eyes peacefully and Melina thought of something to wake him up.

"Is that Razor's hand on Rebecca's thigh?" she said and Shawn's eyes shot open.

"What! Where?" he said and looked over at the dark-haired veteran whose hands were nowhere near his wife, "That was dirty Melina," Shawn said to the Latina.

"It was Trish's idea," Melina said and the blonde shrugged.

"I can't lie but that doesn't mean I can't get others to do my lying for me," Trish said humorously.

"Okay now what were you ladies saying before I nearly fell asleep?" Shawn said.

"You have to talk to Lita, she's the cause of all this, well she kind of is, anyway she won't listen to us," Trish said.

"Her own sisters in Christ? Why not?" Shawn asked.

"You see she's Anointed, we can't tell her to calm down, she has every right to be mad, it's called Righteous Indignation and that's something that only a person with wisdom and experience can handle. Shawn that's you," Melina said.

"It is?" Shawn said surprised.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You're the only person Lita will listen to, she's way to busy telling Trish and me what to do to listen to anything we've got to say," Melina said.

"Is that true?" Shawn asked Trish and she nodded.

"You've got the magic touch baby," she said and Shawn smiled.

"Well I'll do my best," he said, "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen, stewing in her own juices," Trish said and Shawn walked in that direction just after putting Rebecca on the couch far away from Razor Ramon.

"Man is it hot in here!" Shawn said coming into the kitchen seeing the red-head sat on the counter staring into space. He wasn't kidding either; walking into the kitchen was like walking into a furnace, it was absolutely boiling in there and all the heat was coming from Lita. He came closer to her feeling the sweat leak from his skin the closer he got. Shawn was an expert in cooling women down but this might be a stretch, Lita was like a tropical island right now and here he was without any sunscreen. He was close to her now and he had to grab a cloth to wipe the sweat off his face, then in one bold gesture he leapt onto the counter next to her, "The more you think about it the worse you're going to make it Big Red; he did it, it happened now get over it," he said.

"I can't," Lita said, "Nothing's worth having if you don't have trust and it's pretty obvious that Edge doesn't trust me and it's burning me up inside,"

"No kidding," Shawn said fanning himself, "look Lita you maybe able to handle the heat but your friends and co-workers can't, they're not special like you, why don't you cut them a little slack?"

Lita smiled; Shawn always knew the right thing to say and the room started to cool down.

"I know I'm getting all worked up about this," she said shaking her head pensively, "It's just that we're getting married soon and we can't commit to each other if we don't trust the person we're committing to,"

"Why did you leave him home anyway?" Shawn asked her.

"Honestly? He was cramping my style man!" Lita said and now it was Shawn's turn to laugh.

"You're crazy," he said wiping a tear of laughter away from his eye, "How can you say that about the man you're going to marry?"

"Because it's true, he's turning into me and goodness knows one of me is hard enough to deal with. Sometimes when I'm with Edge it's like having a big sister around, I can't breathe I need space and it's oh so typical of me. Everytime a man gets close to me I push him away. It's messed up I ain't ashamed to say it, I'm messed up and Edge knows it that's why he sent those henchwomen of haute couture after me," Lita said.

"Where are they anyway?" Shawn asked not remembering seeing Victoria, Torrie, Candice or Mickie in the living room with the other Superstars.

"Under the table," Lita said and Shawn lowered his head and saw curly blond locks and knee high boots looking back at him, "they fell asleep about half-an-hour ago,"

Shawn shook his head, "Man they really are spying on you," he said.

"Yep Edge's got my number, he knows I'm rebellious and he just wants to make sure he isn't going to get screwed over by marrying me," Amy said.

"You saying Edge is right? That you are going to sleep with someone before getting married?" HBK said frowning.

"No Shawn that's just it, he thinks I am! He still thinks I'm that girl he stole from Matt, and I'm not," Lita said getting a little hot and Shawn put his hand on her shoulder and she cooled off.

"Then he hasn't got your number has he?" Shawn said and Lita thought about it some more.

"No he has," she said calmer, "he knows about my relationship with my father and how I rebel against men so they can't hurt me the way he did,"

"Oh I see," Shawn said and Lita looked over to him.

"How was your relationship with your father?" she asked him.

"Well he never really got to me, he was pretty much a regular Dad but there was this one time when he pushed me too far and I attacked him, physically," Shawn said and Lita covered her mouth in shock.

"You did?" Lita said her eyes wide.

"I sure did. In case you didn't realize I've kind of got a problem with authority," Shawn said and Lita held her stomach letting out a big laugh.

"No kidding!" she said thinking of all of the trouble Shawn had caused Vince McMahon over the years.

"So I know how you feel, you're rebellious that's all, it doesn't mean you're a bad person," Shawn said and Lita stopped laughing and sobered up.

"Yes but it means I do bad things to people I care about," she said thinking about Matt Hardy and Shawn rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the Hell I put my family and Hunter through when I was getting over my addiction to painkillers. I hear you Lita I really do, but you gotta stop blaming yourself, love yourself enough to know that it's not your fault, just let it go and be happy, that's all God wants Lita is for His children to be happy. It doesn't matter what your biological father or Edge or anyone else thinks,"

Lita put her hand on Shawn's face, "No, it does matter what you think Shawn," she said gently stroking his face, "It always has,"

Suddenly a camera flashed in their faces and Victoria hastily removed the Polaroid and ran out of the room.

"Gotcha!" she said before turning and running right into Trish who grabbed her wrist while Melina came in and grabbed the other one. Together they pulled Victoria over to the kitchen table and stretched her out over it while Lita climbed on top of the refrigerator.

"No don't!" Victoria cried knowing what Lita intended to do and Torrie, Candice and Mickie James poked their heads out from under the table and saw Lita in Moonsault position on top of the refrigerator.

"No!" they cried and Lita leaped backwards off the fridge onto Victoria breaking the kitchen table with the Divas underneath it.

Trish and Melina applauded the high-flying Diva and she flicked her hair back and dusted off her hands.

"I'll take that," she said and removed the Polaroid from Victoria's now limp hand. She looked at the photo and showed it to Shawn.

"To think this could have been blasted all over the web in a matter of hours," she said and Shawn shrugged.

"I think it's kinda nice, now I know why Hunter's always trying to keep us apart, we'd make one Hell of a couple," he joked and Lita looked at the picture again and nodded.

"Yeah, we would," she said quietly her eyes hesitantly going to meet Shawn's in a moment if taken by camera too could have told a thousand words.

"Whoa inappropriate!" Shad cried causing Shawn and Lita to jump.

"Cryme Tyme!" Shawn said in shock.

"I knew it, Shawn and Lita getting dirty, in the man's own house while his wife's asleep! There's only one word for that," Shad said and Ron Simmons came into the kitchen out of nowhere and went up to Shawn and Lita.

"DAMN!" he said causing Shawn and Lita to flinch then he walked away causing HBK to scratch his head and Lita to try and get the hearing back in her ears.

"He just came over for that?" Lita said.

"Actually he came over for the meeting," Shad said.

"What meeting?" Lita said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"For crying out loud there is no meeting!" Shawn said.

"Sure there isn't, all these people just came over to keep your house warm, which it already is, where's the AC up in this place?" JTG asked looking around.

"Wait-a-second," Shawn said jumping down and escorting the two men out of the kitchen, "Edge didn't tell you guys to come here did he?" he asked them quietly.

"Rated R? Nah Maria told Cena and we came over with Jeff Hardy," Shad said.

"You did what?" Shawn said and looked over and saw John Cena kissing Maria while Jeff was drawing on some of the still sleeping faces with a glitter pen.

"Shawn!" Hunter said coming over to his best friend excitedly with 'Queen of Queens' written on his forehead in pink glitter.

"Yes your Majesty?" Shawn said sarcastically looking at the words while Hunter just thought he meant King of Kings.

"Nearly all of RAW is here, do you know what that means?" he asked his eyes bright with excitement.

"That you'll finally have that sleepover you always wanted?" Shawn replied and Cryme Tyme laughed causing Hunter to frown in confusion.

"No, there won't be a show tonight!" Hunter said.

"How is that a good thing?" Shad said.

"Oh that's right you don't know, well spread the word boys, DX are going to TNA!" Hunter said, "And I couldn't think of a better way to go than with Vince trying to find out where his precious roster has gone!"

"You know what we should do? Call Coach and brag about it!" Shawn said.

"Yeah!" Hunter said clapping his hands enthusiastically.

"Wait-a-second hold up, why are ya'll going to TNA? TNA sucks!" John Cena said coming over to them. Austin Starr and AJ Styles hearing got sharp at that point and walked towards the WWE Champion.

"I'm sorry we haven't met, my name is AJ Styles and this here's my boy Austin Starr and we work for TNA," AJ said, "I couldn't help but over hear that you think TNA sucks. Did you hear that Austin?"

"I sure did AJ," Austin replied.

"Yeah we must suck real hard because nobody even wants to work for us, not Christian, not Rhino, not even Kurt Angle. Oh wait, they do want to work for us, in fact they already are. We must really suck!" AJ said offensively.

"Yeah that's right we lost a few to your inferior brand but it won't be long before they all come back like Jeff Hardy," Cena said.

"Hey man I left because I wanted to not because TNA sucks, TNA is awesome dude I still love them, don't twist my words to suit your Chain Gang agenda," Jeff said and it was becoming painfully obvious to Cena that Jeff Hardy had no love for him whatsoever.

"That's alright Jeff you're entitled to your opinion, just like I'm entitled to mine so I'm a say it loud so the whole room can hear it," John said about to scream "TNA sucks!" when Rebecca slapped him round the head.

"Not in this house you won't there's a baby sleeping upstairs," she said and John rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while AJ and Austin walked away laughing.

"Well I still think you guys suck, I mean look at your X Division belt and look at mine, there's no comparison," Cena said braggadociously.

"That would look so much better around Shelton or Carlito's waist," Austin said and AJ agreed.

"Tell us about it," Carlito and Benjamin said at the same time.

"Yep, it's that nice," Cena said and kissed his Championship adoringly just moments before it started to melt before his very eyes, "What the Hell!" he cried and everyone started to scream as various articles of jewelry and metal objects around Shawn's living room started to melt down to a liquid form.

"What's going on? My bling's gone from hot to not!" Shad complained removing his throwback quickly before the chain melted into his skin.

"I'll be right back, everybody think of Antarctica!" Shawn said and ran into the kitchen where the Divas were trying to pull themselves out from under the table with Victoria still motionless on top of it.

"Antarctica ain't that where they're looking for Bin Laden?" JTG said and Shad rolled his eyes.

"No that's Afghanistan," Maria corrected him, "Doofus," she thought taking off all her melted jewelry.

Back inside the kitchen the room was so hot you couldn't even see straight and Lita was on her cell-phone with Edge.

"You better not come over, I swear Edge I will not be responsible for what happens to you if you come anywhere near me. What do you mean when am I coming home? You know I'm working I can't leave here until the job's done! Can we get back to the whole spying on me thing real quick? You bet your ass it was a mistake!" she said as Torrie and Candice carried Victoria out of the room shooting Lita a dirty look. Just at that moment the oven door blew off and flew into a cupboard causing the Divas to move faster.

"Lita stop talking!" Shawn said coming over to her but the red-head ranted on.

"You don't trust me you think I just spread myself around don't you? No wonder you didn't stick up for me that time at Carlito's house!" she shouted and Shawn looked down at all the ice that had melted from the refrigerator and he got an idea. He flung Lita over his shoulder and carried her outside to the pool and was about to throw her in when he saw that the water had evaporated completely despite being full to the brim this morning.

"Okay Plan B," Shawn said and went back inside and headed up to the bathroom. The Superstars watched as Shawn ran up the steps while Lita continued to berate Edge on the phone over his shoulder.

"That's why isn't it? You only want to marry me so you can keep an eye on me! Who do you think you are my father? Well you can't be because he only calls me once a millennium so why don't you take his advice and stop calling me as well!"

Shawn fell to one knee in pain; Lita's body had gotten so hot it had started to burn his skin. He bit his lip and proceeded into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and threw Lita under it drenching her in the water. The water was freezing cold but it became hot as it hit her skin and she wouldn't cool down. Shawn got angry and put his hands on her wrists knocking the cell-phone to one side.

"Stop it!" he said shaking her as the water sizzled and steam rose up out of the shower, "Stop it right now this isn't who you are, don't let anger control you you're better than that, you're Anointed you've got better things to do with your time now calm down!"

Lita struggled against Shawn and tried to get to her cell-phone but HBK was too strong and he over-powered her pushing her onto her back letting the water completely soak her . Feeling so weak and defenseless made Lita even madder and she let out a mighty roar that broke all the glass in the house and caused the Superstars to take cover down on the floor. Shawn looked over his shoulder and saw the broken mirror not to mention the shards of glass that had fallen on top of him from the shower pane but he still wouldn't let her go.

"That's fine Lita you bring it," he said, "because I don't care if the ceiling falls on me, I am not gonna let go until you calm down,"

Lita looked into his eyes and noticed that he was just as fired up as she was, he wasn't scared or intimidated by her awesome righteous power at all and suddenly she didn't feel the need to fight back. She eventually stopped and slowly put her arms down by her side. Shawn looked into her eyes and saw that the fire there had now disappeared and the warm hazel orbs were back where they were supposed to be. He let her go and she started to pick the shards of glass off of his back and shoulders, Shawn told her not to worry about it and she closed her eyes as the water beat down on her eventually cooling her down completely. She drew her knees up to her chest and put her face in her hands.

"Oh Shawn," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry!" and he pulled her into a hug and rubbed her wet back.

"It's okay Big Red, everything's gonna be okay," he said soothingly and they stayed like that under the cold shower spray not realizing Edge was listening to every word on the other end of Lita's cell-phone.

Back downstairs the RAW roster decided to leave the house of fire but they had one problem, a feisty little Women's Champion named Trish Stratus.

"You guys can't leave," she said and John Cena rolled his eyes.

"I ain't staying here with all of you TNA lovin' freaks, I'm going back to the only wrestling show in town: Monday Night RAW!" he said and Cryme Tyme, Carlito and Shelton cheered him on.

"Guys what are you doing? I already told you what's gonna happen if you go outside," she said to Carlito and Shelton.

"Yeah but that was when the house was snowed in, its so hot stuff is melting how can we get a cold now?" Shelton said.

"Yeah Trish that doesn't make any sense," Carlito said and Trish gritted her teeth at him.

"Since when does God make sense? When I was turned into a doll did that make sense? When I embodied the spirit of a seventeen year-old girl did that make sense? No it didn't but it happened because God doesn't need to explain Himself we just follow His orders now I'm telling you it's not safe to go outside!" Trish insisted and Cryme Tyme relented knowing how special Stratus was, they didn't want to cross her when she started talking about God.

"Okay we'll stay," Shad said putting his hand on JTG's shoulder and the other Superstars argued amongst each other while Jeff Hardy's cell-phone rang.

"Yeah? Okay then," he said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Cena asked him.

"That was Coach, he said if we don't turn up in 15 minutes we're all fired," Jeff replied.

"Please he can't do that?" Shad said incredulously.

"No he was passing on a message from Vince," Jeff said and everyone's demeanor changed rapidly.

"See ya!" Shad said heading out the window.

"Hey what are you doing?" Rebecca said.

"Going out the way I came in," Shad answered and all the RAW Superstars followed him. Randy and Nitro dragged Shelton and Carlito back and told them that the heat had gone to their brains and to remember what Stratus said. The Truth threw her hands up.

"I don't know why I even bother," she said, "I knew that was going to happen, I just didn't want to stand by and let them do the Devil's work for him,"

"The Devil's work?" Melina asked confused, "I thought this was all part of God's plan?"

"You know how Satan likes to get his two cents in," Trish said, "God's task could have just as easily been accomplished with these two going to TNA,"

Hunter looked around, "Where is Shawn?" he wondered.

"Why he's upstairs with Lita your Highness," Trish said laughing at the writing on his forehead and Hunter's eyes went wide, "Shawnie!" he cried and ran up the steps and headed to the bathroom as fast as his feet could carry him. When he got there he flung the door open and saw Shawn and Lita asleep with their arms around each other under a freezing cold shower spray and crossed his arms, "I sure hope you guys didn't do anything stupid before you decided to take a shower," he said raising his eyebrow suspiciously then he saw a Polaroid on the floor and picked it up. What he saw might as well have been a picture of Vince naked, then again nothing was that disturbing. "I'll let you guys sleep it off but when you wake, we're all gonna have a little talk," he said to the sleeping bodies and went to check on his little girl who was sleeping with her favorite song playing in the background. It wasn't long before he fell asleep with her, enjoying the few moments of peace before operation Save Shawn's Marriage went into its next phase.


	7. Monday Night Smackdown!

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Seven - Monday Night Smackdown!

AT & T Center, San Antonio, TX:

Vince McMahon pulled up to the AT & T Center in his limo 2 hours before showtime grinning as JR would say like a Cheshire cat; he couldn't wait to see the look on Triple H's face when he went out there to perform knowing that he no longer had a wife to come home to.

He strutted confidently into the building and headed straight for the DX locker room and knocked on the door. When no answer came he let himself in and found the room to be empty. He cocked his eyebrow suspiciously, _I guess they must still be at the gym_ he thought so he sat down on the bench pulled out his cell-phone and waited for them to arrive.

An hour passed and still no DX and Vince furrowed his brow; _there's no way that he'd not turn up to tonight's show I mean we're in HBK's home town, San Antonio, he wouldn't dare miss it . . . or would he? Well I'm going to get to the bottom of this!_ Vince started to dial HBK's home phone when Jonathan Coachman burst into the room and collapsed on the floor. Vince frowned and came over to help him up and saw that Coach wasn't looking too good, in fact he looked awful!

"What happened to you?" Vince said sitting Coach on the bench but the Executive Assistant backed away from him.

"Don't come any closer Mr. McMahon," he said.

"Why you got a cold or something?" Vince said.

"Not just me, the whole locker room's infected with some sort of virus!" Coachman said.

"What? That's insane!" he said indignantly and Coach coughed horribly and Vince turned his nose up in disgust.

"Hey Coach why don't you go home, take the night off?" Vince said sympathetically and quite frankly not wanting to get sick himself again for a long time.

"But what about RAW?" Coach said all drowsy.

"I'm sure we'll manage without you," Vince said opening the door and escorting Coach out of it.

"But Sir you don't understand," Coach started to say.

"My driver will take you to the airport okay now go," Vince said as Coach was still trying to explain but Vince would hear it and waved goodbye to his assistant.

Vince shook his head as Coach stepped into the limo which pulled away and took off down the road. The guy was acting like it was the end of the world or something; it was just a little cold that's all.

After the limo was gone there was an eerie quietness in the arena instead of the usual pre-RAW activity that went on before every show. There was no sound of stuff being moved or people moving around, it was just quiet. Now that was odd Mr. McMahon thought and decided to walk around the building and see what was up. As he walked he didn't see anybody or hear anything, the backstage area felt empty.

He walked towards the actual arena and saw what looked like a game of Play Dead as the stadium was littered with the bodies of RAW Superstars lying still on the ground. As he looked closer he saw members of the backstage crew among them and that was really weird as it was an hour before showtime and they usually were the busiest out of everybody at this time. This was no time to be playing games so Vince woke them up in the traditional way:

"GET THE HELL UP!" he roared and people started to groan, some even tried to get to their feet but they soon fell back down. Vince pulled his hand over his face in disbelief: was Coach actually right, were the RAW Superstars infected with some kind of bug or virus? Judging by the writhing and moaning coming from their mouths it certainly appeared that they were. Always creative in adversity Vince came up with a plan and pulled out his cell-phone.

"Teddy? It's me, listen my Superstars have come down with some sort of infection, what do you say we do Friday Night Smackdown tonight? You guys are supposed to be at the SBC Center tomorrow, well get over there now and tell the production crew Smackdown's going live tonight and to make up some sort of graphic that says 'Monday Night Smackdown!' I'll get the Superstars checked out and we'll do Friday Night RAW on CW this week. Okay Teddy, holla!" he said and hung up the phone, "Okay everybody come on, we're gonna get you all checked out and see what's going on with you, I bet it's this damn arena," he said looking around disdainfully. No-one had budged after he spoke, "Hmmm, if I can't get you to the hospital I guess I'm gonna have to get the doctors to come here," he said and pulled out his cell-phone again and walked outside leaving the Superstars to writhe amongst themselves wondering what had happened in the past few minutes to make them so sick.

Over at Shawn's house Triple H was sitting in a comfy armchair reading Shawn's Christian Science Monitor magazine waiting for his best friend to wake up while everybody else cleaned up the mess caused by Lita's tantrum around the house. Shawn was in his bed with his arm strewn across a sleeping figure. As he began to stir, Triple H watched as he pulled the figure closer to him and not recognizing the form opened up his eyes a little wider and flew out of his bed on realization of who it was. The woman woke up startled by his cry and rubbed her damp hair sleepily.

"Shawn what's up?" Lita said through squinted eyes.

"What's up? Take a closer look!" Shawn said pulling on his robe and tying it quickly.

Lita looked down at herself and slowly started to laugh shocking Shawn to the point of hysteria.

"You think this is funny? You're naked in my bed!" Shawn screamed, "We slept together I can't believe we slept together, my marriage is over, what have I done, dear Lord what have I done!" he cried holding his head in despair.

"Shawn," Lita said calmly rising to her feet pulling the blanket around her, "It's a prank,"

"I gotta fix this, I'll tell Becky we were just trying to keep warm after that cold shower, yeah she'll believe that right? Lita you're really not helping!" Shawn said continuing to panic so the red-head came closer to him causing him to back away from her.

"Shawn we didn't sleep together," she said reassuringly and Shawn pointed at her.

"But you're naked, I'm naked - we must have done something!" he argued.

"No, we didn't do anything, he is completely responsible for this," Lita said pointing to the collected individual in the armchair.

"Hunter?" Shawn said seeing his best friend in the room for the first time, "What are you doing in here?"

"Well after I caught you two in the shower I thought you needed a graphic reminder of what you guys are bringing upon yourselves if you stay on this road you're both going down," Trips replied casually.

"And what road is that?" asked Shawn growing a little angry and Hunter pulled the Polaroid of him and Lita talking in the kitchen.  
Shawn snatched the picture and Trips put down the magazine and rose to his feet.

"You wanna explain that?" he asked HBK who pulled him up by the scruff of his jersey with a fiercely angry look in his eyes, "Of course you don't have to explain it right now," Hunter said realizing that Shawn wasn't too appreciative of his rouse.

"It's bad enough Edge sent those Divas over here to spy on Lita, but for you to have the audacity to undress both me and Lita, you've taken this paranoia thing to a whole new level," Shawn said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't undress Lita-" Hunter protested.

"Oh no? So who did?" Shawn asked firmly.

"I did," said a sweet voice from the other side of the room and Shawn and Lita looked over and saw Miss. Taylor standing with her hands clasped together shyly.

"Miss. Taylor?" Shawn said confused, "What are you doing here?" he asked as Hunter tried to free himself from HBK's firm grip.

"Well, I came back to check on everyone after that freak snow storm and Hunter asked me to do him a favor since the two ladies downstairs refused to help him in anyway whatsoever," Miss. Taylor explain and Lita smiled fondly knowing those two ladies were her sisters in Christ, "He said he wanted to save you from making a huge mistake and ruining your marriage,"

"By having me and Lita both naked in the bed my wife and I sleep in?" Shawn said in disbelief, "I swear if I find out there's a tape of this being sold somewhere Hunter," he said threateningly to his friend who shook his head like Shawn was crazy.

"He said the realization of seeing Lita in your bed would shock you back into your senses and make you rethink cheating on your wife," Miss. Taylor explained as Shawn rolled his eyes exasperated from hearing the same crap about him and Lita over and over again, "I thought it was my duty as a Christian and a devout believer in the sanctity of marriage to do this Shawn, I hope you're not too mad at me, I just don't want you to lose your family,"

"I'm not mad at you Miss. Taylor," Shawn said, "my friend here has a way of twisting things to suit his purpose, that's why they call him the Cerebral Assassin, but please don't be fooled: there is nothing wrong with my marriage, Lita and I are just friends and that picture signifies nothing but that. Now if you don't mind please go home and don't worry about me and my family anymore, we're both just fine,"

Miss. Taylor nodded, "Okay, I'll leave you guys to talk," she said turning away, "By the way Hunter, Jericho says he's sorry about the divorce and he hopes you can understand if Stephanie decides to pick up where she left off. He said you'd understand what that meant,"

"What!" Hunter said turning towards her but she was already gone, "I'm gonna kill Chris if he even thinks about . . . " but Hunter trailed off when he saw the vexed look in Shawn's face.

"You brought my kids' Sunday school teacher into this?" he asked in disbelief and Hunter gulped nervously as Shawn clenched his jaw angrily, "Go downstairs, get Big Kev, Razor and Sean up here and meet us both in your bedroom in 5 minutes," HBK said sternly and Hunter swallowed nervously. Lita looked at him sympathetically, she almost felt sorry for The Game, almost.

"Shawn I was only trying to-"

"Help? Interfere? Stick your big nose in? All of the above? I don't wanna hear it Hunter just do it!" Shawn said releasing Hunter with great force and The Game slinked out of the room like a child that had just been told off by his father.

Lita watched as Shawn stared a black hole into the door after Hunter left while finding her clothes and putting them on. Once dressed she came over to Shawn and handed him his pants. She noticed the fire in his eyes that she saw in the bathroom when he forced her to surrender her anger and regain her senses, how ironic it was now that she was on the outside looking in at his righteous indignation, which quite honesty paled in comparison to hers.

"I think you're gonna need these, although I think it's pretty clear out of the two of us who where's the pants around here," she said humorously and Shawn looked down at his jeans and took them from Lita gently and she smiled at him, "I'll see you in Hunter's room Kliq buddy,"

"I'll see you there Big Red," he said lightening a little and turned to put on his jeans.

"Shawn?" Lita said and he turned to face her, "Thank you for loving your wife enough to leave me alone," she said and Shawn smiled.

"I just want to be your friend Lita, despite what Hunter thinks," he replied and Lita left him to get dressed and remake the bed. As she closed the door she thought she had found someone so special in Shawn Michaels and hoped that Edge would be able to understand that.

Downstairs Hunter slowly dragged himself into the living room where the Kilq and Kliq candidates were playing a card game with Carlito, Trish, Melina, Randy and Nitro. Trish looked up at him and rolled her eyes wondering why when it came to cleaning up Hunter was always nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys," he said glumly and Big Kev looked up and frowned.

"Uh-oh, did Operation Save Shawn's Marriage not work out?" Kevin asked sympathetically and everyone started laughing.

"It's not funny," Hunter said, "he's really mad at me you guys, he wants to see us all upstairs right now in my room,"

"Us too?" Shelton asked excitedly referring to himself and the other Kliq candidates.

"No just the originals," he said, "although I could do with the reinforcements,"

"Don't worry we won't take sides, that's not the way of the Kliq," Scott Hall said.

"But you told me not to do anything stupid," Hunter said.

"And once again you didn't listen to us, we're used to being referees when you go too far and piss Shawnie off," Sean said, "Remember that time you told Shawn about that Bible camp and it turned out to be a nudist colony for single gay men?"

"Hey there was a misprint in the brochure!" Hunter said defending himself.

"Okay calm down, how long did he give you?" Big Kev asked.

"5 minutes," Hunter replied.

"Well let's go before-"

"HUNTER!" Shawn roared causing everyone to shudder.

"-he calls for you," Kevin finished and the Kliq rose to their feet and accompanied a reluctant member to face his executioner.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Carlito asked Trish.

"Forget about them, we got more important things to be concerned with right now," she said turning on the television and putting it on the USA Network.

"Monday Night Smackdown!" Shelton said incredulously, "They're doing the show without us!"

"What happened to RAW?" Carlito said in shock at the different opening he was used to seeing on Monday nights.

"What I told you was gonna happen, the Superstars all got sick and couldn't go on," Trish replied.

"So Vince got Smackdown to go on in our place?" Nitro said his feelings hurt, "That sucks!"

"No what sucks is what's going to happen in about 30 minutes from now," Trish said and everyone looked at her curiously.

"What's gonna happen?" Carlito asked and Trish looked out the window at the turning sky.

"Let's just say that the brand extension is about to end," she said and Carlito, Nitro and Shelton frowned at each other.

At the AT & T Center while several doctors checked the wrestlers out and ran tests at the behest of the Chairman of the Board, the poorly RAW Superstars watched on monitors as Smackdown wowed their audience, shined in their light and turned out what was so far a fantastic show. Cena shook his head in disbelief at the lack of chants for him, and Jeff envied his brother who was bouncing around the ring like a basketball unhindered by sickness of any kind. The Divas seethed at the sight of Kristal, Layla, Ashley and Michelle McCool thinking that should be them getting all the cat calls. The roars of applause when Batista came out was deafening and finally Cena couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it!" he said standing to his feet, "I can't sit here and let them steal out spotlight!"

The RAW roster agreed and started to vent their frustrations.

"I was fine this morning, how did I even get sick?" Super Crazy complained.

"Isn't it obvious? Smackdown's jealous of us!" Estrada said and Umaga made some noise signaling his agreement.

"I bet they plotted this whole thing so they could go up live on Monday night!" Charlie Haas said.

"Yeah it's too much of a coincidence for us all to be sick and they put on a killer show," Viscera said and everyone agreed with him.

Cena rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well Batista was complaining how much he hated it on Smackdown awhile back, maybe this is his way of shaking things up," he said.

"Yeah at our expense!" Victoria cried and everyone started to get riled up and Cena decided to take advantage of everyone's sudden surge in energy.

"Well you know what I think? I think we should all go over to the RBC Center and show our fans how its really done on Monday nights, who's with me?"

"YEAH!" the RAW roster agreed with The Champ.

"Well come on let's go!" he said and walked towards the exit with the roster behind him despite the protests from the doctors who tried to get them to stay put with no luck whatsoever.

Over at the RBC Center in the Smackdown production truck Vince and Teddy were watching Smackdown tear down the house with great zeal.

"Not bad not bad at all!" Vince said beaming widely, "The fans are really eating this up aren't they? Monday Night Smackdown, who woulda thunk it?"

"I'm telling you playa it's like a fire's been lit under my men's asses! It's like they've got something to prove out there, that Smackdown can do it on any night of the week, did you hear the fans when Batista came out? They didn't even seem to mind that it wasn't John Cena!"

"I hear that!" Vince said and he and Teddy slapped hands, "Never in a million years would I have thought Smackdown could pull this off! This virus may not have been such a bad thing after all, as long as RAW gets better and goes on this Friday. I don't know if they can top this though,"

"Oh they're gonna have a hard task ahead if they're gonna do that playa!" Teddy Long said proud of his brand's performance.

"Mr. McMahon!" a stagehand came running over to Vince hysterically.

"Calm down son, whatever it is I'm sure it'll be alright," Vince said enjoying the show too much to get stressed out anything.

"RAW's here!" the stagehand informed him and both Teddy and Vince turned to him at the sametime.

"RAW's here?" Teddy asked in disbelief, "I thought they were all sick?"

"They are I gotta whole group of doctors to look after them," Vince said.

"Well they're here now," the stagehand said and Vince ruffled his brow confused.

"Oh my God," Teddy Long said grabbing Vince's arm nervously and the mogul stared at the monitor from the production truck and gawked at the sight before him.

Smackdown Live:

JBL: What in the blue Hell are they doing?

Cole: RAW is attacking Smackdown!

JBL: They're not even supposed to be here they're all sick and need to be at the hospital!

Cole: Well I guess they're didn't want Smackdown to show that we really are the superior brand.

JBL: Well if it's a fight they want it's a fight they're going to get, let 'em have it boys!

Cole: Something doesn't look right John.

JBL: What's going on? Why aren't our boys fighting back?

Cole: It looks like the Smackdown guys are slowing down, they're acting like . . . they're sick. Oh no, Smackdown's been infected by RAW!

JBL: Those sonsofbitches!

Backstage:

"THOSE STUPID SONSOFBITCHES!" Vince roared.

At Jeff Jarrett's house in Memphis, Tennessee:

"Those stupid sonsofbitches!" Jarrett said, "They just buried themselves alive!"

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Back at Shawn's house:

"Yeah I'm watching, all we gotta do now is get Shawn and Hunter over on Impact tomorrow and the rest is as good as done,"

"Yeah, the death of the WWE begins tonight!" Jeff Jarrett laughed victoriously, "See you tomorrow Austin,"

"Later Jeff," Austin Starr said and closed his cell-phone and went back into the living room to watch the carnage continue with a concerned Carlito, Nitro, Randy Orton and Shelton Benjamin, all watching in horror as their colleagues fell one by one. Rebecca slinked away unnoticed after she came back from the store and made her way upstairs to see her husband wondering after overhearing Austin Starr on the phone with Jeff Jarrett if there was more to this TNA stunt than meets the eye.


	8. Sleeping Beauty

**Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane** Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Eight - Sleeping Beauty

Hunter's room:

Lita looked down at Aurora as she slept quietly in her crib undisturbed by the recent flurry of extraordinary events like her almost setting the house on fire and looking every bit like the angel that people always referred her to as. Lita wasn't sure about that; real angels had more responsibility than sleeping all day but Lita wasn't so sure that's all Aurora Rose did when she had her eyes closed. There was something very intriguing about this little girl but she hadn't been given a revelation as to what it was so she just put it down to fondness.

A breeze blew the curtain up so it brushed Lita's shoulder and she went over to close the window so Aurora didn't get cold; it was hard to tell if Aurora was cold because she wasn't exactly warm bloodied but Lita decided to opt for safety as opposed to pneumonia. As she put her hands on the window frame something caught her eye and she flew over to the door outside which HBK was standing waiting for Hunter and company to arrive for a group meeting about The Game's most recent and highly unappreciated activities.

"Huh?" Shawn uttered as Lita pulled him into Hunter's room and dragged him over to the window by Aurora's crib.

"Look," she said pointing to the ground where on the icy grass lay Miss. Taylor, flat on her back like she'd been thrown out of the window and now she was on the ground not moving. Shawn looked at Lita.

"What happened to her?" he asked confused.

"I was watching over Aurora when I noticed the window was open and I went over to close it and saw her lying there," Lita explained.

"She must have come in here to see Aurora," Shawn said and looked over to the stereo, "And turned off her CD,"

"And then jumped out the window?" Lita asked doubtfully and Shawn scratched his head and looked down at Aurora.

"I don't know but something's screwy here," he said.

Hunter knocked on the door and Shawn rolled his eyes, "Come in," he said his prior irritation coming back to him as Hunter entered with the Kliq pushing him into the room from behind.

Shawn sighed at his friend's pathetic expression, "You can take that innocent look off your face we have to postpone our meeting. We've got an emergency over here, Miss. Taylor is lying still on my lawn after apparently falling out of your bedroom window,"

"What?" Hunter said hurrying over to the window and looking down at the still blond body on the icy grass, "What the Hell happened?"

"We're trying to figure that out," Shawn said as Rebecca came into see what all the fuss was about. She leaned out of the window next to Hunter and saw her children's Sunday school teacher not moving on the ground below and went pale. She pulled her head back into the room looking like she'd just seen a car accident and Shawn frowned at her concerned.

"What is it Becca?" he asked her taking her by the arm gently knowing that she had a stronger stomach than that.

"I know who did this," she said quietly and everyone gathered around her curiously.

"Who?" Hunter asked and she looked up at him sternly.

"Your daughter!" she cried and everyone looked at her like she was crazy especially Hunter who was very amused by her outburst.

"Okay obviously all this freaky weather is starting to get to you," Hunter said dismissively.

"And what a coincidence that it got freaky around the same time you and your daughter came to live with us," Rebecca said causing Hunter to get defensive.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Hunter I took Aurora to the doctors on Sunday after church because I thought there was something wrong with her, in case you haven't noticed your daughter has very low body temperature," Rebecca said.

"I know," Hunter replied defensively, "Steph and I noticed it the day she was born, the doctor said it was abnormal but not to worry because she was a perfectly healthy baby," Hunter explained.

"Abnormal isn't the word for it. Miss. Taylor came to see you on Sunday after church and I left her with Aurora for one second and when I came back she had turned to ice," Rebecca continued and Shawn stared at her in disbelief.

"She what?" he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You mean drag you away from your precious male bonding with the Kliq? What kind of wife do you think I am?" Rebecca said sarcastically, "That's not even the half of it. Jericho came over-"

"Jericho!" Hunter roared and Aurora woke up and started to fidget. Hunter picked her up, held her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head and she went back to sleep.

"Trish said he was the only person who could defrost Miss. Taylor," Rebecca said and Scotty, Big Kev and Sean held their heads in confusion.

"Okay you really are losing it Becca," Kevin Nash said and she turned to him seriously.

"I'm not kidding, Trish said it was the only way to take Miss. Taylor's mind off Hunter, and when Jericho made a crack about Aurora being his child she dropped a slab of ice on his head," Rebecca told him and she turned back to Hunter who grinned at the idea of something hard falling on Jericho's head, "Honey, don't you see? The weather, Jericho, Miss. Taylor - I think Aurora's responsible for all of this. Maybe she's trying to tell you she's unhappy here, you have to go back to your wife or someone's really going to get hurt,"

Hunter looked at Rebecca for a minute then he walked out of the room with his daughter and headed straight downstairs to talk to the only woman who would tell it to him straight.

"Where's Trish?" Hunter demanded on seeing Carlito, Shelton and Nitro and the three former IC Champs looked at each other nervously. Hunter stepped forward to Shelton who looked down at his shoes avoiding The Game's gaze.

"If you value your status as a prospective member of the Kliq, you'll tell me where Trish Stratus is," he said sternly and Shelton looked over at Nitro who looked at Carlito who looked at Randy who signed that they should all keep their mouths shut and that's exactly what they did; for the next half-an-hour Carlito, Shelton and Nitro had lost four of their five senses too, to the total exasperation of The Game and the absolute amusement of Lita.

"Oh you think this is funny huh?" Hunter said turning to her angrily and Lita signed that no in fact she didn't but his attempt to save Shawn's marriage by putting them naked together in his bed was hysterical and Randy laughed and The Game turned back to him and he signed that he was an idiot. The Game rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand sign language," he said gritting his teeth.

"No shit," Randy signed and Carlito, Nitro and the two Kliq candidates burst out laughing and eventually everyone else joined in confident at least that whatever Randy was saying to Nitro, Carlito, Shelton and Lita was very funny to them if not to The Game.

Meanwhile outside Trish and Melina were taking Miss. Taylor home, Trish hoisting the Sunday school teacher over her shoulder while Melina looked around in case anyone was watching them. She told Nitro to make sure Hunter didn't come after them and left with Trish a few minutes earlier. Now they were at Miss. Taylor's house and let themselves in with the keys in her purse. Once inside they lay her on her bed upstairs and Melina healed her.

"By the precious Blood of Jesus Christ you are healed," she said and opened her eyes to see Miss. Taylor looking back at her and Trish wondering how she got home and why they were leaning over her.

"How long was I out?" she said thinking she had fallen asleep, "I don't remember inviting you guys over,"

"You didn't," Trish said, "We came to warn you not to go back to Shawn's house,"

Miss. Taylor yawned and sat up straight, "Why not? He's not seeing anyone is he?"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Melina said softly brushing her hair out of her face, "Hunter's not ready for a new relationship sweetie,"

"But we haven't even been on a date?" she said confused.

"And you never will," Trish said flatly and Melina cleared her throat to indicate that she would like to speak.

"You see Hunter's got a very special bond with his family and the idea of a new person being part of the family doesn't sit well with everyone - well, one member in particular," she explained.

"You can't see Hunter anymore, please try to understand, there are some families you just can't mess around with," Trish said and Miss. Taylor opened her mouth to plead her case when Melina interjected.

"What Trish means is that you don't wanna waste your time that's all, which is what going after Hunter would be: a colossal waste of time," Melina said and it looked like it was sinking in so she pulled Trish up by the hand and started to walk towards the door, "We'll just leave you alone," she said with a smile not realizing that Trish wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"It's that baby isn't it?" Miss. Taylor said and Melina's face fell.

"What?" she said puzzled at Miss. Taylor's choice of words.

"It's that baby there's something wrong with her," Miss. Taylor said.

"Au contraire Miss. Taylor Aurora Rose is more special than you realize," Trish snapped back, "Who are you to talk about Aurora like that? You have no idea how important she is,"

"I know whatever's wrong with her is important enough to stop Hunter from moving on with his life, what does she have special needs or something?" Miss. Taylor said and Trish strutted towards her defiantly.

"Let me tell you something if I was Aurora I wouldn't want you near my father either," she said, "You're an immature legalist who would drive Hunter crazy, we know what's best for him and Aurora definitely knows what's best for him, so take Shawn's advice, do us all a favor and stay away!" she snapped and Miss. Taylor jumped in shock at her defiant tone not to mention how she knew what Shawn had said to her earlier on. Melina turned Trish away from her gently but Trish wasn't done.

"Come on Truth let's go," she said and Trish let one last warning look linger between her and Miss. Taylor before leaving the house with Melina and heading back to the Michaels' household where a very concerned father was awaiting her return.

Methodist Hospital, San Antonio:

Vince sat in the waiting room area with his head in his hands trying to figure out how on Earth he was going to get out of this mess. The entire WWE roster had been infected with some sort of flu virus and the doctors were stumped; they had no idea what it was or how to treat it, all they could advise was for Vince to leave them to rest, unfortunately that only added to VKM's problems. Monday Night Smackdown's ratings were sky high but without RAW to follow up on Friday there was no continuity and the fans wouldn't know what to think, plus it was already out in media that the sickness wasn't a work and that the roster had really come down with something causing many fans to rethink attending any of the shows scheduled for the week lest they get infected too. He was at a loss. He pulled out his cell-phone and called home.

"Hello?" Linda answered.

"I'm gonna be in Texas for a bit longer than I expected," Vince told her with a deep sigh.

"Still can't get to the bottom of this flu virus?" Linda asked running her hands over her pearl necklace.

"Yeah the doctors are at a loss Linda, they have no idea what's wrong with the Superstars and if they don't, how the Hell am I supposed to? I really wanna come home," he said rubbing his head, "But I can't leave them here, knowing them they'll probably go home and infect themselves even worse. The hospitals already quarantined them off,"

"Oh dear," Linda said concerned.

"I don't know what to do, how could this happen?" he said putting his head down hopelessly and Linda thought about what she was going to say some more before she finally spoke.

"You know who's always good at solving problems?" she started and Vince's face went dark and he sat up straight.

"Don't even think about it," he said darkly.

"You know he'd be able to come up with a solution, that was the one thing you liked about him, his smarts," Linda argued.

"I will not tell him about this, he didn't even show up for RAW!" Vince said angrily.

"Well considering you took the very heart of his life away from him what did you expect!" Linda snapped and Vince's breath caught in his throat in shock at the tone of her voice. She was really mad.

"Even if I did talk to him, which I won't, I can't leave the hospital, I really think everybody would freak out if they knew I left them here not knowing what was going to happen to them," Vince argued.

"Well you're not helping them just sitting there worrying," Linda said a little calmer and Vince knew she was right.

He leaned back on the seat and took a long pause before answering, "Alright, I'll talk to him,"

Linda smiled, "Good, let me know when you're coming home alright?" she said and Vince nodded.

"I love you Linda," he said.

"I love you too Vince," she replied and put the phone down wondering how a man so in love with her couldn't afford the same blessing to his own daughter. Instead he'd rather she sit in her room crying day in, day out, wondering when her husband was going to rescue her from the prison he father had confined her to. It was clear to both Linda and Shane that Stephanie wasn't happy without Hunter and Aurora Rose and the sooner Vince realized that, the better off she'd be because right now as she slept beneath her mother's gaze unaware that she'd been standing there for some time, she resembled Sleeping Beauty awaiting her prince's life-saving kiss. Without it she was no better than the WWE Superstars laying helpless waiting for someone to cure them. Much to Linda's glee, her husband was on his way to see his daughter's prince right now. Linda sighed as her daughter slept quietly for the first time in a week. The good news would have to wait until morning she couldn't wake her now. She went over to Stephanie and stroked her head gently with a smile.

"Maybe there's hope for the McMahon-Helmsley Era after all," she said and placed a loving kiss on her daughter's tear-stained cheek.

Back at Shawn's:

"Hey guys Miss. Taylor's gone!" Rebecca said coming back into the house after going to check on the Sunday school teacher.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP MESSING AROUND?" The Game shouted going red in the face as each and everyone around him started pretending they couldn't hear, touch, taste or smell which was very difficult given how clearly they could hear him getting madder and madder, "Shelton I need to know where Trish is now!" he shouted at the former IC Champ who just signed that he couldn't understand English causing Nitro to suppress yet another laugh, "Oh I am going to kick your ass!" Hunter threatened him through gritted teeth and Shelton stopped smiling.

"I heard that," he said and Lita, Carlito and Nitro let out a collective groan.

"Shelton you ruined it!" Nitro complained.

"Listen Miss. Taylor's not out there anymore!" Rebecca said again this time getting everyone's attention.

"They must have taken her to the hospital, I'm going after them," Hunter said motioning to the door but Nitro blocked it.

"No you can't go out there remember?" he reminded Trips but The Game's patience had been exhausted to the breaking point by now and he pushed Nitro out of the way but just then Melina and Trish came back into the house. Melina looked at The Game darkly after seeing Nitro go flying across the floor and she marched over to The Game and slapped him hard across the face.

"Melina!" Trish cried out as the Latina turned to attended to her husband.

"What?" Melina said not thinking she had hit The Game that hard.

"Oh no!" Trish complained and sank to her knees and started banging her fist against the floorboards in frustration and Carlito came over to her concerned.

"What is it baby?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Melina broke her covenant with God," Trish said and the Kliq, AJ Styles and Austin Starr looked at Trish strangely.

"Her what?" Sean asked.

"She's a healer, she's under a Divine mandate to heal the sick and bring the dead back to life. By striking Hunter in anger she let her emotions obscure her judgment, now she's lost her healing powers and won't be able to heal the WWE Superstars!" Trish explained and the Kliq looked even more confused and Trish rose to her feet to explain more but Lita stepped in thinking the blond looked flustered enough as it was.

"Guys it's time you knew who we really are," she said to the Kliq, AJ and Austin, "I'm Anointed Amy, I cast out demons and bring people to Christ, this is The Truth: Trish Stratus who can see the truth before it even happens and that overprotective wife over there is Melina the Miraculous who like the Truth said heals people and brings the dead back to life. Together we are the angelic trio known as ATM: Authority To Minister and we are under a mandate from God to look after His children and bring people together in the name of Jesus Christ,"

The expected silence soon flooded the room and the Kliq looked between each other not sure what to make of what they had just heard.

"We came here yesterday to warn Hunter and Shawn that a virus was going to attack the WWE and we were hoping that we could do something about it, but um . . . " Lita said trailing off not wanting to offend Melina.

"But now thanks to Melina we have to resort to Plan B: wait on God for an hint on what to do next," Trish said rolling her eyes.

"Oops," Melina said covering her mouth bashfully while The Game rubbed his face, "I did it again!"

"What you mean this has happened before?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, Melina lost her healing powers when she passed judgment on me at Carlito's breakfast party last year," Lita explained, "But she'll get it back she just has to ask for forgiveness that's all,"

"Well ask already my cheek is killing me!" Hunter complained rubbing where his face had gone red.

"Hunter stop acting like a little bitch," Shawn said, "Melina's got more important stuff to do, like heal Miss. Taylor, did you see her out there?" Shawn asked the Latina.

"Yeah she's fine, I healed her already," Melina said and the Kliq gawked at her.

"You didn't take her to the hospital?" Sean asked in shock.

"Doctors, please," Melina said dismissively.

"Speaking of which Rebecca seems to think my daughter's possessed by some kind of demon, that's not true is it?" Hunter said looking down at his baby girl concerned.

"I never said she was possessed!" Rebecca said defensively.

"Well you might as well have, she thinks Aurora caused all this freaky weather, turned Miss. Taylor into an ice sculpture and pushed her out of the window, is that true?" Hunter asked Trish anxiously.

"Hunter we don't have time for this we have to get out of here," Trish said.

"Why what's wrong?" Lita asked.

"Two things; one the Superstars are gonna come back here looking for some kind of remedy when they remember what I told them about not leaving the house and if they get in they'll infect the rest of you, and two, Miss. Taylor," Trish replied and Hunter frowned.

"What about Miss. Taylor?" Hunter asked.

"She thinks I don't like her and she's gonna try and talk you into going out with her despite me telling her to stay away from you," Trish said and Hunter shrugged.

"Yeah what's wrong with that, she's cute," Hunter said and Rebecca gave him a negative look.

"She's a moron," Trish said, "she thinks she has a chance with you even though I explicitly told her to stay away,"

"And that makes her a moron? It's not her fault she can't resist me," Hunter said getting big headed.

"The Bible says the way of a fool is right in his own eyes, but he who heeds counsel is wise. That sums up Miss. Taylor to a T. I, The Truth: Trish Stratus, gave her specific instructions yet she refuses to follow them and instead opts to rely on her own basic human instincts." Trish said deploringly.

"Well excuse me if we're not all as holy as the three of you," Hunter said sarcastically, "what's the big deal Trish it's just a little crush," Hunter reasoned and Trish took a deep breath and looked at Hunter seriously.

"No Hunter it is a big deal, this is way more serious than a crush and with Melina's powers temporarily suspended it is imperative that Miss. Taylor not come near you again because if she does we won't be able to save her," Trish said and Hunter came closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"What are you saying Trish?" he asked confused.

"In short, she will die," Trish said and everyone's jaws dropped and Hunter looked at Trish in disbelief.

"Are you saying that because you want me to get back together with Stephanie or are you saying that because it's the truth?" he asked her and Trish leaned in closer and said,

"What do you think?" and waited for it to sink in before telling everyone to move out quickly.

"But I thought you said we couldn't leave?" Carlito asked her.

"You can't not on your own, but with us you'll be fine," Trish said and Carlito felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"You're sent by God to protect me," he said wrapping her arms around her lovingly.

"Being a servant of God certainly has its advantages," she said as he squeezed her amorously.

"Wait how long do we have before the infected roster gets here?" Shawn asked Trish.

"About half-an-hour," Trish answered.

"Okay that means we can still have our Kliq meeting," Shawn said pulling Hunter towards the stairs the latter still in a daze over what Trish just told him about Annabel Taylor.

"But you've got about 5 minutes before Vince gets here," Trish said and Hunter and Shawn looked at each other in horror.

"Everybody out!" Hunter commanded pushing everyone out of Shawn's house while he dashed upstairs to get Aurora some warm clothes.

"Hey guys hang on a sec," Rebecca said causing everyone to stop moving around, "Maybe you should all see what Vince has to say,"

"What good could come from a converation with Vince McMahon?" Kevin Nash asked her.

"Yeah are you forgetting why I'm here in the first placem possessing your house with my demonic child?" Hunter said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"It's just that with the WWE Superstars sick, don't you think he's suffered enough already?" Rebecca asked.

"No," Shawn and Hunter replied.

"I mean the Fed could go out of business, is that really worth the price of getting vengeance back on your boss?" she tried again and DX stroked their chins thoughtfully.

"Totally," Hunter replied.

"Absolutely," Shawn agreed.

"Sionara WWE!" Hunter said and laughed maliciously at Vince's misfortune while Shawn pulled his concerned wife out of the house.

"Shawn I've got a really bad feeling about this," she said to her husband.

"It's probably just indigestion from all that Caribbean cooking," Shawn replied.

"Hey don't cuss Carlito's cooking!" Carlito replied offended, "Carlito's cooking is cool,"

"Yeah if cool is Spanish for volcanic lava," Shelton said getting into AJ's car.

"Besides honey it's just for one night, we'll be back on RAW before you know it," Shawn assured her stroking her hair fondly.

"Okay," she conceded as he kissed her along her nose right down to her chin, "Oooh sweet chin music," she cooed armorously before wrapping her arms around him and deepening the kiss.

The front door closed and Rebecca broke away from her husband and turned to go back into the house.

"Wait we need clothes!" Rebecca said to Hunter referring to her and Shawn.

"Sorry no time," Hunter said ushering her away from the door.

"But we can't go to Florida without clothes!" she argued.

"Well you should have thought of that before you accused my daughter of being a demon!" he snapped.

"Hunter watch it," Shawn warned him and Rebecca stuck her tongue out at The Game who started to make fun of him.

"Oooh I need my boyfriend to fight my battles for me cos I'm just a housewife," he teased her.

"Actually he's my husband and am I wrong or did this housewife not whoop that butt on the basketball court last Sunday?" Rebecca retorted.

"Listen Whisper, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have a husband, I introduced you to each other remember?" Hunter bragged.

"No you didn't you brain dead punk, I did," Kevin Nash said.

"Always trying to take credit for other people's work," Sean said shaking his head at The Game.

"You're lucky you still have a husband," Hunter said under his breath.

"Yes I am lucky to have a husband thank you," she said wrapping her arms around Shawn.

"That's not what I said!" Hunter yelled out and Shawn shot him a dark look, "Nevermind!" he said more cheerily not wanting anymore pain inflicted on his face via Shawn's boot. "Anyway I'm sure Trish and Carlito have enough clothes to go around, plus its Florida, you can just walk around naked," Hunter replied.

"Like you did at my Aunt's 50th birthday party?" Shawn asked disparagingly.

"You'd never think someone that old and with so much life experience would pass out so quickly," Hunter said crassly and Shawn slapped him on his other cheek.

"OWWW!" he cried out, "Melina have you repented yet? I'm in agony over here!"

"We're going to Florida?" Austin Starr asked.

"Yep you'll be safest over at our house," Trish said, "Well you actually won't be affected since you're not Fed,"

"Wait so this flu virus is only affecting the WWE?" AJ Styles asked and Trish nodded.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways," she said and Hunter frowned.

"So God wants us to get sick?" he asked offended.

"No, look all will be explained," Trish said her patience waning.

"Well is He responsible for all this or not?" Hunter demanded.

"He created you Hunter I think if He wanted to kill you with some awful incurable virus he would have done it by now!" Trish snapped getting angrier by the minute, "See this is why I can't handle the unsaved, ya'll just can't handle the Truth man!" she said storming off and Lita turned to Hunter apologetically.

"I'm usually the one who talks to the unsaved, it's not really in The Truth's interests to be discreet," she explained.

"Well we were going to Florida anyway," Kevin Nash said changing the subject and turned to Shawn and Hunter who was wrapping Aurora up in a blanket, "You guys are still going with us to the Impact tapings right?" he asked them and they nodded.

"You okay there Papa Bear?" Lita asked Hunter as he rubbed his cheek impatiently.

"Yeah I'm fine, I have really delicate pores," he replied and Lita laughed.

"And the winner of the Gayest Member of the Kliq award goes to Hunter Hurst Helmsley!" Carlito called out.

"Yeah!" Shelton cheered and AJ shot him a bemused look.

"Dude why are you cheering?" he asked Benjamin.

"I just love it when people win awards!" Shelton replied not seeing The Game about to throw a rock at his head, luckily Lita held him back and he turned his attention to her instead.

"It just seemed you were taken aback when Trish told you what would happen if Miss. Taylor came back over here," she explained as Hunter put Aurora into the front of Shawn's 4x4.

"It's just that, I've never seen dating as a problem especially now that me and Steph are separated. Now Trish tells me if this hot Christian babe comes anywhere near me, she could die. That's so depressing," he paused for a second before continuing, "Lita, have you ever felt that you were always able to date who you wanted to, even if you were in love with someone else?" he asked her and Lita put her arm into his and smiled.

"I think you should ride with me, we've got a lot to talk about," she said thinking that Hunter might be the perfect person to talk to her problems with Edge about.

"And just where are you two going?" Shawn said authoritatively putting his hands on his hips.

"Nowhere," they both answered sheepishly.

"Good then get in this car, we'll have our meeting on the way to the airport," Shawn told them pointing to his car and Hunter swallowed hard and Lita patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Papa Bear, I won't let him hurt you," she said reassuringly.

"Thanks Big Red," Hunter said wrapping his arms around Lita thinking she might be the perfect person to talk to about his problems with Stephanie as long as Shawn would let him get a word in edge ways.

"Austin get in," AJ said ready to pull out of Shawn's driveway.

"Yeah one second," Austin said then went back on his cell-phone, "We're on our way to Florida now,"

"Good," Jeff said, "Make sure they come over tomorrow,"

"Okay," Austin said.

"I'm counting on this Austin," Jeff said, "opportunities like this don't come around often, we have to make the most of it,"

"I know, we won't let you down Jeff, Hunter and Shawn will sign to TNA," Austin assured him and Jeff smiled.

"I'll see you in Orlando," Jeff said and put the phone down counting down the hours 'til TNA made wrestling history, again.

The three cars pulled away onto the road and a bemused Canadian watched as his colleagues drove off away from the very house he had come to visit. Edge removed his shades and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"They're leaving," he said and Christian got out of the car and looked down the road as the three cars drove off.

"They must be going to Florida," he said and threw his hands up in irritation, "well that was a waste of a plane ticket," he said.

"Says you, I came up here to talk to Lita I didn't plan on telling Shawn and Hunter that TNA were up to no good," Edge said to his best friend.

"Look if you want to save your company I suggest you get your ass in that driver's seat and get us down to San Antonio airport pronto," Christian said and Edge turned his nose up at him disparagingly and put his shades back on ready to get back into the car. Suddenly a cute blonde woman approached Shawn's house with a severe look of determination on her face and Edge went over to her.

"Excuse me nobody's home," he said.

"Oh now there's a surprise," the woman said moodily.

"Did you want something maybe I can help? We're going to meet up with them now," he said and the woman's eyes brightened.

"Yes, there is something you can do for me," she replied, "take me with you,"

"And you are?" Edge asked.

"Cameron and Cheyenne's Sunday school teacher, Miss. Taylor," she replied.

"Oh, well sure, hop in," Edge said and opened the back door for her before getting in the driver's seat and driving away to San Antonio airport not noticing the darkening clouds that were spreading across the sky as they drove after Lita and the other RAW and TNA wrestlers.


	9. Caught Between The Rock and a Hard Place

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Nine - Caught Between The Rock and a Hard Place

Methodist Hospital, San Antonio:

Groans of pain and distress echoed down the quarantined ward of the Methodist hospital, mostly from the mouths of the bed-ridden WWE Superstars but also from the mouths of exhausted doctors who had absolutely no idea what was wrong with this muscular group of patients. Ashley Massaro covered her head with her arm as the nurse left closing the door behind her.

"This is way past funny," she moaned.

"Ashley is there sunlight coming through my window?" Krystal asked the metallic chick.

"It's midnight," Ashley replied bemused.

"Then why am I burning up!" Krystal cried in distress thumping her fists on her bed angrily.

Jeff turned onto his side to shift his major headache from one side of his brain to the other, it didn't work. He took the pillow from under his head and threw it at the bed next to him.

"Hey!" John Cena complained in too much pain to throw it back, "What's your problem man?"

"This is your fault, we should have stayed at Shawn's house," Jeff complained.

"And miss RAW? It's that kind of half-ass attitude towards your career that makes you a perfect candidate for TNA," John Cena replied.

"And it's that kind of self-delusion that makes this hospital the perfect place for you," Jeff replied.

"Will you guys quit it, my head's killing me," Maria complained pain flushed all over her face.

"You want me to come over and rub your head baby?" Cena said raising his head as much as he could.

"No stay away from me moron!" Maria snapped and Cena looked over at her in shock, "Jeff's right it's your fault we're in this mess!"

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Batista called from the other side of the ward with a heat pack on his head. He had heard Jeff, Maria and Cena bitching earlier and they were still going at it and it was getting on his nerves worse than the thumping migraine he was suffering from.

"It was Cena's idea to invade Smackdown," Charlie Haas said.

"You freakin moron!" Mr. Kennedy said indignantly.

"Silence the King is trying to sleep!" Sharmell cried coming into the room after King Booker asked her to close the door to his private room, "What are ya'll complaining about anyway?" she said going back to her Ebonic accent.

"John Cena's the reason the whole roster's down with the flu," Matt Hardy said scowling at the WWE Champion.

"The King shall here of this!" Sharmell said angrily and turned to tell her husband this news.

"Hey I was being a team player," Cena said in his defense.

"You were being a jerk!" Maria snapped.

"Cool it Maria," Cena said, "if we had stayed in that house one minute longer we would be going to TNA too,"

"TNA?" Benoit said confused poking his head up from out of his blanket, "What do they have to do with this?"

"I don't know how well known this is but DX are going to TNA," Cena explained and both RAW and Smackdown Superstars gasped.

"No way!" London and Kendrick said at the same time.

"That's a bunch of crap," Benoit said putting his head back under the blanket.

"Oh yeah? Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman and that AJ Styles were all over Shawn's house having a meeting about some taping tomorrow night," Cena said and Benoit brought his head out from beneath the covers again.

"The Kliq?" he said in disbelief, "Are you for real?"

"No that's your catchphrase not mine but yeah DX are going to be on Impact on Thursday night," Cena said and the Superstars talked amongst each other dissembling their respective shock at this controversial news.

"So it's true, bad news does travel fast," said a familiar voice from the door and Cena turned to see The Rock looking back at him.

"Mr. Johnson you can't be in here this area is quarantined," a nurse said to Rocky pulling his out of the room.

"Okay where's the people's mask?" The Rock said holding out his hand and the nurse handed him a generic mask and he raised his right eyebrow at her critically.

"If I find out this is the mask you and that dude that works at Burger King use to get off after he gets off from work you're gonna be in big trouble missy!" he said and the nurse laughed.

"You still got it Rocky," she said and walked away laughing.

The Rock took his sunglasses off and put the mask on and looked around at the room littered with Superstar after Superstar from both brands; a whole smorgasbord of talent lying helpless staring at him with sore yet intrigued eyes.

"I see a room full of incredibly talented wrestlers, and The Miz, but I don't see Randy Orton, Shelton Benjamin, Carlito, Nitro or Melina, what gives?" he asked.

"They're over at HBK's house, they're being harvested for parts just like Kurt Angle and Christian by TNA," Cena said.

"HBK's house? Why?" Rocky asked.

"Because Shawn and Hunter are jumping ship," Cena explained.

"Hmmm, so Jericho was telling the truth," Rocky said to himself and he cocked his eyebrow at all the Superstars who were writhing in bed in agony over their affliction, "How much do you guys know about Stephanie and Hunter's divorce?" he asked them and the eyes of every single person in that room were automatically on him and he nodded, "Not much huh? Well let The Rock fill you in,"

The People's Champ pulled up a chair and leaned back with his hands clasped in his lap, "Vince McMahon threatened to disown Stephanie McMahon if she didn't divorce Hunter and give him full custody of Aurora Rose,"

"Oh no that's awful!" Torrie Wilson cried.

"Baby please!" The Rock said putting his hand up firmly, "The Rock's got a long way to go he can't have these interruptions,"

"Sorry," Torrie said wrapping herself up in her arms again sneezing loudly much to the distaste of Candice, Victoria and Mickie James.

"Stephanie, worried about her father's condition, agreed to do it. Hunter and Stephanie are separated and their home was destroyed in a freak storm last week. Stephanie is now living at her parents and Hunter is staying with Shawn Michaels. During this arrangement Jeff Jarrett took it upon himself to suggest to TNA management that they bring The Game in and so Jeff asked Hunter's best buddy Kevin Nash to take the Kliq down to San Antonio and make a case for going to TNA for one night only with the ulterior motive of signing him permanently to a fixed contract and HBK too,"

The Superstars shook their heads in disbelief, it was like they could all see an unemployment line and each of them were standing in it.

"How do you know all this Rocky?" Mickie James asked.

"Who in the blue Hell are you?" Rocky asked rudely.

"Oh I'm Mickie James," Mickie replied with a nasty cough but with enough strength to hold up her Championship belt, "current Women's champion,"

"There's only one Women's Champion and her name don't rhyme with quickie," The Rock replied and everyone laughed and Mickie looked at the Brahma Bull in shock.

"Anyway Stratus substitute I acquired this information from a very reliable source named Y2J," The Rock answered.

"Is that some kind of lubricant?" JTG asked and Shad started laughing and gave him a hi-five.

"I used to think it was, in fact I think Jericho enjoys being rubbed against male genitalia," The Rock replied and the Superstars started laughing hysterically almost hard enough to forget they were sick, "Ah that's what The Rock likes to hear, the People laughing at the People's jokes but seriously guys, I doubt very much that Shawn and Hunter would sabotage the WWE just to spite Vince,"

"Ha! Then you haven't watched RAW in awhile have you Rocky?" Super Crazy said.

"They spent the last half of 2006 making Vince's life a living Hell," Victoria said rubbing the tears of laughter away from her eyes with one hand and rubbing her sore nose with the other.

"Yes but they care about the Fed, they'd never leave you guys in the lurch Hunter and Shawn have always stayed loyal to Vince no matter how much Hell he put them through, they might deny it but The Rock knows better," The Rock reassured them.

"Do you know what the Hell all this company jumping has to do with us getting sick?" Jeff Hardy asked him.

"What happened at that meeting?" The Rock asked him.

"Well after DX told us they were jumping ship, Cena freaked out when Coach called my cell-phone to say if we didn't get our asses back to the AT & T Center we were all fired and we all left for the show. But before that Trish told us not to leave," Jeff explained and Rocky shot his hand out before the daredevil could go any further.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" He said, "Trish was there too?"

"Yeah," Hardy replied.

"Who else? Run down the names," The Rock said.

"Lita, Melina,"

"Stop! Trish, Lita and Melina were there?" The Rock asked and Jeff nodded and Cena looked at him confused.

"Is that bad?" he asked the People's Champ.

"That depends on your experience, has anything weird happened to you when these women were around?" The Rock asked him.

"Yeah the house nearly caught on fire," Cena replied.

"All my chains melted!" Shad said.

"Ditto my earrings," Maria said putting her hand up.

"Okay you guys have been great, keep your heads up, the Rock's gotta go," Rocky said leaving the room among loud protests from the ill roster.

"Come back, we need to laugh!" Kristal called but The Rock was already gone.

"I can't take this anymore!" Cena complained grabbing his head.

"Well if we never left the house in the first place-" Jeff reminded him.

"I know Jeff okay will you get off my back already?" Cena complained.

"No you suck," Jeff said.

"What's you guys' problem?" Batista asked.

"Nothing, Jeff's just got the shakes because he doesn't have a ladder to break his back on," Cena replied and the rainbow warrior shot him a dirty look.

"So Trish told you guys to stay at Shawn's house because she didn't want you to get sick?" Mr. Kennedy asked them both and they nodded Jeff holding his head and Cena rubbing his neck in agitation, "So why don't we just go back?"

"What?" Chavo asked looking over at him curiously.

"Maybe that's what Rocky was getting at, maybe Trish knows how to make us all better," Mr. Kennedy said.

"But then why doesn't she tell Vince so the doctors can help us?" Ashley asked.

"What if those TNA goons kidnapped her before she had a chance to?" Mr. Kennedy said.

"You know that's not as crazy as it sounds," Benoit said, "I mean with us in here, there's no competition, they could run wild all over the country playing to our fans and getting our time slots,"

"Whoa calm down people, it's this kind of irrational thinking that caused all this to happen in the first place," Batista reminded everyone.

"Dave right now Shelton, Randy, Nitro and Carlito are in a meeting with AJ Styles and Austin Starr, coincidence? Don't you think Jeff Jarrett realized what an asset those guys would be to the X Division?" Matt Hardy said.

"What's an X Division?" The Miz asked.

"What you get when you divide a number by X," Jeff Hardy replied dryly and The Miz nodded not having a clue that he was being mocked by the ex-TNA star.

"The longer we stay here, the more time we're giving to TNA to talk our boys into signing, we have to go now!" Matt said getting fired up.

"I think Matt's right," The Deadman said and everyone turned to him surprised that he even spoke out of character, "There's some shady dealings going on and quite frankly I've seen enough screwjobs in my career to last a lifetime, I ain't interested in being put in the proverbial sharpshooter,"

"Then let's go," Mr. Kennedy said and the Superstars helped each other out of their beds and left the hospital barreling through the doctors, nurses and security guards to find a production truck they could roll in while the doctors called Mr. McMahon to alert him that his diseased and highly infected roster were on the loose and if he didn't find them soon he was gonna have more than his company's survival to worry about.

Somewhere over Texas and Florida, Lita was sitting with her feet up on Hunter's lap listening to him talk about his relationship with Stephanie while Aurora slept soundly in Lita's arms.

"You know how Edge is always talking about your eyes?" Hunter asked her and she nodded, "I understand exactly what he means; Stephanie's got the most beautiful eyes in the world, when I look at her I feel like I'm swimming in them,"

Lita nodded in agreement, Stephanie's eyes were very striking. She took a deep relaxing breath as Hunter massaged her feet which she was airing out after having her boots on for most of the day.

"I know exactly what you mean, when Edge makes a big deal out of how beautiful my eyes are it means a lot to me, especially since they're believed to be the window to the soul, which isn't necessarily a good thing," Lita said closing with her eyes relaxing her shoulders.

"It's not?" Hunter asked surprised.

"No Hunter the soul is evil, it makes you do things that you would normally never do, you know like hit your best friend with a sledgehammer or cheat on your boyfriend of five years with a married man," Lita said.

"Right, right," Hunter nodded.

"Why were you so mad at Shawnie back then anyway, what did he do to deserve that on his first PPV back after four years away from the ring?" Lita asked the Cerebral Assassin and currently the Greatest Masseuse in WWE history.

"Oh Lita you don't know how hard I fought to get Shawn back into the WWF," Hunter sighed, "But he was addicted to those pills you know they really f-" Hunter was about to swear then he decided against it looking over at Lita propped up against the window with Aurora sleeping in her arms looking like Leonardo Di Vinci's Virgin Mary painting, "They really messed him up and then he finds God and suddenly he's healed and its like he never even needed my help in the first place,"

"Hunter that's the most twisted argument I've ever heard," Lita said.

"I felt like I was on the outside all of a sudden and when Vince said I had to put him over it was like a slap in the face. I had just come back from a career threatening injury, become Undisputed Champion at WrestleMania only to lose the title to Hulk Hogan of all people, I could beat that dude in my sleep man! Then Shawn beats me in his first match back in four years? I don't see how I couldn't hit him with good old sledgie," Hunter said and Lita laughed in spite of herself.

"With friends like you Hunter who needs enemies," she said.

"You know what they say? The worst of enemies make the best of friends," Hunter said.

"Isn't that from a gangster movie?" Lita asked him and Hunter shrugged.

"Yeah but it still rings true," Hunter said and looked up at the blue-grey eyes looking down at him from over the seat in front, "Can I help you?" he asked Shawn.

"Are you kidding me? You have Kevin throw me in the boot of my own car to get out of our Kliq meeting and then when I tried to start another one in the ticket queue you planted a switchblade on me so that I'd get taken away into that back room by security. After they finally cleared me I had to beg them to put me on the same flight as you so I could sit with my wife and now you're reminiscing about the time you hit me in the back with your sledgehammer?" Shawn said incredulously.

"So what's your problem?" Hunter asked coolly still rubbing Lita's feet. Shawn looked down at Lita's painted toes as Hunter gently massaged each one individually and pulled out his t-shirt collar which suddenly felt very constrictive.

"Are you allowed to do that?" he asked Hunter and Lita popped one eye open and noticed Shawn looking nervously at her feet.

"What's the matter HBK, you got a problem with my feet?" she said putting her foot up to his face, "Hunter's making up for what he did earlier,"

Shawn turned his face and nose away from the ten toes in front of his face, "Well then let me untie my shoelaces,"

"Don't even think about it kid," Hunter said baulking at the idea of rubbing Shawn's feet preferring to rub Lita's expertly much to Shawn's concern.

"Is he allowed to do that?" he said disapprovingly.

"What do you mean is he allowed? Rubbing a woman's feet isn't a crime Shawn, it's a luxury," she said closing her eye back down and taking a deep relaxing breath.

"I wouldn't let him rub Becky's feet like that," Shawn said.

"No but you would get in bed naked with her," Rebecca said popping up next to her husband on the other seat.

Shawn gasped in horror, "Who told you?"

"Trish," Rebecca asked.

"Oh right, God's little snitch," Hunter said and Shawn was at a loss for words.

"I didn't see anything I swear! It wasn't my fault, Hunter did it, he thinks Lita and I are going to have an affair he's the one to blame! Becky please don't leave me please!" Shawn begged clutching at her waist like a man about to lose his life.

Rebecca looked at him dubiously, "Shawn have some dignity, Trish already told me the truth about what happened so don't worry you're in the clear," she said and Shawn looked up at her his face lit up with relief.

"Oh thank Heavens," he said and gave a big sigh of relief.

"I do have one question though, why wouldn't you let Hunter rub my feet?" she asked him.

"Because it's inappropriate," Shawn replied.

"Shawn you're not normal," Rebecca said.

"What it's not, it says in the Bible, Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's property," Shawn explained and Hunter lowered his head in shame for his friend.

"And whose property am I coveting?" Hunter asked him.

"Edge's property," Shawn replied, "they're going to be husband and wife soon, Hunter you have no right doing that to another man's woman,"

"Edge's property am I?" Lita said opening both her eyes addressing Shawn directly.

"Not literally but you will become one person after your married, at least in the spiritual sense," HBK explained holding his wife's hand and Lita remembered what Melina told her about her and Edge becoming an Anointed couple. If they ended up anything like Shawn and Rebecca that would be cool but just for now, she was going to have a little fun at the Showstoppa's expense.

"You mean I can't do anything without Edge's permission?" Lita asked and Shawn frowned.

"Well in reality you're still Amy Dumas and you're free to do whatever you want to do, but in 3 weeks I don't think this will be permissible," Shawn said pointing to Hunter's hands on her feet.

"I don't think Mr. Copeland would approve of this either," Lita said and kissed Hunter passionately on the lips and The Game reciprocated wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in deeper seeing the utter shock on HBK's face and savoring both it and the kiss.

They pulled apart and looked over at Shawn who looked like he was about to have a heart-attack.

"Lita you whore!" Hunter said to her, "I'm a married man dammit!"

"Hmmm married, just the way I like it," Lita replied and they both laughed while Shawn shook his head unamused.

"That was not cool guys," he said.

"Why?" Lita asked confused, "We used to do it all the time when we were kids,"

"It's called sucking face," Hunter said.

"I know what it's called!" Shawn said indignantly, "But you're separated and Lita's engaged you're adults you should act accordingly,"

Suddenly Melina came out of nowhere and kissed HBK on the lips pulling him off his seat onto the floor while Trish, Nitro, Shelton, Carlito, Randy and AJ looked on laughing as the Heartbreak Kid struggled to get away from her. Eventually the Latina released him and he scrambled back up to his seat wiping his mouth off fervently.

"What's the matter with you we're married people!" Shawn asked her bewildered.

"Shawn listen, you have to loosen up, there's nothing wrong with kissing, it's an affectionate way of communicating that you care about someone without having to put a ring on their finger," Lita said.

"Oh yeah? What if things get out of hand?" Shawn said.

"Quick Melina grab his pants!" Trish said and Melina reached for Shawn's jeans and he jumped out of his seat to go and sit with Kevin, Scott and Sean who were chilling with Austin Starr.

"Women still trying to tear your clothes off after all these years," Kevin said with a chuckle.

"It never ends," HBK said, "So what's going on over on this side?"

"Not much we're just thinking up ideas of how to shoot tomorrow's angle on Impact, it's gonna be an unforgettable night," Scotty said and Sean and Kevin nodded in agreement while Shawn looked back at Lita who was straddling Hunter while Rebecca watched over Aurora shielding her eyes even though they were already closed, they were both obviously trying to provoke him and it was working.

"Shawnie they're just goofing around, don't worry about it," Kevin said.

"No you don't understand, Lita's got . . . weaknesses," Shawn said for lack of a better word.

"You mean she's loose," Sean corrected him.

"No!" Shawn snapped, "She's just scared of commitment,"

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Scotty asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back," Shawn said getting up to go over to Big Red and Papa Bear when Kevin pulled him back.

"What's going on with you?" he asked him and Shawn looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean with you and Lita, why are you so protective of her?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not I just don't think Hunter should be messing around like that under the circumstances," Shawn said.

"Bullshit," Kevin said.

"Hey keep it down," Shawn said.

"You like her don't you?" Kevin asked quietly and Shawn slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"What now you are gonna start up like Hunter? There's nothing going on between me and Lita!" Shawn snapped.

"Well why don't you put her theory to the test," Sean asked and Shawn scratched his cheek nervously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean kiss her, if you're just friends then it won't mean anything," Sean explained and Shawn looked at him crossly.

"Why is everyone in such a kissing mood today?" he complained.

"You were kissing Becca earlier, why don't you kiss Lita and see if there's any difference?" Scotty suggested.

"Okay if it will shut you up," Shawn said and turned to approach Lita who was shaking her booty in Hunter's face while he put dollar bills in her pant pockets, "Lita come here a minute," he called to her and everyone turned towards him including his wife, "Now Becky this is only an experiment, please don't be offended by what you're about to see,"

"Just kiss her already," Rebecca said eating a bag of peanuts with one hand and holding Aurora with the other.

Lita cocked her eyebrow intrigued, "Kissing me in front of the wife eh? Shawn you disappoint me, aren't you afraid that you'll burn in Hell forever?" Lita teased him and he began to fret.

"I won't will I?" he asked nervously and Lita rolled her eyes then closed them and pursed her lips waiting for him to kiss her. Shawn took a deep breath while his friends tried to suffocate their laughter at his nervousness.

"Okay here goes," he said and put his hand on Lita's face feeling the contours of her cheek, then he leaned in and traced the surface of her face with his fingers. As soon as his fingers touched Lita's skin her eyes shot open, she let out a loud gasp and fell back in fright looking up at him with fear.

"Lita are you okay?" Rebecca asked her but Lita wasn't talking she was getting a revelation and it wasn't good at all.

"Lita?" Shawn asked and lent down to help her up but she recoiled terrified.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she said and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Hunter looked over at Shawn who scratched his head confused.

"Finally a woman who's as repulsed by kissing men as I am," he said.

Away from the drama the Kliq spoke quietly amongst themselves and Austin Starr seemed to have a very important point to get across.

"This thing has to go just perfectly or Jeff's gonna be really mad," he said to Kevin Nash.

"Oh no we can't make Jeff mad," Big Kev said sarcastically resting his head back, "relax it's gonna be fine,"

"And what if it's not? We'll look like idiots!" Austin said anxiously.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Scott Hall said looking at Austin's hat and sunglasses critically.

"What happens if Shelton, Carlito and Nitro won't come aboard? What are we gonna do then? And what about Randy? The dude can't even talk he's useless!" Austin fretted.

"Simple," Kevin Nash said looking over at the Paparazzi's newest member, "we go to the beach,"

Austin smiled brightly, "Oh, the beach," he said pleased with the suggestion, "Sounds like you guys have got this thing all under control, I'm gonna go play dumb now, see ya," he said and went back to AJ who like DX were completely in the dark about the Kliq's next initiation for the young candidates and their friends.

Back in Texas:

Vince pulled up to HBK's house and saw no cars in the driveway, he must have just missed them.

"Damn!" he said disingenuously," Oh well guess I better go home to my wife and family,"

He turned to go back into his limo pulling out his cell-phone to tell Linda he was coming home when the moonlight illuminated some sort of metal object on the ground by the house. Vince went over and picked it up, it was Aurora's rattle, the one Hunter and Stephanie had bought for her before she was born. He shook it playfully and the sound brought a smile to his face.

"You could have been something special Aurora Rose, if only your father wasn't such an asshole," he said and shook his head disparagingly and threw the rattle into the nearby lake.

"Vince!"

Mr. McMahon looked over at where the voice was coming from and saw The Rock jogging towards him.

"Rocky!" Vince said delighted to see the People's Champ.

"I heard about the virus infecting the WWE roster, I just came from the hospital," Rocky said, "I don't know if you're aware of this but I think TNA might be about to pull something,"

"Is this that stupid Voodoo Kin Mafia crap?" Vince asked inertly.

"No this is way more serious: DX are going to Universal Studios, they're going to be on Impact on Thursday night," The Rock said.

"WHAT!" Vince roared enraged clenching his fists absolutely irate by this most unwelcome of news.

"Did somebody call me?"

Vince looked over towards the familiar voice and saw Stone Cold coming over towards him and his face brightened even more.

"Steve!" he said cheerfully and gave the Texas Rattlesnake a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"He's here for the same reason I am," The Rock said, "and we brought some friends along too,"

Vince frowned at The Rock in confusion then suddenly another two limousines pulled up and out of them stepped Brock Lesnar, Sable, Stacy Kiebler, Hulk Hogan, 'The Macho Man' Randy Savage, Rikishi and Ken Shamrock.

Vince's eyes grew wide in amazement, "I can't believe it!" he said completely awestruck.

"We've come here to help you Vince," Brock Lesnar said, "We don't want to see you go down to TNA,"

Vince hugged Brock and pumped his fist in the air in triumph, "Shawn, Hunter? Wherever you are, good riddens because I don't need to put up with your crap anymore and that means that you both can . . . "

"SUCK IT!" the former WWE Superstars yelled and Vince cheered loudly as they applauded like he had just conquered a large country.

"What's that?" Rocky said going over to the lake and seeing something sparkling in the water.

"Oh that's my grand-daughter's, or should I say, ex-granddaugher's rattle, throw it back Rocky it's worthless," Vince said coming over to the lake as The Rock reached in and picked up the rattle. He read the inscription:

"_To Our Darling Aurora Rose, love Mom and Dad," _he read and smiled looking up to the sky, "Everything's gonna be alright baby girl," he said looking over the rattle fondly and gave it a kiss, "That was for you Steph," he said and went to throw the rattle back when suddenly the sky broke and it started to rain, hard. The Rock looked down and saw the lake starting to spill over onto the grass.

"We better get on the roof," The Rock said cautiously.

"What?" Vince said stepping back from the rising water.

"Let's get on the roof now!" The Rock said putting Aurora's rattle in his pocket then he pulled Vince over to Shawn's garage, jumping on top of it giving Vince a hand and pulling him up and climbing up onto the roof dragging Vince up behind him. From there they watched as the water rose at an inconcievable rate, reaching the ex-Superstars ankles within seconds, then their knees and then eventaully, their waists.

"What's happening?" Stacy said spluttering frantically as the water continued to rise.

"It's a flood!" Brock Lesnar said, "Quick over to the limo!"

The wrestlers turned to go back to their limousines but before they could get on top the water had already submerged all vehicles leaving the wrestlers with nowhere to go.

"HELP US!" they screamed at Vince and The Rock but they couldn't help them, the water was too high. Instead Vince and Rocky watched in horror as the men and women The Rock called to bail Vince out drowned before their very eyes one by one.

Meanwhile back on the plane . . .

"Go away!" Lita said and the angelic duo looked at each other concerned as they knocked on the bathroom door again.

"Lita open up and talk to us, that's what we're here for sweetie," Melina said and the door eventually clicked open and Trish pushed it gently. She walked in with Melina and closed the door behind her. Lita was on the floor holding her knees and shaking nervously.  
Trish knelt down next to her and took her by the hand.

"It's not what you think," she said, "In fact it's nowhere close,"

"But I saw it," Lita said still shaking and Melina put her hands on her shoulders and started to pray, "I saw it as clear as day. I was waiting for a revelation about Aurora and God shows me that instead, this is bad Trish,"

"No Lita it's not, really you're over-reacting," Trish told her as the red-head buried her head in Trish's chest while Melina continued to pray over her. As much as she appreciated it, a loving hug and tender words weren't going to be enough to erase the vision God had just given her.

"Maybe if I just sleep with him it will reverse the whole thing," Lita said suddenly and Trish shook her head.

"Lita you're misinterpreting the vision," Trish said.

"Then tell me Trish, is Edge my true love?" she asked The Truth and Melina looked down at Trish waiting for her to say yes but that answer wasn't the one she heard.

"No," Trish said and Lita broke into tears. All this time she thought Hunter was being paranoid but he was right.

"I can't believe Shawn Michaels is in love with me," she wept in disbelief and Melina stopped praying and screamed her lungs out causing the other Superstars to look over at Nitro.

"Don't look at me guys," he said but he understood their response; usually that would be him in there making her scream.


	10. Turbulence

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Ten - Turbulence

Randy Orton watched as his comrades in Christ talked behind him wondering what they were talking about. Trish and Melina had come out of the bathroom with Lita and had spoken to her for hours about whatever it was that made her face look like that; her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears. Her chin was quivering and her overall countenance was distressed. Of course he couldn't hear a thing but he could tell something was very wrong. Nitro and Carlito were asking questions while AJ and Shelton wrestled around in the front and Shawn, Hunter, Rebecca and the Kliq relegated themselves to the back at Trish Stratus' request; whatever it was that had gotten Lita so upset must have had something to do with them.

Although he didn't understand the gist of what was being said he could clearly see the words "Shawn," "love" and "it's not possible" being mouthed by Melina over and over again; she really wasn't getting what Trish was telling her and neither was Nitro who just stared at Trish like she was losing her mind. Apparently Trish was because she kept on clutching at her blond locks in frustration intermittently as she spoke, putting her face in her hands occasionally and taking Lita's hand and telling her to calm down. Hunter came over and asked Lita what was up and she got up and threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear something that made The Game's face go from curious to furious. Trish suddenly jumped up and told The Game to ignore Lita and just go back to his seat and not to say anything to Shawn or Rebecca. Randy frowned as Hunter stormed back over to the Kliq and dragged Shawn out by his t-shirt and held him up yelling something about "I knew it! I told you this would happen!" it looked like. Shawn was baffled and Lita ran back into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Rebecca came out and pulled Hunter off of her husband and kicked him in the nuts. He went down fast and Shawn pointed towards Aurora indicating for his wife to go and sit next to her.

Randy turned away and sat back down in his seat and tried to put the pieces together for himself. Lita was upset because of "Shawn", Melina was in denial because of "love" and Hunter was frustrated because . . . Shawn loves Lita? He thought over his logic; he recalled the time back at Shawn's house when Lita and HBK were talking and noticed how easily he calmed her down, they definitely had something special going on but love? _No way! Randy scratched his head, so what was it then? He couldn't figure it out so he got up and went over to talk to Shawn but he wasn't in his seat he was at the back with the Kliq which meant h_e couldn't be disturbed. Randy sighed in frustration when he heard a small soft voice tell him to look in the magazine pocket in front of Shawn's seat.

_"God?" Randy asked looking up but he wasn't sure what he was expecting to see in the luggage compartment_. Aurora_ was sleeping in her carrier peacefully so he tried not to disturb her as he reached into the narrow gap under the dinner tray and pulled out a photograph or more accurately a Polaroid of Shawn and Lita and they looked like they were sharing something very_ special with each other. Randy narrowed his eyes in thought:_ this looks like Shawn's kitchen, what are they talking about?_ Suddenly the soft small voice spoke again telling him to brush his hand across the photo. Randy obeyed and brushed his hand over the picture and it changed; now it was a photo of Shawn kissing Lita! Randy couldn't believe it, _how did I just do that?_ he thought. Both his jaw and the picture dropped; now he understood what ATM were talking about: Shawn was in love with Lita and he had the photograph to prove it.

"No way!" he said in shock and Aurora started to stir, "Oops, my bad!" he said and rocked her gently back to sleep. He looked at the picture again, _how did I do that?_ He thought. When the time is right, you'll understand everything, for now trust in the Lord said the soft small voice and Randy listened carefully, he was pretty sure it was the Holy Spirit talking to him. He stared at the picture amazed at what he was seeing. It was definitely Lita and Shawn he was looking at, as he looked closer he noticed a few interesting details which on closer inspection were quite alarming. Lita was lying on her back with her hands over her chest and her eyes closed and Shawn was lent over her kissing her and wearing a black suit. They appeared to be in some sort of room with an American flag hanging in the top left hand corner. There were also pictures of soldiers on the wall and flowers all around Lita's . . . coffin?

"What the Hell?" Randy yelled and Aurora stirred again and this time she started to cry.

"No shush!" Randy said trying to rock her to sleep again but not quick enough to stop the hard slap from Hunter; luckily he didn't feel a thing. Hunter pulled him up and marched him back to his seat and made some sort of threat about throwing him out of the plane but Orton was too stunned to pay any attention. He looked at the picture again and this time put it in the correct context. Shawn was at Lita's funeral; Lita was dead and Shawn was kissing her goodbye, but the flag and the flowers signified that this wasn't a normal funeral, it was a military funeral. _Why would Lita be having a military funeral?_ Orton started to panic and waved the picture frantically at Trish Stratus who snatched it from him and said "You're not helping Randy!" before throwing it back at him angrily. He took the picture from up off the floor and looked at it again: it had gone back to the original photo of Shawn and Lita talking, the funeral kiss had disappeared.

Randy looked up to the sky again and the soft small voice said When the time is right, you shall understand but for now have faith in the Lord. _But when is the right time?_ Randy thought, _my baptism? Yes that's why I can't understand what I'm seeing I need to be baptized first. _He decided that as soon as they got to Florida he was gonna do it, with Shawn or without him. He put the picture in his shirt pocket and tried to get some sleep as they flew over Georgia. An hour later he was still wide awake.

Shawn yawned as the plane drew closer to Orlando, Florida leaning on his wife's shoulder as she slept beside him. It wasn't quite landing time but he couldn't sleep as soundly as Aurora who was resting in his wife's arms. He wondered why she wasn't with her father and looked behind him to see Hunter staring into space with something weighing heavily on his mind, he was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even see Shawn staring down at him. The seat next to him was empty as Lita never came back over after she ran away to the bathroom and probably was asleep with Trish and Melina so Shawn jumped over his seat and sat next to Hunter in her place.

"You okay big guy?" he asked him waiting for a response which came at a ten second delay.

"Huh?" Hunter said out of it, "Yeah I'm fine, I couldn't sleep,"

"What were you thinking about so hard? Not how hard my wife can kick I hope," Shawn asked him humorously and Hunter's face suddenly went hard, "Hunter are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said and got up and walked to the back with Kevin, Scotty and Sean. When Shawn came after him he abruptly closed the curtain in Shawn's face and HBK stood there looking at the blue linen in shock. Man this paranoia over him and Lita was really getting to Hunter he thought and went back to his seat. He looked over at Becky, as much as he wanted to wake her he couldn't not with Aurora sleeping so soundly but he needed to talk to someone. He looked down the isle to where his Kliq candidates were sleeping and decided to join them. As he walked down the isle he saw Lita coming out of the bathroom with Trish and Melina behind her, they'd been in there the whole night. He looked at Big Red closely; her eyes were bloodshot like she hadn't stopped crying and her hair and face were all messed up.

"Lita what's wrong?" he said and found himself thinking that whatever it was had something to do with why Hunter wasn't talking to him and the fact that she was backing off as he walked towards her confirmed it.

"Stay away from me Shawn," she said nervously but he couldn't stop himself, the more she walked back the more determined he was to walk forward. Trish got in between them and called for everyone's attention.

"You're going to have that Kliq meeting of yours at my house, we have a lot to talk about," she told Shawn who looked at Lita then back at Hunter thinking somewhere between Texas and Florida his life just changed.

Back in Texas . . .

The WWE roster made it to Shawn's house but they had to turn back. What they saw when they got there shocked them beyond all reason. HBK's house was submerged in more than 20ft of water and Vince and The Rock were on the roof. The area was blocked off by police and officials who were trying to retrieve several bodies out of the water; those bodies included Brock Lesnar, Sable, Stacy Kielber, Rikishi, Stone Cold Steve Austin, "The Macho Man" Randy Savage and Hulk Hogan. The ex-WWE Superstars and the Legendary Hulkster had drowned in the freak flood obviously unable to get to high ground like Vince and Rocky who were now being airlifted to dry land. The current RAW and Smackdown Superstars looked at each other in disbelief.

"What is going on here guys?" Matt Hardy said anxiously, "First we get sick and now those ex-Superstars perish in a freak flood? Something ain't right here man,"

"Look just thank the good Lord that wasn't us," Shad said.

"Yeah, if we had left the hospital the same time as Rocky we would be the ones being drawn out of 20ft of water," Mr. Kennedy said.

Cena shook his head, "I still say we find Trish, she knew something was up she tried to warn us and now seven ex-Superstars are dead she must know what's going on around here. What's the best way to Florida without going through Texas?"

The Superstars looked at him like he was crazy.

"We've gotta go back to the hospital," MVP said, "We're in no condition for a road trip and ain't nobody gonna airlift all of our infected asses to Florida,"

Cena smiled and Benoit cocked his eyebrow at him, "What are you thinking John?" he asked him.

"We may be far from Florida but we're close to California," Cena replied.

"So what?" Chavo replied then sneezing loudly.

"There's still stuff left over from my movie shoot, including a Black Hawk helicopter," Cena said.

The Superstars moaned collectively, "Come on guys we have to find out what's going on, we can't let TNA take advantage of us, the longer we remain ignorant the more likely we are to get screwed over. Don't forget we've still got a company to run and it looks like Vince is gonna run out of wrestlers before the week is through, we can't let that happen, now who's with me?"

Jeff Hardy raised his hand, "I'm with you Cena," he said and Cena cocked his eye at him surprised, "I mean you still suck as a wrestler and overall in-ring performer but you're right, something stinks here and it ain't my brother's gym bag. If TNA are up to something I say we find out sooner than later exactly what that something is,"

Gradually other Superstars rallied behind Hardy and eventually Cena had an army of riled up yet stricken wrestlers ready to kick some TNA butt.

"Aiight, let's roll!" Cena said and turned the huge production truck around and headed for Interstate 68, destination: Hollywood.

McMahons estate, CT:

Chris Jericho looked out of Stephanie McMahon's bedroom window as Rocky and Vince were lowered to the ground in an emergency helicopter. He turned to wake Stephanie and alert her to their arrival. Vince had called Linda and told her that HBK's house was submerged in water and several ex-WWE Superstars were now dead from a freak flood that seemed only to affect Shawn Michaels' ranch. Chris knew something wasn't right at that place and he had come over to keep Stephanie company during her separation from Hunter and she had spent the whole day in bed crying. She was going through so much pain it was awful but still he stayed at her side leaving only momentarily to talk to Rocky on his cell. The Brahma Bull confirmed what Vince had told Linda and he knew Stephanie would want to know whether or not Aurora and Hunter were in that house when it was immersed in over 20ft of water.

"Stephanie wake up baby," Jericho said but the billion dollar Princess wouldn't move, "Stephanie?" Jericho called again and shook her gently on the arm but still she gave no response.

"Linda?" Jericho called to Mrs. McMahon walking downstairs where she was about to greet her husband.

"What is it Jericho?" she asked him concerned.

"Stephanie's not moving, something's wrong I think we need to call a doctor," Jericho said and Linda exhaled in frustration putting her hand on her head.

"Alright," she said somberly as Vince and The Rock walked in.

"Linda can you believe this?" Vince said going up to his wife.

"Yes actually I can," she said, "but I can't go into that right now our daughter is lying sick on her bed and she's not moving,"

"I called the doctor he's on his way," Jericho said.

Linda turned away from Vince and walked up to Shane who had just come off the phone with Jerry Jarrett, Jeff Jarrett's father.

"I just spoke to Jerry Jarrett, he doesn't know anything about a TNA takeover of the WWE," Shane said.

"He didn't even know Kurt Angle was signing until the very last minute, Jeff's a mastermind at keeping his father in the dark," The Rock said, "but we got more important things to deal with now Shane,"

Shane frowned at The Rock then noticed his mother's despairing demeanor, "What now, my God what now?" he said incredulous that anything could top the week his family were already having.

"You sister's unconscious, the doctor's on his way now but she hasn't moved since I got here, "Jericho told him and Shane went white.

"Steph!" he cried and ran up the stairs to his sister and ran into her bedroom and threw himself down by her side. He held her hand but it was ice cold and her face was wan with no signs of emotion or feeling, she was in a coma.

"What's the matter sis?" he cried desperately but she showed no sign of acknowledgement she just lie still like Sleeping Beauty awaiting her prince's return. The temperature dropped sharply and Shane got up and started rubbing himself to stay warm but it got colder and he had to leave the room because he was shivering so hard.

"Is she in here?" the doctor said coming up to Shane.

"Yeah," Shane said his teeth chattering because of the cold and the doctor attempted to walk in but he couldn't go in there either.

"My God it's like an ice storm in there," he said.

"What's going on?" Jericho asked coming over to them with The Rock, Linda and Vince.

"Until you get someone into fix the central heating system I can't diagnose Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley," the doctor told them.

"But there's nothing wrong with the heating," Shane said.

"And that's Ms. McMahon, she getting divorced," Vince corrected the doctor and they all turned to Vince scowling at him not amused the least of whom was Linda who stormed into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. She walked over to the house phone and dialed Hunter's cell-phone; if her husband wouldn't put a stop to this ridiculous grudge, she would. No feud was worth her daughter's life.

Boca Vista, Florida:

Hunter's cell-phone rang unanswered as he sat in Trish and Carlito's garden with his friends and colleagues. He finally switched it off and waited for Trish to enlighten them all, Rebecca included, on what was going on with Shawn and Lita.

The blond haired veteran took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Sorry guys but this is going to have to wait," Kevin Nash said suddenly and Trish looked at him crossly.

"The truth can't wait," she said.

"Well the truth is we've got to get to Orlando for the Impact tapings," Austin Starr said, "You can talk to Shawn and Hunter when they get back,"

"No!" Hunter yelled, "I want this out and I want it settled once and for all!"

"I agree," Shawn said, "Trish whatever it is that's got Lita so upset please tell us so I can put it right and Hunter doesn't go completely off his rocker,"

"Okay," Austin Starr said rolling his eyes, "but make it quick,"

Shelton narrowed his eyes at him, "Who made you Kliq leader? You're a candidate you don't make decisions around here," he said and Austin glared at him mischievously. He was gonna enjoy kicking Shelton's ass on a weekly basis.

"Thank you Shelton," Trish said to the brash young athlete, "Okay now first off I want you all to understand that in Christendom, whatever is bound on Earth is bound in Heaven. What that means is whatever goes on between Shawn and Lita is ordained by God because she is part of His royal court,"

Puzzled faces stared back at the ex Diva and she decided to break it down for them, "You see people, what happens here on Earth has significance in the spiritual realm, so when I say that Shawn's in love with Lita-"

"WHAT!" Rebecca roared and picked up a chair to throw at her husband who cowered under the table.

"Somebody take that chair away from Becky," Trish said.

"I say let her throw it," Hunter said looking at his best friend disdainfully.

Trish rolled her eyes at the Cerebral Assassin, "Carlito please,"

Her boyfriend nodded and took the chair from Shawn's angry other half.

"Now Rebecca as a Christian woman, you of all people should understand what I mean when I say there is a spiritual significance behind everything that happens down here," Trish said.

"And how exactly does my husband having an affair with a gorgeous red-head have any significance in the Heavenlies?" Rebecca asked indignantly.

"Because . . . " Trish trailed off, "Oh crap!" she cried in frustration.

"What?" Hunter asked her.

"I just got some bad news but it's going to have to wait. First of all do you understand that Lita is not a normal human being?" Trish asked Rebecca.

"She's gorgeous and has a penchant for stealing women's husbands - sounds pretty normal to me," Rebecca said and Lita sank into herself holding her face down miserably.

"Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend like that!" said Edge coming out of nowhere with Christian behind him.

Lita looked up and saw her fiancé coming towards her. _Oh man_ she sighed as he sat next to her wrapping his arm around her tenderly.

_"I'll get you a drink, something stiff," Hunter said going into the house._

"What are you doing here?" Carlito asked Christian and Trish poked him in the ribs.

"Not now CLB," she said firmly, "People I have to finish before you all start calling my sister in Christ names," Trish said and everyone listened to her attentively, "As I was saying Lita's not normal, she's Anointed and she's anointed for such a time as this. It's no mistake that Lita, Melina and I have these wonderful gifts, we were brought together for a reason. In 3 weeks something is going to happen to all 3 of us, something phenomenal, but there's a bad side to it in that we're going to be put in grave danger. So to protect us, God has dispatched three individual believers and assigned them to each of us to save our lives. Carlito is assigned to me, Randy is assigned to Melina and Shawn is assigned to Lita,"

"Why is Randy assigned to Melina and not me?" Nitro asked offended.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you guys, you've got it all wrong," Trish said excitedly, "These assignments have nothing to do with love as we know it here on Earth, Satan put Randy through Hell because he knows how God plans to use him, that's why we've been struggling with him for this long,"

"So where do I come into this?" Shawn asked from under the table.

"God has beeen testing you from the very beginning, "Trish said to the Showstoppa, "to see if you can stay true to your promise to honor your wife and not give into your lustful appetites,"

"Lustful appetites?" Rebecca asked confused.

"He was staring at Lita's boobs when we were shooting the promo for SummerSlam last year," Trish told her.

"I knew it!" Hunter said violently and both he and Rebecca reached under the table to grab Shawn by his throat but Kevin Nash pulled them back and slapped Hunter around the head.

"Becky come on I'm still talking here!" Trish said throwing her hands up impatiently, "Last September Lita broke the yoke around his neck and anointed his with the spirit of her Anointing which destroyed all of those thoughts: he hasn't thought about her like that since,"

"She broke the yoke? What is this a joke?" Austin Starr asked and AJ told him to shut up.

"Yeah you rap worse than John Cena," Christian said.

"Yoke means burden, Lita has to power to remove curses and clense souls and that's what she did," Trish said proud of her Anointed sister and Rebecca smiled relieved. Trish looked under the table at Shawn who looked back at her frightened of what she was gonna narc him out on next, "You've passed that test but you've got one more to go before the week is through, it's not going to be easy but it's very important that you not fail it,"

"Whoopee," Shawn said putting his face down on the rug.

"Will I be tested?" Carlito asked his girlfriend.

"In 3 weeks," Trish replied and Carlito narrowed his eyes thinking what his test was gonna be.

"But why?" Rebecca asked.

"To see if he's worthy of the task God has assigned him to," Trish explained, "a task of momumental significance that even I am in the dark about, I do know that Shawn plays a very big part in it,"

Rebecca smiled, "I like that," she said and looked down at her husband pulling his head up so he could see her eyes, "I'll be keeping my eye on you Shawn, that's one test you're not gonna flunk," she warned him and he got out from under the picnic table confident that she wasn't going to hit him. Hunter took care of that and he held his head where The Game whacked him once and then once more for good measure.

"Trish, just answer me one question: are me and Lita more than just friends?" Shawn asked her rubbing his sore head and Trish turned away not wanting to put it as directly as she knew she had to.

"Yes," she said with her eyes closed not wanting to see the look on Rebecca's face when she said that, "but you're not lovers, if you put your hand on her you'll cause a cataclysmic reaction,"

Christian gawked at Trish like she was completely out of her mind.

"Who are you?" he asked mystified by what he was hearing.

"I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus and if you think you're going to get away with that scheme of yours to reunite E &C on Impact you've got another thing coming, believe me," she said and Christian balked at her frankness. Dammit he cursed wondering how on Earth Trish knew what he had planned, he hadn't even told Rhino yet.

"Excuse me Truth?" Rebecca asked Trish getting back on subject, "what's a cataclysmic reaction?"

"I'll give you a demonstration," Trish said and pulled Lita over to Shawn who backed away from her, "Shawn bear with me okay?" she asked the Heartbreak Kid who was weary of the distress this whole thing was causing his wife, "Give me your hand and shut your eyes," Trish asked him and he complied hesitantly. Trish put her hand over his and closed Lita's eyes with her other hand. She put Shawn's hand on Lita's face, "Okay watch," she said to everybody.

Suddenly Lita's face began to brighten as Trish took her hand off of Shawn's and he caressed Lita's face all on his own without any prompting from The Truth. Trish had given him a vision of Heaven and both he and Lita were in it and it was unbelievable, but not to Edge and Rebecca who watched in horror as Shawn slowly drew Lita closer to him the whole time his eyes closed not aware of his surroundings and Lita reciprocated by touching his arm lovingly equally unaware of the many eyes staring at her in disbelief. As far as they were concerned, they were in Heaven and nothing else mattered. Edge couldn't believe what he was seeing: his soon-to-be-wife was in a romantic trist with HBK right in front of him and his co-workers and they didn't even seem to care.

"Okay, open your eyes," Trish said and Shawn and Lita opened their eyes and flew back in horror at what they had just done. Shawn jumped back under the table and Lita flew into Hunter's arms,

"This is for you," he said handing Edge a glass of scotch which Edge took and drank it down in one gulp.

"Get me another one," he said and Christian ran inside and brought him back the bottle.

"Give me that," Trish said snatching the bottle from Edge's mouth, "Christian you stay out of this!" she warned her ex-fling, "You see?" Trish said to everyone, "They can't bear to be together that way, it just doesn't feel right because it's not natural for them to be so initmate here on Earth; their connection is spiritual not carnal, their relationship has Heavenly consequences, not sexual, do you understand what I'm saying you two?" she asked Edge and Rebecca, "They're not lovers in the traditional sense,"

Rebecca and Edge looked at each other then back at Trish.

"So what are they then?" Rebecca asked Trish.

"Kindred spirits?" Melina asked trying to get her head around it herself.

"God doesn't call it that but yeah, that's exactly what they are," Trish said, "two souls of a kind bound to each other on Earth as well as in Heaven,"

"So they're not having an affair?" Hunter asked Trish.

"No!" Trish said and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," Melina said.

"See Shawnie everything's gonna be alright, you can come out from under the table now let's go," Kevin Nash said.

"Wait a minute I'm not so sure they're not," Rebecca said and everyone went quiet as she approached Trish, "When Shawn dies, who will his soul be married to, me or Lita?"

Everyone gasped; it was a great question and they looked at Trish awaiting an answer. Trish shook her head amazed at how easy people could make things harder on themselves without God's help.

"Lita's of course, you're Shawn's wife here on Earth but not in Heaven, as far as God's concerned you're the mother of his children, nothing more," Trish replied and Shawn looked at The Truth stunned at the heartless way the words came out of her mouth. Rebecca was distraught, she started to pant she could no longer think straight.

"All this time, I was just saving your soul for another woman," she said in shock and Shawn held her tightly and turned her towards him forcefully.

"It's not true, not one word, don't you believe it Becky I love you more than anyone on this planet!" he reassured her passionately.

"Until you die then you belong to her!" she cried back scowling at Lita who looked mortified and started to cry. Edge shook his head: he couldn't believe it.

"Shawn you've screwed your last Canadian," he said snatching the whisky bottle from Trish smashing it on the side of the coffee table and held the sharp edge up to Shawn's face.

"Edge back off!" Trish said getting between them.

"Take it back," he demanded pointing the broken bottle in her face, "all this crap about Shawn and Lita is a lie!"

"Get out of her face!" Carlito said snatching the bottle away from him, "She's telling the truth, get over it!"

"Get over it? She just told my wife that I don't love her, she's lying!" Shawn added equally irate over this massive revelation.

"She's not lying, she can't lie she's The Truth: Trish Stratus!" Carlito shouted back.

"I don't think so Carlito," Edge said unconvinced, "this whole thing's a lie, the only phenomenal thing that's going to take place in 3 weeks is my wedding!"

Trish started to panic, she didn't know what to do she couldn't take it back then Randy Orton came towards Shawn and showed him the picture he had in his shirt pocket. Shawn snatched it from him and held it closely to his face.

"Where did you get this?" he asked Randy but the Legend Killer couldn't understand him. Shawn shook him violently, "I said where did you get this?" he shouted and Trish pushed Shawn away from him.

"He doesn't know okay?" she yelled.

"No it is not okay!" Shawn yelled back, "Trish Stratus you better tell me what the Hell is going on before I go medieval in this place,"

Trish got right up in his face.

"Don't threaten me," she said simply without flinching or batting an eyelid, "I'm on your side even if the truth isn't,"

Edge reached out his hand to Shawn, "Give me the picture," he said and Shawn hesitated so he repeated himself, "Shawn, I said give me the picture,"

Shawn tried to stall for time but Rebecca took the picture from his hand and looked at it along with everybody else. Everyone looked back up at HBK who was panicking.

"I didn't do that I swear!" he said, "That picture is a fake somebody's trying to screw me!"

Hunter and Lita came over and looked at it the latter gushing covering her face with her hands and looked back at Shawn in an equal state of confusion. Rebecca went blank and turned the picture towards her husband.

"You said 'til death do us part, I didn't think her death was the one you were talking about," she said and slapped Shawn hard across the face and stormed out of Trish's house angrily and Lita and Hunter chased after her followed by Edge and Christian-come-lately.

Carlito looked at Trish who was determined that everyone keep their heads, nobody was going anywhere until she was done.

"Honey will you please bring them back?" she asked him and he complied running after the angry mob convincing them to come back into the house. Meanwhile Trish looked at Randy and smiled pulling HBK back from going after his wife.

"Put on the breaks Shawn, I wan't you to hear this," she said grabbing his wrist and turned to Randy "As I live and breathe you got your revelation," she said rubbing his arm while Nitro translated, "I know you can't hear me but you will soon I promise,"

"He says he didn't mean to cause any harm," Nitro told her as Randy signed desperately. He turned to Shawn signing fervently, "He says he wants you to baptize him so he can explain the picture," Nitro told Shawn.

"You want me to baptize you after what you just did?" Shawn asked him annoyed and Randy told him that the Holy Spirit said when the time was right he would be able to interpret the photo, he believed that that time was when he was born again. "Randy you're confused you don't know what you heard," Shawn said dismissively and Randy looked down discouraged then he looked up again hopefully.

"He said please Shawn, give him a chance to prove that he's not the same person and maybe explain what's happening," Nitro said.

Shawn pulled his hand over his head and cradled his face in his hands, "Okay," he said eventually and Randy smiled happy to do something for someone else without a selfish reason.

"So Shawn, Carlito and Randy are assigned to protect us?" Melina asked Trish who was in awe of the interaction between 2 of the 3 assigned believers.

"The Word has already begun to manifest itself," she said and turned to HBK who was watching Carlito try to calm Hunter down while Lita pleaded her case to his wife who wasn't listening to her "that bad news I just got? Shawn, your house is submerged in 20ft of water and seven ex-WWE Superstars drowned trying to escape from it,"

"When it rains, it pours," Shawn replied too numb from his wife's slap to respond with any emotion.

"You don't know how right you are," Trish said as the familiar form of Miss. Taylor sashayed up to Hunter acting like she didn't see the former Women's Champion looking back at her through the glass disapprovingly. Trish huffed and picked up Aurora and kissed her on the cheek, "It's showtime baby," she whispered quietly while everyone tried to get their head around the picture of Shawn kissing Lita.


	11. United Airlines, Divided People

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Eleven - United Airlines, Divided People

Back at the McMahons . . .

Linda wrapped up in her white parka tried to get through to Hunter again but he wasn't answering his phone. She sat next to her daughter in her icy bedroom refusing to leave despite the doctor insisting that she would get pneumonia if she stayed in there but Linda didn't care.

"Why doesn't he answer?" she said redialing Hunter's cell for the tenth time. She threw it down and watched the cold air rise from her daughter's blue lips. Her skin had turned a frosty white and her eyelids were coated with a thin layer of frost. The room was completely iced over, even the curtains were frozen stiff. She reached over and touched Stephanie's arm, it was like she was having some terrible dream. She could see blue veins sticking out of her arms and her hair was flat and lifeless like her, "Wake up Stephanie please!" she cried but nothing happened, Stephanie lay as still as a statue.

"Linda get out of there!" Vince called from outside the door.

"Not until she wakes up!" Linda called back, "Come on baby wake up!" she said to Stephanie who was still awaiting the arrival of her prince. Little did she know her first born child was on the case.

Trish and Carlito's house, Florida:

"Hello Uncle Hunter," said Miss. Taylor as The Game looked over and saw the cute blond Sunday school teacher looking back at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused getting up from Rebecca's side as Lita tried to comfort her with little success.

"I came with Edge and Christian," she said coming over to him and he stepped back anxious for her not to touch him.

"I told you she's a moron," Trish said coming in behind her with Aurora in her arms.

"Annabel this is a really bad time," Hunter said looking over at Rebecca who was wrapped up in a ball on Carlito's sofa balling her eyes out.

"And now she's gonna find out how bad," Trish said as the Sunday school teacher turned to her fiercely.

"You don't like me do you?" Miss. Taylor said folding her arms with aggravation.

"You got that right you fool, gees its a little cold in here don't you think?" Trish said and Miss. Taylor started to tremble. Icicles began to appear all over her face and hair and her eyes became as clear glass.

"What's happening to her?" Hunter asked Trish.

"She's turning to ice!" Rebecca said in shock as Miss. Taylor froze from head to toe.

"And this time Jericho's not here to save her, oh well," Trish said indifferently.

Rebecca looked at The Truth in disbelief, "How can you be so cold?" she said looking up from the couch.

"Because God doesn't have time for disobedience! He's trying to save the world and people like Miss. Taylor wanna stop it from turning," Trish said, "If people would just read the Bible and understand why they should listen instead of marching to the sound of their own drum humanity would be spared a lot of pain," Trish argued.

"My God she's freezing right in front of us!" Hunter said horrified as Miss. Taylor become nearly 100 percent ice right in front of his eyes. He looked at his Trish angrily, "Why is this happening to her? All she did was like me. Is God really so spiteful that he would rob a woman of her right to try and find happiness?"

"Hunter, do you think people like to hear that they've got terminal cancer or that their child was knocked over by a car on the way to school? Of course not why? Because the Truth hurts. Death is a part of life and I won't sugarcoat it for anybody!" Trish replied defiantly.

"Trish tell me why this is happening to her!" Hunter demanded his eyes firing up.

"Because your daughter doesn't like her!" Trish yelled back and Hunter looked over at his daughter in disbelief and looked back at Trish confused, "She's got a gift she uses the weather to express her emotions like a meteorologist only her powers are from God not science. She's like a thermometer, barometer and psychrometer all in one; she measures the air temperature, humidity and pressure and fuses it with her own emotions and changes the weather accordingly,"

Hunter listened stunned, "My daughter's got magical powers?" he asked Trish who shook her head.

"No not magical, spiritual. But because she's less than a year old her powers are out of control. She uses them like she shakes her rattle - as a toy, but as she gets older she will be directed by God and use her powers to either cause natural disasters or prevent them, whatever God wants. Right now all she knows is that she misses her mommy and she will do anything to make sure you two get back together," Trish explained.

Lita looked up at Hunter who was taking everything in slowly trying to see his little girl as anything other than just a baby; that was impossible now. He laughed, "Imagine that, the little she-David is a Goliath! I've already got the perfect name for her: Hurricane Aurora,"

Trish nodded, "That would go down well here in Florida," she said.

Hunter laughted and looked up at Miss. Taylor and his demeanor softened as he looked back to Trish. "Everyone deserves a break, even stupid single people. I don't care about the big picture Trish, all I care about is right now. Shawn's marriage is going to Hell and the WWE's in the toilet and for what? To serve a Higher purpose while Rebecca loses the only man she's ever loved and Edge loses Lita to another married man? Bullshit!" he hugged his daughter to his chest, "Baby if you are doing this please stop, I don't want Miss. Taylor to die, I would never love her the way I do your mother, please sweetie, make it stop,"

Suddenly Miss. Taylor began to unfreeze and stood a trembling mess in the middle of Trish and Carlito's living room, Rebecca covered her with a blanket and pulled her into a hug, "It's alright Annabel you're gonna be fine," she told her compassionately.

"Yeah right, I'm never gonna find anyone to love me the way Shawn loves you," Miss. Taylor said pathetically and Rebecca rubbed her back.

"No you will, it just won't be the man you expect it to be," Rebecca said somberly and Lita wished she could do something to change that miserable expression on her usually radiant face but she couldn't do anything to change her Divine future. For the first time in a long time, the Anointed one felt like renouncing her faith yet not her will but God's Will be done. _I know_ she told the Holy Spirit, _I'm Anointed by God to take someone else's man, now I know why so many people hate You._

Back at The McMahons . . .

"Stephanie!" Linda cried ecstatically as the ice began to melt and her daughter's cheeks got back to their rosy glow. The room warmed up and the morning light poured into the room bringing Jericho, Rocky, Shane and Vince inside to see what was going on. What they saw when they entered put a tear in their eyes, Linda was hugging her daughter and Stephanie was smiling like she'd come back from the dead.

"Steph you're okay!" Shane said coming over to his sister and hugging her with his mother. Stephanie hugged him back and Jericho and Rocky smiled widely at the sight, it was a special moment.

"What happened to you?" Jericho asked her.

"I fell asleep and I had a dream about a princess who was waiting for her prince to arrive but he didn't show. So an angel came to her, a cherubim not much bigger than Aurora and told her that everything was gonna be okay because Daddy was coming home soon," Stephanie explained and everybody nodded intrigued, especially Vince who took the dream as a personal sign that he was the Daddy she dreamt about.

"Here I am sweetheart!" he said holding out his arms for a hug and Stephanie scowled at him along with everyone else.

"Not you!" she snapped, "My baby daddy, Hunter Hurst Helmsley!"

Vince went beet red, "I told you I don't want that man back in this house!" he warned her.

"I don't give a damn what you want Vince!" she yelled back and everybody gasped; Stephanie never called her father by his first name.

"Young lady I'm warning you!" Vince threatened her but she got out of the bed and marched over to him.

"This is a message for you and all the other people who think that DX suck," she said and stuck her finger up at her father showing him her wedding ring and gave him a crotch chop to boot. Jericho and Rocky burst out laughing while Shane gave Stephanie a hi-five and they started doing the Shane O'Mac shuffle while her mother cheered them on dancing with them around Stephanie's bedroom drenched in light and a new day in the McMahon-Helmsley Era was born.

Meanwhile back in Boca Vista . . .

Trish smiled and touched Hunter on the arm gently, "You did it again," she told him and he gave her a puzzled look.

"What did I do?" he asked her.

"For the third time you've been an instrument of God, of course He doesn't want people to die because of their ignorance, that's why He sent His only Son so that we may live and not die, we're made whole by the Power of His Blood which was split for our sake. You're more holy than you realize Hunter, that's what God loves about you: your innocence,"

Hunter shook his head, "Whatever," he said like a convicted heathen, "I can't believe my daughter did that to Miss. Taylor, she's got powers, my little girl's got powers!"

Trish nodded, "And she's on your side, lucky you huh?"

Hunter laughed, "Stephanie won't believe it when I tell her,"

"So you're gonna go back to her?" Rebecca asked him wiping the last remains of her tears from her eyes.

"Did you ever doubt that I would? She's the mother of my very special daughter, I could never find another one like her," Hunter said lovingly and Rebecca looked out the glass door where her husband was talking to Randy, Nitro and Carlito.

"I know how you feel," she said and Lita came over to her ridden with guilt.

"Rebecca please don't hate me," Lita said, "I have absolutely no trouble asking God to change his mind if it will mean you and Shawn can be together in Heaven,"

"Lita," Trish shook her head dismissively, "don't be silly, it's a lock,"

"You heard the woman and she's The Truth: Trish Stratus and all this time I thought Shawn was the love of my life," Rebecca said confused, "I guess I was wrong,"

"Rebecca you've still got years of married life ahead of you and your family have you here on Earth, this doesn't mean you can't still enjoy your life," Trish said.

"But not in eternity," Rebecca said, "where it counts," and Trish sighed, "And by the way Trish, Shawn is my life, I could never live without him,"

"No he isn't," Trish said rolling her eyes and Hunter gasped.

"What?" he cried in disbelief as Aurora giggled moving her arms around ecstatically for the first time in a week.

"Okay do you want me to tell you who your eternal soul will be married to?" Trish asked Rebecca reluctantly.

"Yes," Rebecca answered bewildered by this new information, she had always thought Shawn was her soulmate but apparently she was wrong.

"It's gonna make you do something stupid if I tell you," Trish warned her.

"I don't care I want to know who I'm going to spend eternity with in Heaven," Rebecca said adamantly.

"Okay," Trish replied and she pointed to the big tall Kevin Nash outside with Razor and Sean and the other Kliq candidates, "there's your soul buddy,"

"Big Kev?" Hunter said smiling, "But he introduced Shawnie to Becky how weird is that?"

"Not as weird as who your soul buddy is," Trish said.

"Oh really? Who is it?" Hunter asked.

"Chris Jericho," Trish answered and Lita burst out laughing for the first time in hours.

"You're kidding!" she said holding her sides, "That's hilarious!" Hunter didn't find it funny at all.

"But I thought God opposed homosexuality?" Hunter said incredulously.

"There's no sex in Heaven Hunter," Trish said.

"Oh I'm definitely going to Hell then," he said and Lita shook her head at him.

"Edge is Christian's," Trish said and Lita nodded: that made sense.

"I can't believe Shawn's mine," she turned to Rebecca apologetically, "I'm so sorry, you must really hate me," she said looking down regrettfully.

Rebecca nodded, "I'm mad Lita, but not at you," Lita noticed the bittersweet tone in her voice.

"You're mad at God though aren't you?" Lita asked her and Rebecca nodded, "You wanna wrestle?" Lita suggested and Rebecca chuckled shaking her head in disbelief.

"You wrestlers you think everything can be sorted out in the ring," she said.

"Damn straight," Hunter said and Trish and Lita nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get it on!" Rebecca said and went to punch Lita hard when Trish stopped her.

"What are you doing she's Anointed remember? No touchy and certainly no punchy," Trish said and Rebecca threw her hands up in frustration.

"Oh what a surprise, Lita's untouchable in God's eyes but not in the eyes of every man on this planet including my husband!" she snapped and stormed off out of the house. Lita went to go after her but Trish pulled her back.

"Don't bother honey, she's gonna do something stupid which ironically is gonna make everything better," Trish said and Lita and Hunter turned as Shawn ran after his wife pleading with her to come back in the house and she slapped him again, hard. Hunter shook his head.

"First I lose my home and my wife now Shawn's lost his wife," he said rubbing his head pensively.

"And his home, but you've got yours back," Trish added and Lita looked at her appreciatively.

"Finally something good comes out of your mouth," she said throwing her arm around the blond ex-Diva with relief.

"Oh my," Trish said leaning her head to one side, "I can see why you're so popular with the boys," she joked and Lita slapped her on the arm.

"God sure has a weird sense of humor," Hunter said completely thrown by the last few minutes and he started making faces at his little weather girl to take his mind off everything.

"I guarantee you he's doesn't find any of this amusing, unlike Aurora who couldn't be happier," Trish said looking at the little cherubim laughing joyfully, "He hates to see us suffer,"

"Then why do we?" Miss. Taylor asked her.

"Because without adversity life would be an airline commercial 24/7, is that something you want? To be watching some Dad stuck on a plane reading a letter from his daughter telling him how much she misses him and that she can't wait for him to come home?" Trish replied humorously and Miss. Taylor smiled in spite of herself.

"I guess not," she replied quietly.

"Yes I do!" Hunter wailed and started crying all over his daughter.

"There there, Papa Bear, there there," Lita said rubbing the Cerebral Assman's shoulders, "You'll be back in Mama Bear's arms in no time,"

Hunter sniffed, "I know it's just those airline commercials are so what I need right now!"

"What you need is a tissue, here take one of mine," said Miss. Taylor handing him a tissue from out of her purse. The Game took it and Aurora sneezed turning the pretty tissue to ice.

"Um maybe you should just use your hand," Trish said taking the slab of ice away from Hunter, "Aurora's a little weary of you putting anything that came out of Miss. Taylor's purse on your face,"

"Miss. Taylor would you like to hold my daughter?" Hunter said looking at the nervous blond who seemed a little apprehensive about hanging around Aurora.

"Are you sure I won't freeze to death?" she asked nervously.

"Why would she do such a thing? She's only a baby," Trish said with a knowing smirk to Lita who shook her head at Trish's uncanny sense of humor. She looked outside and saw Shawn crying in Kevin Nash's arms and decided to brave his wrath adamant that she could still be his friend.

"I'll be right back," she said and Hunter pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" he asked not wanting Shawn to take his anger out on her but Lita smiled and assured him that everything was gonna be okay.

"It's time to accept it," she told him, "I'm a member of the Kliq,"

Hunter smiled and wrapped a strand of her red hair behind her ear, "And in the most Litaesque way - on your back,"

Lita grabbed his nose and put her hand in her pocket causing Hunter to look around for it as she walked towards her true love and wrapped her arms around him putting her head on his shoulder compassionately and gradually Shawn reciprocated by entwining his fingers with hers.

"I love you," she told him, "you don't have to say it back yet, we've got eternity to spend together,"

They were soon joined by Big Kev, Razor, Sean and Hunter who huddled closely around the distressed Heartbreak Kid, the man's heart was definitely breaking right now. Little did they know that it was the last time any of the Kliq would hug each other ever again.

"Lita!" Edge called from the otherside of the gate by the garden and the red-head turned around to see him standing there with his old Tag Team partner completely drunk. She left the Kliq and walked over to him.

"We need to talk," Lita told him and he nodded knowing a talk was well overdue.

"Okay, let's go my house, it's not far from here," Christian said and Lita walked with E&C to discuss the future of the Fed, TNA and the wedding that may or may not take place.


	12. Only Angels Have Wings

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Twelve - Only Angels Have Wings

Hollywood, Los Angeles:

The huge WWE production truck carrying a bevy of stricken WWE Superstars got off the clustered Los Angeles freeway and turned onto Almeida and 5th Ave. near Downtown Los Angeles on a bright afternoon. With Cena at the helm the Superstars entered a movie lot behind Sunset Strip in North Hollywood and found themselves in the presence of not one but two Black Hawk helicopters.

"Okay everybody out!" Cena instructed his fellow team mates and they slowly and groggily exited the big truck as Cena lifted the shaft allowing them to exit.

Mr. Kennedy looked up at the huge black dragonfly and began to second guess Cena, "I'm not getting in there with you!" he told him, "You're not a trained fly boy how are you gonna even get us passed the Hollywood sign?"

"Relax I know what I'm doing okay? I've flown this baby dozens of times, see, it says Chain Gang Army right here," John said showing Kennedy where he engraved his trademark on the black metal.

"Hmmm, says "Maria and I did it right here"," he said reading the inscription carefully.

"Oh yeah sorry I wrote that afterwards, see it says Chain Gang Army above it," Cena said directing Mr. Kennedy to the writing.

"Yeah that's great Cena way-to-blast our sex life to the whole roster," Maria complained and Cena rolled his eyes at her, she was really irritating him these days, "Who's gonna fly the second one?" she complained and Undertaker stuck his hand up.

"I will, I've flown a helicopter before," he said.

"Okay so RAW come with me, Smackdown go with The Deadman," Cena said and everyone started to split up but Jeff Hardy just looked around not moving to either helicopter. "What's your problem?" Cena asked the rainbow warrior.

"I wanna ride with my brother," he said.

"Jeff you can't be serious?" Cena said incredulously, "What are you eight?"

"No he's afraid of flying," Matt said and everyone looked at the Hardyz like they had just announced their early retirement.

"You're afraid of flying?" Shad asked Jeff unconvinced, "the daredevil artist, the master of the Swanton Bomb?"

"The loco gringo who fell off the top of that 20ft ladder at WrestleMania 16 and 17?" Super Crazy added.

"Yes I'm afraid of flying okay? I never fly to shows in case you didn't notice Matt always drives me," Jeff said.

"It's why they reunited the Hardyz, so I could drive him from show to show," Matt said and the wrestlers started laughing.

"Okay well Jeff unless you wanna stay here you're gonna have to do what you've made a career out of doing and fly!" Cena said adamantly but Jeff crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I'm not getting in that copter!" Jeff insisted.

"Well stay here then, go see a movie I hear The Marine's excellent!" Cena said and got into the black hawk along with the other RAW Superstars.

"Come on Jeff you'll hardly notice you're in the air, just pretend you're in really high ladder match in a 50ft high steel cage with wings," Matt said and Jeff shook his head firmly against the whole idea of flying anywhere as Cena and the RAW roster took off without him.

"Matt drag his ass in here and let's go!" Undertaker yelled from the Smackdown copter and Matt looked at his little brother imploringly but Jeff just shook his head.

"You guys go we'll make our own way there," Matt said.

"Suit yourself," Taker said and flew off after Cena with the Smackdown Superstars.

Jeff watched as the two black helicopters disappeared into the clear blue sky heading toward Santa Monica.

"Thank God," he said and Matt agreed.

"Yeah they fell for it hook, line and sinker," he said rubbing his hands together malevolently.

"Konnan, Hernandez, Homicide, come on out! It's time to go 5150 on those Fed heads!" Jeff said as TNA's LAX emerged from the warehouse inside the studio lot with military bazookas and aimed them right at the two helicopters.

"This is for TNA!" Konnan yelled, "Arriba La Raza!" and Hernandez fired a missile into the air from one of Cena's movie prop trucks hitting the RAW helicopter near the back where the fuel tank was.

"What was that?" Mickie James cried.

"We've been hit!" Cena said.

Shad and JTG looked out of the helicopter and saw LAX laughing at them and Jeff and Matt waving goodbye.

"Sionara Cena!" Jeff yelled vindictively.

"Jeff and Matt are with LAX!" JTG said in shock.

"Mutha-" Shad started to curse, "we just got played man, the Hardyz were working for TNA the whole time!"

"We're gonna die!" Torrie cried and everyone started to scream as the helicopter spiraled into Santa Monica Bay beach while the Smackdown helicopter rode on towards Florida without being attacked by LAX.

"Why don't we get them to, they got Batista, he's a traitor to the Filipinos a sell-out just like Super Crazy I hate that fool!" Homicide said hatefully.

"No, not with Chris Benoit and Chavo Guerrero aboard, Chris was Eddie Guerrero's best friend, I want him on our side, that gringo lives for wrestling I want him in our company where he can honor the memory of Eddie Guerrero in the six-sided ring," Konnan said.

"What about the others?" Hernandez asked and Konnan made an evil smirk.

"When they get to Orlando we'll feed them to Kurt Angle," he said and laughed along with the Hardyz when the police approached the movie lot, "5-0 move!" he yelled and they ran for their car and drove off to LAX airport for the next flight to Orlando. Jeff insisted they go first class, he loved to fly.

Back at The McMahons . . .

Stephanie flung random clothes into her Louis Vitton overnight bag and zipped it up trapping her necklace in the zip.

"Come on!" she said impatiently and Jericho pointed to the trapped beads and she smiled sheepishly at him, "Ooops," she said.

"Slow down you're stressing yourself out," he said quietly as the two conspired to leave the McMahon compound and fly to Orlando to talk DX out of signing with TNA but they had to do it quietly because Vince was on the rampage and he wouldn't let anyone leave the house in case TNA got a hold of them: how ironic was that?

The Rock came into Stephanie's bedroom, "Coast is clear," he whispered as Jericho and Stephanie skulked out of the room and down the passage to the window nearest the driveway while The Rock kept Vince busy.

"So you're saying they're still alive?" Vince said on the phone with the senior doctor at the hospital in San Antonio where his injured ex-Superstars were taken, "They're still conscious? Well that's fantastic! Let me know when they wake up, thanks doc," Vince hung up and turned to his wife relieved, "Hogan's alive!" he cried ecstatically, "And so are the others but they're still unconscious, they're deprived of oxygen in the brain but at least they're not dead, I wasn't prepared to talk to any of their families, how do you explain that someone drowned in a flood that only consumed on part of San Antonio?"

Linda shrugged, "I don't know, Shawn's gonna be crushed when he finds out the house is gone,"

"Well boo-hoo life goes on and speaking of going on, I better check on those Superstars and find out how they're progressing," Vince said picking up the downstairs house phone while The Rock turned one eye towards the window watching as Stephanie and Jericho got into Vince's limousine, "Yes this is Vincent Kennedy McMahon, Chairman of WWE Sports Entertainment. I'm calling to check up on the WWE Superstars who were admitted to your facility last night? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LEFT?" Vince roared down the phone and just as he was about to tear the doctor a new backside, the sound of his limo driving away caught his ear and he dropped the phone and ran to the front door. He opened it and saw his limo speeding away and out of the roof popped up Stephanie waving back at him and making an X with her arms.

"DX, that damn DX come on Rocky we gotta find those dumb ass Superstars, if Shawn and Hunter think they can stop my RAW from going on they've made a sad mistake!" Vince vowed vengefully and awaited The Rock's response but none came, he wasn't even close by, instead The Rock was in the kitchen with Linda and Shane looking at the TV. Vince power walked over to them about to ask them if they knew who ran things around here when he saw what they were watching.

"Oh my God," he said watching the footage of a black hawk helicopter being taken out of Santa Monica Bay in So Cal.

"The bodies recovered from the shattered black hawk include WWE Superstar John Cena and controversial Tag Team Cryme Tyme. Rescuers say the wrestlers will be fine but they appear to be suffering from a mild form of influenza and so as a precautionary measure the doctors have recommended that WWE fans not attend ANY of the WWE shows which include the upcoming No Way Out PPV and possibly WrestleMania 23 - the wrestling company's biggest PPV of the year. Until this mysterious virus has been brought under control, it looks like the show's over for Vincent K. McMahon," said the Hollywood reporter and Vince felt his knees go weak and he fell into his plush armchair as the color drained from his face. The final nail had been hammered in the coffin; his roster were either sick or AWOL and his line up of ex-WWE Superstars had water on the brain. It was over: the WWE as no more.

"Shane," he said barely audible and his son came closer to him while Rocky and Linda continued to watch the TV report.

"Yes father?" he asked him.

"Call Jerry Jarrett, tell him I want to meet with him on Thursday," Vince said blankly and Shane furrowed his brow in concern.

"What are you saying you wanna make a deal with TNA?" Shane asked, "Dad they'll never sell they hate the WWE and you even more,"

"I don't want to buy them out Shane, just make the call," Vince said and Shane obeyed worried that his father was about to do something stupid.

"What are you going to do?" Rocky asked the Chairman of the WWE who was lost in deep thought.

"There's an old saying Rocky, keep your friends close and your enemies even closer," Vince replied and looked over at The Rock, "you're coming with me to meet Jerry Jarrett and we're going to make the owner of TNA an offer he can't refuse,"

"You mean . . ?" The Rock asked and Vince nodded.

"That's right Rocky; it's time the world found out who the real King of the Mountain is around here," Vince said with a cunning grin and The Rock nodded knowing that Vince wasn't going to give it all up and walk away or even admit that he may have made a mistake when he tried to play The Game. Rocky was certain of one thing though and that was him going to TNA in exchange for TNA not signing DX was an offer no wrestling company was going to refuse, after all he was the Jabroni beatin, pie-eatin, undisputed People's Champ The Rock and it was time TNA smelt what every other WWE fan had been smelling for the past 7 years. Finally The Rock was coming back to Orlando which was conveniently near a former Rock fan called Christian who was doing his best to bring his old tag team partner to his senses.

Christian's house, Orlando, Florida:

The former WWE Superstar looked over at his kayfabe brother and then looked back at his partner in crime Lita who to him was the biggest criminal since Al Capone. She took Edge for a ride just like she did Matt and there was no way he was gonna pass up this opportunity to get E&C back together on Impact now that the Fed was dead and Edge and Lita were over, at least, that's what he hoped.

"I still want to get married," Edge told Lita who looked at him in shock; she was expecting to get kicked to the curb.

"I can't believe this!" Christian said enraged, "She played you in front of all your colleagues and some of the guys from TNA, what more evidence do you need - Lita is a-"

"Better tag tem partner than you!" Edge said to his ex Tag Team partner and Christian baulked at him in disbelief, he couldn't believe what his on camera brother just said.

"Better than me? You can't be serious?" Christian asked him putting his hand on his heart, "We've won the WWE Tag Team Championships so many times I've lost count!"

"That was five years ago Jay," Edge said, "Since then I moved up and on with Lita by my side and she has taken me to a level nobody including you thought I could ever reach!"

Edge looked over at Lita who was smiling with her head down trying not to make a scene because she wanted to hear this without having to look into his eyes and see the pain she had caused him; now he had an iron clad reason never to talk to her again and she was more than ready to be dumped, but he surprised her by lifting her head up so he could see the warm hazel eyes that he loved so much.

"You're such a beautiful woman," he said fondly, "what man wouldn't want you?" he leaned in closer to her resting his hand on her shoulder, "but you're mine Lita and I'm not losing you to a washed up, broken down, has been!"

Lita swallowed hard at the contempt in Edge's voice but didn't interrupt him like Christian. She did feel the sudden need to defend Shawn Michaels though.

"To Hell with both of them!" Christian says, "They're both really good at screwing people especially if their Canadian, I say drop her like a bad habit!"

"You open your mouth one more time and I'm gonna drop you!" Lita snapped and Christian backed up not liking the fiery look in the red-head's eyes as she switched on him, "Yeah you better run," she said angrily and turned back to her blond haired beau and saw the way he was looking at her and it was quite odd, "What?" she asked him.

Edge just looked strangely at her and then finally opened his mouth, "Lita calm down," he said to her and she batted his arm away angrily and Edge looked at his arm and saw a red bruise where she had struck him. "Trish was telling the truth, you're not a normal human being you're full of this awesome fire that burns everyone who disrespects you,"

He looked down quietly at the kitchen floor noticing the black and white tiles and built himself up to say what he knew had to be said, "Everyone except Shawn,"

Christian nodded, "That's right they're both over-rated Prima Donas who are way past their prime! That's why I'm saying let her go to him you've got nothing left to give! Why not invest your talent in a company that put the belt on me on my very first PPV? DX just make you and Orton look stupid!"

Edge started to battle with himself; the idea of losing Lita to Shawn Michaels was causing him such inner torment that he could barely move.

"I do love you Adam," Lita said finally finding the right moment to speak, "but my eternal soul is anchored to HBK, that doesn't mean that we can't still be together here on Earth, it just means that when we die, I'll be with Shawn and you'll be with him," she said pointing at Christian who frowned at her.

"What?" he said.

"Ask Trish she'll tell you," Lita replied and Christian scratched his head wondering what was it with Trish Stratus and knowing people's futures all of a sudden?

"What do you want to do?" Lita said turning her attention back to Edge, "Because I totally understand if you want to end this journey right here before death do us part," she said sombrely but Edge disagreed: that was exactly what he wanted, to live with Lita here on Earth as a married couple. Every instinct told him that the decision he was about to make was the wrong one but he would rather die than see Shawn Michaels get one over on him or any other Canadian ever again and spoil his chance for real happiness. He'd lived with Lita and he was gonna die with her; 'til death do them part, he couldn't have put it better himself!

"I agree, let's get married," he said and Lita jumped into his arms relieved while Christian grabbed at his hair in fury.

"Damn you Trish Stratus!" he said; his plan to reunite E&C and upstage the reuniting of the Kliq on Impact was totally over because according to Trish Stratus the only place he'd be tagging with Edge was in Heaven.

"Ah what the Hell," he said giving up, "I call best man!" he said changing his attitude completely.

"You got it brother," Edge said and they hugged it out while Lita started thinking about the guest list, invitations and arrangements for her very first wedding.

Jeff Jarrett's office, Universal Studios, Orlando, FL:

As for the group of men known as the Kliq, they were going over the last stages of the plan to invade TNA at the Impact tapings tonight in Orlando, Florida but the Heartbreak Kid was less than enthusistic about going ahead with the plan, he had other things on his mind.

"Where's he going?" Jeff asked as HBK stormed out of the room and out of the building leaving Hunter, Big Kev, Sean Waltman and Scott Hall with the door slamming in their faces.

"Um Shawn's got a lot of personal problems but he'll be fine for the taping tonight, he just needs some time to think," Big Kev told Jeff who nodded and went back to his chair and put his feet up on the table.

"Some time to think?" Hunter said to Kevin Nash incredulously, "Don't you wanna go after him?"

"In time let's just take care of business first, let him cool down everything's gonna be fine," Big Kev assured The Game but Hunter was a little surprised at the Kliq's reluctance to go and make sure one of the founding members was alright.

"Now where was I? Yes, Hunter I hope your family problems won't prevent you from at least showing up tonight because you're the key to this whole operation; your divorce from Lil Missey Stephanie is just the ammunition this company needs to finally show Vince McMahon that TNA means business,"

Hunter nodded; he had no problem sticking it to Vince, even after everything that had gone on with the WWE Superstars, as far as he was concerned, it was payback time, "You have my word Jeff I will be on Impact tonight,"

Jeff smiled widely showing off his pearly whites which gleamed in Florida sunshine coming through his office window, "I'm so glad we could do business together after all these years Hunter, it's been almost a decade but Double J and Triple H are back in the saddle again" he said taking his feet off the table and reaching over to shake The Game's hand but Hunter looked at it dubiously.

"Jeff, shaking hands after making a business deal is called a gentleman's agreement and I ain't no gentleman," Hunter told him in full Cerebral Assassin mode, "I'll see you on Impact, and by the way I don't get in the saddle with paroxide bleached haired white jean wearing Elivs freaks, unlike Kip James I ain't your bitch," he said and went after Shawn tellng his Kliq buddies that he'd see them later. As soon as he left Jeff ran around his desk and hi-fived each of the original Kliq members.

"We've done it, we've made wrestling history!" he cheered excitedly, "And if Hunter thinks he's just here for one night, he's in for a big surprise! We'll see who's the bitch Helmsley, you wait and see what old Double J's got in store for The Cerebral Assassin,"

The Kliq nodded swapping glances of evil intentions while Jeff Jarrett laughed in his usual maniacal fashion ande Hunter walked around the studio lot looking for his heartbroken ally.

"Hunter!" called AJ Styles from behind and The Game turned as he ran up to him, "Did you make the deal?"

"Yeah it's done, The Game will be on Impact tonight," Hunter told him and the Georgian athlete beamed ecstatically and gave Hunter a pat on the back then looked around wondering where Shawn was.

"Where's your other half?" he asked Hunter.

"Probably looking for his other half and I don't mean his wife," Hunter replied rubbing his head in concern.

"You okay man?" AJ asked him as he massaged his forehead pensively.

"No," he replied, "I've seen Shawn like this before and it's not good for him to be alone, I've gotta find him before he kills himself,"

AJ gulped at the words that came from Hunter's mouth wondering exactly what he meant by that, "Okay I gotta get ready for my match against Chris Sabin but I'm here if you need me," AJ said walking back towards the Studio, "and Game?" he said before Hunter ran off to look for Shawn, "welcome aboard," he said and The Game thumped his heart to show AJ his respect for him then he turned and began his rescue mission to save Shawn from destroying his life and his career by going back to his old and dangerous addiction.


	13. The Temptation of HBK: Down by the Water

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Author's Note: This chapter contains drug usage and references of a sexual nature.

Thirteen - The Temptation of HBK Part One: Down by the Water

Santa Monica, CA:

The rescuers dispersed as the engine of a speedboat roared across the bay and a man with a painted face dived into the water and started pulling Superstar after Superstar out of the bay.

"Excuse me Sir this is an emergency, we've got this there's no need for you to concern yourself with these people," one of the rescuers said to the masked man who looked up and caused the man to almost jump out of his skin, "Sting!" he said in shock.

"I understand your concern but this is a wrestling matter and I'm the man for this job," the Stinger said hoisting a spluttering Maria up onto his boat which was called The Stinger.

Cena, Cryme Tyme and Mickie James had already been put in an ambulance but when they saw Sting they waved at him frantically to come and get them. So after pulling Victoria over into the boat he burned down to the dock and waited for Cena, Shad, JTG and Mickie James to fight their way through the emergency service dispatch and jump onto his boat.

"You guys okay? I saw what happened on the TV," The Stinger said.

"The Hardyz betrayed us!" Mickie James cried pulling on her hair psychotically, "Now I know why Lita left them!"

"Yeah those trifling bitches!" Shad said indignantly.

Cena understood why there was so much tension between him and Jeff, he wanted to get back at him for being WWE Champion while he still drifted at the Intercontinental/Tag Team level.

"Jealousy will do crazy things to an otherwise . . . actually I think Jeff Hardy was born crazy," Cena said.

"Well they've obviously been under the influence of Konnan and his loco legion of thugs, I say we go have a little talk with the young Hardyz and teach them why the Bible says you must love your neighbor as you love yourself," Sting said.

"And then we drown their southern asses in Palm Beach!" Cena said angrily and Cryme Tyme and Mickie agreed with him.

"We can go to Florida in my jet, we can get there before the Impact tapings," Sting said as the defiant RAW Superstars checked on the struggling ones.

"Do you know about this plot by TNA to take over the WWE Sting?" Mickie asked the masked hero of TNA.

Sting nodded, "Come on guys, we're talking about Jeff Jarrett; it wasn't enough for him to lose the NWA Championship and go home and chill, he had to find a way to get back on TV and this conspiracy against the Fed will definitely make sure that happens,"

"All this for TV time? That don't sound right," Cena said unconvinced.

"No you're right there's more, but we can't talk about it right now," he put the boat in third gear and ripped across the water, "To the Stinger jet, whooooo!" he cried and Cryme Tyme held onto their jewels while Cena held onto Maria trying not to fall out of the black and white boat and miss out on kicking some North Carolina butt.

Meanwhile in Orlando, Stephanie and Chris Jericho arrived at Orlando International airport and were looking around for any reporters, they wanted to be incognito so Stephanie wore her huge Jackie-O sunglasses with her hair down while Jericho wore a beanie and tinted brown shades.

"There you are!" came the voice of Melina who was accompanied by Nitro and Shelton Benjamin who was holding a cab for them outside.

"How did they recognize us?" Stephanie asked Jericho surprised.

"It's that McMahon chin of yours; you cant' disguise that deformity," Jericho replied and Stephanie hit him across the head knocking his sunglasses off.

"Look its Chris Jericho!" screamed a teenage girl.

"Move!" Stephanie yelled and they ran over to Melina and Nitro who ushered them quickly to the taxi pick-up point where Shelton Benjamin was waiting with a cab.

"Lil help Shelton?" Jericho said handing Shelton Stephanie's overnight bag and Shelton looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh I see, its because I'm Black isn't it?" he said angrily, "Is that why you're handing me your bag?"

"No because Nitro's too busy holding Melina and I'm Stephanie's escort, my mistake you are holding something, a grudge against every white person on this planet, don't forget who put you over at Taboo Tuesday and Backlash assclown!" Jericho reminded Shelton.

"That was three years ago, what have you done for me lately?" Shelton said obnoxiously.

"I apologized," Jericho replied and Shelton frowned at him then Jericho kicked him in the shins.

"OW!" Shelton yelped.

"Sorry!" Jericho said and Stephanie followed Melina and Nitro out of the airport and let the former opponents wrestle themselves into that little room so security could keep them away from her.

Melina escorted them to Trish and Carlito's house where The Truth was standing by her door with her arms stretched out. Stephanie went to step into them when Trish saw Jericho and put her arms down.

"So much for hospitality," Jericho complained.

Stephanie stepped in front of him and put her hands on Trish's shoulders looking into her brown eyes.

"Where's my husband?" she asked her earnestly.

"In Orlando looking for Shawn," Trish replied and Stephanie narrowed her gaze puzzled.

"What do you mean looking for Shawn, those two are joined at the hip?" she said and Trish put her hand over Steph's and escorted her into the house.

"We've got a lot to talk aboot honey," she said as Shelton followed behind with her Luis Vitton bag,

"Just leave it by the stairs Shelton," Stephanie said absently and Shelton dropped the bag indignantly and Steph turned to him wondering what was wrong, "Oh my bad," she said and reached into her bag and pulled out the matching Louis Vitton purse and took out $20, "Here you go," she said and Shelton's jaw dropped at the gesture then Stephanie burst out laughing hoping that he would see it from her comedic point of view. He didn't, instead he stormed out and away from the house when Nitro followed him and asked him what was up.

"What's up? Johnny I've been here for less than an hour and already I feel like I'm on a plantation," Shelton said, "I've had it, I'm going to TNA,"

"What! No Shel don't, we need you on RAW," Nitro told him sincerely.

"Plus what makes you think TNA's gonna be any different?" Melina asked him.

"Because Ron "The Truth" Killings has been NWA Champion twice and I haven't had the WWE Championship even once," Shelton answered, "For Stephanie to treat me that way just proves what people say about wrestling; it's biased towards white boys with long brightly colored hair," he said glaring at Nitro who tried to hide his orange blond hair under his hands.

"Well why don't you forget about what Ron "The Truth" Killings has going on and let The Truth: Trish Stratus tell you what going on with you?" Trish said sauntering over to the angry young athlete.

"And what's that?" Shelton snapped impatiently and Trish handed him an official WWE document which he stared at wondering what it was.

"Take it, look it over," Trish said and Shelton took the document and flipped through it. It was a contract for a match on RAW for the WWE Championship.

"Where did you get this?" he asked Trish who pointed over her shoulder at the golden haired heiress to the McMahon legacy who smiled at Shelton from the door way.

"That's her signature," Shelton said pointing at the handwriting at the bottom of the document, "It says if I beat Jeff Hardy for the IC Title next week, I get an opportunity to challenge John Cena for his WWE Title," he looked back at Stephanie, "Is this for real?"

"All it needs is for you and Jeff to sign it and it's on," she reassured him and he pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes!" he cried and ran over to Stephanie, "Can I take your bags upstairs, get you something to eat Miss. McMahon? Anything you want is Shelton's desire!"

"No thanks honey, Carlito's already taken my bag upstairs and he's cooking me up something, it smells delicious, what is that cayenne pepper?" she said turning her nose towards the kitchen while Nitro and Shelton exchanged knowing glances.

"Burr," they both said recalling the torture of Carlito's Caribbean cooking, "Be careful Stephanie, you eat one piece of that lava and you could see through time," Shelton told her and Stephanie covered her mouth in apprehension.

"Oh dear, Trish I don't think I can handle your boyfriend's cooking, me and spice don't agree," she told the blond haired Canadian.

"We'll go out for pizza," Trish said.

"I'll get your coat!" Shelton said running up the stairs.

"It's okay Shelton its 80 degrees out there," Stephanie called up the stairs.

"It won't be for long," Trish said looking up at the sky over Universal Studios."It's going to be a long night, you might wanna bring a shall" she said and put her arm around Stephanie, "Come let me fill you in on the past 24 hours," she said while Nitro took Carlito's pot of salsa and chicken surprise and threw it out the window not knowing Melina was out in the garden talking to Chris Jericho.

"ARGHHHH!" she screamed and Stephanie turned towards the noise and gave a deep sigh of gratitude.

"God I've missed you guys," she said as Trish ran to her baby sister in Christ and pulled her out of the house.

"Trish I have to shower I can't go to Orlando like this!" Melina pleaded as Trish pulled her into the limo.

"You can shower and change at Universal Studios, its time to make a move sweetheart you'll just have to wait,"

An angry Carlito, a guilty Nitro and an ecstatic Shelton Benjamin joined them while Jericho ordered a pizza to go.

"Yep extra spicy, loads of jalapeño peppers and cayenne pepper," he said earning scowls from everyone except Carlito. He hung up and looked at them confused, "What?"

Universal's Portofino Bay Hotel, Orlando, FL:

Brandon sat in the lobby of the first class hotel as his sister scouted the area looking for WWE Superstars.

"Cassie can we go home now? We've been here all day we've gotta get back to Clearwater before it gets dark," Brandon complained.

"Thanks for the update Mom," Cassidy teased her older brother, "Look I know I saw Batista nearby, Smackdown must be here and if Smackdown's here then that means RAW is here and if RAW's here than Carlito's here and that my brother is worth getting in trouble for,"

Brandon shook his head it was pointless to try and talk her out of leaving, even Universal Studios wasn't enough to pull her away from the WWE. He turned his attention to the TV which was on Entertainment Tonight.

_"We've just got an update on the black hawk incident in Santa Monica this morning, it appears that many of the infected WWE Superstars have escaped quarantine and are now on their way to Orlando, FL. Anyone who goes near these Sports Entertainers may be exposed to the incurable and unidentified virus, parents are warned to keep their children away from the RAW and Smackdown Superstars at all costs,"_ said the Hollywood reporter from this morning and Brandon's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Cassie come on!" he said grabbing his little sister who looked up at him confused.

"Brandon put me down!" she insisted kicking herself out of his arms, "What's the matter you know how it goes; I go to all the hotels the wrestlers are staying at until I see one, you keep them talking while I look cute guaranteeing me free tickets to the next PPV; they can't resist my smile," she said cockily showing off her pearly whites, "Now what gives?"

"They're infected with some sort of virus, a television report just came on saying that they are highly infectious, Cassie you can't get go anywhere near them today," Brandon told her and she pouted instantly then a glimmer of hope caught her eye as the unmistakable form of HBK entered the hotel lobby.

"Shawnie!" she cried and motioned towards the Heartbreak Kid but Brandon picked her up and walked back towards the seat where he was before until Shawn had gone then he would head for the exit and get the Hell outta there taking his protesting little sister with him.

HBK was drunk, he staggered over to the reception desk and banged on the bell obnoxiously until the clerk got angry and put her hand over his.

"Can I help you Sir," she said displeased.

"Yes you can," he said hardly able to stand up under his own strength, "I'm looking for my wife and this is the hotel we always stay at when we're in Orlando so can you look her up for me?"

The clerk turned her nose up catching a whiff of Shawn's breath, "What's her last name Sir?" she asked trying to be professional.

"Michaels, Rebecca Michaels," he said, "she's my wife,"

"Yes Sir you already said that," the receptionist said looking up the name.

"She left me, or she's gonna leave me, I have to talk to her before she changes her mind," Shawn said mixing up his words and the receptionist clenched her jaw trying to be polite but she made a sarcastic remark instead.

"Well I can't really blame her," she said and Shawn stared at her as intensely as he could.

"What did you say?" he said getting real hot, "Are you making fun of me?"

The receptionist backpeddled which got Shawn into sarcastic heel mode, "I'm sorry Sir please accept my apology, there's no Mrs. Rebecca Michaels at this hotel,"

Shawn reached over the counter and turned the computer screen towards him and the clerk turned it back angrily.

"Excuse me Sir you're not allowed to do that!" she said.

"Do you know who I am? I'm the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels and I can do what I want when I wanna do it!" he said arrogantly,. "Now what I wanna do is go upstairs drag my wife out by her hair and shake some sense into her because she thinks I'm cheating on her with another woman, and I'm not! God did it, no in fact, Randy Orton did it, he made up this picture of me and Lita kissing and I have no idea where it came from and before I know it, my wife is slapping me around the face and calling me a lying, cheating sonofabitch, what did I do to deserve that huh? Nothing! The only thing I did was love that woman with all my heart and now she won't even talk to me, so . . . " Shawn leaned over to the frightened clerk and read her name tag but she perceived it as overtly aggressive behavior, "Karen, please tell me what room my wife is staying in so I can save my marriage? I don't wanna lose her!"

Karen visibly shaken called over security and Shawn saw them coming and turned back to her shaking his head in disbelief.

"The Bible says we should help those in need and here I stand a desperate man in need of help and you call security on me?"

"Let's go sir," said the biggest one taking Shawn by the arm but HBK wasn't done.

"When you get married remember to thank God because only He would be generous enough to give a man to a cold-hearted bitch like you," Shawn snapped and Karen covered her ears and closed her eyes tight not wanting to hear anymore.

"Get him out of here!" she said to the security guards but Shawn wasn't that drunk; he wasn't about to let anyone rough-handle him including hotel staff. He superkicked every single one of them and stumbled out of the hotel up the street looking for something to ease the pain that was searing through his big bruised heart while Brandon and Cassidy watched the drama from afar.

"What on Earth?" Brandon said not believing that was the man who had ministered to him back in Jamaica after the WWE pre-Christmas party last December. Cassidy was more worried about Cameron and Cheyenne who was staying with LC and Carla for a week; if his parents were breaking up she would make sure LC and Carla were aware of the situation to soften the blow if worse came to worse and CC didn't have a home to come back to.

"LC? It's Cassie, you are not going to believe what me and Brandy just saw. Are you alone? Good now listen up because this is not good news," she said as the police came to find out what just happened to the security men in the Portofino Bay Hotel. This kind of thing just didn't happen at this five star establishment, the tourists were in for a shock if they thought that was the worst they'd seen that day.

Shawn stumbled down the street barely able to put one leg in front of the other with a whisky bottle at his mouth. He downed it in a moment flat and threw it on the ground smashing it into many broken pieces.

"Careful that's not good for the barefooted tourists," said a familiar voice, Shawn looked around and saw a peitit blond looking back at him, it was Miss. Taylor also with a bottle in her hand. She took a swig and offered him some and he snatched it and downed the whole thing.

"So much for treating our each other as we wish to be treated huh?" she said barely standing up straight seeing Shawn was having as much trouble walking as she was talking.

"I need no company thank you," Shawn said incoherently and started to walk away.

"Sure you don't, that's why you're looking for your wife," she replied and Shawn stopped and looked up at the sunshine in the sky hoping it would blind him so he couldn't see what a mess his life had become.

"What do you want man?" he said dully to the drunken teacher who staggered over to him.

"Company," she said and he looked over at her and smirked.

"All women love me but I want the one I married," he said and pulled away from her, "Sorry darling but I don't need that kind of company, my life's messed up enough as it is,"

"How about I give you what you're looking for Shawn," said a deeper voice from out of nowhere and Shawn looked through a dark alley on the left of the sidewalk and saw a man dressed in a leather coat with bleached blond hair and mascara around his eyes.

"Raven," he said and stumbled towards the melancholic enigma of TNA.

"I see you need something to ease your pain," Raven said and Shawn nodded back to Miss. Taylor.

"Yeah but nothing that looks like that, I'm not big on blonds," he said and Miss. Taylor stuck her middle finger up at him and started to walk away.

Shawn laughed, "Can you believe that's my kids' Sunday school teacher?" he said holding his stomach laughing hard at the angry young blond storming away from him.

"Hmmm looks like you're not the only one with problems," Raven said and put his arm around Shawn's muscular shoulder, "how would you like me to make those problems go away?" he asked him subtly and Shawn narrowed his eyes at Raven.

"Oh you think because I told her to take a hike I don't like girls, no I do like girls, it's just I haven't had much luck with them recently," Shawn explained his head spinning Raven looking like a psychedelic oil painting to him.

"Yes well I can help you with that HBK," Raven said and Frankie Kazarian appeared from behind Raven's dark presence.

"Hello Shawn, let me heal your pain," he said suggestively and Shawn stumbled backwards.

"Um Frankie, love what you and Matt are doing with Raven in TNA, not really feeling the whole bisexual thing you know I'm good so thanks but no thanks," Shawn said walking away and Kazarian pulled him back.

"Let me explain what I mean," he said and showed Shawn a bag with some white powder in it and Shawn knew what it was instantly.

"Oh, I see," he said and looked around to make sure no one was watching, "Can I have some of that?"

Raven laughed diabolically, "Can you have some, this is especially for you because you are a special man Shawn Michaels and Frankie and myself would like to personally give you a gift to say thank you for coming to join us at TNA,"

"Let's go to the beach," Kazarian said and leaned in and breathed against HBK's ear, "You'll never know where you'll end up until you start moving your feet," he said and Shawn looked him up and down thinking he better tell his cousin Matt about safe sex one more time because Frankie looked like he'd had more than a fair share of tag team partners in his young life.

"Okay let's go," Shawn said ignoring Kazarian's overtly sexual glances and thought about how high he was gonna be in a few minutes and all the hurt, all the pain, all the betrayal would disappear into a cloud of white dust.

Palm Beach:

Raven and Kazarian sat with HBK on a secluded part of the beach snorting cocaine and taking hallucinogenic drugs while Randy sat on the sand letting the water rush over his bare feet. He wanted so much to feel it but he couldn't and it was all because Shawn had decided to go to see Jeff Jarrett with Hunter and the Kliq even though he could barely function on a creative level right now. He really had a bad feeling about this whole Impact taping; why would DX want to associate with TNA after everything the WWE had given them? Screwing Vince was one thing but taking sides with the competition, TNA? As Carlito would say, that was not cool. Randy sighed putting his head back and saw an upside down figure heading towards him. It was Miss. Taylor and she looked like she was drunk, then she stumbled and fell face first into the sand assuring Randy that she was definitely steamed. He went over to her and helped her to her feet and signed asking her if she was okay. Miss. Taylor was trained in sign language so she could understand him even in her drunk disheveled state.

"Yeah I'm fine, men suck," she said and fell into his arms and he looked at her desperately trying to feel her pain but he couldn't; he couldn't feel a thing and it was becoming too much to bear.

He started to sign furiously and Miss. Taylor held her head trying to understand what he was saying but her head was spinning, "You want to feel me?" she asked him with uncertainty and he nodded, "Okay!" she beamed and kissed Randy Orton immediately unfortunately Randy had no idea what was going on; he could see her sucking at his face but he didn't know what he was doing. He put his hand on her cheek and tried to remember how to kiss but it was hard. _Concentrate Randy this must be what she came here for, don't disappoint her_. He zoned in on her lips and touched them gently with his fingers gauging her reaction and she seemed to approve. He grinned and kissed her top lip and she liked that, so he kissed her bottom one and she really liked that so he kissed them both and she crushed into him putting her hand on his broad chest allowing her hands to travel over his bare torso._ I guess this is working she's all over me_ he thought and touched her soft curly blond hair but he couldn't tell what texture it was, whether it was thick or thin, had mousse in it or was very soft. Finally he turned away from her and looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry Miss. Taylor but I'm not feeling this at all," he said and turned back to her and saw her laying on her back with the biggest smile on her face, "Oh no," Randy said and ran up to her and tried to revive her. She gradually came around and her eyelids fluttered open and the warmest smile spread across her face, "You taste like Heaven," she seemed to be saying whatever she said Randy knew it was good and he smirked knowing that deaf, dumb or both, he was still a ladykiller. Miss. Taylor felt sober and sat up and started to fix herself up, "I needed that Randy," she said, "I've had the weirdest day," she signed and Randy asked her where she went after she left Trish's house.

"I went for a walk in downtown Orlando near Universal Studios and got really drunk," she said, "Shawn is so messed up about Rebecca, he was walking up and down with a whiskey bottle in public,"

Randy swallowed hard at the news, "Where is he now?" he signed to her worried.

"Over there," she said pointing to a secluded part of the beach where a few men were gathered around in a circle doing God knows what.

Randy told Miss. Taylor to wait right there and he walked over to the gathering and to his complete and utter horror there was HBK, the Main Event, the Icon, high as a kite snorting cocaine with Raven and Frankie Kazarian from TNA.

"You bastards!" he cried and knocked the mirror they were snorting on away and Shawn looked up at him smiling distortedly.

"Hey look everybody this is the man I was telling you about!" Shawn said, "You know the one who ruined my life with his fake picture of me and Lita kissing? Frankie I think he's your type, Randy say hello to my new friends, look what they got me to welcome me to TNA!" he said waving a little plastic bag with white powder in it at Randy's baffled face before putting his nose in it and snorting hard.

"Stop it!" Randy said and Raven pushed him back querying his behavior.

"What's wrong with you are you disabled or something?" Raven asked him and Randy scowled at the hardcore heathen who looked him up and down mischeviously, "You know Frankie I think he is your type,"

Kazarian got to his feet and drew his finger up Randy's bare chest and flicked his tongue lasciviously, "What do you say you come with me and we teach HBK a little respect for the youth of the wrestling business?" he said whipping his cane across his hand. Randy stared at him repulsed and RKO'd him onto the mirror smashing it into a loads of little shards. He picked up the biggest one and held it against Kazarian's neck.

"Get out of here or I cut his throat!" he said to Raven who backed up not understanding what Randy said just that he meant business.

"Okay just don't hurt Frankie, he's so innocent it would be a shame to scar his beautiful face," Raven pleaded and Randy grabbed Shawn and pulled him down to the water leaving Kazarian and Raven to fade into the shadows where they belonged.

Randy picked Shawn up and threw him into the water then he turned to Miss. Taylor who had sobered up completely and was eager to help in anyway she could. Randy signed for her to go to the church at the end of the broadwalk and buy a Tallit from the gift shop and to hurry.

"A Tallit?" Miss. Taylor asked him and he urged her to hurry and she ran off as he asked her to.

"Randy you're no fun, why did you make my friends disappear?" Shawn slurred his eyes not even focused as Randy held him down so he didn't try to get away, "Let me go I miss Frankie, he reminds me of that dude from Interview With The Vampire, what was his name . . . Armand, Armando Alejandro Estrada, ha-ha!"

Shawn laughed nonsensically and Randy waited for the little blond Sunday school teacher to return knowing if he didn't do this right Shawn could lose everything.


	14. The Temptation of HBK Part II

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Author's Note: This chapter contains reference to drug use.

Fourteen - The Temptation of HBK II: The Divine Right of Friends

In a local pizzeria in Palm Beach somewhere the Superstars wouldn't be recognized The Truth: Trish Stratus and her beau Carlito listened as Stephanie McMahon talked about the dream that kept her asleep for a whole day.

"That's so cute you had a dream about Aurora and Hunter," Trish said and Stephanie shook her head.

"No it was a cherubim and the prince the princess was waiting for wasn't Hunter it was somebody's father," Stephanie said sipping her diet Coke.

"Yeah Aurora was the cherubim you dreamt about and the father was Hunter," Trish told her and Stephanie thought about it some more and nodded.

"Yes that makes sense; I've been so anxious about my separation that I subconsciously fantasized about my husband and child, I really missed them you know?" Stephanie told the cool couple, "but for some reason I just couldn't abandon my father,"

"That's why you didn't know who the father in the dream was supposed to be because you don't know who's more important to you; your biological father, your baby's father or the Almighty Father Himself," Trish said and Carlito wrapped a lock of his hair around his finger confused.

"So who was the father in the dream?" he asked his girlfriend.

"The father was a collection of all three of the most influential forces in your life; Vince, Hunter and God," Trish said.

"What about Shane?" Stephanie asked her and Trish dismissed the question.

"He's more of a cherub than a father, you might as well think of him as a baby in comparison to those three," she said and Stephanie laughed and scratched her head nervously.

Trish took a sip of her diet Coke, "Yes," she said draining the last drops of the soda and Stephanie frowned.

"What?" she said wondering what Trish was talking about.

"Yes he still loves you," Trish finished, "You were so nervous that he might hate you, you shouldn't worry about it Steph, he never stopped loving you,"

Stephanie beamed gratefully shaking her head in amazement, "After what I did, I'm surprised he hasn't cheated on me already,"

"Who Hunter? No way, you guys are a unit: you, Hunter and Aurora there's no separating you guys," Trish told her and Stephanie smiled brightly she really needed to hear that, "at least until you die,"

Jericho looked at Trish sternly, "What the Hell kinda thing is that to say Stratus? What's your problem?"

"Over-rated rock stars," Trish answered offensively and Jericho turned to look at Stephanie ignoring the candid Canadian's comment.

"Don't listen to her, you and your family are going to be together forever, I know it," he said holding Stephanie's hand and giving Trish a dirty look as she chomped down on an ice cube indifferently.

"Yes until you get to Heaven, you Hunter and Aurora are going to have a very happy life together, and Jericho knows nothing," Trish said and Stephanie clenched her chest like her heart was going to explode.

"Why isn't Hunter with me and my baby girl in Heaven?" she asked nervously.

"Because he's going to Hell," Trish said and Stephanie gasped and Jericho looked at Trish like he wanted to kill her.

"Don't say anything else we've had enough of your "Truth-telling abilities" we'll find Hunter ourselves thank you," he said getting up after putting some money down on the table.

"You and Hunter are gonna have a blast," she said and continued to drink her soda unaffected by Jericho's tantrum even as the Fozzy front man glared at her angrily.

"What?" he said and Trish just kept drinking and crunched the ice between her teeth loudly causing Carlito to laugh because she so didn't give a damn how much she offended people with her holy foresight.

"That's right, you're going to Hell too," she said and Jericho started to flip out shaking his head angrily.

"I am not going to Hell! I'm a Christian I have a relationship with Jesus not Satan!" he barked at her causing the other customers to turn and stare at him with a feeling that they recognized his whining voice from somewhere.

"Keep it down Jericho," Stephanie said to him subtly, "Trish how can you say that to us?"

"Because its true and nothing can change that," Trish answered simply sucking on an ice cube, "I should add though that the reason Hunter and Jericho are going to Hell is because of you,"

"What!" Stephanie yelled standing to her feet getting more than the necessary amount of attention, "How is this my fault?" she asked anxiously and Trish motioned for her to sit down calmly.

"In about ten minutes Hunter's gonna walk past this pizzeria, when he looks in he's gonna see you sitting here with Chris Jericho and throw an electric wheelchair through the window. The window of course will break and a piece of glass will hit Jericho in the left eye blinding him for life and he will never forgive Hunter for as long as he lives," Trish explained.

"Oh my," Stephanie said covering her mouth in horror.

"Yeah, so maybe next time you should think twice before insulting Aurora's father," Trish told the angry rock star, "you don't know how proud that girl is of her family and your comment about her being your child didn't go down very well at all, coming to Florida with Stephanie was equally smart, well done Chris your inability to stay away from the billionaire princess has given you a first glass ticket to Hell," Trish said and Jericho lost his breath terrified beyond reason that Trish was telling the truth and looked down at the little baby girl sitting next to her mother in her carrier.

Stephanie looked at Trish severely having so many questions but dreading the answer to each one of them, "Are you saying Aurora's responsible for Jericho going to Hell?" she asked apprehensively and Trish leaned over the table so Stephanie could see her eyes.

"The reason Hunter's going to Hell isn't because permanently impairs Chris's vision in one eye, he's going to Hell because he's going to ask Shawn to do something that God doesn't want Shawn to do and when Shawn doesn't do it he harbors a deep resentment that will increase until he becomes a bitter wrestling icon with a heart of stone," Trish explained further and even Carlito had to scratch his head over what he was hearing.

"Is that a fact? There's no way to stop this?" he asked Trish and she shook her head.

"No there isn't but by the time that happens you won't even care Steph, all you'll care about is Aurora," Trish said putting the empty cup down on the table and Stephanie grabbed her wrist aggressively her eyes burning with resentment.

"What's gonna stop me from caring about Hunter?" she asked Trish forcefully and Trish took back her hand and looked at Stephanie calmly.

"I can't tell you, it would ruin everything God's plan," she said and Stephanie put her face in her hands and shook her head bewildered by this unpleasant information.

"So what you're saying is God wants me and Hunter to stay together but when we die, Hunter's going to Hell because of something Shawn did?" Stephanie asked Trish wanting clarification and Trish shook her head adamant that Stephanie understand what she was saying.

"Hunter's going to Hell because he doesn't believe what Shawn believes," Trish said.

"That Jesus died for his sins?" Stephanie asked.

"Exactly," Trish answered, "Hunter's a born again heathen, how the Hell is he not going to Hell?"

"But he can repent! I can convert him it's easy! We'll be just like Shawn and Rebecca; Becky introduced Shawn to God and look how well that worked out?" Stephanie said hopefully and Trish and Carlito exchanged glances and Jericho knew there was more to this story than a dispute over whether or not Jesus Christ was real.

Outside on the broad walk along Palm Beach Hunter was looking around for Shawn but couldn't see the miserable Icon anywhere. The ghoulish figures of Raven and Frankie Kazarian caught his eye and he walked passed them thinking they wouldn't know where Shawn was. Then something else caught his attention; a blond haired beauty with the most dreamy green eyes he's ever seen.

"Stephanie!" he cried and jogged over to the pizzeria where he stopped suddenly and changed his tune completely.

" Jericho?" he said peering through the window of the small local restaurant in disbelief and Jericho looked at him from the inside and gasped in horror as Trish's prophecy began to come true.

Hunter gnashed his teeth and dragged an elderly Floridian out of his electric wheelchair and threw it through the window of the pizzeria shattering the glass loudly causing the people on the broad walk to duck and cover screaming.

"ARGHHH!" Jericho screamed holding his face as blood started to leak from his left eye.

" Jericho!" Stephanie screamed and did her best to calm him down as Carlito called for an ambulance. Jericho looked up and saw The Game grinning proud of his dastardly actions through his one good eye and snarled at the Cerebral Assassin.

"I'll see you in Hell you sonofabitch!" he yelled as the paramedics escorted him out of the pizzeria to an ambulance and the other customers fled the building.

Stephanie turned and looked at her husband who blew her a kiss which she caught and put in her pocket and stepped out of the broken window into his waiting arms. The angst, pain and suffering of the past two weeks melted away like cheese on a pizza as their eyes met and their lips finally touched . If ultra violence and jealousy were the only thing Stephanie had going for her in this marriage, then she would be Hunter's other half until death do them part; she wasn't going to say no after she already said yes, she was going to be a Helmsley for life. She pulled a blond lock of her husband's hair away from his face and swept it adoringly behind his ear.

"I want to tell you something," she said sweetly, "I don't want to be Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley anymore,"

Hunter felt the blood drain from his face as it sounded like Stephanie was going to ask him for a divorce then she put her arms around his neck and cupped his face with her slender well-manicured hands, "I want to be Mrs. Helmsley,"

Hunter gasped and laughed at the same time, "You're giving up your family name?" he asked her delighted.

"Yes," she nodded, "I want to be with you in name as well as in marriage and together we will raise Aurora to be a strong warrior princess like the Helmsley Clan you descend from. I don't need my father's money, all I need is my real family and that's you Hunter, you and our baby girl,"

Hunter wept holding his estranged wife's hands letting his tears fall over them without embarrassment or shame, "I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were going to be my only love. I thought you'd never come back to me but I'd go to prison for murder before I stand by and let you move on with somebody else,"

Stephanie shook her head knowing that if Trish was right and she always was, he would be damned indeed for what he did to Jericho let alone anybody else, but that was a topic for another day, right now she wanted to be the woman who got to go home to the Cerebral Assassin, every single night. "Hunter don't ever change," she said with a broad smile and Hunter held her face up to meet his.

"Don't worry, I won't," he said and they kissed as Jericho was escorted to the local hospital among a growing crowd of spectators who wondered what had happened to their local pizza place. Trish and Carlito joined the reunited couple on the broad walk and saw the police coming around the corner, Carlito began to panic but Trish, holding Aurora in her arms, pointed to the sky and Carlito looked up and saw the sky turning black and the air got very blustery. Suddenly one of the palm trees along the side of the beach came out from its roots and crashed onto the road blocking the police from coming towards them. Trish looked down at Aurora who was smiling innocently; _innocent like a fox_, Trish thought, nothing was gonna stop Mama Bear and Papa Bear from getting together, not even a deplorable act of violence on a relatively good man like Chris Jericho.

"Let me guess, Aurora did that," Carlito asked his girlfriend.

"Yep, Aurora's got her Father's temper alright, a little of Hunter's and Vince's too," Trish replied.

Shelton ran up to Stephanie with her Louis Vitton shall in his hand.

"I thought you might need this, it's getting kinda cold out her Ms. McMahon!" he said like a sycophant and Hunter shooed him away but Stephanie smiled politely.

"Thanks Shelton, but I've got all I need right here," she said looking lovingly at her doting husband, "and by the way, that's Mrs. Helmsley," she said and Aurora laughed ecstatically as the reunited parents kissed again among all the chaos, casualties and cayenne pepper in the arms of a Canadian carer with her cool Caribbean chico and a very happy Shelton Benjamin who couldn't wait 'til this thing with TNA was over so he could have his match with Jeff Hardy and finally realize his dream of becoming WWE Champion.

Somewhere over Orlando . . .

"Whoa did you see that tree just come out of its roots?" Torrie said to Mickie James looking out of the window in Sting's jet as they approached the landing strip.

"Yeah and the sky's turning black, the other Superstars must have arrived," Cena said as they touched down.

"Orlando, Florida," the pilot said and they all got out slowly still out of sorts after the virus and the water thanks to LAX and the Hardyz assault.

"Okay were five minutes from the studio, you guys follow me, we're gonna talk to Double J about this whole WWE takeover thing and maybe you can get some information about DX coming to TNA," Sting said to them.

"Man it's getting cold," Shad said trembling and JTG looked up at the air and shook his head wearily.

"I don't like this cuz," he said, " Florida's known for its hurricanes, what season is this?" he said and everyone looked up as the sky turned into a mixture of grey and black it looked like it was gonna rain in any minute.

"Come on guys let's get inside," Sting said helping Mickie James, Torrie and Victoria along as they walked towards Universal Studios.

As they arrived on the studio lot they were greeted by a very menacing welcome party.

"Konnan tell your boys to back off," Sting said to the leader of LAX as Hernandez and Homicide closed in around him and the RAW Superstars.

"We thought we left you gringos at the bottom of Santa Monica bay?" Konnan said punching his fist into his hands fiercely and Cena seized up.

"We're really good swimmers, there isn't a shark crazy enough to bite my ass, you don't stand a chance without a bazooka culo," he said and Konnan laughed.

"We don't need a bazooka Holmes, we've got something more vicious, more deadly and more blood thirsty than a stupid fish," he said and LAX parted like the Red Sea and behind them stood Kurt Angle, complete with mouth guard and wrestling attire: he was ready to fight.

"We meet again John Cena," he said menacingly, "Now I get to kick your ass off camera,"

"In case your neck injury has affected your brain, you never beat me Kurt, what makes you think you can now that I'm your turf?" Cena said and Kurt took out his mouth guard and pointed behind him as Matt and Jeff came from behind and stood side by side with LAX and Kurt Angle.

"Does that answer your question?" Shad asked Cena as the RAW Superstars went on the offensive getting ready to go down fighting.

Jeff Jarrett's office:

AJ stood outside Jeff's door listening to a conversation between Jarrett and Kevin Nash.

"How much did he take?" Jeff asked Kevin.

"He finished a whole bag," Kevin replied and AJ listened in closely trying to figure out who they were talking about and he pressed the door so he could see through the side. He saw Jeff's feet up on the desk and Kevin Nash sitting on the couch adjacent to him with Scott Hall and Sean Waltman on either side. He also saw Austin Starr's feather boa and wondered how he got in Jeff's office and he had to make an appointment if he wanted to see double J? _There's something fishy going on here_ he thought and listened in on the conversation.

"Has he been using this whole time?" Jeff asked Kevin a tint of concern in his voice.

"Not since 1999 which is ironic because that was the year he and Becky got married, now she's the reason he's using again," Kevin said with much emotion in his voice, he was obviously talking about Shawn.

_Using again? AJ wondered, using what again?_ He listened in again to put two and two together.

"So Raven gave him the cocaine?" Double J asked, "Jesus, I gotta ask Daddy to give him more TV time!" he said and gave his trademark evil laugh, "With Shawn on drugs again there's no_ way he can play the conscientious Christian anymore. We can turn him into the HBK of years gone by; the brash, arrogant cocky sonofabitch who put Bret Hart in the Sharpshooter, it's just what the Kliq needs - an appetite for destruction I love it!"_

AJ felt his stomach turn and he had to move away from the door, it didn't help that he just heard the Lord's Name taken in vain either.

"If you're looking for your Kliq buddy, he's on the beach with Randy Orton, getting high," Raven said from behind and AJ turned to him in slow motion not wanting to hear what Raven definitely said.

"What?" he said and saw Kazarian holding his neck angrily in Raven's corner.

"You should teach him some manners Raven, AJ Styles has no respect for Serotonin," Kazarian said contemptuously.

"Tell me where Shawn is before I shove this cane up your ass!" AJ roared at him holding him up by the scruff of his Affliction t shirt.

"You call that a threat? I thought you were supposed to be a badass?" Kazarian said and AJ clenched his teeth and Kazarian got a little nervous, "he's down by the water with that gorgeous Randy Orton, I gotta get his number after LAX send him to the hospital and decimate his RAW buddies," he said smirking at his poetic mentor and AJ threw him at Raven and ran down the stairs to the studio lot as fast as he could.

Outside he saw LAX advancing on Sting who was barricading himself around the RAW Superstars who looked completely indisposed, they were in no condition to fight them. AJ leaped over Konnans's head and back-kicked him in the hip sending him down instantly, then he did a Pele on Homicide and dove Hernandez's head into the concrete busting his nose wide open. He felt someone latch onto him from behind and knew instantly that it was Kurt Angle and found himself at the mercy of an German suplex luckily Cena was there to cushion the blow and he flipped AJ onto his feet and DDT'd Angle onto the concrete. Sting hit Konnan in the stomach with his baseball bat and the Hardyz attacked him from behind kicking him as he tried to protect himself when Mickie James wrapped her legs around Jeff Hardy's head and did a Huracanrana flipping Jeff onto his back.

"Hey get your hands off her!" Victoria yelled as Matt pulled Mickie by her hair, she knocked his hand away and put his head between her legs when Hernandez picked her up by her arms put her over his shoulders and did a Border Toss onto the hood of Konnan's colorful lowrider.

"Oh no you didn't!" Shad said to Hernandez as Vicky's head bounced off the metallic hood and she fell onto the ground in a heap of broken bones.

"Vickie!" Maria cried running over to help her fallen soldier.

"Oh yes I did," Hernandez bragged and Shad signaled JTG and they did their finisher on Hernandez sending him head first onto the concrete again while AJ did a Styles Clash on Homicide crashing him onto his bigger team mate with authority.

"You don't treat the Chain Gang like that!" Maria yelled and kicked Hernandez square in the nuts.

"Oh my cojones!" he yelled out and Cena dusted off Maria's shoulder liking her a lot more and wanting to see her in a lot less.

"We gotta go to Palm Beach," AJ said the adrenalin rushing through his body, "Shawn Michaels' in trouble,"

"What's wrong with him?" Mickie James asked trying to catch her breath, "Is he having problems coming up with another way to humiliate Edge and Orton?"

"He's on drugs again," AJ told her reluctantly and the RAW Superstars went white as ghosts at what they just heard.

"That's impossible, he's been clean for years!" Sting said in disbelief.

"He had an argument with Rebecca and it was really bad, now he's going back to his old habits to numb the pain," AJ said in distress for Shawn's family once they found out he was off the wagon.

"Does Hunter know?" Shad asked AJ and the Phenomenal One shrugged.

"All's I know is that he was looking for him, I kinda hope he hasn't found him yet, Hunter won't take kindly to Shawn putting his career in jeopardy again," AJ replied he was well aware of Shawn's past issues.

"We better get down there and help him," Cena said and looked over at the battered bodies of the boys he used to share a locker room with, "Okay you guys listen up, I don't care what beef you got with the WWE and Kurt I ain't finished with you, but Hardyz you listen up and you listen good! Shawn needs our help and you owe him as a friend to fight for who brought you to the dance and it wasn't TNA, now get your North Carolinian asses up and let's go and help the wounded veteran out!" he barked at the Hardyz.

"Damn right," said a deep voice from the otherside of the studio lot and Cena turned to see The Undertaker followed by the Smackdown Superstars who had approached them quickly enough to catch the news about Shawn. Taker dragged Jeff Hardy up by his wife beater and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I had one of the best matches of my career with you, now you're gonna walk away and join some posse down South? I don't think so boy," he said causing Jeff to look away, "Now you and your brother get it together or I will personally guarantee that you won't be working for anybody for a long, long time, understand?" The Deadman said to both brothers dragging his thumb across his neck so they knew exactly what he meant.

"Yes sir," they said at the same time.

"Good, welcome back," Taker said and dropped Jeff onto his brother and they started to argue over who was to blame for getting told off by The Deadman.

"Shawn's back on drugs?" Chris Benoit asked Cena in disbelief and the Champ nodded and the Rabid Wolverine looked like he had been caught in a steel trap by a hunter, "Dammit Shawn!" he said, the last thing he wanted to do was bury another friend, "We better hurry," he said and the WWE roster huddled together and helped each other towards Palm Beach.

"Benoit!" called Konnan and Chris turned around to face the limping Machiavellian thug, "leave that gringo, he's finished now anyway; you think Double J's gonna give a job to a drug addict? You need to join us and honor the memory of Eddie in the six sides of steel,"

Chris walked dangerously close to Konnan and spat in his face.

"Don't you ever mention Eddie's name and your's in the same sentence, Eddie had more heart and more class than you assholes will ever have. Now I'm gonna go help out a good friend so he doesn't make the same mistake Eddie did and when we come back, we're gonna send you back to Mexico on a direct flight outta Florida. Don't leave until we get back," Chris said patting Konnan on the face satirically and the Smackdown and RAW Superstars chanted Eddie's name while Konnan was left holding his cojones.


	15. The Temptation of HBK Part III

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

The Temptation of HBK III: Heart of Darkness

Melina flicked her head back and got water all over Nitro's new tank top.

"Sorry baby," she said.

"Melina I just bought this!" he complained observing the water marks on his fly D&G tank. They had just gone shopping and bought some new threads; they couldn't walk around Palm Beach a newlywed couple and not want people to stare, they were Nitro and Melina and it was okay to stare.

"I finally got that smelly salsa out of my hair," she said picking herself up off the sand running her fingers through her freshly shampooed hair. She had to buy ten bottles of water just to get some of her hair clean, eventually Nitro had to run back to the store to buy some more. There was a lot of noise and traffic on the broad walk; he figured somebody just had a car accident he had no idea that the ambulance driving away had disfigured Chris Jericho inside it.

"Sorry baby," Nitro said putting his arms around her and she patted his forearm gently.

"That's okay I look much better now and you look fabulous!" she said and slapped him on the butt. Nitro grinned and looked up at the sky taking off his shades for a better look.

"Melina look at how dark it's getting," he said as the sky turned from grey to charcoal black in a matter of seconds. Melina sensed something bad in the air and started looking around for Trish.

"We better go," Nitro said taking her by the hand but the fiery Latina pulled her hand back.

"No," she said, "I can't leave, somebody's in trouble," she said and headed towards where the sky was most turbulent and found herself walking down the beach towards a crowd of people who were watching some kind of play; a man was wrestling with another man in the water and a cute little blond was yelling at them from her Bible.

"Miss. Taylor!" Nitro said as they got closer recognizing the Sunday school teacher with the crush on The Game.

"Here I got it Randy!" Miss. Taylor said handing Orton the blue and white cloth which he unwrapped and asked her to hold it up which she did. He pulled Shawn up to a sitting position and asked Miss. Taylor to wrap it around him. Miss. Taylor came forward and placed the Tallit on Randy's shoulders and Randy put his hand on Shawn's head and held him still.

Immediately Shawn began to fight. The drugs were causing him to see illusions and he saw a demon with wings coming towards him not knowing it was Hunter.

"Stay back, stay back you spawn of Satan!" he screamed and Hunter gasped at what he was seeing.

"Shawn you didn't?" he cried put it was obvious from his paranoid behavior that he did.

"Hunter what happened he's coked out of his mind?" Stephanie asked her husband shocked at seeing the Heartbreak Kid doped up swimming around the water in his clothes trying to run from a demon that did not exist.

"It was Raven and Kazarian, they gave him the drugs," Miss. Taylor said.

"Randy what are you doing?" Hunter said coming into the water but that was the worse thing he could have done because Shawn was hallucinating badly and leapt up and ran away forcing Randy to drag him back but he retaliated and punched Randy in the mouth causing blood to spew up like a leaky fountain pen but Randy ignored it not feeling the pain searing through his copiously bloody mouth and pulled Shawn back into the water.

"Miss. Taylor keep reading!" Melina yelled running over to them and Annabel obeyed as Melina ran into the water after Shawn. She encouraged Randy to hold him and not let go, it was imperative that he bind the demon before it destroyed the Showstoppa, "Miss. Taylor I can't hear you!" Melina yelled out and Annabel put her nose back in the Bible and read from it aloud:

"For He had commanded the unclean spirit to come out of the man. For it had often seized him, and he was kept under guard, bound with chains and shakles," Miss. Taylor said breathing rapidly as the Legend Killer held Shawn against him refusing to let go.

"That's it you're doing great!" Nitro said interpreting Melina's Christian cheerleading for Miss. Taylor, "Don't let go Randy, Shawn's possessed the demon wants to kill him, if you let go the drugs will go to his head and he'll drown in a state of panic,"

Hunter covered his mouth mortified by what Nitro was interpreting, he couldn't let his best friend drown and he came towards him again when Melina told him not to come any closer.

"He's out of his mind he sees you as a demon! You stay there Hunter don't come any closer!" she said and Hunter looked back at Trish who nodded. He couldn't even help out his own best friend, he felt like punching her.

"Go ahead, make my day," Trish told him and he baulked at her ability to read minds, "punch me and fulfill your destiny ahead of schedule because if you touch one hair on my head you go straight down, non-stop to the depths of Hell,"

Hunter clenched his jaw, that sounded like a challenge and he loved a challenge but Stephanie wagged her finger and him and told him not to provoke The Truth..

"Quiet!" Miss. Taylor demanded and Trish looked at her relieved; the little teacher had finally evolved past her moronic mould and was doing something useful for a change. "Be still," Miss. Taylor said reading Randy's lips, "Let the Blood of Jesus wash over you and be born again, letting the old pass away and the new be born in the spirit, for he broke the bonds that tie you, bow down to the King, Jesus Christ, the original King of Kings,"

She added extra emphasis to that last bit so Hunter knew she was not talking about him and he smiled at her knowing that he could have her anytime, anywhere if he so desired, but why have ice cream when you could have tiramisu he thought looking over at his wife who kissed his hand lovingly and squeezed it tight thinking if she squeezed tight enough, the Devil couldn't take him away to his kingdom of darkness.

Shawn tried to tear away from Randy but it was no use Orton had him in a vice like grip and wouldn't release him until he knew the demonic spirit ingested from the drugs had left his body.

"Okay Randy that's enough, let go," Nitro said interpreting Melina's instructions to Randy and the Legend Killer obeyed. Melina motioned for her husband to come forward as Shawn stood perfectly still in the water waiting for something to happen. He didn't know where he was, he was suspended in a state of madness, somewhere between living and dying, if Melina hesitated for one more minute he might choose the latter option as the deep blue water looked pretty inviting right about now.

"I want to die," he said morosely, "somebody kill me, my life is over!" he said leaning towards the water while a familiar figure stood from a distance at the top of the beach looking down at the figure wallowing in his own misery in the middle of the water in a crowd of concerned individuals.

"Shawn," Rebecca said wretched by her own self-righteousness. She had to go to him, that's what God would want and she was gonna stick by her husband as she swore she would on that glorious day back in Texas 7 years ago.

_Flashback:_

_San Antonio, TX - 1999._

_In a local church a raven haired beauty called Rebecca stood next to a rugged man with a five o'clock shadow and an earring in his left ear. This man told her he wanted to marry her the moment he saw her and now they were taking care of that._

_"I love you Shawn," Rebecca said to the handsome man in the tuxedo to her right and he gave her the smile that sealed the deal and made her say yes when he proposed to her._

_"I love you too Rebecca," he answered and pulled her veil away from her face and kissed her in front of his parents, her parents and the person responsible for making him the happiest man on the planet Kevin Nash._

_"At a boy Shawnie," Kevin said applauding his friend's commitment to a woman he'd known for awhile now._

_After the ceremony . . . _

_"Can you believe Shawnie's a married man? Who are we gonna party with now?" Sean Waltman asked Scott Hall who were both wearing suits unlike the other 364 days in the year when they were wearing jeans, throwbacks and sneakers._

_"He couldn't have chosen a better woman," Big Kev said as the newlyweds walked to the car that was taking them to the airport so they could go on their honeymoon and Shawn waved at him and he waved back glad to see one of his best friend's happy at last and he was the one that made it all possible._

_"Kev you okay?" Scott asked the big man as they followed the other guests back into the hotel and he nodded saying that he was fine he was just so happy for Shawn and Rebecca that was all. _

_"Looks like Shawn finally found his smile," Sean said wishing Hunter could be here to see it and Kevin and Scotty decided to give the new leader of DX a call and berate him for missing one of the happiest days of HBK's life because he chose Kevin instead of him to be his best man._

"Shawn!" came a rough voice and Hunter looked up and saw Chris Benoit coming towards him with Maverick Matt who AJ had told Shawn might be in trouble. They came down to the water and saw the final stages of the exorcism of HBK up close much to The Game's chagrin; they had no business here as far as he was concerned.

"What is he doing?" Cena said watching Orton as he looked up at the sky.

Melina looked at Trish and the blond haired Canadian nodded, "It's time," The Truth said and Melina turned to her husband and explained what had to be done next.

"Baby, this is it, no fooling around now," Melina warned him and Nitro looked back at her nervous, "I need to cure that sickness you've been carrying around in your body,"

Nitro shook his head, "But its deadly, it came from that demon that was stalking Randy and tried to take away your healing power!" he argued.

"And now I have to destroy it," Melina explained firmly, "If I don't Randy won't be able to fulfill his Heavenly destiny and God's prophecy won't come to pass!" Melina replied and Nitro shook his head in confusion but Melina was persistent, "Johnny, Randy's gonna help Shawn understand this situation with Lita and that picture he's got, but he can't if you allow that thing you caught from him to stay in your body a moment longer, if it realizes what's happening it will try to go back inside Randy and ruin everything!"

"But you could get hurt again?" Nitro said worried and Melina smiled warmly at him.

"Have a little faith honey, I work for a great Boss, and He won't fire one of His best workers!" she said humorously and Nitro smiled a little bit.

"Okay," he said and Melina put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Miss. Taylor verse 33 of Luke 8 please!" Melina said and Miss. Taylor looked up the reference and spoke aloud:

"Then the demons went out of the man and entered the swine, and the heard ran violently down the steep lace into the lake and drowned!" she read and Nitro fell backwards onto the sand as Melina exorcised the demonic affliction he'd been carrying around for the past two weeks and cast it into the water. The waves rippled and a huge one rose up and drenched all the WWE Superstars. The living water was like oxygen to them and they let it wash over their aching bodies and it healed them off all their pain. When it receded they wondered what had happened not knowing that they were all healed courtesy of Melina the Miraculous, but not Shawn who stood in the water like a deer frozen in headlights petrified by the distorted illusions he was seeing as he looked to the shore at the random people looking back at him; all he could see were images of demons and dragons everywhere coming at him from across the sky and over the water he couldn't even blink because they were there when he closed his eyes.

"Help me Jesus!" he cried and Benoit ran into the water and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders.

"Hey!" Hunter called after him angrily, _what did Chris Benoit have to do with this?_ he thought resentfully folding his arms across his huge Action Man chest. Stephanie looked at him worriedly; she could already see the traces of resentment Trish told her about.

"Shawn listen to me, Eddie's life was ruined because of drugs, don't make the same mistake and waste everything you've worked so hard to achieve!" Chris told him but Shawn wasn't seeing Benoit he was actually seeing a rabid wolverine and it was attacking him.

"Get away from me!" Shawn screamed and ran farther and farther away into the water which started to pull him under wave by wave.

"Oh no," Rebecca said seeing her husband dangerously close to going under, "Baby!" she called out and Shawn stopped moving and turned towards that familiar melodic voice.

"Rebecca?" he called looking around through the fog of demonic images and devilish fantasies, "Where are you?" he cried out.

"I'm right here!" she called and ran towards him and Shawn turned to where everybody was standing and saw an army of hydras lashing their tongues at him. He backed up afraid until from the side of the shore emerged a white goddess and he took his hands away from his face and drew closer to her.

"Becky?" he said and the white goddess smiled at him electrifying him with her aura of light, he reached out to her and she reached out to him but then suddenly the water pulled him under and she disappeared from his sight.

"Shawnie!" Rebecca cried and flew into the water after him.

"No!" Hunter cried pulling her back to dry land and Stephanie tried to calm her down as she kicked and screamed trying to get away from them.

"Shawn!" she screamed as the water enveloped her beloved husband.

"Randy help him!" Miss. Taylor cried but the Legend Killer was already on it. With his eyes shut and his arms stretched out focusing on the message he was receiving from the Holy Spirit, Randy stepped into the turbulent water and parted it with his hands. The WWE Superstars and spectators watched in amazement as Randy picked Shawn up from under the roaring waves and carried him back to where it was shallow and the water remained parted until Shawn was out of danger then it went back to normal.

"That's it Randy now put your hand on his," Melina instructed the young disciple in training through Nitro and Randy lowered Shawn backwards. HBK looked into his eyes.

"You saved me," he said and Randy put his hand on Shawn's face and closed his eyes. It is done, the Holy Spirit said to Randy Orton and Shawn's face transformed, the angst and despair was gone and all that remained was a memory of wanting to be near his wife who ran into the shallow water and grabbed him, the very sight of her brought that HBK smile back to Shawn's now radiant face.

"Becky, you came back," he said and she smiled through her tears.

"I had to, I couldn't bear to watch you suffer any longer," she said and turned to Randy Orton who was rubbing his hands together, getting a tingling sensation in his fingers, then he could smell the air which had settled instantly, the sky cleared and turned back to blue and the water was calm. Melina watched as the Legend Killer broke out into a huge smile.

"You did it," she said proudly, "you kept your vow to God and saved one of His children,"

Nitro came over to Randy and put his arm around him.

"Well done Randy, you make me proud to be a Christian," he said.

Hunter, Benoit, Maverick Matt and everyone else that had come over and witnessed the exorcism of HBK gathered around the Icon's sun-kissed body that stirred and looked up at them with his wife's arms around him blinking his blue-grey eyes rapidly in the sunlight as she pushed his wet hair away from his smiling face.

"Hey Trips!" he said and Hunter lost it.

"Hey Trips? Are you kidding me Shawn? You were coked out of your head do you even know where you are!" he yelled and Shawn looked at him mortified but The Game wasn't done yet. "Why did you do this? Shawn you're on a public beach, do you know what could happen to you if anyone reports this to the press? You're career would be over! Why do you keep playing Russian roulette with your life?" Hunter asked him angrily and Shawn broke into tears.

"What are you talking about?" he asked disturbed by what Hunter was yelling.

"Oh surprise surprise you have no idea what just happned, I tell you some things never change!" Hunter said furiously.

"I don't know you're talking about, one minute I was walking down the broad walk the next I was talking to Raven, after that it's all kind of a blur," he said and Rebecca looked over at Shawn's cousin Matt who was in Serotonin with Raven and Kazarian wanting an explanation but Matt didn't have one; he was in the ring getting ready for his match again Petey Williams the whole time his team mates were stalking Shawn Michaels.

"Hunter take it easy this clearly wasn't his fault, he must have been seduced by Serotonin," Matt told the angry DX co-founder, "Raven's totally into the drugs scene, it was probably his idea to do it,"

"Matt with all due respect you don't know nothing about this, Raven as intelligent as he is didn't force that cocaine up Shawn's nose, Shawn put it up there himself!" Hunter snapped at the young maverick who was intimidated by The Game's indignant attitude.

"Hunter I'm sorry," Shawn pleaded but The Game wasn't buying it.

"Yeah you're sorry just like before when I had to carry you back to your room because you were too drugged up to walk, or like when Big Kev had to pay off those fans your swore at because you were tripping off acid through the entire show, or when he had to call Becky and arrange an intervention to save you from overdosing in front of your little boy again. After all that, after Jesus, after the most successful comeback in WWE history giving you an opportunity to perform at the highest possible level in your career, here you are face down in water at rock bottom once again! What do I have to do to convince you to quit for good?" Hunter asked him desperately. "When is it gonna end Shawn huh? You tell me because I ain't going through this shit with you again I promise you!" he said and Shawn looked at him distraught.

"It ends when somebody tells me what the Hell happened on the flight to Orlando," he said and Randy put his hand on his shoulder and turned him gently to him.

"I believe I can help you with that," he said and Hunter and Miss. Taylor gasped: the Legend Killer got his voice back and all his other senses were back in full and on top of that, he had a new sense that he couldn't wait to show off.


	16. The Temptation of HBK Part IV

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Author's Note: This chapter contains drug usage, bad language and sexual content.

Sixteen - The Temptation of HBK IV: A Woman Scorned

Orlando International Airport:

Vince McMahon arrived in Orlando at 6pm two hours before the TNA lmpact tapings were scheduled to start accompanied by The Rock, Shane and Linda McMahon. Shane insisted on accompanying his father certain that The Jarretts were bound to pull something and he wanted to make sure that didn't happen. Linda wanted to referee once he got his hands on Hunter and make sure nothing happened to upset her baby girl again, plus this would give her an opportunity to see Aurora she hadn't seen her in two weeks and as a grandparent that was unforgivable, she wished her husband felt the same way, truth be told he didn't give a damn about Aurora Rose, all he cared about what getting back at DX for putting the WWE in jeopardy with their plot to go on Impact Thursday night. After what happened to the WWE Superstars of RAW and Smackdown old and new, he expected more from the trouble-makers. After all these years he thought he could at least rely on them to bat for the Federation. He would get the last laugh before the night was over that's for damn sure. DX were gonna smell what the Chairman of the Board was cooking.

At Universal Studios, Jeff Jarrett was in the Impact Zone with the Kliq going over a few last minute details before the fans came in for the tapings. The WWE vs. TNA feud had been kept out of the internet chat rooms, the fans had no idea that the Fed was on TNA's turf and that was exactly how Jeff wanted to keep it: nice and quiet.

All he needed now was for Hunter to come back with or without Shawn Michaels it didn't really matter; the plan had always been to get Hunter and then HBK if possible. If Shawn was too messed up to go on TV or dead, the show would still go on. This thing with Double J and Triple H was over ten years in the making and he wasn't about to let some coked out choir boy get in the way of that.

"Kev, can I talk to you for a second?" XPac said taking the big man to one side.

"What's on your mind?" Nash asked the black haired hi-flyer.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Sean asked him, "We can't shoot the angle without Shawn; the whole point was to have both original members of DX go on with us so the Kliq would be reunited. Without Shawn it's just hollow even if he does come on board later, we need him for tonight, this is the night we tell Vince McMahon to SUCK IT!"

Kevin Nash took a deep breath and looked up at Sean putting his hand on his shoulder.

"That was the plan but now with this thing with Becky Shawn will be in no condition to be in front of the camera," Nash told XPac rationally.

"But he's family, we can't go on without him," Sean argued back but Nash was insistent Shawn not be part of the angle tonight.

"Trust me Sean I know what I'm talking about," he said and reminisced to 2001 just after Cameron's 2nd birthday.

_Flashback:_

_The Michaels' Household, San Antonio, TX - 2001:_

_Kevin Nash arrived at Shawn Michaels' door a little after an hour after Rebecca called him. He rang the bell and she opened the door tears running down her face she had been crying, obviously Shawn was still in bad shape._

"_Come in," she said to Big Daddy Cool who entered and immediately started looking around for Shawn._

"_He's in the kitchen," Rebecca told him and Nash walked in and saw Shawn face down on the table where Rebecca had been feeding Cameron._

_Kevin pulled his face down into his hands dejected by what he was seeing._

_"Where's Cam?" he asked Rebecca who sniffed trying to stop the tears from coming down her face._

"_He's over at the neighbors I sent him over there after Shawn passed out, he's been taking those pills again," she said._

_Kevin sighed heavily, he didn't know what he was gonna do, Shawn's back was killing him and he obviously was trying to numb the pain by taking as many pills as possible._

"_Okay," he said and picked Shawn up from the table and put him over his shoulder, "Becky go over and stay with the neighbors, I don't want you to be here for the intervention you've been through enough already,"_

"_No Kev I can't leave him," Rebecca pleaded._

"_This is for the best please go, you don't know how ugly Shawn can get when he's drying out, you haven't been through this with him before and I don't see why you should have to go through it at all if possible, now go, when its over I'll come for you," he told her and she nodded, ran upstairs and grabbed some clothes and looked at her husband's slack jaw and motionless body one last time before leaving trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come down again wondering what happened to the man she married two years ago._

_Big Kev took Shawn upstairs and threw him into a bathtub of cold water. The Showstoppa woke up instantly and started to cuss him out and tried to get out of the tub but Kevin wouldn't have it._

"_Where's Becky? What have you done with my wife you oversized bastard!" Shawn shrieked attacking Nash but the big man held him down resisting his fists like he had so many times before._

"_It's okay Shawn she's safe but you keep this up and she won't be around much longer," he warned Shawn who reacted by spitting into Big Daddy Cool's face._

"_F*** you!" he said and Big Kev slammed his back against the side of the tub and he screamed in pain._

"_That hurt Shawnie? Well good because that's how much Becky's hurting right now!" he shouted and Shawn balled despondently clenching at his back._

"_I wanna die Kev I can't take this pain anymore!" Shawn wept and Big Kev put his arms around his wet shoulders and looked deeply into his watery eyes._

"_Well neither can she Shawn, you've got to fight this thing or you're gonna wake up with no wife and no kid and I know that's not want you want. You don't want Cameron to grow up without a father do you?" Kevin asked him and Shawn shook his head._

"_No I don't, I love my family I don't want to push them away. You think I'm a bad father?" Shawn said lowering his head in disgrace and Kevin pulled his chin up and smiled at him._

"_You're a great father Shawn, maybe it's the Almighty Father that you need. What do you say we go down to that church and talk to the Pastor about some counseling?" Kevin suggested and Shawn frowned at him._

"_Church? What's that?" he answered and Kevin chuckled and wrapped a big towel around his Kliq buddy and carried him to the bedroom ready for the next phase of the drying out process._

"_Hunter?" Kevin said on the phone to the Cerebral Assassin in Greenwich, Connecticut, "I'm gonna need you to come over right away," he said anxiously, "Yeah she's gonna leave him she told me last night this was the last time she was gonna send Cameron over to the neighbors while his father passed out in his own vomit. I know you tried to get him back in but he's not ready Hunter and he won't be until he gets better so tell Vince to forget about a special appearance at WrestleMania. A comeback? Well I don't know about that now but I think we're gonna need a miracle or we're gonna lose him Hunter, okay see you in a few hours buddy. Bye,"_

_Kevin replaced the receiver and turned to see Shawn passed out on the bed in a pool of vomit._

"_This is where it get's rough," he said to himself and prayed to God that Rebecca didn't come home tonight._

_End Flashback_

Kevin Nash remembered that night like it was yesterday.

"But she did come home Sean," he told XPac who had heard the story many times and looked down at his feet remembering how low Shawn had sunk back then, "you should have seen the look on her face when she saw Shawn passed out on the bed they slept in, vomit staining her favorite silk sheets that they had made love in the previous night. She was destroyed by it and it was then that I vowed that she would never ever see Shawnie like that again,"

"She talks to you about stuff like that? I didn't know Becky and you were that close?" Sean said and the big man nodded; he and Rebecca went way back. "And here we are 7 years later and he's back on drugs," XPac said feeling like taking a hammer to his own head just to get the anxiety over Shawn's behavior out of his head, "Why did he do this Kev? Is it over this business with Lita and that picture of them kissing?"

"I don't know about that picture, maybe Shawn wants to have an affair and doesn't know how to tell Becky," Kevin said and XPac shook his head adamant that there was no way Shawn wanted anything to do with Lita. "Why not she's hot," Kevin said.

"Yeah but she's a slut, why would Shawn buy a used car when he's already driving a Cadillac?" XPac asked.

"I don't know Pac he's gotten pretty close to this woman over the past two years, they even talked on the phone while Becky was sleeping," Kevin said.

"Really? How do you know?" XPac asked him curiously.

"Becky told me," Kevin Nash answered.

"Damn Lita's a home wrecker isn't she?" Sean said and Kevin scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"But that's just it - he called her," Kevin told Pac who gasped at this news, "Lita's alright she's not the whore everyone thinks she is, she's only had three boyfriends in her whole life, two of them just happen to have been the best of friends at one point and married, sure she's got issues but who doesn't?" Kevin said and Pac wondered how he knew all this, "AJ filled me in, she's a good girl and beautiful, have you had a good look at those eyes? They're like autumn in New York,"

"Autumn in New York? I gotta take another look at her Diva photos, especially if she's gonna be an associate Kliq member if Shawn needs a little something on the side,"

"Shawn won't cheat on Rebecca Sean, he was raised Catholic, he'd be more likely to get his balls cut off before going back on his wedding vows, there's definitely something going on there though,"

Kevin admitted.

"So you think there's something to this whole eternal soul mate thing?" XPac asked.

"Who knows, maybe she can use some of that anointing to get him cleaned up so we can do this thing right," Kevin said walking back over to Jeff Jarrett who was talking to Austin Starr about something.

"Yeah what was all that about her breaking his yoke? I feel like I need to take something myself after that flight, or take a Bible study class I couldn't follow any of that back at Trish's house," XPac said and Kevin shrugged.

"Don't joke about that Sean, you're no virgin to the white stuff yourself," Kevin reminded him.

"Way-to-remind me Kev," Sean sulked and Kevin roughed up his head glad Sean had cleaned himself up and hoped that Shawn would take a page outta his book and return the one he borrowed from the Devil's library.

"Hey can I get some face time with Big Kev please?" Starr complained putting his arm around Big Daddy Cool, "Where's Hunter, the fans are gonna start coming in soon!"

"Relax I'll call his cell, he'll be here don't worry," Kevin assured his glamorous protégé.

"Well he better, I ain't about to get stood up by another member of the McMahon family," Double J stated sternly.

"Sorry Jeff I tried to call but you had already left the restaurant,"

The Kliq turned to see the face of the unmistakable voice of Vincent. K. McMahon looking at them with his family and the Brahma Bull standing by.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" Jarrett asked him starting to panic his plans starting to unravel in front of his very eyes as the mogul stared the Kliq down not intimidated by the men he had brought to the dance before Eric Bischoff ever got hold of them.

"I've got a meeting with your father, there's a slight chance your plan to embarrass me by putting DX on Impact on Thursday night might go up in smoke, so if I were you I wouldn't break out the champagne just yet Double J," Vince told him with a confident smile, "Let's go Rocky," he said to the People's Champ who cocked his eyebrow at the alleged King of the Mountain and followed Vince upstairs to Jerry Jarrett's office to discuss the biggest acquisition in TNA history.

"This is unreal!" Austin Starr said as The McMahons casually strutted around the building like they owned the place looking members of the roster up and down observantly as they got ready for Impact wondering what The McMahons were doing here. Shane McMahon walked up to Austin Starr and removed his sunglasses.

"Oh it's real, it's damn real," he said and laughed throwing Austin's glasses over his shoulder and followed his father upstairs leaving the Kliq thinking things were going to get real interesting around here when Hunter came back, hopefully with good news about their fallen angel.

Local Orlando hospital:

The entire RAW and Smackdown roster was at the hospital with DX, Stephanie, Rebecca and TM minus A, who was out shopping for her wedding with E &C. Although they were there to get Shawn checked out they were more interested in the miraculous transformation of Randy Orton. The Superstars were baffled by what they had seen at Palm Beach, they saw Randy part the water like Moses did the Red Sea to save Shawn and they wanted to see him do something equally amazing again.

"Sorry guys but he's not a circus freak," Melina said rescuing Randy from the mob, "he's a servant of God, she said proud of him, "I knew you were gonna be something special Randy, I just can't believe it happened through my husband. If I had known all you needed was some Nitro I would have made you part of MNM," she told him and Randy laughed. It felt good to laugh again, the curse on his body had entrapped him, stopping him from enjoying the simple things in life like eating pizza and smelling expensive perfume like the one Melina was wearing. Truth be told he was still kinda sweet on her but he knew now what his destiny was and she wasn't in it. He had a date with a cute Sunday school teacher from Texas later on tonight.

"Thank you for all your help Melina, I couldn't have done it without you," Randy said and Melina patted him on the arm.

"That's quite alright, I know Lita would have loved to have been there to witness the real evolution of the Legend Killer but she's getting married in 3 weeks, she's got other stuff on her mind," Melina said regretfully.

"Maybe we'll catch her at Universal Studios before we destroy TNA?" Cena said coming over to Melina and Randy, "I'd like to take one last look at her boobs before they officially become Edge's property,"

"Shut up John," Melina said, she couldn't understand why when a woman got married people automatically thought the woman became the man's property. This wasn't 1810, she didn't get it, "So is Maria Punk's property?" she asked The Champ.

"No, why?" Cena asked.

"Because he was with her before you, he has post-relationship rights," Melina said making the argument sound as ridiculous as Cena was and he dismissed it saying he was much better in bed than Punk and Trish took it upon herself at that moment to casually assure him that wasn't true.

Shawn's hospital room:

Palm Beach was littered with people who swore blind they had just seen Jesus, telling each other how the water parted and how diseases were healed by a woman in fluffy white boots wearing a micro mini skirt but all that noise wasn't enough of a distraction to stop Shawn Michaels from making love to his wife in the privacy of his hospital room. He told Hunter to give him an hour and watch the door so nobody came in, half an hour later Hunter got a call and left the door unguarded. It was then that Cryme Tyme decided to pay HBK a visit and walked in on what had to be the hottest thing their eyes had ever seen since that trip to the Playboy Mansion last year much to the distress of Rebecca and the rage of HBK.

"Get outta here with that camera!" he roared and threw his chart at the two trouble-makers whose antics put DX to shame.

"No Shawn just give us two more minutes, we need to get a close up of your wife's ass so we can tell a story over the clip when we upload it on YouTube," Shad said and Rebecca pulled the hospital sheet up over herself while Shawn grabbed the video camera from Shad with no luck since he had one hand around his waist trying to keep his privates concealed.

"So HBK, could you please tell the viewers of YouTube what your favorite part of banging your wife was?" JTG said like a journalist and Shawn glared at him not amused by his request.

"There's no way you're leaving this room with that tape!" Rebecca warned Shad who winked at her and she threw a pillow at him.

"Relax we didn't actually see anything, just Shawn tapping that ass!" Shad laughed, "And what an ass, Rebecca you is a fine looking woman, you got any Spanish in you cos that ass is fat!"

"Well my heritage is Italian - wait-a-minute how dare you! Shawn are you laughing?" she asked her husband who was starting to see the humor in Cryme Tyme's antics.

"Look guys, please leave us alone so I can tap that ass again, and again, and then go to Impact, embarrass the Hell outta Vinnie Mac, celebrate, do a little dance, go back to my hotel suite, drink some alcohol-free cocktails and tap that ass again before bedtime. Bedtime? Wait-a-minute what am I saying? There ain't gonna be no time for bed tonight Becky baby cos you and the Heartbreak Kid are gonna do it all night long! Whooooo!" he told his wife who blushed at his braggadocious attitude and Cryme Tyme cheered HBK on liking this brash side of him: after everything he'd been through over the past 24 hours he needed to let his hair down a little bit and that's exactly what he was doing. Still Rebecca didn't like the idea of strange men seeing her naked, after all, she wasn't Lita.

"Get that tape before I throw you out you must still be high!" she said and Shawn shook his head saying he wasn't and Rebecca realized that the combination of being in DX and hanging around with the Kliq and Cryme Tyme was having a negative influence on her husband and the sooner they got back to San Antonio and this nightmare of an idea to go on Impact was over, the better off they'd be. "Shawn?" she said giving him a warning look.

"Alright alright, guys hand it over," he said turning back to Cryme Tyme but they were already gone and Rebecca flew into a rage.

"Shawn!" she cried but he couldn't help see the humor in the whole thing and started to laugh unashamedly. Rebecca got dressed as Shawn held his sides trying to keep them from splitting falling onto the floor and curling up into a ball and laughing like a hyena.

"Those guys have got an ass-whooping coming!" she said nearly tearing the door off its hinges as The Game entered the room wondering what all the commotion was about. Then he saw Shawn lying on the hospital room floor and immediately thought that he was drugged up again causing Rebecca to leave in a rage, so he dragged Shawn up by his hair and punched him in the face. The Showstoppa flew backwards clutching the right side of his face in pain wondering if he had just ran into a brick wall, when he gathered his senses and saw Triple H glaring at him angrily from the other side of the bed. He realized what had just happened and was about to explode just like he did back in 2002 after SummerSlam, the night he returned to the WWE.

_Flashback:_

_Local hospital, after SummerSlam, August 2002._

"_You hit me in the back with a sledgehammer you sonofabitch! That wasn't part of the show!" Shawn yelled as the EMTs wheeled him into the hospital room and Hunter came with them having a right mind to hit Shawn again if he didn't shut up._

"_You weren't supposed to win Shawn, why did you pin me?" Hunter asked him._

"_Because you selfish bastard, I've been sitting on my ass for four f***ing years, I get my life together, I get right with the Lord - well I was until you went and took that hammer to my back! In case you don't recall, I still have to rehab it you low-down, dirty mutha*****!" Shawn roared as the doctors tried to calm him down._

"_What you want a piece of me, you crippled sonofabitch come on what are you waiting for I'm right here, let's go!" Triple H taunted him and Shawn tried to lunge for him but his back was so messed up from the sledgehammer shot he couldn't move. Instead he fell onto the hospital bed and gave his best friend a death glare._

"_If you think this is over you've got another thing coming," he told him._

"_You can't come back not with your back in the way it is, are you f***ing crazy? This train wreck was for one night only and I'll make sure that's how it stays!" Hunter told him._

"_As much as I appreciate your concern for my welfare I'd just as soon take this pen and jab it through your ***ing eye you heartless bastard! I'm coming back full-time and I'm gonna win the World Heavyweight Championship, you'll see, I'm gonna turn your career into a joke and I'm gonna be the one everyone wants to see! You just wait you big ugly f***!" Shawn snarled and Hunter gnashed his teeth and left the room not taking his eyes off the man he had fought tooth and nail to bring back in only to have him steal the spotlight from him again._

"_You wanna come back full-time, you come back full-time so when I destroy what's left of that back, you'll wish you never came back in the first place," he told him with an evil grin and left the hospital leaving his best friend a broken wreck on the hospital bed just like he always was._

_End Flashback._

"So here we are again about to kill each other, four years later. So much is coming back around, I kicked your ass for putting your f***ing hands on me before and I'm gonna do it again you dirty mutha*****!" Shawn roared and lunged across the hospital bed knocking Hunter into the door and pounding him senseless. It was while he was taking a blow to the head that Hunter realized Shawn wasn't high at all and he had made a terrible mistake.

"Shawn wait I'm sorry I thought you were on drugs again, quit it will ya!" Hunter said covering up and he pushed Shawn off of him and the Showstoppa dragged him up by his shirt and punched him square in his right eye.

"Ow!" Hunter yelped.

"That's for SummerSlam!" Shawn said shaking out the fist, "And this is for not believing me when I said I didn't know what happened to me earlier!"

Shawn was about to kick Hunter's head off when the temperature dropped and it started to snow inside the room. Hunter gasped, _Aurora_, he thought, she was coming to his aid! _This was great_, Hunter thought, _my baby girl is protecting me, I'm invincible! He watched as Shawn started to tremble and his lips began to turn blue, then his blue eyes turned to glass and he froze right there in the middle of the hospital room. Hunter couldn't believe it: Aurora stopped the sh_ow and she didn't even know how to walk yet! He went to find Stephanie; she had to see what her baby girl was capable of and left Shawn a frozen iceman standing naked in a room filled with snow in sunny Orlando district with no-one around to help him_._

_Palm Beach Mall, Orlando, FL:_

_Edge and Lita were walking out of Palm Beach Mall ready to go to Universal Studios with Christian for the Impact tapings which promised to be an explosive situation no matter what happened. Lita had been so engrossed in the pr_eparations for her wedding she had forgotten all about Shawn, the Kliq and Randy Orton, she was completely absorbed in Edge and his plans for the wedding.

"There's no way Vince isn't going to want to be a part of this," Edge said wrapping his arm around his fiancé adoringly, "So we can forget about making this a private tasteful affair with our family and friends in Georgia or Toronto, it just ain't gonna happen,"

"So what are you saying we should announce our wedding on RAW?" Lita asked him, "the fans won't believe it we've had a wedding on RAW already, even though it was a joke and a total mockery of marriage but this is special Edge I don't wanna do that,"

"What choice do we have baby? We already did the Live Sex show, how is Vince not gonna want our wedding too?" Edge reasoned and Lita shook her head; there was no way she was going to have her first wedding mocked on RAW.

"Then I guess I'll have to get fired," she said and Edge looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" he said.

"Edge, I was gonna retire after the wedding anyway, I might aswell jump the shark."

"How?" Christian asked her sucking on his lemon ice lolly.

"Simple fellas, I'll join the Kliq tonight on Impact," she said beaming and Edge's face dropped: the idea of her being anywhere near Shawn Michaels was enough to make his blood boil.

"I don't think that's such a good idea honey," he said instead of outright refusing for her to do it, "It's got nothing to do with you, let Shawn and Hunter do their thing, we'll find some way around this don't worry,"

He pulled her close and Lita furrowed her brow; it seemed like the best way to get fired, as anyone associated with the Kliq after tonight was bound to lose their job.

"Hello?" she said answering her cell-phone.

"Lita you gotta get over here right away," Trish said at the hospital where all the Superstars were gathered waiting for HBK to be released.

"Hey honey we were just making our way over to Universal Studios," she said wrapping a lock of Edge's hair around her finger.

"No I mean you gotta come to the hospital near Palm Beach, Shawn's in trouble and I swear to God Hunter's gonna go to Hell before the night is over," Trish said as Rebecca had The Game in a headlock blaming him for her husband's frozen state.

"Okay I'll be there," Lita said and hung up her cell. Edge noticed the change in her demeanor and she turned to him and explained what happened. He didn't like it one bit but there was no way he could convince her to let Shawn stay frozen, even if it would solve a lot of his problems.

"I'll see you guys at on Impact," Christian said and hugged Edge kissed Lita on the cheek and headed off to get ready for the biggest night since he joined TNA last year.

Lita and Edge ran to the hospital and Lita could feel the temperature still dropping; Aurora must have sensed that her father was in danger and she could see why because when she reached the floor the WWE Superstars were on Rebecca was strangling Hunter with her arms.

"Becky stop you're making it worse!" Trish tried to reason with her but Rebecca was too far gone; she had just gotten back with her husband and now his best friend's daughter had turned him into an ice sculpture - this was becoming a Tolkien novel and The Game was Saron. Lita approached the angry housewife and gently removed her from around Hunter's neck handing her to Edge who wondered why she was only wearing a hospital sheet. Lita turned to Trish and pointed to the door.

"Is he in there?" she asked and Trish nodded.

"No leave him in there!" Hunter roared and everyone looked at him in shock, "He's gonna kill me!" he argued and they all rolled their eyes at him as Lita pushed through the door.

"Wait Lita there's something I forgot to tell you!" Trish said going after her and they both stared at what they saw when she opened the door.

"Ooops!" Lita said as Shawn stood butt naked in the middle of the hospital room like a Roman sculpture complete with abs carved out of marble and the best rear end she'd ever seen in her life. Trish couldn't look away either, the Truth was in a daze.

"Snap out of it!" Carlito said slapping her around the head, "Carlito's got a better butt than that!" he said competitively and Trish looked up at the sky and begged God to let her lie just this once.

"Fine!" she snapped when God said no, "Carlito you're butt is just as good as . . . most people's," she said and Carlito looked at her darkly, "I'm sorry He's listening!" she said pointing to the sky and Lita told them both to leave. When Carlito and Trish obeyed The Game wondered why they left Lita alone with Shawn and The Truth rolled her eyes.

"What do you think she's gonna do in there? Seduce him back to normal?" Trish said defensively and even Rebecca wondered if that was a possibility and peered into the room.

Lita couldn't help but laugh; as a girl this would have been a dream come true being alone in a room with a naked Shawn Michaels but as a woman and the future Mrs. Copeland it wasn't that big a deal. The butt though was another issue, God must have been feeling a little generous when He made that! Rebecca was a very lucky woman.

"Okay let's turn up the heat," she said and closed her eyes. The room began to heat up and slowly Shawn started to defrost eventually he was standing in a pool of water his hair wet and sticking to the side of his face like that picture of him in Playgirl magazine. He looked ahead at Lita who was standing there with her eyes closed and he wondered what the Hell she was doing here. Then it occurred to him: the picture of them kissing, this was when it was supposed to happen!

"Nice try Satan," he said and wrapped himself up in the hospital bed sheet as Lita finished channeling her Righteous Indignation. She opened her eyes and saw Shawn getting dressed. She smiled as he pulled his jeans up.

"Now this looks familiar," she said, "I recall you being in a room with me alone before, we have got to stop this before people think we're having an affair,"

"Well we're not and the sooner people realize that the better," he said pulling his shoes on, "I don't know where Orton got that picture,"

Lita went quiet and Shawn turned to see her standing still as a statue.

"Lita?" he said and went over to her, "What's wrong with you?"

"Shawn it wasn't the picture I got the revelation, I saw it in my mind it came straight from the Lord, we are going to kiss, you are my true love all that was true. Why do you think I've been gone so long? I've been trying to accept it and I finally have. When Edge and I get married, you and I will never see each other ever again, at least that's what would happen if you didn't wanna be my friend so bad,"

"Why can't we be friends?" Shawn reasoned.

"Because it's too risky, just like you said on the flight over, I guess you were right, sometimes it's not always okay for friends to kiss," Lita admitted, "It wouldn't be fair to Rebecca and Edge, they've only got us here on Earth, after death we'll be together in Heaven forever,"

Shawn covered his mouth in disbelief he couldn't believe all that was the Gospel Truth and neither could Rebecca as she closed the hospital room door and turned to face Trish angrily.

"Tell your Boss I'm gonna need an extension because if my husband is gonna be with her for all eternity, I'm gonna need him for at least another 50 years," she said and Trish looked down at her sneakers understanding how difficult this pill was for Becca to swallow.

"I'm sorry honey but this is the way it goes, God tells me what's going on up there and I tell you, I can't influence His decisions as much as you may be hurting, ultimately I know that this is for the best. Lita and Shawn belong together and there's nothing you or anybody on this planet can do about it,"

Hunter got hot and dragged Edge over Trish, "He can do something about it can't you Edge? He can put that rock on her finger and keep her locked in the house all day!"

Trish rolled her eyes, "That ain't gonna happen," she said.

"Why not?" Edge asked and Trish looked at him like he was crazy,"I mean obviously I wouldn't keep her in the house but I could keep them apart, I'm entitled to," he argued and Trish waited for him to say the line that was gonna cause the prophecy to fulfill, "After all, she's my property!"

Lita came out of the hospital room and stared a black hole into Edge's back and everyone turned as a whoosh of heat came from her direction.

"Is that a fact?" she said and ran off out of the building. HBK ran after her and Hunter ran after him, eventually all the Superstars followed except Trish who stood and watched Rebecca turn and walk in the other direction. She turned the corner and pulled out her cell-phone.

"Hey Kev it's me, I need to see you before the Impact tapings. No now, I don't think I can do this, this thing with Shawn and Lita is driving me insane!" she said holding her head in distress and Trish watched as she left the hospital and went back to the hotel Shawn had tried to find her in and wait for Kevin Nash to arrive.

"You're making this job too easy Rebecca," she said as Kevin Nash entered the hotel to get the latest scoop on the next episode of Life with The Heartbreak Kid. It would be the last episode of the series.


	17. The Temptation of HBK Part V

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Author's Note: This chapter contains drug usage, bad language and sexual content.

Seventeen - The Temptation of HBK Part V: Turning Point

Back at Palm Beach, Shawn calmed Lita down and told her and Edge to talk it out while he tried to reason with Hunter. He looked around for Becky and Hunter told him that she was probably looking for her clothes back at the hospital and that tape of her and Shawnie having sex. Shawn figured between Becky getting dressed and the Impact tapings starting in an hour he had enough time to keep his promise and baptize Randy Orton.

With all the WWE Superstars and some of the TNA wrestlers watching Shawn ushered Randy back into the water where the Legend Killer had saved his life and lowered him backwards as Miss. Taylor read from the Bible with much enthusiasm:

"Mark 16:16 says he who believes and is baptized will be saved," she said and Shawn looked over at her thankfully. She was crying this was a very emotional moment for her and Shawn wasn't keeping it together too well either.

Randy was like he was a long time ago; brash, arrogant and cocky and now like Shawn he was turning over a new leaf and becoming a servant of God, he couldn't have been prouder to baptize Randy if he was his own son.

"I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit," he said as Randy lay just below the surface of the water then Shawn raised him up and Randy looked marvelous. He had a glow around him as if he had a halo around his head, something very special had just happened and it was to get even more special. A cloud broke over the sky and a beam of light hit the sand and caused the WWE and TNA wrestlers to cover their eyes, but Shawn, Lita, Melina, Trish, Carlito and Nitro could see everything. The light hit Randy and he started to glow, that's when they heard the Voice:

Randy Orton, you have followed the instructions of My servant Melina the Miraculous and I will now reward you for your good deeds. From this moment on you shall no longer be known as Randy Orton in the eyes of God, you shall be known as TKO: The King's Oracle and you will know the destiny of everyone by looking at a picture or image of them. You will know the person's past, present and future. Use this gift to do good on Earth and bring truth to the people of Earth. Take this gift and receive it with good cheer My son. You have been blessed by the spirit of healing now may you use your gift to bless others with the fruit of knowledge.

The light disappeared and the cloud dispersed and everyone who was temporarily blinded looked back up and wondered what had happened. There were seven individuals who knew what happened and kept it to themselves, the world would soon know of the new and improved Randy Orton.

Nitro pouted, "How come I don't get any special power?" he complained.

"I didn't get any special gift either but you don't hear me bitching," Carlito said.

"Don't you know how much tribulation we all had to go through to accept these gifts?" Melina told him, "Have you forgotten about Randy's self-destruction, my stupid impetuosity, Trish's failure to accept her destiny as a truth-teller and Lita's . . . um, unfortunate connection to Shawn Michaels," Melina said as tactfully as she could as Edge and Lita argued back and forth.

"It wouldn't be unfortunate if Shawn would just renounce his faith!" Hunter blurted out and ATM looked at him in shock, actually Trish just looked at the time expecting him to say that and wondered if she should just go since she knew what was gonna happen anyway.

"Hunter that's crazy, he just baptized me for crying out loud," Randy said drying his hair with a towel.

"I'm serious! Look at what religion's done to everybody? Rebecca thinks Shawn's gonna be with Lita in Heaven, I say who says there's such a thing? You stop believing in all that and suddenly everything is okay!" Hunter explained and a silence washed over his friends; they were absolutely shocked by Hunter's argument.

"You know how close we are to God, in fact, He's allowed us to save your life on many occasions and your gonna stand there and tell Shawn to renounce his faith?" Lita asked him incredulous.

"You want Shawn to lose his family?" Hunter asked her as they walked up towards Universal Studios.

"No of course not," Lita replied.

"Then just say it, say "There is no God," You'll lose your Anointing or whatever and everything will go back to normal," Hunter explained and Stephanie understood where he was going with this.

"Hunter's got a point Lita. Ever since you got your Anointing our lives have been turned upside down," Stephanie added, "the very next day, Shawn and Hunter were possessed by demons and I ended up in the hospital, not to mention what Jericho tried to do and Randy nearly lost his life. That all happened when God made you guys ATM, if you say you don't want to be ATM anymore then everything goes back to normal,"

"Yeah, Trish would go back to being a liar," Carlito said sarcastically.

"And Melina would go back to being a bitch," Nitro added and Melina turned to him shocked and he rubbed her back soothingly, "I'm sorry baby but it's the truth, you were horrible, if it wasn't for Shawn I probably would have left you,"

"You convinced Nitro to stay with Melina?" Stephanie asked Shawn and HBK nodded.

"Of course, I don't believe in giving up on relationships," Shawn said.

"But if you accept that what Trish is saying is true because she's "The Truth: Trish Stratus, then you're putting your relationship with your wife in peril!" Hunter argued and Shawn agreed.

"I know," he said and rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully.

"So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna believe them and allow Becky to go on believing that she's not your eternal soul mate or whatever all that noise was back at Trish's house, or are you going to forget you ever met Anointed Amy, The Truth: Trish Stratus and Melina the Miraculous and go back to being the devoted husband and father that you worked so hard to become?" Hunter asked him and he rubbed his face thinking it over.

_Flashback: _

_WrestleMania 22, April 2 2006, Chicago, IL: _

_Shawn got up on the top left turnbuckle an_d told his many loyal fans thank you for cheering for him during his match against Vince McMahon. He jumped down and walked over to the right barricade where his wife was cheering for him.

_"You were great!" she told him thinking how far he'd com since his drug addictions several years ago, "I'm so proud of you," _

_Shawn added her words to the list of precious moments he had experienced in his career; his match against Kurt Angle at WrestleMania 21 was awesome, this match against Vince was fun but his wife cheering him along in the front row was something he would never forget._

_End Flashback _

"What do you say Trish?" Miss. Taylor asked the quiet Canadian.

"It's not really my decision," she replied.

"That's right it's not, its Shawn's decision so Shawnie what's it gonna be, Rebecca or Lita?" Hunter asked HBK who smiled cheekily.

"Can't I have them both?" he said and Cryme Tyme started laughing along with John Cena and the Hardyz.

"Shawn you're a straight up playa!" they said and gave HBK snaps which he didn't get a chance to accept because Lita stood in between them and HBK.

"Can I help you?" Shawn asked her.

"Look, I'm gonna lay it on the line here for you, if you decide to ignore the Word of God Randy's baptism is a farce and if Randy's baptism is a farce that means God didn't come down and make him The King's Oracle, it also means I didn't defrost you back at the hospital and Jericho still has both his eyes, I never saved your wife's life by telling Cameron how to break the curse on that Mexican choker you bought her, Carla would be dead, LC wouldn't have prayed for a daughter for Charlotte and got Carla for a cousin, Cassidy would still be in a wheelchair and Brandon would have given up on life. All that stuff didn't happen because the Almighty God that you believe in used Trish, Melina and myself to prevent it! If you accept this calling on your life you'd be joining us, but if you listen to Hunter . . ."

Lita trailed off and looked over at Trish who gave her a forlorn glance and she knew she couldn't say what she wanted to say and turned back to Shawn and decided to use a different tack.

"It's your choice my love, I just hope you know what you're doing," she whispered in his ear and walked away back over to Edge giving Shawn one last glance before she headed to TNA with AJ Styles, Maverick Matt and Sting who all had matches tonight.

Shawn looked over at Trish who buried her head in Carlito's chest and followed Lita, Melina and Nitro walked a little behind them and Stephanie took Hunter's hand carrying Aurora in the other as the Cerebral Assassin waited for Shawn to make his decision.

"I gotta think about it Hunter, this is my life before and after death we're talking about here," he said and Hunter looked at him sternly.

"I know you'll make the right decision brother," he said and put his arm around Shawn's shoulders and followed Stephanie and the others to TNA leaving Randy alone with the picture he had of Shawn and Lita kissing. He threw it into the water figuring it had caused enough problems when a mighty wind flicked it up in the air back into his hand.

This is your calling Randy, the Holy Spirit told him and Randy adhered to the small sweet voice that had saved his life and gave him a new purpose, he wasn't going to blow it now and he ran after Shawn and explained the picture to him while Hunter rolled his eyes thinking he liked the old Randy a lot more. This new guy was just annoying.

Universal Studios:

Vince McMahon came out of Jerry Jarrett's office and descended the stairs by which Jeff Jarrett was waiting for him. Vince shook his head disparagingly.

"Have you been waiting there this whole time?" he asked Jeff who ignored him.

"Just tell me what Daddy said," Jeff said impatiently.

"He said, tell my son to get his bleached blond ass up here," Vince answered and Jeff huffed thinking his father would never talk to him like that in front of Vince McMahon. Suddenly the door of Jerry Jarrett's office flew open and out walked the co-owner of TNA.

"Well, what are you staring at me for? Get your bleached blond ass up here!" Jerry barked at his son and Double J's swallowed hard and ascended the steps to his father's office while Shane O'Mac walked past with an amused grin on his face.

"I hate it when my Dad yells at me too, it's so embarrassing," he said and Jeff shot him a dirty look and walked into his father's office where The Rock was standing looking as confident as always. This did not bode well for his plans for Impact at all.

"What is it Daddy?" he asked anxiously.

"What it is son is the biggest acquisition in TNA history, Jeff we just signed The Rock!" his father said elated and Jeff took a deep sigh running his fingers through his blond curls in frustration.

"I hate The Rock!" he snapped, "Just like I hate Hulk Hogan, they're Hollywood and I don't like Hollywood wrestlers!"

"Well T.S boy! The Rock's TNA and that's all I wanted to say, now get outta here and get ready the show's starting in an hour," his father said putting his arm around The Rock, "and I want The Rock to go out there at 8:05pm, that way people will be shocked a few minutes into the taping,"

"But I already had a plan for the opening of tonight's show!" Jeff cried and his father looked at him darkly.

"And what plan could be better than the Jabroni beatin, pie eatin, not afraid to sweat, not afraid to bleed, man of power, in the space of one hour will give all that TNA needs, the new future NWA Champ The Rock!" his father replied already electrified by The People's Champ's presence on TNA.

"NO!" Jeff Jarrett screamed clenching his fists in a rage, "No, no, no way! That NWA Title shot is mine, mine, mine, mine! That's why I wanted DX to come to TNA because they're not interested in taking my title all they wanna do is stick it to Vince and now this sonofabitch is gonna cement his wrestling legacy at my expense? Well I say bull-crap, the Kliq reunite TONIGHT and that's final!"

Jeff stormed out and The Rock took off his shades, "I think he likes me," he said and Jerry shook his head thinking that his son was the biggest Diva on the current roster, but he was not going to allow him to march out there with Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, XPac, Shawn and Hunter. If it was an adrenalin rush the fans wanted it was a war they were going to get.

"Come on Rocky, let me introduce you to a good friend of mine and an even better one of Jeff's," he said and walked The Rock out of his office and headed towards Sting's dressing room.

Jeff ran down the stairs and marched into the men's locker room where the Kliq complete with Shawn and Hunter were talking with Austin Starr and AJ Styles.

"Shawn I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried about you!" Jeff Jarrett said putting his arm around Shawn and pulling him into a hug. Shawn just stood there with his arms by his side; he already showered and now he needed another one, "If you need anything just let me know, Double J's your boy!"

Shawn snatched his hand back and dusted it off on his DX jersey, "Yeah thanks," he said insulted by Jarrett's insincere motives for wanting him here, "You know since you're offering me your services I'd really like to be put in a match with Raven is he on the card tonight?"

"Now Shawn we can do better than Raven," Jarrett said wanting to protect his disturbed ally, "let's discuss this on the way to the Impact Zone come on boys it's showtime!" Jeff said wanting to get them in front of the cameras as soon as possible.

"No wait Kevin's not back yet," XPac said and Jeff clenched his jaw angrily.

"Well where the Hell is he?" Jeff asked impatiently.

"He got a call and had to leave, he said he'd be back in time for the taping though," Scotty assured Jeff who exhaled deeply.

"That oversized, over-rated bastard," he said under his breath.

"What was that?" Shawn asked getting into Jeff Jarrett's face and the King of the Mountain backed up.

"Nothing just reminding myself something to tell Big Kev when he get's back," Jarrett said, "Well we might as well make a move," Jeff said ushering them out of the locker room.

"Shawn wait up!" AJ Styles said and gave HBK a picture he found in Paparazzi Production's office. It was of Kevin Nash and Rebecca at Shawn's wedding back in 1999.

HBK smiled fondly at the old photo, "That was the best day of my life," he said tenderly and Hunter smiled putting his arm around him.

"And it always will be, the choice is yours man," he told him and Shawn furrowed his brow. He couldn't renounce his faith, it was under God that he swore to live with Rebecca, but how could he stop her heart from breaking? He decided to talk to her about it, assure her that nothing was going on between him and Lita and that anything that was gonna happen between them wouldn't happen for years, they had their whole marriage to share their lives together and raise Cameron and Cheyenne. Who would give up a lifetime of happiness in favor of a separation of family? It just wasn't going to happen, he would fight for Rebecca the way she fought for him.

"I'm not going to renounce my faith Hunter," he told his old and dear friend, "but I am gonna work at getting Rebecca to love me here on Earth regardless of who gets to love me in Heaven,"

Hunter didn't like the way that sounded but he didn't have time to go into it now as the tapings would be starting in less than half an hour and Kevin was still AWOL.

"This conversation isn't over," he told Shawn wagging his finger at him and Shawn nodded knowing that he wasn't going to hear the end of this and Hunter took the picture of his wedding and looked at it closely.

"I wasn't there to share this moment with you," he told Shawn solemnly, "but I want to be there for the anniversaries and reunions you two are gonna share in the future," he said and Shawn was touched.

"You really want what's best for me don't you?" Shawn said moved by Hunter's words and The Game nodded and put his hand on HBK's shoulder.

"Haven't I always wanted what's best for you?" Hunter asked him and Shawn didn't have time to answer as Randy took the picture from Hunter and moved his hand across it. He turned it around so they could see it and Shawn's heart stopped beating for a minute.

"How did you do that?" Hunter roared at Randy bewildered by what he was seeing.

"The Holy Spirit of course, I'm The King's Oracle, it's my new talent, isn't it great?" Randy replied oblivious to the damage his new talent was going to cause, "I just put my hand over a picture and I reveal the current location of the person in the photo," he explained and Hunter snatched the picture and tried to tear it up but it wouldn't rip.

"What is this picture made of steel?" Hunter exclaimed frustrated but whether he ripped it or not it wouldn't change the image that was now stained on Shawn's brain for life.

"What room is that picture showing?" he asked Randy.

"The penthouse suite at Universal's Portofino Bay Hotel," Randy answered and Shawn's oxygen levels started to drop, that was the hotel he had gone to find Becky in earlier on in the day.

"Don't listen to him Shawn the picture's a fake, he's probably possessed by that demon that turned ATM into dolls again!" Hunter insisted not believing what he saw to be real but Shawn wanted to put Randy's new talent to the test and know for certain that God was calling Him to fulfill His plan for his life here on Earth and after death in Heaven.

"I'll be right back," he said barely audible and Hunter grabbed his arm frantically.

"That's what the stupid kid says before he gets slashed by the serial killer in those teen horror movies! Just ignore it let's get on with what we came here for and steal the show from Kurt and Christian and that tubby Samoa Joe!" Hunter pleaded with him. Shawn turned around to face him.

"Come with me," he said and Hunter frowned at his request, "I want you to see it for yourself if it is true, that way you won't doubt the Word of God ever again,"

Hunter swallowed; he didn't want to believe the Word of God because if he did, then that picture was real and if that picture was real, everything he just told Shawn was completely useless and what was worse, he might have to go to jail for murder in the first degree.

"What's the matter Hunter? Don't you want to prove God wrong?" Randy asked him and The Game decided to go with HBK to the Portofino Bay Hotel and put all these theories to the test unaware that Samoa Joe didn't take kindly to any references about his weight and the former X Division champion made a mental note to kill Hunter Hurst Helmsley - in the six sides of steel.

"Where are they going now?" Jarrett said coming out of the locker room with XPac and Scott Hall who picked up a picture off of the floor and showed it to Sean. They looked at each other reflecting the other man's disbelief at what they were saw then quickly ran after DX leaving Jarrett throwing a tantrum as his best laid plan for the greatest night in TNA history went straight to Hell.

Outside Vince McMahon was in the parking lot with his family when he saw Hunter and Shawn running down the broad walk towards the Portofino Hotel and gnashed his teeth.

"There they go, come on Shane!" he said motioning his son over to the broad walk but Linda pushed him back, "Linda I'm gonna get that punk and his partner in crime so help me God I will use force if I have to!"

"Look!" she said and Vince turned to see an army of TNA wrestlers coming at him led by BG and Kip James known more commonly as the Voodoo Kin Mafia. Vince rolled his eyes at the most pathetic attempt to get under his skin he had seen since DX dressed up like him and Shane last year.

"Very funny boys, you got your five minutes of fame, you're in the parking lot with the real VKM and you're VKM so it's real hilarious now if you'll excuse me I have to find the original members of DX and take care of some important business," the mogul said turning his back on them but just as he did that Gail Kim jumped on his shoulders and flipped him onto the ground in between BG and Kip who looked down at him menacingly.

"Stamford, we've got a problem," BG said and Kip James laughed evilly as the other TNA wrestlers got a hold of Shane and Linda and hustled them into the Impact studio.

"Mom!" Stephanie cried out running over to her family with Aurora in her arms.

"Stephanie!" Linda cried out, "Get help, call the police!"

"The police?" Stephanie said bemused, "Why would I waste my minutes on those clowns?" she turned to her baby girl and stroked her cheek lovingly, "Do your thing honey," she said and the sky broke and a loud clash of thunder tore through the clouds and it started to rain real heavily. The TNA Superstars who had picked up Vince and was about to take him into the studio for the Impact taping stopped and watched as the water started to rise and huge waves appeared suddenly causing people to run for their lives from unstable palm tries and strong forceful winds.

"Hurricane!" Robert Roode yelled grabbing Ms. Brooks and the TNA wrestlers and VKM dropped the real VKM and ran inside.

Stephanie laughed as they ran leaving her mother and brother relieved.

"Well done honey, Hunter was right you are special," she told Aurora and kissed her on the cheek.

Vince McMahon got to his feet and straightened out his suit.

"Daddy you okay?" Stephanie called over to him and he nodded turning his attention back to DX and turned to head in the direction they went when a huge wind knocked him off his feet and sent him high into the air. Linda and Shane watched in horror as Vince was enveloped in a twister that took him over to the now raging water.

"What the Hell!" Shane said gaping at the destruction caused by the tornado as it ripped through the side walk destroying everything in its path. Stephanie trembled and looked down at Aurora.

"Baby what's wrong?" she said and felt Aurora's forehead it was like ice, she was abnormally cold way too cold for a baby her size.

"Vince!" Linda cried as her husband was carried away by the twister and the winds turned cars and buses over causing the remaining McMahons to take cover. Stephanie ran into Universal Studios with her mother and brother wondering what had happened and why Aurora was trying to kill her grandfather.

"Oh no," she said when it finally clicked; her baby girl was getting revenge for Vince disowning her and screwing up her family and if the size of the hurricane outside was anything to go by that revenge was going to have casualties, one of whom was Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

Portofino Bay Hotel, Penthouse Suite, 7:35pm:

The elevator opened at the penthouse level and Shawn and Hunter stepped out complete in DX jerseys and ski hats and approached room 210. Karen, the receptionist Shawn had offended earlier that afternoon went home early; she had enough of the WWE for one night and decided to go home and watch Lost, Shawn took it as a sign because if she was working he wouldn't have gotten Rebecca's room number and a spare hotel key. If the security guards had recognized him he would probably have been thrown out of the hotel by now. This series of coincidences convinced him it was his destiny to come back to this hotel and if the picture Randy showed him was any indication he wasn't going to like what he saw on the other side of the door one bit.

_Flashback: _

_Portofino Bay Hotel, 7:05pm. _

_Rebecca opened the door her bags were packed she was ready to go. _

_"Becky where's Shawn?" Kevin asked her coming in and seeing her stuff all packed up. _

_"With his true love where else?" she snapped and Kevin tried to calm her down. _

_"Becky Shawn loves you he doesn't love Lita, you've gotta be crazy to think that he would ever leave you for another woman," Kevin reasoned and Rebecca slammed her bag on the floor and looked up at Kevin furiously. _

_"I know, that's the problem, he's just with me until he dies then he can be with her, so what does that mean Kev? What is he waiting for he might as well just do her, I just hope he knows what he's putting himself into, literally; that woman's had more men go into her than the first battalion of US troops into Iraq!" Rebecca said vindictively. _

_"This isn't Lita's fault and assassinating her character isn't helping," Kevin said and Rebecca looked at him in disbelief. _

_"Oh right, I forgot, she Anointed! How nice of God to give a whore a second chance at purity," she spat hatefully and Kevin put his hands on her shoulder compassionately. _

_"She's not a whore, she's just as cut up over this thing as you are otherwise she would have made a move on S__hawnie ages ago," he reasoned and Rebecca exhaled deeply; he was right, she saw Lita with her husband she didn't try to kiss him once. In her heart she knew that Lita was a good person but she was also a beautiful woman with great talent and a gift of Anointing from God, if things had been different Shawn might have married her, but Rebecca had been introduced to him first. She put her hand on Kevin's and gave it a squeeze. _

_"What is it about other women that drive married women to get all insecure?" she asked him, "Now I feel so competitive like I have to be like Lita, I mean we've got a lot of the same characteristics; she's fiery I'm fiery, she's got a spiritual side I've got a spiritual side, the only difference is now, she's got my man all to herself after I pass away and that's so unfair! He's my husband, we should be together forever, why can't we be why do I have to lose the only man I've ever loved to a gorgeous red-head with fake boobs?" _

_Rebecca cried against Kevin Nash's huge chest and he rubbed her back and let her cry without interruption. _

_"It's not the boobs or the red hair Rebecca, all that stuff doesn't interest Shawn so don't even compare yourself to her," he said. _

_"But he's the only man I've ever loved and according to Trish, it doesn't even matter," she wept and Kevin Nash pulled away from her and turned to look out the window, "What? It's true Kevin, he is the love of my life," she said again, "Don't you believe me?" _

_"No, I believe he's the love of your life," Kevin Nash said, "There was a reason I introduced you to Shawn in the first place, you know what that reason is Becky?" _

_Rebecca shook her head, "No," she replied uncertain of what Kevin Nash meant and he came back over to her and took her by the hand holding her firmly and looking into her eyes. _

_"Because I wanted Shawn to have what I never could - another chance at happiness with a woman," Kevin Nash answered and Rebecca narrowed her eyes in confusion. _

_"Big Kev you're not happy are you?" she asked concerned. _

_"I haven't been happy for years," he replied, "My marriage is a battlefield and has been for as long as I can remember, seeing you and Shawn together was my way of doing something for somebody I loved that I couldn't do for myself. I'd hate to see you lose that chance because of something you can't change. Let this thing with Lita stay where it belongs - in the distance far away from your life here and now. Give Shawn a chance to prove how much he loves you, I know I would like to have that kind of love in my life so I'm begging you Becky, don't throw it all away," _

_Rebecca was moved by Kevin's admission of unhappiness, she couldn't imagine why such a striking generous and intelligent man would be unhappily married. He deserved better, she deserved better, in fact, they deserved what Shawn and Lita had - eternal love. _

_She stood back and looked at Kevin for a moment then removed her top. Eventually she was standing in front of Big Daddy Cool in her bra and panties. She flicked her long hair over her right shoulder and put her arm around his waist. _

_Big Sexy stared at the former WCW Nitro girl and saw that she was as beautiful now as she was then. Pregnancy had given her wider hips and fuller breasts, she could have been a WWE Diva and given them all eating disorders, that's how hot she was and she was familiar, like a warm blanket on a cold winter's day, but he couldn't let her wrap herself around him, she wasn't his property she belonged to his great friend Shawn Michaels. She took her arms from around his waist and smiled at her gently brushing his hand across her lips noticing how soft they were and he saw himself staring at her in the orbs of her alluring eyes. _

_"I won't let you ruin your reputation this way; you're so good to Shawn and your kids, I won't let you make a whore of yourself to get back at Lita," he said. _

_She smiled at him seductively and pulled him down by his shirt collar closing the gap between them, "There's one more thing me and Lita have in common, we like it when men call us by our stage names so for one night Kevin, let me be your Nitro girl," She wrapped her hands around his head and kissed him on the lips unitl he finally pulled away._

_"No it's not right, think about Shawn you don't wanna do this Rebecca," Kevin insisted trying to forget how badly he used to want her in the old WCW days when she used to dance in hot pants and platform boots with Booker's T's wife Sharmell. She pulled his shirt up over his head and drew her hands over his chest refusing to let her conscience stop her from giving a good man a good time; after all, he derserved it. She wrapped her arms around him leaning against his bare chest and put her mouth so close to his ear he shivered with arousal. _

_"At WCW they used to call me Whisper, but tonight Kevin, you can call me whatever you want," she said and bit his ear aggresively. Kevin Nash's eyes went into the back of his head. He wasn't leaving he couldn't even if he wanted to and he kind of had to; Impact was going to be taped in half an hour and the Kliq was expecting him back in any minute but for the two ex WCW stars, it was already Showtime. _

_End Flashback: _

Shawn put the room key into the lock and waited for the light to go green before turning the knob. What he saw when he went in was exactly what he had seen in the picture: Kevin Nash committing adultery his wife…

Hunter dialed his cell-phone as Shawn slammed the door stunning the passionate lovers causing them to sit up and face him.

"Double J, it's Triple H. About that Kliq reunion tonight on Impact, we're gonna have to get back to you," he said and hung up throwing his cell across the room smashing the hotel room mirror giving himself 7 years bad luck.

"Oh well I'm going to Hell anyway," he said and dragged Kevin Nash up by his neck and threw him against the door breaking it in two while Shawn glared at his naked wife and looked at the picture in his hand. The Truth had spoken the truth; the woman he was looking at who was looking back at him like a criminal caught in the act was not his true love. She wasn't even someone he would offer a cab to if they needed it. Hell, she wasn't even worth the spare change in his pants if she were a beggar on the street. No, all this time she was a used car pretending to be a Cadillac, Big Daddy Cool just had to take her for a test drive to see how many miles he could get out of her and judging from her performance, he got a lot of mileage.

Shawn turned after a moment and saw the battered and bloodied man he once believed had saved his life lying helpless at the feet of The Cerebral Assassin. Shawn felt no sympathy, he didn't even think about calling an ambulance, at this point if he had a gun, he'd probably let Hunter shoot him. The Game was already thinking along those lines as he wrapped the cord of the table lamp around Kevin Nash's huge neck and pulled it until Big Sexy went blue. The Game was incensed he couldn't believe that Orton of all people had alerted him to that fact that one of his oldest friends was a no good, low down dirty home-wrecking bastard.

"You like that Nash huh? What's it feel like dying does it feel good? Choke mutha*****, choke!" Hunter spat with a murderous glint in his eye it was then that HBK said enough was enough but Hunter refused to let go so Shawn kicked his leg and told him he was serious. Hunter looked at him with disappointment but eventually he looked down at the asphyxiated verteran on his knee and realized he nearly killed Kevin Nash. If Shawn hadn't stopped him, he would have gone down for murder in the first degree.

"Let's go," Shawn said and Rebecca ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"I was hurting Shawn, I only did this out of pain I do love you I really do!" she pleaded and Shawn looked at her carefully trying to figure out what he ever saw in her, because whatever it was wasn't there now. He pointed to Kevin Nash.

"Tell it to the last guy who was in bed with you," he said, "then go to that church down the street and repent. Afterwards go home, call Charlotte and Dan and tell them Daddy will be coming for Cam and Chey a little earlier than planned,"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked confused.

"He means he's moving out bitch and he's taking his kids with him!" XPac said entering the room with Scott who checked on Kevin Nash's battered body for signs of life, "Come on Shawnie you don't need this shit," XPac said pulling HBK out of the room while Rebecca stood watching as Hunter kicked Kevin Nash in the face just as Scotty brought him around and XPac escorted her husband out of the hotel with Hunter not far behind. The Kliq was divided between Hall and Nash and the original members of Degeneration X and here she was standing naked under a silk bed sheet with the broken remains of a man who introduced her to the only man she ever loved on that beautiful day in San Antonio TX, 7 years ago.


	18. Hurricane Aurora!

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Author's Note: This chapter contains bad language.

Eighteen - Hurricane Aurora!

Universal Studios:

Jim Cornette came down to the Impact Zone and told the fans that there was a hurricane over Palm Beach and that they shouldn't panic as long as they were inside they'd be fine.

Eric Young shook his head as the TNA stars assembled around The Jarretts waiting to hear what was going to happen to the show.

"What is it with TNA and freak incidents? First it was fire now it's a hurricane? I bet they don't have to put up with this in Stamford," Eric complained and Alex Shelley slapped him around the head.

"Stop your bitching the show will go on," he said and pulled on Double J's arm, "Where's Kevin?" he asked the angry blond.

"I don't know, apparently he had to leave and said he would be right back and those DX punks went after him and they didn't come back either!" Jarrett replied infuriated.

"This thing is a joke, I knew it I knew it would all blow up in our faces!" Austin Starr complained angrily.

"Look everybody be quiet!" Jerry Jarrett said with authority, "We've got a big show to do and luckily were safe from that hurricane that threatens to tear Orlando apart. Austin, Alex, you take on Serotonin,"

"But that wasn't the plan! We were supposed to kick the living Hell out of the WWE Superstars!" Austin argued.

"I don't see why you still can't? As long as you don't mind if we kick your asses up and down your precious Impact Zone,"

The TNA stars turned and saw an army of RAW and Smackdown Superstars looking at them lead by WWE Champion John Cena. Both locker rooms approached each other menacingly then Sting and The Rock came down the stairs and stood between them.

"Now everybody settle down, yes the show will go on but not the way you wanted it to Jarrett," Sting told Double J who wanted to take his guitar and knock the Stinger's head in.

"The Rock says this jabronis," said the People's Champ, "We go out there and give the fans what they've been asking for not what Jarrett wants them to see: him prancing up and down like a Las Vegas reject," The Great One said raising his eyebrow disparagingly at Double J who backed up not wanting to be at the receiving end of a Rock Bottom, "The people want total non-stop action wrestling, we give then total non-stop action wrestling with a WWE twist. The Hardyz will go up against Team 3D in a TLC tribute match, John Cena, Chris Benoit and Undertaker will go up against LAX, Cryme Tyme and Victoria will face America's Most Wanted and Gail Kim, Mr. Kennedy and MVP will take on Christian and Tomko and last but not least, Double J and Kurt Angle will go up against Sting with his partner, The Rock!"

The TNA and WWE Superstars got riled up, they couldn't wait to face off against each other in the ring.

"Hey what about us?" Alex Shelley complained pointing to Austin Starr and himself.

"You can have your own private Paparazzi Production in that abandoned warehouse behind that gay bar, stay safe," The Rock answered and Austin and Alex shot him and evil look.

"What the Hell does that mean?" Alex asked Austin who was fixing his hat it was a little crooked.

"Beats me," he answered.

"Let's go find the Kliq, somebody's gonna pay for letting that poser on our turf," Alex said to Austin who nodded and they approached the exit unaware that the person responsible for bringing The Rock to TNA was being hurled up in the air by his granddaughter's awesome powers.

"Stephanie McMahon!" Alex said as the billionaire princess ran into them with her brother Shane and Linda carrying her young baby in her arms.

"Guys have you seen Hunter?" she asked them panicking.

"We were gonna ask you the same question," Austin replied indignantly, "Thank to him and his stupid Kliq our plans to take out the WWE have gone straight down the toilet,"

"Really, is that where you brush your teeth because your breath stinks, no wait, that just your gimmick," Shane retaliated and Austin flicked his feather boa over his shoulder and ignored him.

"You know what that means Shane? It means he's out there in that hurricane!" Stephanie said to her brother and he rubbed his chin thinking what would be the best way to assure his sister that her husband was fine, but he couldn't come up with anything so he said the first thing that came to his head.

"Well if worst comes to worst there's always Jericho,"

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him and Aurora sneezed and Shane instantly started to cough.

"Shane O?" Stephanie said concerned as her brother went into a fit.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked her as Shane struggled to regain his breath.

"No he's not, Shane why did you have to mention Jericho?" Stephanie said and looked down at her daughter, "Bad Aurora, that's very naughty now stop trying to kill your uncle!" she told her young baby girl and Austin and Alex looked at her like she just grew a second head.

"That's no way to talk to your daughter, she's not even old enough to walk," Alex berated her.

"I know but she's old enough to wipe out the entire Southeast with one bat of her eyelid!" Stephanie replied and Shelley and Starr raised their eyebrows at her thinking she was psychotic.

"Mrs. McMahon I think your daughter might be suffering from a severe case of McMahonism; she's turning into the Devil," Alex told Linda who agreed.

"Stephanie what's the matter with you don't talk to your baby girl like that, pass her over here," Linda reached out but Stephanie backed away and Linda looked at her baffled by her erratic behavior, "What's the matter with you? she asked.

"Mom there's something I have to tell you about Aurora," Stephanie said and everyone waited for her to continue while Shane coughed nastily going down on one knee, "she's got a special talent: she can control the weather,"

Alex and Austin looked at each other, then over at Mrs. McMahon then she looked at them and they all looked over at Stephanie.

"Give me that baby and go take a nap, you're obviously still being affected by your separation from Hunter," Linda said taking Aurora from her daughter.

"No Mom she might hurt you!" Stephanie said worried that her mother was going to end up like her father.

"Don't be ridiculous why would she hurt her own grandmother? I love this little girl with all my heart," Linda said and Stephanie realized she was absolutely right.

"That's right you do love her and Daddy despises her, which means . . . she won't hurt you. Mom, sing her that song she loves," Stephanie said and Linda rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Call for a doctor and get your brother some help and while you're at it get some for yourself too, I don't know what's gotten into you Stephanie McMahon she's fine look, her temperature's gone back to normal," Linda said and Stephanie felt Aurora's hand and it had gone back to normal but her brother was still coughing she had to get Aurora to think of something she liked.

"Mom please sing it; remember how she used to smile every time I played it in the house?" Stephanie reminded her mother and Alex and Austin were intrigued at what song this was.

"What song is it?" they asked at the same time.

"Music box by Mariah Carey," Stephanie answered.

"I love that song!" Austin Starr said clapping his hands, "I've got it on my MP3 player!"

"You have?" Linda asked suspiciously, "but it's such a girlie song, what would a strapping young buck like you be doing with that in your music collection?"

"Mom the guy's wearing a feather boa, he's probably got all Mariah's albums," Stephanie pointed out as Austin ran off to get his MP3 Player.

"He's got tickets to her next concert," Alex added and Stephanie turned back to her mother and said she told her so.

"Okay put the earphones in her ears," Stephanie said as he came back over.

"No they won't fit," her mother said, "Alright I'll sing you crazy kids,"

Linda stroked her grand daughter's cheek and started to sing the Mariah Carey song and Alex and Austin joined in much to Stephanie's bemusement.

_When I am lost_

_You shine a light for me_

_And set me free_

_When I am low_

_You wash away my tears_

_And take me through _

_The loneliness_

_And emptiness,_

_Through the darkest night_

_Somehow I survive _

_Through it all,_

_When you tell me I'm the only one you need,_

_Sweet and tenderly._

_And your love, _

_Breaks all of the clouds surrounding me,_

_All I have I want to give to thee._

Aurora started to laugh and Shane's cough disappeared. Stephanie looked outside and saw that the hurricane had stopped.

"At a girl Aurora," she said and called her family over to go and look for the head of the McMahon family along with Austin Starr and Alex Shelley who wanted to find out what happened to the Kliq and the reunion on Impact tonight.

Down by the water, XPac, Hunter and Shawn sat on the sand thinking about the last five minutes when Shawn found his wife in bed with his best man Kevin Nash. It was all a dream, the entire day was a mirage it never happened; Shawn didn't get high, he didn't make love to his wife in a hospital bed and get caught on camera by Cryme Tyme and he most certainly did not find his wife in bed with the man who introduced them to each other 7 years ago. As far as HBK was concerned he was suffering from a severe case of paranoia. Everything was just fine.

"Shawn what's up?" Lita asked coming over to them with Edge and Hunter looked up at her wondering how much they should tell her about what happened.

"We're just talking about Impact, nothing that concerns you guys," Trips said trying to sound casual, he didn't want Lita's perspective on the demise of his best friend's marriage, she had too much experience in that area for his taste.

"About the Kliq reunion, I was hoping I might join you guys, that's if I passed my initiation, you see when Edge and I get married I want it to be a private affair and if Vince finds out about it he's gonna make a mockery of it and that can't happen, so what do you say? Can I join you and get fired for going against the WWE?" Lita asked hopefully and Shawn got all hot and bothered, he couldn't lie to himself anymore and he just exploded.

"No you can't!" he yelled at her, "In fact why don't you elope, get outta here live happily ever after and when you die, look me up I'll be the one in the corner playing by myself,"

Edge snickered but Lita hit him on the arm and he hushed up.

"We'll just leave you guys to yourselves I know how much you enjoy your own company," he said putting his arm around Lita and turning her around back up towards the broad walk but Lita took his arm from around her and went over to Shawn. XPac watched as Hunter banged his head against his hand figuring he didn't approve but after what he just saw in room 210, she was the Virgin Mary.

Shawn turned away from the red-head and looked up at the sky which had cleared leaving the air very crisp and a soft breeze blew his loose hair across his face. Lita pulled a strand of his hair away from his eyes and came around to face him with a warm smile.

"Wanna talk about it soul mate?" she said with the sweetest aura around her, he felt like he was in Heaven already when she opened her mouth and her heart to him.

"Lita what are you talking about I'm fine, I just wanna be with my buddies," Shawn said turning away from her.

"I know you wanna hang with your boys I'm just wondering if I could be your boy for one night, I really wanna get fired help a sister out HBK," Lita asked him and he turned to face her angrily.

"No, I don't want to help you, haven't you got enough of me already? A whole eternity of Shawn isn't enough for you?" he snapped.

"Well right now it's more than enough," she snapped back.

"Great then you can leave me alone!" he said walking away.

"So is that a no or what? Cos I'll just turn up on in the six sided ring I don't care I'm retiring anyway!" Lita shouted as Shawn walked off.

She stamped her foot on the sand and grunted in frustration turning to his DX partner to let it all out, "It's not my fault this is happening okay? Edge is pissed at me, Shawn's pissed at me, Becky's pissed at me, this is my calling I can't help it I'm Anointed! I just hoped that Shawn would see it from God's point of view, he's been a Christian longer than I have,"

"He's also been married for 7 years to a woman he's never gonna be with again when he dies," XPac said softly; Lita's was fiery and opinionated and didn't back down just like Shawn, it was uncanny she would be an easy fit into the Kliq except for two problems: she was a she and there was no Kliq for her to join, "Lita Shawn caught Becky in bed with Kevin Nash about five minutes ago," he said and Hunter rolled his eyes not wanting anyone to know about it if at all possible.

"Pac why don't you learn how to keep your mouth shut?" he said to the 1-2-3 Kid.

Lita couldn't believe it, "Becky slept with Big Daddy Cool?" she asked in shock.

"Shawn and Hunter caught them in the act and I saw a little bit myself," XPac continued and Hunter pushed him aggressively on the shoulder.

"Zip it Sean!" he warned him.

"What how?" Lita asked bewildered.

"Randy Orton showed us this picture and it was of Rebecca and Kevin at Shawn's wedding back in '99, he waved his hand across it and it turned into a picture of Kevin and Becky at the Portofino Bay Hotel just up there," XPac explained, "We went down to investigate what was going on and that's exactly what we found when we got there: Kevin with Rebecca,"

"By that he means it was offensive to everyone not just women and children - everyone," Hunter added deciding there was no point on trying to keep it quiet now that Pac had gone into so much detail, "I mean it was like-"

"Don't say it!" Shawn shouted coming back down to them suddenly having heard the whole thing, "Don't even think it Hunter!" he warned his best friend.

"Shawn I hate this as much as you do but you gotta admit it was pretty hot!" XPac added and Hunter flew in front of him to protect him from Shawn's hot temper.

"That's not funny Waltman!" Shawn said furiously.

"Do I look like I'm laughing over here? Shawn I was worried when Kevin told me that Becky told him that you called Lita late one night, I mean that's what women do they confide in each other, she wouldn't have said that if she didn't trust him and where there's trust there's love and when there's love there's sex and when there's sex . . ."

Hunter hit Sean around the head, "You pothead you can't even follow through on a simple train of thought. What he means Shawn is that it looked like Kevin and Becky had done this before,"

Shawn looked at Hunter in disbelief, "No way," he said.

"Way!" XPac rebutted.

"My wife's not a whore Sean and Kevin's my best friend, how could you even think that?" Shawn asked indignantly.

"Because it was freaking hot!" Pac replied and Shawn went for his throat.

"Shawn pipe down he's on your side and so am I!" Hunter said holding him off.

"Me too," Lita added and DX turned to face her unconvinced by her assertion, "I'll talk to her, I just have one question, are you gonna forgive her if she says she's been having an affair with Kevin Nash?" she asked Shawn.

"What are you nuts he's gonna kill her!" XPac said defiantly.

"No I'm not, I could forgive her I guess under the circumstances, but I won't stay married to her. How could I? She's betrayed me," Shawn said sadly.

"But you love her and she's hurt, sex isn't anything to divorce someone over, all that matters is how she feels about you in her heart. If she's willing to give it a try you should be willing to forgive her and work it out. Seven years Shawn, and two beautiful children, that's a lot to give up because of one night of passion don't you think?" Lita argued and Hunter and Pac looked at her like she was crazy but Edge was impressed with her rationale thinking.

"I think Lita's right Shawn, give your wife a chance to tell her side of the story," he said, he didn't want HBK back on the market.

"Yeah just because she slept with Kevin Nash doesn't mean she's in love with Kevin Nash now does it?" Lita added and Shawn nodded; they made a good case for marriage. It probably had something to do with the fact that they were getting married in less than 3 weeks.

"Okay, can you get her to come down here? I can't go back to that room," Shawn said and Lita nodded.

"Stay here I'll be right back, come on honey," she said to Edge and they both turned to see Alex Shelley and Austin Starr gaping at them.

"Becky and Kevin sitting in a tree? M-A-K-I-N-G L-O-V-E?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Unreal!" Austin said in amazement, "We gotta get back to the Impact Zone, Double J's gonna love this!"

Together the two members of Paparazzi Productions ran off up the beach towards Universal Studios with the scoop of the year.

"After them!" Shawn cried and Hunter and Pac ran as fast as lightning up the beach while Edge and Lita decided to stick to their plan to talk to Rebecca about the biggest mistake of her life or possibly just the best sex she ever had with a man who wasn't her husband.

Shawn, Hunter and XPac chased Alex and Austin through the parking lot of Universal Studios and were closing in on them.

"Grab him!" Shawn said to Hunter as The Game closed in on Austin and grabbed his feather boa which caused Austin to turn and pull refusing to let his favorite accessory go.

"Austin what are you doing just let it go!" Alex said pulling at him causing a tug of war between Hunter, himself and Austin.

"You're ripping it let go!" Austin said pulling it back as The Game held on to it like it was tied to a pot of gold. The Game gave it a huge yank and Austin went flying into him.

"Shit!" Alex said and ran off leaving his team mate behind.

"Alex!" Austin called.

"Don't let him get away!" Hunter shouted at Shawn and XPac who ran into Universal Studios after Shelley while The Game held onto Austin.

"They'll never catch him in time, Shelley runs like the wind and he screams like a girl," Austin said struggling against The Game's mighty grip.

"You know that from personal experience when you take him back to your hotel room after the Impact and he runs for his life when he realizes you're 100 percent queer?" Hunter taunted him and Austin looked at him puzzled.

"Me queer? Honey if I was queer would I be trying to get away from you?" Austin replied and The Game thought about it.

"Good point," he said, "It's my hair isn't it, you think it's too long?"

"Yeah its not the eighties, get with the times Hunter," Austin said and Hunter stroked his hair wondering if it was time for a change, then he realized he was discussing hair with a man and punched Austin in the stomach causing the young hi flyer to go down on his knees.

"Hunter stop that!" Stephanie said coming over to him with Shane and Linda carrying Aurora in her arms and The Game rolled his eyes wondering if they were ever separated at all.

"Baby I love you and everything but don't embarrass me in front of TNA jack-offs like Austin Aries," Hunter told her.

"It's Austin Starr," Austin corrected him and The Game kicked him again and he held his stomach in pain. Aurora started to cry and Hunter took her in his arms and rocked her gently.

"Aw what's wrong baby?" he asked her.

"She likes Austin, he sang her favorite song to her," Stephanie said.

"What that Mariah Carey one?" Hunter asked curiously and Stephanie nodded causing Hunter to shake his head at Austin Starr disapprovingly.

"I knew it, f*****," Hunter said.

"Hey if I was a fag - I mean homosexual I would be in Serotonin with the other rent boys," Austin said defensively.

"Excuse me but can we save the gay bashing for another occasion Dad's missing," Shane said and Hunter laughed.

"Good so that means you're in control Steph," Hunter said and Stephanie slapped him on the arm.

"Actually that's not correct," Linda said and Stephanie turned to her puzzled.

"But I'm still a McMahon by law aren't I? Dad reversed the disownment, if he dies I get the full control of the WWE," she said, "Right?"

"Not anymore," Linda said and Stephanie looked at her in shock wanting to know the meaning of this.

Her question was cut off by the appearance of a disheveled wind-battered man in an Armani pin stripe suit that was ripped at the sleeves, also he was missing one shoe.

"Daddy you're back!" Hunter said with his arms stretched out as Vince power-walked towards him with a vengeful look on his face, "What the Hell happened to you? You look like you've been through Hell? I know, you couldn't find a barbershop expensive enough to get your hair done in so you had a fight with that effiminate hairdresser at the mall am I right?"

"You talk a lot about hair for a straight guy," Austin Starr told The Game who shoved him hard in the ribs.

"Ow!" Austin cried and Aurora started to cry again.

"Hunter leave him alone!" Stephanie said to her husband.

"Oh you've brought your daughter with you huh? Well this should be easier with all three of you here," Vince said and Linda went up to him shaking her head at him fervently.

"Vince don't," she told him but he pushed her to one side and Shane glared at him and got in his face.

"This will be over in a second I promise, then you can get the full inheritance you deserve Shane," he told his son and Shane clenched his jaw furious that his father always reduced things to money.

"You better not be thinking about disowning Steph Dad, I swear if you put my sister through Hell again-" Shane warned him.

"You'll do what huh? Hit me? We've been there and you know what, it never makes a damn bit of difference!" Vince yelled at him frustrating his only son who feared that a repeat of the past two weeks might do permanent mental damage to his sister and he didn't want that, he wanted to protect her but his father was on a mission to lay down the law, his law. "I told Stephanie to make a choice; either stay in the family or disown her own, and I see by the man and child standing in front of me that she went with the latter, therefore I'm not giving you any more chances to do what's best by your family, I am disowning you Stephanie McMahon, you are no longer a McMahon family member! Now my son and I will be in total control of the McMahon family assets,"

"No you're not!" Linda yelled at him standing between Vince and her daughter.

"Linda calm down, why don't you go to that hotel up the road, I hear their rooms are luxurious," Vince said to his wife moving her to one side condescendingly but she stood firm and shook his hands off her.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither is Steph," Linda said firmly and Vince rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine, she doesn't have to leave, tomorrow we'll go home and move her stuff out bit by bit okay, you'll have more time to say goodbye, there are you happy is that better?" Vince suggested callously and Linda slapped him across the face.

Vince glowered at her but Linda wasn't intimidated by him; she had enough of him bullying her beloved daughter and she had taken the necessary legal precautions to make sure she would never suffer legally at the hands of her father again.

"I called our attorneys and I changed our will so that when you die, everything goes to Aurora," she told her husband who glared at her in disbelief and she smiled pleased with his horrified expression, "that's right, which means you disown her mother, she's still entitled to half the McMahon estate,"

Stephanie laughed ecstatically and Hunter smiled at the vice like grip Linda had just put her husband's nether regions in, "Mom you didn't?" she said gleefully holding her mother's arm.

"That's not all I did; since you now want to be referred to as Stephanie Marie Helmsley, I signed everything over to Aurora Rose Helmsley which entitles her father Hunter Hurst Helmsley to her share of the McMahon property until the age of 21. Hunter is now a legal part of this family. How do you like that Stephanie baby? Did your mother come through for her only daughter or what?" she asked her little girl who clutched her mother's hand in disbelief and Hunter couldn't believe she had the balls to defy her husband this way. He was even considering her as an honorary member of Degeneration X.

"I think Aurora's very lucky to have a grandmother like you," Stephanie said and hugged her mother while Hunter walked over to Vince who was now catatonic and put his arm around his shoulder.

"As the newly appointed executor of the McMahon Helmsley estate, I would like to say on behalf of myself, Aurora Rose and Stephanie Marie, that you do one more thing before you check into that mental facility down in Jacksonville and spend the rest of your life soiling yourself. Altogether now, Linda, Shane, Stephanie . . . "

"SUCK IT!" The McMahons said together and Vince went violet as they all laughed at him and hugged each other glad that the McMahon-Helmsley Era would continue into the New Year and long into the future.

Austin straightened his choker and whipped his feather boa around his shoulder about to make a run for the Paparazzi Production's dressing room when he noticed the torn sleeve now dangling from Vince McMahon's arm.

"You know if you're not busy I could sew that up for you?" he asked the Chairman of the Board who was shaking with rage until he remembered he told Jerry Jarrett that he would go on Impact tonight and introduce The Rock and he let out a deep sigh and put his arm around Austin.

"What the Hell, I've always been a fan of good grooming," he said.

"Me too!" Austin said and put his arm around Vince, "You know you McMahons are alright, but that Helmsley's a total asshole,"

Vince smiled and wrapped his arm around Austin a little tighter and smiled, "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he said and Austin looked around nervously.

"I really should stop wearing this thing," he said and threw his feather boa on the concrete as The McMahons and Helmsleys walked into the Impact studio ready to start the show that would go down in history as the biggest night in professional wrestling.


	19. Character Assassination

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Author's Note: This chapter contains drug usage, bad language and sexual content.

Nineteen - Character Assassination

Shawn and XPac ran into Paparazzi Productions' dressing room hot on the heels of Alex Shelley and saw a completely healed Kevin Nash waiting for them when they arrived.

"What the f***?" XPac exclaimed wondering where the man with his face kicked in was and who this 7ft silver fox was leaning against the table with his arms crossed casually over his imposing chest. Shawn didn't say anything, he grabbed Alex Shelley and dragged him across the room slamming him against the door.

"This is none of your business, whatever happened between me and my wife is none of your concern," Shawn told him sternly then pulled his t-shirt so that it bunched up in his fist, "Now Mr. Shelley, on your mother's life I want you to swear that you won't go out there in front of all your loyal TNA fans and tell them what happened back at the Portofino Bay Hotel. I don't even know what happened; the man I thought was one of my oldest and dearest friends . . . " Shawn trailed off and fought to regain his composure before continuing.

He released Alex's t shirt and turned to face the man who had betrayed him so deeply. He searched Kevin Nash's face for sign of humanity, he tried to find some sense of family in those steel blue orbs that he had looked into for reassurance so many times over the past 15 years but all he saw was his rage contrasting itself in Kevin's vague expression, "Tell me you didn't mean to do this," he said, "Tell me it was a drunken mistake, tell me that you never had sex with my wife before tonight and this was all because of Lita, there's some logical explanation for you tearing my life apart!"

"Is that what you wanna hear?" Nash asked him.

"Isn't that the truth?" Shawn asked him wracked with uncertainty; he didn't know who this man was anymore.

"No its not the truth; I wasn't drunk and to be honest Shawnie I don't even know if it was a mistake, look at what you've put Becky through - the drugs, coming back full-time and never seeing your family and now giving your eternal soul to another man's girl. Way-to-keep-a-woman-happy Shawn!" Nash answered and gave HBK a sarcastic round of applause.

XPac went red with anger while Alex Shelley put his feet up and paid attention to what his mentor was going to say to justify his actions. XPac didn't have that tolerance and he swung at Big Kev furiously but the big man pie-faced him sending him down to the floor.

"I knew there was something going on between you and Becky, no man should be that close to his best friend's woman!" Pac yelled incensed by the big man's cool attitude and suddenly flawless features, "Don't you care about Shawn? We're supposed to be brothers man!"

Kevin Nash laughed and Shawn couldn't believe he had the nerve, "That's good Sean real good but let me tell you something brother, in love there is no friendship," he said and Shawn's mouth dropped like a stone.

"Love?" he said in disbelief, "You're in love with my wife Kev? You must really think I'm stupid don't you?"

Big Kev put his hand over his chest, "I love Rebecca with all my heart," he said, "But I wanted you to be happy Shawn, at that time your happiness was all I cared about. But now, I'm a little older, I ain't got as much time left as I did to find the right woman and I think I may have made a serious mistake introducing you to Rebecca in the first place,"

Shawn pulled his hand over his face trying to let what Kevin Nash was saying sink in but it wouldn't. It' couldn't be true; there was no way he was in love with Rebecca, XPac was a little less incredulous, he had known it all along he just never thought Big Kev would do anything about it.

Kevin Nash walked over to HBK and put his hands on his shoulders and Shawn pulled away from him angrily and punched him in the face. The blow smarted but it didn't do any damage and Shawn looked at Big Kev like he really was a monster, the punch hadn't even blackened his eye. Then Shawn realized there was no way the severe beating Hunter had given Kevin wouldn't have sent him to the hospital and there was one person he knew who didn't believe in sending people to hospitals to heal their wounds.

"Melina," he said and Big Kev nodded.

"Little mamacita healed me right up," he said.

"She wanted you to live," Shawn said thinking it over; ATM only destroyed evil and didn't his best friend sleeping with his wife behind his back fall into that category? HBK was confused; could it be possible that God wanted this to happen, for Becky to find solace in the arms of another man? He had put her through a lot including refusing to take time off to spend more time at home and the past - who was he kidding, he put Rebecca through Hell she did deserve better.

"Have you been sleeping with Becky on the side?" he finally asked Nash and the big man shook his head, "Then why did you sleep with her tonight? Why couldn't you just keep your dick in your pants where it belongs?" Shawn asked angrily and Big Kev shrugged.

"Because she took it out of my pants and put it in its right place," he answered and Shawn went white hot.

"Oh no he didn't," Alex Shelley said getting up to call for help as there was about to be a murder in the Impact Zone.

XPac held his head in despair as Shawn attacked his best friend with the savagery of a rabid pit bull, "The Kliq is degenerating," he said as they tore the dressing room apart and he decided to find Scotty and Hunter, "I have to save it before it's too late," he said and went on a hunt for the last two original members of the Kliq. The brotherhood was in trouble and XPac didn't know there was no saving it.

TNA Impact, 8pm tapings in front of a live studio audience.

The crowd was hot, riled up because of the turbulent and erratic weather unaware that the line-up for tonight's Impact was made possible by the very weather that had nearly torn apart Palm Beach.

Jerry Jarrett was in the ring which was unusual but Mike Tenay said that there was going to be a big surprise and just as Jerry Jarrett hit the ring the Voodoo Kin Mafia marched down to the six sides of steel angrily and snatched the microphone out of his hand.

"Now hold on a minute there Big J, Kip and I have been on a mission to take down Vincent Kennedy McMahon and we would like to inform our loyal TNA fans that we have succeeded in our mission,"

The crowd asked each other questions baffled and BG James looked into the camera and said, "The WWE is dead!"

The fans cheered and BG and Kip slapped hands, "That's right the Voodoo Kin Mafia have succeeded where so many have failed, we have brought Vincent K. McMahon to his knees and wait for it people . . . we have it on good authority that the Chairman of WWE Entertainment is here to officially declare the WWE dead!"

BG gave Kip the microphone and he motioned towards the ramp, "So for all the fans of real wrestling, put your hands together for the Chairman of the Board of Worst Wrestling Embarrassment, Vince McMahon!"

Vince's music hit and the audience went hysterical; there marching down the Impact ramp was the power-walking mogul himself and he didn't look sad or defeated, he looked like he always did, on top of the world.

"Oh my God its Vince McMahon!" Mike Tenay exclaimed.

"What is he doing here?" Don West asked in disbelief as Vince entered the ring amidst a series of boos and some cheers, mostly the fans were just shocked; never in their wildest dreams did they ever think they would see Vince McMahon in a TNA ring.

"Everybody check it out, it's Vincent K. McMahon!" BG James said pointing at his former employer and Vince turned to the crowd and said hello not sure what to think, after ECW and two years of John Cena as Champ it was hard to determine if boos were good or bad.

"Looking good there Vince, how much that suit cost about 5 grand?" Kip James asked and Vince held up his hands and Kip James counted the number of fingers he had up, "8 grand, excuse me my mistake I forgot, even though your company's been losing money consistently for the past 5 years you've still got enough money to buy your own country,"

Vince nodded and VKM continued to disparage him, "You know I don't know how anyone could work for you and sleep at night; you have shown, night after night, week after week, PPV after PPV, that you are the devil himself, no wonder this industry's going to hell. Well all that comes to an end tonight," said BG James and he got right up in Vince's face, "Go ahead talk to the Impact Zone and tell them what you and everybody else back stage already knows: the WWE is dead!"

The TNA fans cheered as Vince took the microphone from the smirking ex-WWF Superstar who used to go by the name of Road Dogg and to Vince was just a overweight pain in the butt. Vince turned his attention to the TNA fans and began to speak, "As I'm sure you're all aware the WWE has gone through a lot of adversity over the past two weeks, just a little while after I disowned my daughter for marrying that snotty sonofabitch Triple H,"

A chorus of boos rained down and the fans started chanting "You suck!" at the Chairman of the Board.

"That's right he does suck!" he said thinking the fans were talking about The Game, "But my family seems to like that piece of crap, unfortunately it doesn't matter what they think because I'm the head of the McMahon family and if he thinks for one second I'm gonna let my family name be soiled by that little brat daughter of his well then let me get struck by lightning right now!"

A thunder clap broke out over Universal Studios and the fans started to laugh thinking it was a sound effect but it certainly wasn't, it was Aurora Rose backstage waiting to smite her grandfather with a bolt of lightning, luckily for Vince Linda was still singing to her so he wasn't electrocuted just then but his refusal to love his granddaughter was putting him on very thin ice with Hurricane Aurora.

"This is Florida isn't it? I don't know how you people can live around here, a tornado carried me off it was terrifying!"

The fans laughed again and Vince decided it was time that they laugh at the other VKM and not him, "As I was saying I'm Vince McMahon, Chairman of WWE Entertainment and I have given you TNA fans some of the most beloved Superstars in Sports Entertainment,"

The fans booed the phrase "sports entertainment", "Let me tell you people something, you can cheer for The Monster Abyss,"

The fans start to chant Abyss' name, "You can chant for The Phenomenal AJ Styles,"

The fans start to chant AJ's name, "And you can chant for Kurt Angle,"

The fans start to chant Angle's name, "But you people know deep down the only wrestlers you want to see have been created by me!"

The fans boo and VKM roll their eyes, "Oh you know it's the truth; you wanna see WWE Superstars not TNA wrestlers!"

The fans continue to boo but Vince was persistent, "You want to see The Texas Rattlesnake Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

The fans booed and started to chant "Stone Cold sucks!" and Vince scratched his head, "Okay, you want to see The Immortal Hulk Hogan!"

The fans boo even harder and started to chant that Hogan sucked and Vince threw up his hands in frustration, "You people mean to tell me that there isn't one WWE Superstar that you want to see?" and the Voodoo Kin Mafia laughed as the fans said no, suddenly The Rock's music hit and the fans chanted "Yeah!" instead as The Brahma Bull walked down the ramp electrifying the Impact Zone causing the fans to go absolutely nuts.

"It's The Rock, The Rock is in the house!" Mike Tenay said in shock.

"The Most Electrifying Man In Sports Entertainment is in the Impact Zone!" Don West screamed, both Mike and Don had no idea this was going to happen and were just as stunned as the fans were at seeing The People's Champ inside the six sided ring and they weren't the only ones.

"What's the matter BG? Been so long since I whooped that ass I think I might have to give myself a little refresher course," The Rock hit BG James with the Rock Bottom and clotheslined Kip James. Then he set Kip up for the People's Elbow which made the fans go even crazier as he did the Most Electrifying Move In Sports Entertainment and sent the Voodoo Kin Mafia back to the locker room still reeling from seeing The Rock in the Impact Zone.

The Rock turned to the TNA fans who were chanting his name like he was one of their beloved Superstars, a lot of it was excitement but a deciding factor in The Rock's appreciation by the fans was the fact that he was from Miami. The Rock lifted the microphone to his lips and said the line the fans wanted to hear:

"Finally, The Rock has come back to Orlando!" he said and the fans marked out like crazy, "You see Vince it doesn't matter what company you work for, The People want to see the jabroni-beatin, pie-eatin, drink two glasses of milk a day and the biggest star on TNA, The Rock!"

The fans looked at each other in shock.

"Did he just say the biggest star on TNA?" Mike asked Don.

"Does that mean what I think it means? Has The Rock signed a contract to come to TNA?" Don asked wondering if any of this was a work.

Vince took the microphone away from The Rock looking at him darkly, "What do you mean it doesn't matter what company you work for? In case you didn't know Rocky the WWE is back in business! That's what I came to tell you shark-bitten idiots, my WWE is alive and well; all the Superstars are cured from that mysterious illness and will be on Friday Night RAW on CW network and I expect you and all my other WWE Superstars to be there you got that?"

The fans booed Vince ecstatic over the idea that The Rock could be with TNA and The Rock turned to them as they chanted his name as rabidly as they chanted Kurt Angle's when he came to TNA. Speaking of Kurt Angle, the Olympian came down to the ring much to the delight of the TNA fans who chanted his name with respect to either greet or beat up The Rock it wasn't clear which was going to take place but either way the fans were revved up and rearing to go.

"For once I agree with Vince McMahon go back where you belong with all the other Hollywood phonies!" he said and some of the fans cheered but a lot of them booed as well; there were a lot of Rock fans in the house, "That's right I said it: you're a phony just like Hulk Hogan and just like that bastard Triple H, I am the biggest WWE Superstar to come to TNA and I'm damn sure not gonna have to go back to work for this asshole but I will if you come here. Wrestling with you was a joke and the WWE fans used to chant that I sucked? You suck Rocky, in fact the WWE sucks!"

The fans were now split between chanting for The Rock and chanting for Kurt Angle and they would have to decide whether or not to welcome the next WWE Superstar to come out.

"Oh my God!" Don West roared as The Game's music hit and at the top of the entrance ramp with his trademark bottle of water stood the single most hated man in the WWE. Still the fans cheered; as much as they hated DX they loved The Cerebral Assassin. He looked from one side to the other not moving as the fans chanted "Triple H!" over and over again. He took a sip of his water and put the microphone to his lips.

"Hey Kurt how you doing? Heard you decided to come and work for less money which I'm sure the people here can understand since most of them are unemployed hicks living off the government anyway,"

The boos came hard and fast after that comment.

"That man is such an asshole," Mike Tenay said.

"But that's not really why I came to this dump, I came to clear up a situation between Vince and myself,"

"Well do it on your own time, this is TNA people watch us so we don't have to listen to your crap every Monday night!" Kurt yelled and the fans agreed with him and started chanting for The Game to shut the F up but The Game shrugged it off.

"Yeah I know you people here in TNA don't like wrestlers to talk, I guess that's why you've got a guy which a strap over his face as your NWA Champion," The Game said and the fans started to chant for Abyss, "That's fine more power to you and since you all want me out here as much as I want to be out here I'll reduce my promo to just two words,"

The fans started to scream "NO!" at The Game knowing what he was going to say and he laughed finding the anti-DX sentiment amusing, "TNA sucks!" he said and the fans roared with anger as he laughed hard holding his stomach at their reaction.

The laughter stopped as soon as Samoa Joe's music hit and The Game turned to see The Samoan Submission Machine gunning for him. He put his hands up saying he didn't have anything against him and Joe snatched the microphone amidst rabid cries of "Joe's gonna kill you!" from the TNA fans.

"Did you call me fat backstage?" he asked The Game who recalled when he had said that and no wished he didn't; even the guys in the WWE knew that Samoa Joe was a legitimate badass and could beat anyone he wanted within five minutes with that rear-naked choke, "Well you know what? I think I can make you have a little more respect for TNA, there's only one Samoan badass in the entire wrestling industry and his name ain't Rocky or even Umaga. If you're the great wrestler you tell everyone you are then meet me in that ring later on tonight and we'll see who is the Cerebral Assassin,"

" Samoa Joe vs. Triple H here tonight on Impact?" Mike Tenay asked in shock.

"This is unbelievable!" Don West exclaimed.

The fans chanted Joe's name and The Game looked into Joe's eyes with his Game face on.

"You want a match with me you better come find me, I'll be in Miami drinking margaritas with your sister," The Game answered, "See she wanted to know where to see the premier wrestling company in this industry and I told her to come to RAW this Friday and see where it was at and you know what she was so excited she didn't even have time to put her panties back on,"

The crowed went "oooh" over that remark and Joe started slapping The Game and chopping him across the chest.

"Will Samoa Joe accept Hunter's challenge and go to RAW which will be airing on the CW network this Friday night?" Mike Tenay asked as the two men wrestled around on the ramp.

"I don't know but things are getting hot around here!" Don West answered.

"Kick his ass Joe!" Angle shouted from the ring and turned back to The Rock, "see now there's a Samoan who can wrestle, you're just an Icon big deal, know this Rocky, you come to TNA and I will break your ankle, so you'll have to crawl up the red carpet at your next movie premier!"

The Rock shook his head, "Kurt, there's nothing wrong with entertaining the fans, I don't have to dismember people or choke them out to get respect, all I have to do is kick your Olympic sized ass tonight and I'm gonna do it with another Icon in this business,"

"Oh yeah and who's that?" Kurt asked him and the Impact Zone went black.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Don West yelled as Sting's video came up on the titantron.

"Look up in the rafters its Sting!" Mike Tenay said and there he was looking down at Vince, The Rock and Kurt Angle.

"That's right Kurt, its gonna be The Rock and The Stinger teaming up for the first time against you and that no good conniving Las Vegas reject Jeff Jarrett," he said and the fans applauded loudly at the idea of seeing two of the greatest Icons in WWE history in the ring at the sametime, "But there's one stipulation: if we win, The Rock will officially become part of the TNA roster, if you lose you go back to work for Vince McMahon. It's WWE vs. TNA tonight and its gonna be a fight to the finish, so pack your bags Kurt because if you wanna stay here you're gonna have to defeat two of the greatest Icons this industry has ever known! Whooooo!"

The fans echoed the Stinger's howl and Vince and Jerry Jarrett looked at each other thinking the same thing; this was going to be the biggest night in pro wrestling history and no matter who lost tonight, the wrestling fans of the world would be the winners in the end.

Portofino Bay Hotel:

Downstairs in the hotel bar Edge and Lita found Rebecca Michaels nursing what appeared to be a glass of Jack Daniels over the bar top. She was wearing a black Gucci dress and satin stiletto heels with her hair combed back over her shoulders. In a word, she looked stunning, hardly what Lita expected to see after hearing what she'd done upstairs with Big Daddy Cool half-an-hour ago. The red-head knew then and there that there was definitely more to this than a one night stand.

"Meeting somebody?" Lita asked her intrigued by her elegant get-up, "Last time I saw you there was a white sheet wrapped around your naked body,"

Rebecca grinned into her glass, "I still have the sheet but its got my betrayal written all over it,"

Edge and Lita looked at each other, she was obviously covering up her feelings, they needed to tread lightly if they were going to get through to her.

"You wanna grab something to eat I know this really nice lobster place down by the bay," Edge said and Rebecca shook her head she wasn't interested.

"I'm not really hungry, all the guilt over what I did to my husband is eating me up inside," she said lowering her head onto her hand and Lita narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What?" Rebecca asked her as Lita leaned in for a closer look at the woman who had broken her friend's heart.

"I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to honest with me," Lita said as the adulterous wife looked down and to the right, a clear sign that she was already covering something up, "Do you still love Shawn?"

"Yes of course I do!" she blurted out and Lita banged her fist down on the bar top making the ice in Rebecca's glass rattle.

"You're lying to me, you're so lucky I'm not Trish otherwise you'd be in serious trouble with the Almighty Father. Unlike The Truth, I can give you the benefit of the doubt so I'm gonna ask you again: are you still in love with Shawn?"

Rebecca sighed in frustration, "I really wanna hit you," she told Lita balling up her fist.

"I know," Lita replied, "but you do and you're a dead woman,"

"And you'd just love that wouldn't you? Then you could make a move on my husband I know that's what you've wanted to do since you came over to my house!" Rebecca yelled indignantly and Lita gave the barkeeper back her drink.

"Thank you she's had enough," Lita said and Rebecca snatched the glass back and put it on the counter.

"I'm a grown woman don't mother me," Rebecca told her.

"I'm Anointed Amy it's my job to mother you, I'm not gonna sit her and watch you throw your family away because you were horny!" Lita exclaimed and Rebecca laughed.

"You maybe Anointed but you don't have a clue what you're talking about; maybe you should ask God for a little of Trish's insight that woman was right on the money about me being Kevin's Nash's true love," Rebecca said.

"She meant in Heaven, you and Kevin would be eternal soulmates in Heaven, on Earth you're HBK's wife and the mother of his children, that doesn't mean what you two share is irrelevant it means you have to make the most of the time you have now because you won't get that time back ever!" Lita explained to her and she clenched her jaw angrily.

"Well I don't want to spend the next thirty years preparing my man for eternity with another woman, I want to spend the next thirty years with the man who I'm going to be with in Heaven, Kevin Nash," Rebecca replied and Lita shook her head.

"I'm sorry Rebecca it doesn't work like that. You can't change your Divine destiny, if you do you're going to bring destruction upon yourself," she told her and Rebecca crossed her arms across her chest and stared her down.

"What's God gonna take from me now? He's already taken my husband, do you have anymore requests Lita, or will my husband's eternal soul be enough? I've got two children you can have them too I supposed if God deems it so, isn't that the way it works up there? You tell Him what you want and then he shakes everything up so you get everything and the people that have worshipped Him for their entires lives get screwed over? Well nuts to that, I'm not gonna be treated like some wretched sinner so that you can get the glory! I'm going to change my life Lita, I'm going to work for TNA as Kevin Nash's valet and maybe I'll get the special treatment I deserve!"

She downed the last of her whiskey and stormed out of the hotel bar. Edge and Lita watched her go, that was one angry woman and she was about to do something that she would regret for the rest of her life - again.

Back at Universal Studios the show was going better than anybody thought it would. It turns out that the WWE went over great in the Impact Zone; Mr. Kennedy and MVP's match ended up with both Christian and Mr. Kennedy ganging up on MVP with Tomko which got the fans wondering if Mr. Kennedy would consider coming over to TNA as well. What the fans didn't know was that Vince McMahon had absolutely no intention of letting any member of the current WWE roster come over to TNA, even if it was just for one more match. As far as Vinnie Mac was concerned this was a one night stand to which there would be no repeat even after the crowd chanted "We want more!" after every single match. Eddie Guerrero's name was chanted all throughout the Benoit, Taker and Cena vs. LAX match and it was very emotional for Chavo and Vickie who came out and thanked the fans for keeping Eddie's name alive. They both then proceeded to assault Chris Benoit while LAX knocked out The Undertaker with a steel pipe but the most talked about moment came when Hernandez did a Border Toss on John Cena into the audience and nobody caught him. Mike Tenay and Don West talked about it all night and they kept on showing Cena's head smacking onto the concrete. "They threw John Cena out like the piece of trash that he is!" Don West kept on saying, "That's why LAX are the most revolutionary faction in wrestling today!"

But there was more to come and the show wasn't even half way through yet. AMW took on Cryme Tyme and Victoria. Shad and JTG kept on stealing James Storm's beer distracting him from the match giving Victoria enough time to set Chris Harris up for the Widow's Peak which connected enabling Cryme Tyme and Victoria to pick up the win for RAW. Gail Kim jumped on Victoria's back but Shad and JTG put her in a huge box and told everyone they were having another Ho Sale and they'd give the fans Gail Kim for $5. She wasn't pleased, she insisted she could go for about $1 million. Then it was time for the most anticipated Main Event in Impact history: Sting and The Rock against Jeff Jarrett and Kurt Angle in a Winner Leaves Their Company match. After JB left the ring, the bell rang but Double J hadn't come out yet. Eventually he strolled out with his guitar over his right shoulder smiling from ear-to-ear.

"What is this why isn't he in the ring?" Don West asked.

"I got a bad feeling about this Don, Double J's got evil intentions I can tell," Mike Tenay replied.

The King of the Mountain put the microphone to his mouth and began to speak, "My plan was to reunite the Kliq, ya'll know about the Kliq don't cha? Shawn Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, Scott Hall, Big Sexy Kevin Nash and Sean Waltman,"

The fans cheered some of them making wolfpac signs, "Then my Daddy had to go and side with you Stinger and put The Rock in a match that he doesn't deserve against the King of the Mountain!"

The fans booed and Sting and The Rock yelled at him to get his bleached blond ass in the ring.

"Hey I'll get in the ring when I wanna get in the ring and I ain't getting in the ring so HA!" Jarrett taunted him like the brat that he was.

The fans booed fervently and Jim Cornette came out and told Jeff if he didn't get in the ring he was suspended without pay.

"Oh I'll get in the ring but first I think I need to teach Shawn Michaels what it means to leave Double J hanging!" Jarrett replied deviously

Just then Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels rolled down the ramp beating the crap out of each other. When the camera went on HBK he was all bruised but he didn't care, he kneed Kevin Nash in the face and kicked him in the ribs repeatedly and the fans loved it because they thought it was a work but they were about to find out that truth was stranger than fiction.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Sting said to The Rock as they knew what was going on but The Rock insisted they stay out of it. This was between two best friends and nobody else however Jeff Jarrett didn't see it that way.

"Ya'll wanna know what they're fighting about?" he asked the audience and they looked at him intrigued.

"Jeff don't do it!" Sting shouted out and the fans turned to The Stinger questioningly; now they definitely wanted to know why they were fighting.

"The fans wanna know Shawn and you always said you'd do anything for your fans. So with that being said Alex roll the footage!"

The titantron showed a disclaimer saying that the piece of footage was rated J for Jarrett and on the huge black screen appeared a clip of Kevin Nash on top of Rebecca Michaels showing no actual sex but clearly that's what the TNA fans in the Impact Zone and at home were seeing.

"How did you get the footage?" Austin asked Alex who was watching his malicious scheme unfold in the back with all the other TNA and WWE wrestlers.

"I found a tape of HBK having sex with his wife in a hospital bed and I Photoshopped Shawn out and put Big Sexy in," Alex explained proudly.

"The Mariah Carey music was a nice touch," Austin told him.

"Yeah I was gonna play the New World Order theme music but I couldn't get that song outta my head thanks to you!" Alex said slapping Austin on the arm.

"Hey don't knock Mariah she makes everything so sweet and innocent, even an j-rated flic like this!" Austin said laughing as the camera zoomed in on HBK and Kevin Nash who walked over to Jeff Jarrett and put his arm around him taking the microphone as the clip finally ended. Shawn just stared at the screen he didn't even know where he was anymore and he couldn't feel his legs.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you, the star of Paparazzi Productions latest flick, former WCW Nitro girl Whisper!" Big Kev announced and the fans were stunned to silence as out came the goregeous and treacherous wife of the always controversial HBK looking more beautiful and more radiant than ever.

"There's no way this is real," a fan said to their friend.

"No it's gotta be a work," the friend replied. No one knew that it was real except those who were aware of the situation, even Kurt Angle was unaware of the fact that Rebecca actually slept with Kevin Nash even though it wasn't caught on camera.

"That's right, Double J isn't going to reunite the Kliq as planned, instead he's going to reunite the Kings of Wrestling!" Jarrett announced and the fans started to boo as Scott Hall appeared from behind and gave Kevin Nash a hug while Jarrett handed Rebecca his microphone.

"And I will be making my wrestling debut as Whisper: Queen of the Mountain! HA-HA!" she laughed still drunk from earlier, so drunk in fact she couldn't stop Jarrett from wrapping his slimy hands around her and giving her a kiss. Chants of "Slut, slut, slut!" started to echo throughout the Impact Zone and Shawn lost all feeling in his lower body, then the lights went out at least for him and he passed out on the floor just as the show ended.

"That was awesome, Vince we gotta keep this TNA vs. WWE thing going," Jerry Jarrett said to the Chairman of WWE Entertainment who was unaware of the angle and more importantly worried about HBK wondering why he would be involved in something so contrary to his beliefs. He didn't care how great the show was and it was fantastic, it was Game over for TNA if he discovered that Jarrett had gone into Shawn's personal life and used it to for his own purposes. He would sue them for every penny they had.

"I gotta talk to my son-in-law," he said and went to find the last person on Earth he thought he would ever need to talk to. No-one got the upperhand on Vincent Kennedy McMahon, no-one.


	20. A RAW Deal

Title: The Adventures of ATM and Hurricane Aurora

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, the Kliq and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: A freak change in weather and a flu epidemic takes the WWE by storm and the source of it is a lot closer to ATM than expected.

Twenty - A RAW Deal

Paparazzi Productions Office, Universal Studios, FL:

The Game was having a meeting with The Jarretts and the newly reformed Kings of Wrestlng of which Rebecca Michaels was now a member. Vince McMahon insisted that Hunter be there in case Kevin Nash tried to pull anything, he wasn't pleased about the end of what turned out to be a fantastic show and if Monday Night Smackdown was any indication the ratings for wrestling were about to explode come Friday Night RAW. But before the WWE could pop out the champagne and noise makers Vince had to know what was going on with Shawn, Rebecca and Kevin Nash.

"Are you still drunk?" he asked Rebecca who was sitting with her arms draped over Kevin Nash.

"No I'm actually seeing things as they really are for the first time in my life Mr. McMahon," she replied, truth be told she had sobered up and had her wits back, "I've been carrying Shawn just like Kevin has for the past 7 years, even Hunter and Sean have done more than their fair share of enabling, you know what enabling is right?"

"Of course, it's when a person contributes, unintentionally, to the addictions of the person with the drinking, drugging or sexual problem," Vince replied, he was very familiar with enabling after dealing with both Shawn and Eddie Guerrero's drink and drugs problems.

"Are you turning your back on your husband because he had a problem with drugs and alcohol almost ten years ago?" Linda McMahon asked incredulously.

"No Mrs. McMahon I'm not, I'm simply making up for lost time," Rebecca replied.

"Lost time?" Stephanie McMahon asked confused with Aurora sleeping in her bassinette by her feet, still holding her sterling silver rattle which The Rock had kindly returned to Stephanie before he left for Miami. "Are you saying the time you spent with Shawn raising your kids, going to church and helping out in your community was a waste of time?"

"No Steph I'm not saying that at all, I can't live with somebody who doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about them," Rebecca explained.

"Becky Shawn loves you, he loves the Hell out of you, there is nothing going on with him and Lita," Shane insisted.

"No, but there will be something going on between after they die," she said bitterly and Kevin Nash rubbed her shoulder feeling her starting to get riled up.

"Take your hand off her," Hunter warned him, "As long as that ring is around her finger she's off limits do you understand me Big Kev? Don't make me knock your teeth through your skull,"

Kevin glared at Hunter darkly but in the interest of finishing this meeting with all his teeth, he obeyed and removed his hand from off of Rebecca's shoulder. By the time his hand was down by his side it was back up on her shoulder. He looked at Rebecca pleasantly surprised; she wasn't going to be intimidated by The Game or his family.

"As I was saying I need to be with somebody who feels the same way about me that I do about them so Hunter take a look at my next husband, isn't he sexy? He's like Shawn only taller and stronger and much, much better in bed," she said unashamed of her adulterous behavior and Stephanie slapped her across the face, hard, "Ouch!" she cried holding her throbbing cheek.

"I'm sorry did I inadvertently knock some sense into that stupid head of yours?" Stephanie asked angrily, "You married Shawn Becky, he was the one your chose not some over-sized backstabbing silver fox who needs to learn the meaning of "For Better or Worse." I put my husband through Hell but I'd step over my own father to be with him and look, here he is still at my side, standing up for a man who worships the ground you walk on and you wanna throw that all away because of what's gonna happen after you die?"

"What was that about stepping over me?" Vince asked his daughter.

"Shut up Daddy," Stephanie said and Hunter applauded her as Vince scowled at the predecessor to the McMahon family fortune with the long blond mane sitting proudly about his broad shoulders.

Stephanie took Rebecca's hand and looked her deep in the eyes trying to find a flicker of the devout Christian woman who had fought tooth and nail to keep Miss. Taylor away from Hunter for the exact same reason she was trying to keep her away from Big Daddy Cool, "Honestly Becky, woman-to-woman, you can't do this to Shawn, we're so blessed to have husbands who adore us like they do, please, don't marry his best friend,"

"Who chose me over his wife and kids, I should have been from Kevin from the start but I can do something about that now, stop living in a fantasy world with your magical daughter and cavalier husband, I need eternal love not until death do us part love, I deserve to be happy and I can't be with Shawn, at least, not anymore. Until I slept with Kevin I realized that I haven't been with the right man, I've been with the wrong man, but all that's gonna change now because you're looking at the newest star of TNA and my name is Whisper "Queen of the Mountain", catchy isn't it?"

"Not as catchy as the STDs you're gonna pass around the TNA locker room," Hunter said disgusted by her brash and salacious conduct, "But you know what Becky this isn't your fault, it's this big tall drink of water over here, that dick of his has got some kind of toxin in it that turns loyal wives into dirty whores, he's not called Big Daddy Cool for nuthin," he said leaning over the table and staring indignantly into Kevin Nash' steel blue eyes, "You're a no good, back-stabbing son-of-a-bitch Nash and if you think for one second that I'm going to sit here and let this woman ruin her life with you, I guess you don't me that well either,"

Hunter grabbed Becky's arm and pulled her out of the room, "Come on Steph, we've got a family to put back together," he said to his wife who picked up her daughter's carrier and accompanied her husband and Shawn's furious wife to the airport where they would head to Miami for the WWE's Back In Business party at The Rock's house.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Vince asked Jeff Jarrett, "watching a friendship and two marriages be torn apart just so you can get back at me for dropping you all those years ago, what the Hell is your problem Jarrett?"

"Don't throw stones you can't catch VKM, what I did is no different from what you did to Matt Hardy with Edge and Lita and that Live Sex crap," Double J replied defensively.

"The difference between that and this is that I knew about it!" Vince yelled, "And if anything else happens to Shawn because of something Paparazzi Productions did, you will find out just how much of an Irish bastard I can be, I will tear this place apart if that sex tape airs on Thursday night! Now, hand it over,"

Double J looked over at his father who was looking back at him without an ounce of sympathy, "Well don't stand there like a cow with a milk dud up its butt hand it over!" he said and Jeff Jarrett pouted and stretched out his hand where Alex Shelley reluctantly placed the tape and he handed it over to Vince McMahon who snatched it from him contemptuously.

"Don't make the mistake of crossing the boss, especially me the original VKM, Jerry, it was a pleasure doing business with you, if only the fruit didn't fall so far from the tree," Vince said shaking Jerry Jarrett's hand.

"I know, the moment your 40 year-old son starts keeping a hair diary you know you messed up," Jerry Jarrett replied and The McMahons laughed, so did Austin Starr and Alex Shelley slapped him around the head knocking his sunglasses off.

"It's 11 o'clock at night why are you wearing sunglasses?" Alex asked him.

"Because I'm cool unlike you I might add," Austin replied.

"Come on guys don't fight, soon the Evil Empire will be on a plane back to Connecticut and we can all go back to putting on the best wrestling show Planet Jarrett ha-ha!" Jeff Jarrett said.

"Oh no, they're not getting off that easily," Shane said, "This Friday RAW will be airing live from the Continental Arena in Miami and you guys are gonna face Shawn and Hunter in a Tag Team match - No Holds Barred,"

Alex and Austin went white and turned to Jeff defiantly, "No way!"

"Way!" Shane said enjoying watching them tremble with fear.

"Now hang on a second," Linda McMahon said, "I don't think that's fair, it should be all of us - Hunter, Shawn, Stephanie, Shane, Vince and me against Alex Shelley, Kevin Nash and Jeff Jarrett,"

"What!" Double J said furiously, "I already had an inter-promotional match I don't have to compete twice in one week,"

"Try 364 days a year you wuss," Shane said thinking the TNA schedule was no where near as grueling as the WWE schedule, "You didn't even make it to the ring anyway,"

"And how come Austin doesn't have to be in the match?" Alex asked Vince indignantly.

"Because he didn't do anything wrong, except make the mistake of hanging around with you and your corrupted ilk," Linda McMahon retaliated.

"Yeah he even stitched up my sleeve, look at that stitching?" Vince said showing Alex his Armani suit jacket.

Nash, Shelley and JJ leaned forward and nodded impressed, "That's good stitching," Double J said, "But why were you doing a good thing for Mr. McMahon, he's never done a good thing for anybody in his life!"

"I know but his grand-daughter is so cute!" Austin said, "And Triple H is such an asshole I have to get back at him for what he did to my boa - look it's torn to shreds!" he complained holding up his mangled feather boa, "I'll get revenge on him if it's the last thing I do!"

"I love this guy!" Vince said pointing at Austin, "What is it about me and guys named after the capital of Texas?" he wondered, "See you on Friday Jeff, it will be a pleasure to make you an honorary member of a very special club," Vince said putting his arm around Austin fondly before leaving with Shane and Linda.

"Is that the Vince McMahon Kiss My Ass club?" Kevin Nash asked Double J.

"We gotta get out of that match!" JJ said fretting.

"Relax we've still got the upper hand," Alex Shelley reassured him.

"Oh really? Is that what you call it when I get punked out in front of my own father by Vince McMahon?" JJ replied irate.

"Rule number one in video production is always make sure you have a copy of everything you record," Alex whispered and produced another tape from behind his back.

"Oh he's good," Double J said to Nash and Austin.

"Are you nuts you can't use that, Vince will sue TNA for every penny we have?" Jerry Jarrett's father complained anxiously.

"That's exactly what he won't do when he finds out we have it, you'll see on Friday Night just how human VKM is when it comes to his precious Heartbreak Kid," Kevin Nash said and then laughed wickedly along with Jeff Jarrett and Alex Shelley, while Jerry Jarrett shook his head with contempt and Austin Starr leaving Paparazzi Productions for good.

The Rock's house, Miami, FL, 11pm:

Rumor spread through Orlando that The Rock was hosting a house party in Miami so Cassidy dragged her brother Brandon there under the auspices of being a friend of Shawn Michaels. Just as security was about to turn the two civilians away Trish showed up and escorted them in like they were royalty.

"Wow!" Cassidy said as she looked around The Rock's mansion, "This place is beautiful!" she said amazed at how big it was; her whole house could fit in the hallway.

"Now I know why these guys bust their butts 24/7 - for the pay off," Brandon said looking up at the high ceiling with the chandelier hanging down.

"Where's Shawn Trish?" Cassidy asked the retired Diva who took them both outside near the pool, away from the loud music and obnoxious celebrities so she could speak to them quietly.

"You guys obviously didn't go to the Impact tapings tonight or you wouldn't be asking me that question," she said and they furrowed their brows confused.

"We were having dinner at the Portofino Bay hotel and we wanted to make sure Shawn was okay, he didn't look like he was having a very good day when we saw him in the lobby," Brandon said.

"Yeah he was swearing at the receptionist!" Cassidy exclaimed her innocence revealing itself while Brandon understood under the circumstances the words that came out of Shawn's mouth could have been a lot worse.

"He wasn't having a good day in fact, his day got a lot worse," Trish told them, "He caught his wife sleeping with another man,"

Brandon covered his sister's ears but it was too late, Cassidy was already on the phone to LC.

"LC wake up! No you can't talk to me in the morning this is an emergency - hey!" Brandon snatched Cassidy's cell phone away from her.

"Go find some Superstars to play with," he told her and she ran up the stairs to look for the only one she cared about right now, Cam and Chey's father HBK.

Brandon watched her go trusting that she'd be okay for awhile by herself and turned back to Trish to get more info on Shawn and Rebecca's marital problems.

"So was it like someone Shawn knew?" Brandon asked and Trish lowered her head.

"He was Shawn's brother in every way except by blood and he introduced them to each other 7 years ago," she said and Brandon's face went pale; he knew exactly who she was taking about.

"Kevin Nash?" he asked in disbelief, "Rebecca's having an affair with Kevin Nash?"

"Big Daddy Cool?" Cassidy said coming back over to them.

"Cassidy get!" her brother said and Cassidy ran around to the other side of the pool to get her mind right; she couldn't believe what she just heard. LC was gonna go nuts when she heard about this.

"And that's not all," Trish continued, "she's decided to join Kevin as one of the new members of Jeff Jarrett's newly reassembled Kings of Wrestling as the "Queen of the Mountain" Whisper over on the WWE's rival show Impact!"

Brandon started to laugh, "Okay Trish very funny, you're pretending this whole thing happened so that when you tell me you were joking I'd be like "But you're The Truth: Trish Stratus you can't lie?" am I right?" he asked her and she shook her head seriously.

"No Brandon I cannot lie because if I could, even for a joke, I would definitely lie about this. This is the worst thing that could have ever happened to Shawn Michaels," she told Brandon adamantly.

"But its all part of God's plan right? That's what you said everything happens for a reason so this is gonna be okay, Shawn's gonna work it out somehow for Cam and Chey's sake he has to! They can't live with their parents fighting or even worse, separated; they're 2 and 8 years old!" Brandon argued and Trish put her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Parents get divorced every single day in this country, I know you think Shawn and Rebecca belong together but in Heaven they're as far away from each other as Heaven is from Hell," Trish told him soberly, "God's plan was for Rebecca to be the loyal and faithful wife and mother to Shawn and the children until then but, like always, we humans have to throw the devil a bone and get tempted into doing something we'll regret for the rest of our lives,"

"What are you saying Trish?" Brandon asked concerned.

"I'm saying Brandon that Rebecca has gone against God's will for her life and she will pay the price for it," Trish said.

"Good," Brandon said thinking Becky deserved some kind of punishment for going back on her wedding vows, "And what about Shawn is he okay?" Brandon asked wondering where Shawn was right about now.

"No he's far from okay Brandon, but he will be fine in 3 weeks, in fact, in 3 weeks he'll be on top of the world," Trish said with a big smile and Brandon furrowed his brow thinking that was all good but how about right now?

"Where is he?" he asked Trish and she pointed up to the top floor where a collection of RAW, Smackdown,TNA and even ECW wrestlers were gathered around HBK in The People's Master Bedroom.

"He's getting some advice from a few guys in entire WWE and TNA locker rooms on how to handle the situation," Trish replied rolling her eyes.

"I take it they're not telling him anything good?" Brandon asked noticing her unenthused body language.

"You're very perceptive Brandon maybe you should be The Truth: Trish Stratus, I'd give you two hours before you quit," she said humorously, "Come on let me introduce you to your new wife,"

"What?" Brandon asked as Trish took him over to the perky Sunday school teacher from San Antonio, TX.

"Miss. Taylor this is Brandon, Brandon this is Miss. Taylor, I'll leave you here to get acquainted, come on TKO," Trish said pulling Randy away from the two non-wrestlers leaving them with bemused looks on their faces.

"Hey I was talking to her, we were having this awesome conversation about destiny," Randy Orton complained as Trish walked with him up the stairs to see Shawn.

"Randy you're always talking to attractive young women, give someone else a chance okay?" Trish said and Randy shrugged it off.

"Okay," he said. She wasn't who he was destined to be with anyway.

Outside by the pool Cassidy found Dominic and Aaliyah, Rey Mysterio's children who were playing with Shaul, Sherylin and Kaylee Marie, Eddie Guerrero's children.

"Hey guys!" she said coming over to them, "My name is Cassidy Montenegro, I'm a friend of Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels,"

"Oh you're that girl that hangs out with LC and Carla, Cameron can't stand her he's always bitchng about how much she beats him up," Kaylee Marie said.

"Yeah he's such a wuss," Shaul added.

"Tell me about it," Dominic agreed and Cassidy laughed, it seemed everyone thought Cameron was a little on the girly side ever since he hooked up with Carla, but under the circumstances she didn't think it would be best to join in with them.

"You guys might wanna go easy on Cameron," she said sadly, "I think his parents might be getting a divorce,"

Shaul and Sherylin gushed, "Mr. and Mrs. Michaels are gonna break up?" Shaul asked incredulously.

"I go over there all the time they don't fight or argue," Dominic said confused, "What happened?"

Cassidy came a little closer to them and lowered her voice so her brother didn't hear her, "How much do you guys know about the Kliq?" Cassidy asked and the Guerreros and Mysterios laughed.

"Cassidy please, we know all about the Kliq, we've been to Big Kev, Hunter and Shawn's house so many times we've lost count," Sherylin answered cockily.

"Yeah well let me give you an update on what they've been up to recently," Cassidy said and huddled the Latino children together feeling right at home because she spoke Spanish fluently.

¡Rebecca está teniendo un asunto con el papá grande fresco!" she said and all the children gave the same reaction.

"EW!" they said and Brandon shook his head seeing Cassidy talking with Rey and Eddie's children knowing that his little sister knew who did what with whom and it wouldn't be kept from Cheyenne and Cameron for much longer.

"I know what you're thinking," Miss. Taylor said to him, "Damage control,"

Brandon nodded liking the way her mind worked, "Yeah but when LC finds out there's bound to be more damage than control," he said weary of the little firecracker's Hunteresque temper.

Meanwhile . . .

Upstairs in The People's Master Bedroom Shawn Michaels was lying on The Rock's gorgeously well decorated bed with pillows under his head and one hand across his face. He had been brought out of his dizzy spell by Sting who came back to The People's House with The People's Champ The Rock and several other wrestlers while Hunter went with Vince and the rest of the McMahons to get to the bottom of this video footage that was played showing Rebecca's affair with Kevin Nash in front of all those TNA fans. They had all been saying the same thing; it was gonna be okay, she's no good, you deserve better, but all Shawn heard was white noise. He couldn't get the image of his beloved wife and mother of his children kissing Jeff Jarrett, Kevin Nash he could understand they were already sleeping with each other, but that no good double-crossing Jeff Jarrett? Why on Earth did she go there? He wondered.

"Because she's a ho!" XPac shouted out and the other Superstars agreed with him, "Shawn I know hoes and that was classic ho behavior,"

"Right on XPac," Shad said slapping XPac's hand, "Shawn you got played like a hot song at hot party, over and over again. First, she does you then, she does him - classic ho behavior!"

The wrestlers all agreed that Rebecca was as the TNA fans chanted a slut and needed to be got rid of, fast, but Shawn didn't see it that way.

"I wasn't the easiest guy to live with-" he started but he got shouted down before he had a chance to finish.

"Boo Shawn!" Cena said indignantly, "There's no such thing as the perfect man, there is such a thing as the perfect woman; someone who loves you and respects you and knows when its time to get down and when its time to go down!"

Cena got snaps from Cryme Tyme and MVP for that comment and Sting rolled his eyes.

"I think that Border Toss did some serious damage to your brain is he always like this?" Sting as King Bookah who looked at him disparagingly.

"How should I know? I don't speak Ebonics!" King Bookah replied and Sting frowned at him.

"But he wasn't speaking Ebonics," he said and Queen Sharmell told Sting to watch his mouth leaving the Stinger to praise God that he never signed a contract to work in the WWE; they were nuts!

"Look this is about Jeff Jarrett's plan to get back at Vince for shafting him all those years ago, he never got over the fact that he wasn't given the push Hunter and Shawn got back when the Attitude Era was just taking off. He thought after losing to Chyna something good would happen and no it didn't so he went to the deepest most foulest part of his evil brain and dug out a way to get back at DX for being so successful. There's no way Rebecca wants to do this, you gotta know that Shawn, she was manipulated by both Jarrett and Nash they are pretty tight in TNA you know," The Stinger reassured Shawn, "This is as much Jarrett's fault as it is Kevin's,"

"I think that bullshit!" XPac said and everyone turned to him wanting to hear his opinion more than anyone else's because he knew both Kevin and Rebecca so well, "Nobody pulled those panties down Shawn, she played you big time! All it took was one phone call; that time you called Lita was all the ammunition she needed to get into Kev's pants,"

"Hey wait-a-minute why are you bringing me into this?" the holy red-head said from over in the corner sitting on Edge's lap.

"He called you remember and you were like "Don't call me" and he was like "Fine I don't wanna talk to you anyway" and you were like-"

"Sean shut f up!" HBK said and everyone gasped: they never heard HBK swear, _ever_. "I just wanna be alone okay so please everybody go away and leave me alone," he said turning onto his side so they couldn't see his face.

Lita got up and everyone turned to look at her, "See, she's the first one to comfort him why because she's a good friend and Becky couldn't handle that so she got back at him by doing to Shawn what she thought Shawn wanted to do with Lita!" Melina explained and Kristal Marshall nodded.

"So girlfriend was just straight up jealous of Lita," she said and Ashley and Maria nodded.

"Totally," Ashley said.

"100 percent jealous," Maria added.

"Hold on guys, aren't you being just a little bit too generous to Lita I mean, check out her history she does have a habit of stealing married men, ain't that right Rated R?" Mickie James asked the Canadian blond who responded to her question by flipping her the bird.

Lita laughed at Edge's response and went and sat down by Shawn cupping his face in her hands, "Hey Showstoppa what gives you've got all these people around you and you're not making any effort whatsoever to entertain them, come on, where's your head at?" she said trying to make him smile but he pulled her hand away and sat up on his knees looking at her disdainfully.

"I wish you and Edge all the best Lita I really do, but this is not some love triangle that Vince is gonna blast all over WWE TV like he did to you, Edge and Matt Hardy, this is 7 years of marriage, a lifelong friend and two young children whose lives have been torn apart because of something you did!"

Lita touched her heart, "Shawn this was not my call I want you to be happy!" she pleaded.

"Then tell the Big Man Upstairs to change His mind, I know you can do it Lita!" Shawn insisted.

"Shawn I can't I talked to Him I said its not fair but life isn't fair Shawn! If God changes things for you then he'd have to change things for every family that goes through separation or divorce!" Lita explained but Shawn grabbed her and shook her violently causing Edge to get up and stop him.

"I will not divorce my wife so you can have me all to yourself!" he spat out resentfully.

"But I don't want you all to myself!" Lita replied honestly.

"Let her go she's trying to help you!" Edge said and Shawn let her go and apologized to Edge.

"I'm sorry I'm a little frustrated by this whole eternal soul mate thing," he said and Lita nodded that she understood even though she was disturbed by the fact that he put his hands on her and nothing happened to him; if he was any other human being he'd be dead by now but he wasn't any other human being he was Shawn Michaels her true love and the man she would spend eternity with in Heaven, at least that was the plan.

"Shawn," she said quietly just as Trish and Randy came through the door, "If the idea of being with me forever and ever after death repulses you so much, then I'll renounce my faith,"

"Lita think about this!" Trish cried coming over to her with TKO, "Once you make this decision there's no coming back everything will go back the way it was!"

"I know but look at what this is doing to Shawn I can't put him and his family through this," Lita reasoned and Melina came and sat on the bed next to Trish as the other wrestlers listened curiously.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sting asked confused.

"They're not who you think they are Stinger," said The Rock coming out of the bathroom causing everyone to hold their noses.

"Ah man Rocky how about closing the door after you flush!" Benoit complained as Christian Cage slammed the door shut offended deeply by the smell.

"Will you guys focus on the situation at hand?" The Rock admonished them.

"Sorry Rock but we were about to get schooled on life after death until you decided to destroy the ozone layer with that ass pollution you call taking a dump!" King Bookah said and Sting turned to him suspiciously.

"That sounded a little like Ebonics King," he said whimisically and Bookah adjusted his crown and turned up his nose at him.

"What nonsense is this? I know nothing of this thing you call Ebonics Squire Stinger, please refrain from using such vulgar language in the presence of the Champion of Champions - King Bookah!" he said and Sting turned back to the three women encircled around HBK on the bed thinking Booker T was so much cooler when he was in WCW, at least back then he could understand what the man was saying. Lita stood to address the many faces staring back at her minus one which was buried deep under The Rock's plush pillows not wanting to hear anything except the sound of his wife telling him she was sorry for what she had done.

"We're an angelic trio known as ATM which stands for Authority To Minister; I am Anointed Amy which means I can anoint people with the spirit of Jesus Christ, cast out demons and destroy all humans. Trish is known as The Truth: Trish Stratus because she can see the Truth before it even happens and Melina is known as Melina the Miraculous because she can heal people and bring people back from the dead. There is also an additional threesome that is yet to be properly administered by God but the first one called to his Divine Assignment was Randy Orton who is now known as TKO: The King's Oracle which means he can look at a photograph or image of anybody and know their destiny as well as their location. As well as him we have been given Carlito and Shawn Michaels to watch out for us because over the next 3 weeks we will be in mortal danger,"

Some of the wrestlers had heard this before and some were completely blown away.

"You got Randy Orton and Carlito watching your back?" Cena asked in disbelief, "Are you sure God's looking out for you cos that don't sound right at all,"

"God doesn't use perfect people to do His work," Lita replied.

"And that's why its so important you think about what you're doing Lita," Trish told her, "I can't tell you what to do but if Shawn fails this test . . . oh Lita it's up to you okay?" Trish said crying and ran out of The Rock's bedroom with tears coming down her face.

"I'll get her," The Rock said but Carlito held him off.

"The days of you coming to the aid of Trish Stratus are over, she's not that woman you used to give it to every night after RAW, she's The Truth: Trish Stratus and I'm the one God wants to look after her not you, so step of culo," Carlito said firmly and The Rock raised his eyebrow at the cool Caribbean.

"Okay afro puff I get it, go get your girl," The Rock said and Carlito went after Trish leaving The Rock grateful that she finally had the right kind of man looking after her, even if his hair was a little messed up for his liking.

"Melina can I ask you something?" Pac said before she left to go after Trish.

"Sure," she said.

"Why did you heal Kevin's broken bones and fix his face? After what he did, shouldn't God be punishing him?" he asked her and Melina loosened her fingers from Nitro's warm grip and put her hand on XPac's shoulder.

"Because in love, there is no friendship," she replied and left with Johnny and XPac shuddered because that was exactly what Nash told Shawn meaning there was some Divine purpose behind this betrayal after all.

"Well I'll be damned," he said and went to call Scott Hall who was still in the Impact Zone with Nash, Jarrett and the newly inducted Whisper aka. Shawn's Achilles' heel.

"Guys can you leave the three of us alone for a second?" Randy asked all the concerned wrestlers, "I need to talk to Shawn and Lita, don't worry Edge I won't let him do anything Rebecca-like to her,"

"I owe you one Randy," Edge said while Shawn shot The King's Oracle a dirty look.

"Come on everybody this is a party," The Rock said and the Superstars and TNA wrestlers followed him downstairs while Randy closed the door bringing Lita over to the bed and sat her down next to Shawn. He pulled out the picture that had started all the trouble and Shawn put his hands over his face in frustration.

"Randy get rid of that thing I don't need to see it again," Shawn said and Randy tried to reason with him but he was very frustrated with everything going on today, "No I mean it, get it away from me," he snapped but Randy persisted, "That's it I'm leaving," Shawn said getting up off the bed but Lita pulled him back.

"And where are you going? Downstairs to enjoy the party or over to the Impact Zone to fight Kevin Nash?" she asked him.

"The last thing you said," he replied pulling away from her but she wouldn't let go of his arm, "Lita I swear to God if you don't let go of my arm I'm going to talk all my frustration out on you and that's rare because I don't hit women,"

"I know," she replied, "I want you to hit me. Let it all out that's what I'm here for," she told him seriously and he frowned at her.

"You're just saying that because you know Edge will kick his ass," Randy said and Lita nodded.

"Of course," she said with a smile and Shawn yanked his arm away from her and stared down his nose at her disparagingly from the side of the bed.

"Oh I get it," he said, "you want me to confess that I'm torn up so bad by what Becky did to me that I fly into your arms and you can have me at my most vulnerable, that's how you like your men isn't it Lita? Vulnerable, weak and gasping for air, well try again sister because I'm not falling for it," Shawn warned her.

"Falling for my friendship, my compassion, my concern for a man whose whole world has been torn apart?" Lita argued.

"By you!" Shawn roared, "My life's been torn apart because of you and your Anointing!"

"It was my Anointing that saved your life and gave you a free pass into Heaven, if I hadn't saved you from that demon you'd be in jail for murder for what you did to Randy Orton. The Lord didn't just save you back in 1999; he saved you through me last year! I broke the yoke around your neck, I took the lust out of your heart, if I wanted to sleep with you I would have left it in there, we woulda been hitting those bedroom sheets in no time but that's not want I want, all I want is to make sure you fulfil your Divine purpose, everything else as far as I'm concerned belongs to Rebecca and I mean that from the bottom of my heart, you have to believe me Shawnie!" Lita pleaded and Shawn was touched by her genuine concern for his soul.

"You're only doing this so you have someone to hang with when you get to Heaven," he said bitterly and Lita smiled brightly.

"I'll be sitting at the right hand of the Father; I won't need your company," she said and Shawn was embarrassed by his harsh attitude towards her in the face of her holy conviction.

"I'm sorry Lita, it's just that, I can't believe Rebecca did this to me, it's not fair!" he cried and wept bitterly into his hands.

Lita put her arms around him and held his head to her chest. Shawn wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly not even aware of her breasts and their proximity to his head: he had more spiritual things on his mind right now. Lita ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back.

"You were betrayed by those you loved the most, so was Jesus it happens to us all, the difference between the bitter and the sweet is perseverance; some people will tolerate the bitterness of life so they can still enjoy the sweet, while others will only accept sweetness and fail to accept that life gives us lemons every now and again. I want you to be one of those people that survive the tribulations of life, you have in the past and you will again, if you'd just let ATM and TKO help you, you'll get through this Shawnie and come out shining like the sugar star you are. Just let us in, don't push us away. We're your Heavenly guardians and we want to protect you from the evil of temptation, let us do our job," she told him sweetly and Shawn sat up and looked into Lita's eyes; they were so beautiful but also so full of warmth, light and truth, her heart was pure everything he'd accused her of was false. She was the real thing, she was an angelic being in a heavenly body and he was truly blessed to have her in his life. He squeezed her hand and she kissed it reassuringly with a warm smile.

"Everything's gonna be alright," she told him and he nodded that he agreed even though he didn't really feel that way on the inside and she lifted his head to her eyes, "Look at me, everything's gonna be alright," she repeated and he smiled, he couldn't help it, she was so persuasive.

"Didn't Bob Marley say that?" Orton added and Lita slapped him on the shoulder and told him to explain the picture to Shawn.

"Okay this is a funeral," he started pointing at the area around Lita and Shawn in the picture but HBK put his hand up for quiet.

"Randy, Lita, I've had a long day, I need to get some rest so would you mind leaving me alone for awhile so I can figure out what to do next?" he said and Randy and Lita looked at each other then back at him.

"Okay," Randy said and Lita went to leave with him when Shawn pulled her back onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked the Showstoppa.

"Getting some rest," Shawn answered laying her down beside him and putting his head on her chest. Lita's heart began to race as his hot breath warmed the soft skin underneath her cotton tank top. She got nervous as her throat began to harden, she was concerned that if he saw that she was nervous everything she just said would be pointless; they were like two cherries on a sundae that was slowly melting.

"Okay I can handle this, I mean we're friends right?" she said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and gradually fell asleep her nervousness was completely unnoticed. _Phew_ Lita sighed and looked at their reflection in the long wall mirror and saw her future staring right back: her in bed with Shawn Michaels. _Is this bad Lord or am I just exaggerating?_ She asked God. You're a mother to the Earth, you're doing what I assigned you to do, loving one of God's children, don't let your emotions get in the way of your Divine Purpose the Holy Spirit said.

"Thank you Father," she said relaxing suddenly.

"You're welcome," Randy said and she shot up seeing him standing by the door looking at them on the bed.

"How did you do that?" she asked him surprised.

"I'm God's go-to guy where you and Shawn are concerned, I know exactly how you are going to end up," he said and Lita nodded.

"How?" Lita asked him nervously.

"Like this, in bed holding each other until you fall asleep," Randy said.

"Oh that's so sweet, it will be like hanging with Jeff and Matt again," Lita thought reminiscing over her years on the road with the Hardy Boyz.

"No Lita that's not what I meant," Randy said but she wasn't paying any attention; as much as it always came around to bite her in the butt, she did enjoy the company of pretty men. Shawn fell right into that category as he slept soundly warming her neck with his breath, "That's it sleep tight darling, you're gonna need all the rest in the world if that wife of yours is gonna do what I think she's gonna do," Lita whispered stroking his hair gently.

"What do you think she's gonna do?" Randy asked tiptoeing back over to them in a quiet voice.

"I think she's gonna leave him no choice but to divorce her, you should have seen her at the hotel bar she looked like she was already single. I think she wants to get out of the marriage and do something new with her life," Lita whispered.

"But that's not God's plan is it?" Randy asked her.

"No of course not but it's her way of proving to Shawn that she doesn't need him to fawn over her when she can have any man she wants," Lita said.

"That's so mean, why waste her marriage of seven years for that?" Randy asked.

"Randy, sometimes people need to prove that they are in control of their destinies like you used to believe, you used to call yourself Mr. Destiny remember?" Lita reminded Orton and he nodded.

"Yeah I was so deluded, there's no way you can control what happens to you in life, you just have to roll with it and try not to do anything stupid," he said.

"Exactly but Rebecca doesn't mind doing something stupid as long as she knows Shawn's with me, because as long as he's with me, he's just as bad as she is," Lita said.

"But Shawn's not with you, I don't think she understands that at all," Randy said and Lita agreed.

"But if we explain this picture to her, she might change her mind about the affair with Kevin Nash," Lita said.

"You sure about that?" Randy asked unconvinced.

"Why you think she's malicious enough to carry on with this charade with the Kings of Wrestling?" Lita said.

"It's my experience that a woman who loves her man will claw, scratch do anything she can to show how much she loves him. It's been two hours since Impact ended and she's not called or even had someone pass a message saying she's okay," Randy said and Lita shook her head.

"I'm kidding myself aren't I?" she asked Randy who shrugged.

"All's I know is what's in this picture and that picture of Kevin and Becky having sex, put the two together and Shawn's got enough for a divorce on the grounds of irreconcilable differences," Randy said.

"But what about Cheyenne and Cameron?" Lita asked.

"Joint custody probably, I'll tell Shawn to talk to Ric he knows all about this stuff," Randy said.

"Ric Flair's not exactly an expert on how to keep a woman happy," Lita replied, "He cheated on his wife a number of times,"

"Lita there's no way Shawn's going back to Rebecca unless she gets on her knees and begs him because I won't let him grovel; Jesus says a man cannot look at a woman with lust in his heart, Shawn knows that, he hasn't done anything wrong why should he have to be the one to make the first move?"

Lita sighed, Randy was right, all the mistakes Shawn made were in the past and were personal and based on years taking bumps in the ring without getting the proper attention his back needed, that wasn't exactly cheating on his wife with another woman, he would never do that. _You're so special Shawn Michaels_ Lita thought stroking his face and suddenly the room warmed up and Shawn began to stir. He pulled Lita closer to him and she wrapped her hands under his hair.

"You and Edge are happy right?" Orton asked Lita as she lay her head down next to HBK's.

"Yes," she replied relaxing against HBK's resting body, "Perfectly happy,"

She turned and closed her ears to the world and let the spirit of the Anointing heal Shawn's broken heart.

"Be still my love, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," she said and fell asleep a few moments later.

Randy smiled at the two sleeping beauties and looked at the picture of Shawn and Lita again. He'd always believed in destiny and now he had the power to interpret it through photos and images. What this picture told him was that Lita was going to die and Shawn's kiss was going to bring her back to life. As good as that was, the consequences would be the start of a new life for both of them and there was a certain Canadian who had no idea how the next 3 weeks were going to affect his life, here on Earth as well as in Heaven.

Suddenly a violent knock came at the door, "Who is it?" Randy asked conscious of the two individuals sleeping peacefully in each other's arms and the halo of light spreading all around them as if they were already in Heaven.

"It's Hunter open up!" roared the Cerebral Assassin with Rebecca Michaels over his shoulder hitting him angrily with her arms and legs.

"Yikes!" Randy yelped, Hunter was gonna go nuts if he saw Shawn and Lita in bed together, he wouldn't care that Lita was trying to heal him with the power of her Anointing. If he were still the Legend Killer he would have opened the door and taken a picture but as The King's Oracle it was his duty to protect the soldiers of Christ and thwart the plans of the enemy who in this case was Triple H.

"Okay Randy, it's time to play The Game," he smirked rubbing his hands together mischeviously.

**_This chapter will be followed shortly by an Author's Note of Thanks to all the fans who have stuck by me and enjoyed The Adventures of ATM, whose spiritual adventures will continue next year in Love, Hate and Weapons of Mass Destruction!_**


	21. Author's Note of Thanks

_**Author's Note of Thanks**_

I would like to thank all the people who've read and/or reviewed the Adventures of ATM stories. Firstly I would like to give a warm shout out to** LCHime, MissPedigree,** and **I Love ZigZag **who have been with me since the first story The Adventures of ATM and SUCK IT where it all began and continue to support me 'til this day, as well as **DarkenMystery, buffvamp, randxgirl, Danielle Smith HBK, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, start-a-revolution** and **LadyPayne** for all their support during this series which hasn't finished yet!

The next Adventure of ATM will be up after the Christmas holidays, it's currently called **Love, Hate and Weapons of Mass Destruction**; I won't tell you too much except that it involves a war, a party, three witches, a shooting, a trip to New York and a new addition to the Hardy Boyz. After this the series will conclude in a final Adventure of ATM which I hope will bring everything I've written so far full circle.

This series started off as an idea and your support has made it into something beautiful. I hope you are all inspired by the messages behind each adventure and find them helpful in your own lives. I'm so glad you've enjoyed these adventures and have been touched by the Adventures of Anointed Amy, The Truth: Trish Stratus and Melina the Miraculous and their friends and fellow soldiers of Christ.

I encourage you all to write from the heart. If I could give you all one gift this Christmas it would be to never give up on your writing for James 2:26 says,

"_For as the body without the spirit is dead, so faith without works is dead also."_

So never give up on your writing or your dreams and may the Lord bless you and keep you all close to His heart.

I thank you again from the bottom of my heart, I love you guys!

Merry Christmas!

Kaykyaka


End file.
